HTTYD Avatar: The Hiccup Chronicle Book 3
by Optimus524
Summary: It is now the start of summer and with only three months until the return of Haddock's comet, everything is on the line. Now wounded Hiccup must defeat Emperor Drago before the comet arrives, but to do so he must invade the Fire Empire and tried to make friends in the most unlikely of places.
1. The Awakening

Hiccup awoke and found himself in great pain, his waist was covered in bandages and he had several bad burns. He couldn't feel he's left leg at all was only when he removes the blanket that he discovered that it was missing.

He was still feeling very woozy as he sat up and tried to recall what happened. He remembered his battle against Devi and Eret and remember that he got struck by lightning. He also remembered laying on the back of Skull as they were flying away from Meridian.

"What happened?" he groaned.

He then began to take on his surroundings and to his holiday he found himself in the chambers of a Fire Empire Navy vessel. He instinctively believe that he had been captured and he was greatly concerned about his friends and their dragons.

"Oh no," he said as he rose to his feet forgetting that he only had 1 foot.

As a result he toppled over, but then he saw a pair of crutches and immediately grabbed them. He made his way to the door and opened it and began making his way through the dark corridor. He was obviously still weak from his battle and the loss of his leg wasn't doing him any favours either as he stumbled every now and then.

"You hear something?" said a voice.

Hiccup stopped and looked round the corner and saw two Fire Empire soldiers standing there. One was a very large man while the other was very short and was no bigger than his knee. Knowing that he had to get out as soon as possible for another patrol came through he quickly jumped out from behind the corner unleashed a powerful burst of air and then quickly made his way down the corridor.

"He's awake!" said the soldier.

Hiccup quickly limped as quickly as he could down the corridor with the soldiers in hot pursuit.

"Stop! Wait!" the soldier cried.

Hiccup had no intentions of being delivered to the Emperor and kept on moving until he finally managed to reach the steps to the deck. He had just reached the final step when he tripped and fell upon the deck and that's when he saw soldier petting Toothless.

"Toothless?" Hiccup blinked. Toothless then immediately rushed towards him and began to lick him constantly. "Bud, stop! You know that doesn't wash out!"

"Nice to see you're finally awake," said Snotlout.

"Hiccup, you're awake!" Heather beamed.

"What a relief," said Fishlegs with a hand over his heart.

"We thought you were going to be a coma forever," said Ragnar smiling.

"Boy, he looks terrible," said Tuffnut.

Ruffnut elbowed him in the stomach. "Shut up."

Hiccup was even more confused now than the time he awoken from that iceberg. "I knew it, I'm dead?"

"No, but gave it your best shot," said Ragnar placing a hand on his shoulder. "You been in a coma for quite some time, we weren't even sure of you going to wake up."

Then a soldier wearing lieutenant insignias approached him. "Hiccup, thank the ancestors that you're awake," said the lieutenant with a very familiar voice.

"Astrid?" Hiccup stared.

He then felt very lightheaded and began to topple over.

"Uh-oh, someone catch him he's going to—" Heather cried.

Too late, Hiccup faint.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eret was standing on board Devi's flagship which was heading back to the capital and his thoughts immediately turned upon the Emperor.

"Aren't you cold?" said a voice.

Eret turned and saw May approaching him. "I have a lot on my mind, it's been so long at least three years since I was home. I wonder what has changed. I wonder how I've changed."

May yawned. "I just asked if you were cold, I didn't ask for your whole life story." Eret huffed and May then placed her arms around him and smiled. "Stop worrying."

Then the two of them kissed and once they parted she walked away. Eret just stood there facing the moon wondering if he had done the right thing.

* * *

Hiccup had regained consciousness and had now come to the belief that he was very much alive, though only barely.

"So I'm on a Fire Empire ship, but why is everyone dressed up like this?" Hiccup asked as Astrid placed a blanket over his shoulders. "How long have I been out?"

Astrid looked at him calmly. "You need to relax, you took quite a bad beating. Your leg took the full brunt of the attack, we had no choice but to remove it. Fishlegs is currently working on a prospector to replace the one you lost."

Hiccup sighed. "How long?"

"A few weeks," Astrid answered and she smiled. "And I like your long hair."

Hiccup immediately placed a hand behind his back and realise that his hair had grown quite a bit.

Heather leaned down towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You still have a lot of healing to do, in fact was a miracle that you are able to get up here in the condition you were in."

"Is everything okay?" said a man wearing a captain's uniform.

Heather huffed. "We're fine, Dad."

Oswald immediately extended a hand to Hiccup. "I'm Oswald, Dagur and Heather's father."

"He knows who you are, Dad," Heather snapped. "I did just call you Dad, didn't I?"

"I guess you're right," said Oswald taken aback.

Hiccup then shook Oswald's hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Chief Oswald."

"It's an honour to meet you."

"Great, great, now you guys have finally met so we mind giving us a little privacy?" Heather asked coldly.

"Of course," Oswald nodded.

Oswald then made his way over to their dragons and rubbed Windshear's head.

Hiccup looked at Heather. "Are you mad in your dad or something?"

"What?" Heather asked looking at him. "Not at all, why would you say that?"

Astrid looked at Hiccup and immediately shook her head.

"Never mind," said Hiccup then suddenly he winced in pain.

"Maybe we should go upstairs, you need a healing session," said Heather as she and Astrid helped him up.

* * *

They soon too Hiccup to his room and Heather remove the bandages, there was a very bad burn mark on his back exactly the spot where Devi shot him with a bolt of lightning. Heather then immediately bended to balls of water and then placed the water and on the wound and then began to heal it.

"Tell me where your pain feels most intense," Heather instructed.

Hiccup winced gritting through the pain. "A little higher."

Hiccup then suddenly had a nasty flashback when he was in the Avatar State.

"Wow, you're definitely in the polite area there," said Hiccup.

"I can feel a lot of energy twisted up around there," said Heather as she began to pour the water back. "Let me see if I just can't."

The moment she remove the water Hiccup felt another jolt of pain, similar to the one he received from Devi. He then had a flashback of when he fell to the ground and how he just lied their motionlessly after the battle.

"I was taken down, I wasn't just hurt, was far worse than that," said Hiccup sweating horribly. "I was actually dead for a few seconds, but you brought me back."

"I just use the spirit water from the North Pole," said Heather. "I had no idea what I did exactly, but it save your life."

"Then I owe you a second time," said Hiccup looking at her.

"You can pay me back by relaxing and regain your strength," Heather instructed.

* * *

It was soon dawn and Eret and Devi had reached Berk, the capital of the Fire Empire. It was the centre most island within the archipelago and was located in the very top of the extinct volcano.

"Princess Devi, clever and beautiful, disguised herself as the enemy and enter the Earth Kingdom's capital!" Brenda announced to several civilians that had gathered at the port.

"In Meridian, she allied herself with Captain Eret of the Noble House of Eretson," said Brenna.

"And together they faced the Avatar," said Brenda.

"And the Avatar fell and the Earth Kingdom fell!" they both announced in unison.

"Devi's agents quickly overtook the entire city," said Brenda.

"They went to Meridian's great wall!" Brenna announced

"And brought them down!" they yelled in unison.

"The armies of the Empire surged through the walls and swarmed over Meridian, securing our victory!" Brenda cried out.

"Now the heroes have returned home!" said yelled together.

"You're Princess… Devi!" Brenda announced as Devi stepped forward and the crowd cheered upon seeing her.

"And after three long years, Captain Eret has returned!" Brenna announced.

Eret, wearing a captain's uniform then made his way over to the podium and looked over the crowd that was present. Upon seen him the people immediately cheered, but he didn't look happy in the slightest in fact he looked a bit anxious.

* * *

On the very same morning, Astrid and the others began to debrief Hiccup about everything that had happened when he was in a coma.

"The Jade Vipers show their true colours and brought down Meridian's walls," said Ragnar regretfully. "With the Council of Five captured, it was very easy for the Empire to take control over Meridian."

Snotlout clenched his fist. "Those traitorous snakes, if they had just captured Devi to begin with we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"After you were injured in catacombs, we have to get you to safety," said Astrid. "We flew back to Chameleon Bay where we found Chief Oswald and the other water tribesmen. The Earth King then decided to travel the world in disguise, so he set off alone. Atali and her Wing Maidens decided to rally the remaining pockets of resistance across the kingdom, hoping to stop the Empire's advance. It wasn't long into the bay was overrun with Empire Navy ships, rather than fight them all we captured single ship and made disguise."

Astrid then brought out a map and began to point out the route. "Since then we've been travelling west, we crossed over Scauldron's Pass a few days ago, we've seen a few Empire ships but none have bothered us."

Hiccup closed his eyes. "So what do we do now?"

"We've been working on a modified version of the invasion plan," Oswald explained.

"Astrid was the one who came up with the alterations," Heather pointed out.

Oswald looked bit awkward. "We won't be able to mount a massive invasion fleet without the Earth King's armies."

"Fortunately sending more ships to the Earth Kingdom means that they're less ships protecting the capital and the solar eclipse will still leave the Empire vulnerable," Ragnar added.

"That's why we decided to carry on with the invasion, albeit on a smaller scale," said Astrid. "Were basically gathering a ragtag team of our friends and allies across the Earth Kingdom, we already ran into Pipsqueak and The Duke."

Hiccup turned and saw the soldiers he met earlier were in fact Pipsqueak and Duke.

"Good to see you again, Hiccup," said Pipsqueak.

"We also have another advantage over them the eclipse," said Ragnar looking at Hiccup. "The entire world things that you're dead."

"Isn't that great," Tuffnut beamed.

"You're our secret weapon," said Ruffnut excitedly.

Hiccup just looked immensely horrified. "The world thinks I'm dead!"

Ragnar looked at Astrid. "Told you he'd take it well."

Astrid then approach Hiccup. "Hiccup, I know that this is a lot to take in and I can understandably upset. But now that the Empire things that you're dead, again, they won't be hunting us anymore and it will lower their guard and give us the advantage when we start the invasion."

Hiccup slammed his hand onto the deck. "I've failed again!"

Before anyone could say anything they heard the sound of a horn and saw Navy ship heading towards them.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "I'll handle this. The Avatar is back."

"In case you forgot your missing your left foot," said Snotlout pointing to his stump. "And even if you were missing it your in no condition to fight."

Astrid sighed. "For once I agree with Snotlout. Besides, they don't know that where not Empire soldiers."

"Everyone just stay calm, Dagur, Vorg and I will take care of this," said Oswald as they put on their helmets.

Pipsqueak and Duke then quickly covered at the Dragons in the cargo hold and those of Emma weren't wearing Fire Empire uniforms hit just behind the steps leading to the lower decks.

"I hate not been able to do anything," Hiccup grunted.

"Hopefully you won't need to," said Ragnar.

Soon the two ships crossed one another and a gangplank was lowered from the other ship. Then walking on the gangplank was the Commodore along with two soldiers. Oswald, Dagur and Vorg just stood there as calmly as possible as they moved closer towards them.

"Captain why are you off course?" the Commodore demanded. "All Western Fleet ships are supposed to be moving towards Meridian to support the occupation."

"Actually wherefrom the Eastern Fleet," Oswald corrected. "We have orders to deliver some cargo."

The Commodore scratched his chin. "Ah, Eastern Fleet, well nice of Admiral Borg to let us know that he was sending one of his ships our way."

"I'm sure that Admiral Borg meant no disrespect, sir," said Vorg.

"I mean how hard is it to write a quick note and send a Terrible Terror our way?"

"The next time we'll send to terrors to be sure to make sure that you get the message," Oswald smiled.

Dagur then leaned in towards his father. "Captain, we really need to be going there expecting supplies in the next few days."

Oswald nodded. "A pleasant journeys and good luck with the occupation, sir."

They all nodded and Oswald and the others left the Commodore, but then one of the soldiers leaned in towards the Commodore's ear.

"Sir, Admiral Borg has been on leave for two months at Ember Island."

"What?" said the Commodore. "Why doesn't anyone ever tell me anything? Something is not right, they should have known that, I think this is a captured ship." They then turned around and made their way back across the gangway. "Just stay quiet until was safely across the ramp then we'll sink this ship."

Unfortunately for them, Snotlout had been listening carefully to the conversation and immediately shot up. "They know!"

Snotlout then quickly slammed his hand into the ground and Metalbended the hull and ripped the gangway completely off the ship. As a result the Commodore and his men fell into the sea and then Heather quickly bended the water upwards, she then slammed the water into the enemy ship putting as much distance from them as possible.

Immediately they started the engines and pulled away from the enemy ship, who quickly dropped down a rope ladder for the Commodore and his men.

* * *

Meanwhile at the capital, Eret was now back in his family estate judging from the weeds and cobwebs, no one had bothered to attend to the estate for quite some time. However he was more focused on the ponds where several ducks were swimming and he began to feed them like he did with his mother a long time ago.

The ducks immediately slammed away once the shadow of Devi covered the pond. She then looked down at Eret noticed that he was quite quiet.

"You seem quite downcast," she noted. "Has May gotten into you already? Though actually May has been in a strange good mood lately."

Eret narrowed his eyes. "I haven't seen the Emperor yet, forgive me if I feel a bit anxious."

"Fair enough, but what does that matter?" Devi shrugged.

"I'm not supposed to return until I've captured the Avatar."

"Who cares, the Avatar is dead and there is only one Airbender alive, the cycle is broken which means were free of him forever," Devi smiled.

Eret raised an eyebrow. "There's no proof of that and it is not the first time we believed him to be dead."

"I very much doubt that he can survive a bolt of lightning aimed at his back," said Devi dismissively.

Eret, however, had his doubts, he knew very well that Heather was a skilled healer it might just be possible for her to heal his injuries. Though there was no way he was gonna shed this little bit of information with Devi, he knew her all too well.

"Maybe you're right," he said looking at her.

"Then what do you have to worry about?" Devi asked.

He then watched as she walked away and he knew that he was playing a very dangerous game with the House Bludvist.

* * *

Meanwhile, the ship carrying Hiccup and the others was now being hotly pursued by the other Empire vessel. They were firing flaming boulders at the ship constantly and more than a few of them scrapes the hull.

"I've got this," said Ragnar as he immediately jumped into the air.

He then unleashed a powerful air palm and deflected the flaming boulders heading towards the ship, he began doing the same thing constantly.

"No way I'm gonna let you have all the fun," said Snotlout and looked at Pipsqueak. "Load me up!"

Pipsqueak then immediately placed a large boulder in front of him, Snotlout then slammed his foot on top of the metal causing the boulder to lift up into the air. Then with one good thrust he sent the boulder flying straight towards the enemy ship and sliced right through one of the trebuchets.

Ragnar then continued to deflect more and more the flaming boulders that were launched from the surviving trebuchets. Hiccup was still hiding with Astrid and felt utterly useless, every time he tried to go outside and help she stopped him only increasing his frustration.

Then the enemy ship fired a harpoon that struck the bottom of the ship and water soon flooded into the bottom. Heather then quickly made her way towards the side of the ship and then unleashed a cold mist freezing the water solid.

Heather then looked at everyone. "I'm going to give us some cover!"

Heather then flushed hands forwards towards the sea and immediately she began to create a massive cloud of mist and spread out into a consumed both ships. That however did not stop the enemy ship on firing its trebuchets and one of the flaming boulders destroyed their supply of boulders.

"I just can't stand by and do nothing!" Hiccup yelled in frustration.

He then began to limp his way outside, but Astrid quickly stopped him. "Hiccup, no! You're in no condition to fight and you have to stay secret! Just let us handle this!"

"Fine," Hiccup grunted.

They soon estate the fog cloud and the enemy ship was right on their tail now meaning that there trebuchets could do a lot more damage. Heather did everything she could to put out the fires and Ragnar did his best to blow away the flaming boulders.

Fishlegs fidgeted. "Things aren't going well."

"Hey, it could be worse," said Tuffnut.

Then suddenly erupting from the sea was the Titan Winged Scauldron from Scauldron's Pass and he didn't look particularly happy.

"It just got worse," said Ruffnut.

The Scauldron was about to attack them, but then the enemy ship accidentally struck him with a flaming boulder. This greatly annoyed the large sea dragon and turned its attention onto the ship. It then managed to get it upper body onto the deck of the ship and firing jets of hot water down onto the deck.

"Thank the ancestors," said Fishlegs with a hand over his heart.

* * *

They soon reached the port that was controlled by the Empire in order to do repairs and get supplies. Hiccup was in his room looking up at the ceiling and he felt utterly terrible, Fishlegs was outfitting his new prosthetic.

"I've added a bit of your flair into the design," said Fishlegs cheerfully. "You think you'll do?"

Hiccup looked at the prosthetic. "I might make a few tweaks."

The door then opened and Astrid and the others entered the room.

"Hey, Hiccup," said Ragnar. "We're going into town to find some dinner."

Hiccup placed a hand over his stomach. "Well, I am pretty hungry. Maybe dinner is a good idea."

Astrid then handed him a cloak. "Where this and keep the hood up."

Hiccup looked at her. "How can I go out without even showing my face?"

Astrid sighed. "Hiccup, be practical. They've only just taken down your wanted posters, but practically every single soldier in the Empire know what you look like. We can't even tell the Earth Kingdom citizens that you're alive or else news will be spread like wildfire."

Ragnar could see Hiccup's troubled look and look to the others. "You guys go on ahead, we'll catch up with you."

Astrid and the others then left the room leaving Ragnar alone with Hiccup.

Ragnar then looked at Hiccup solemnly. "I know why being a secret bothers you so much, you don't want people to think that you've failed."

Hiccup looked at him. "You're right, I don't. But the problem is I did fail."

"That's not true, Hiccup," said Ragnar gently.

"It is true, I was in Meridian and I lost and because of that the Earth Kingdom has fallen for good," said Hiccup getting up steadily to test his new foot. "And what is worse is that everyone believes I'm dead, that alone wipes away all hope for every single soldier still fighting in this crazy war!"

"We still have a chance to end the war. The invasion."

"And I hate the invasion plan too! I don't want anyone risking their lives to fix my mistakes!" He then sat down on his bed. "I always knew that I would face against Drago, but now I know that I need to do it alone."

Ragnar sighed. "Hiccup…"

Hiccup looked at him. "Ragnar, please, just go. Please."

Ragnar closed his eyes and made his way to the door, but he looked at Hiccup one last time. "Is there anything you need?"

"I need to redeem myself. I need my honour back," said Hiccup flatly.

* * *

Eret meanwhile was in the Palace making his way towards the throne room, he had been expecting this moment ever since he stepped foot in the capital. He had a slight feeling of dread when he approached the large doors and with one deep breath he entered.

On the throne, he saw Drago himself armour was covering his right arm. Eret had heard rumours that behind that armour were massive burns he had received from the previous Emperor when he started the coup. Drago had a fearful expression on his face which was covered in scars, his beard and hair were tied together with dreadlocks and his eyes had the same piercing stare that belonged to his daughter.

* * *

Heather soon returned and began to deliver food to Hiccup from the marketplace, hoping that it would cheer him up.

"I brought you some food," she said as she entered. Then to her horror she found the room was completely empty and she realised what Hiccup had done. "Oh, no."

She drops the food and immediately rushed out.

* * *

Hiccup had stolen Ragnar's glider and was now flying towards the Empire.

* * *

Eret meanwhile approached the Emperor who was sitting on his throne, which looked as if it was made from rubies. Once he was halfway across the chamber he stopped and went down on his knee and bowed respectfully.

"You have been away for a long time and I can see the weight of your travels has changed you," said Drago in a deep booming voice. "You have redeemed your family name, Captain." He then rose to his feet and then approached Eret, who then looked up to face him. "Welcome home."

* * *

Hiccup was still flying across the sky and storm cloud were beginning to gather, but regardless he did not turn back and kept on pushing forward. His injuries were eating away at his stamina, but he fought through and kept on flying.

* * *

Heather had managed to reach the bridge and approached her father with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Heather?" Oswald asked.

"He left," said Heather.

"What?"

"Hiccup, he took Ragnar's glider and disappeared," said Heather clenching her fist. "He has this ridiculous notion that he has to save the world alone, that it is his responsibility."

Oswald closed his eyes. "It's easy to forget that boys from the Empire and honour is everything to them. He now feels as if he's failed twice and after that battle in Meridian he fears for you and your friend safety. It's just his way of being brave."

"It's not brave it's selfish and stupid!" Heather roared furiously. "We could be helping him and I know that the world needs him, but doesn't he know how much we need him too? How could he just leave us behind?"

Oswald got the feeling that something else was staring her anger. "You're talking about me too, aren't you?"

"How could you leave us, Dad?" Heather cried. "I mean I know we had grandma and she loved us, but… but we were still lost without you."

Oswald then placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry Heather."

Heather then cried into his chest and the two of them embraced. "I understand why you left, I really do. And I know that you had to go. So, why do I still feel this way? I'm so sad and angry and hurt."

"I love you more than anything," said Oswald gently. "You and your brother are my entire world, I thought about you every day that I was gone. And every night that I went to sleep, I would lie awake missing you so much that it would ache."

* * *

Eret was still kneeling before Drago has he began to pace up and down as if he was being judged.

"You have done well Captain Eret, I am proud that you and my daughter conquered Meridian," he said. "I'm proud because when your loyalty was tested by your treacherous uncle, you did the right thing and captured the traitor. I'm even more impressed of your most legendary accomplishment, use lead the Avatar."

Eret looked up. "What did you hear, my Lord?"

"Devi told me everything, she said that she was amazed and impressed of your power and ferocity at the moment of truth."

Eret had a good feeling that he was being manipulated, if he told the truth now there's no telling what he would do. On the other hand if the Avatar was indeed alive and well once the truth came out his punishment would be three times worse.

* * *

Hiccup was still flying across the sea fighting against the pain that we ran through his entire body. He was so tired that he could barely fly straight and graze the water every now and then and then he saw massive blockade of ships Empire Navy vessels.

"A Blockade," he noted.

Hiccup then immediately took in a deep breath and deactivated the glider. He then dived into the water and use the momentum to sail directly beneath the ships and then he resurfaced a good few hundred feet away.

However, his body was entirely spent, there was no way he'll be able to fly again and he could barely swim. The moment that the dawn came those Navy vessels would be able to spot him almost instantly.

He then saw a log floating close by and immediately swam to it, noting that the current was taking it away from the Navy vessels. However, it was still far too slow, but then he got an idea. Using Ragnar's glider he used in order to capture the wind and he began to sail across the sea.

He kept on sailing through the storm clouds using every ounce of strength he had to stay upright. However, he then shot off over a wave and crashed into the sea once more and lost the glider.

* * *

Once his meeting with the Emperor was over, Eret marched his way to Devi's room.

"Why did you do it?" Eret demanded.

Devi was smirking as she laid on her bed. "You're going to have to be a bit more specific."

"Why did you tell the Emperor that I killed the Avatar?" Eret asked curiously.

"Can't this wait until morning, besides technically you are trespassing?" Devi pointed out.

"It can't," Eret glared.

"Fine," Devi muttered and sat upright. "You seemed so worried about how my father would treat you, because you had been captured the Avatar. I figured if I gave you the credit, you would have nothing to worry about."

Eret narrowed his eyes. "I wasn't born yesterday, Devi and I refuse to be manipulated by you. That's why I told the truth to your father."

Devi looked up. "You did? And what did he say?"

"He doesn't know which one of us is telling the truth, but considering that I did assist you in taking Meridian he's decided to revoke my exile and has given me the promotion of Colonel," said Eret. He then looked directly at Devi. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but I refuse to be manipulated by you any longer."

Devi narrowed her eyes as Eret walked out.

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile was holding onto log as the storm raged on, he tried to reach Ragnar's glider but it was drifting away. Then suddenly a large wave consumed him and he went under, but thankfully he was still conscious. It was hard with only one good leg, but Hiccup managed to reach the surface and clinging onto log.

"I'm not gonna make it," he said. "I failed."

Suddenly there was a bolt of lightning in the spirit of Maaike appeared before him.

"Maaike," Hiccup blinked.

"You haven't failed, Hiccup," she said. "But everyone thinks I'm dead again, they think that I've abandoned them. And I'm losing this war, I'm letting the whole world down."

"If anyone is to blame for the state of the world, it is me," said Maaike closing her eyes. "I should have seen this war coming and prevented it. You inherited my problems and my mistakes, but I believe that you are destined to redeem me and save the world."

"I don't know," said Hiccup.

Then suddenly the moon shone from out of the clouds of the spirit of Luna floated down towards him.

"You already save the world," she said gently. "And you will save the world again, but you can't give up."

Her very presence seem to have dispelled the storm and she looked down at Hiccup with kind gentle eyes.

Hiccup nodded, taking her words to heart. "You're right. I won't give up."

Hiccup then began to Waterbend creating a wave, he then hopped onto the log and began to sail onwards. He then moved his hands upwards causing the wave to expand until was hundreds of yards long and high.

Luna watched as he disappeared into the distance and then retreated back into the crease of the moon's light.

Hiccup soon reached her desolate island that had been destroyed by a volcano and it looked as if there had been ruined on the volcano before it erupted.

* * *

It wasn't until morning that he felt something nuzzle against him and he was immediately awoken when a large slovenly tongue licked him across the face.

Hiccup woke up with a start and saw Toothless sitting in front of him with a curious face. Moments later Astrid and the others approached him and he looked immensely relieved to see that he was alive.

Astrid immediately hugged him. "You're okay."

Soon all them were brought into a large hug, even the dragons joined in.

"I have so much to do," said Hiccup once they parted.

"We know, but you will have our help," said Ragnar.

"And don't even think you're getting yourself out of training because you're in the Empire now," Snotlout warned.

"What about the invasion?" Hiccup asked looking at Astrid.

"We'll join up with Oswald and the invasion force on the day of the eclipse," Astrid assured him.

"Hey, what's this," said Ruffnut picking something out of the sea.

It turned out to be Ragnar's glider or what was left of it.

Hiccup looked at Ragnar. "Sorry about ruining your glider."

Ragnar sighed as he took it. "It's okay, if someone saw it it would give away our identity."

Hiccup nodded. "It is best to not let anyone know that I'm alive."

Ragnar nodded and immediately jump towards the nearest flow of lava and plunged the ruined glider into the stream. He then jumped back and joined the others as the glider was burnt to ash.


	2. The Resistance

Eret was at his estate and he was tossing and turning in bed and every one of his thoughts were on one man. Unable to sleep he got out of bed and grabbed the robe and began making his way to the outskirts of the capital.

He was following a path to Nightmare Prison, which housed many war prisoners and traitors. The guard patrolling the outer wall immediately saw him.

"Who's there!" he demanded.

Eret looked to the prison, but then walked off much of the guard confusion.

* * *

It was early in the morning and Hiccup and the others were making their way across enemy territory. Using a combination of Air and Waterbending they created a cloud and began flying over many islands.

"I think I see a cave below," said Hiccup.

"Keep quiet," Snotlout hissed as they flew down to a cave.

Once they reached the cave they dispelled the cloud and landed. The twins then immediately jumped down and began to survey the area.

"Great job with the cloud camo, the next time let's disguise ourselves as the kind of cloud that knows how to keep its mouth shut," Snotlout hissed.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "And you would be able to hear us 300 feet in the air?"

Snotlout looked at her and then gestured to the birds above them. "The Birds, I mean their enemy birds."

Everyone just shook their heads.

They then began making their way to the cave, but the twins kept on acting as if there were couple of commandos. It was almost as if they expected soldiers at every single corner.

"So, with be living like this until the evasion?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yep, we will become cave people," Ruffnut nodded.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "No we're not, we just need a change of clothes to blend in."

Hiccup nodded in agreement. "I agree, Astrid and I are still from the Empire and we know the culture. We can go from town to town without anyone being the wiser."

Fishlegs nodded. "Plus there is real food out there, I for one don't want to eat bugs."

Heather and Ragnar then immediately shook their heads.

The twins sighed.

"Looks like we're outvoted," said Tuffnut.

"Then let's get some new clothes," said Ragnar.

* * *

Fortunately close by was some building that did laundry and quite a few close were hanging out to dry.

Ragnar looked a bit uneasy. "I'm not sure about this, these clothes do belong to somebody."

"I call the silk robe!" Heather announced and jumped over the rocks and then snatch the silk robe.

Ragnar shrugged. "But if it is essential to our survival then I'm for it."

Immediately they all jumped over the rocks and grabbed a bunch of clothes. Soon they began to get changed with the girls behind the rocks.

Hiccup was wearing a red uniform and braided his hair, Snotlout sported a more roguish fashion with a sleeveless shirt and leather armour around his right arm, Ragnar chose to wear a silk robe and a pair of sandals, Fishlegs was wearing the outfit of a scribe and Tuffnut a just wore regular civilian clothing.

"How do we look?" Astrid asked as she and the girls emerge from behind the rocks.

Astrid was sporting a red T-shirt with a hood and a skirt along with black leggings, Heather was wearing a silk dress and clearly Astrid had braided her head to match as well and Ruffnut was wearing almost exact clothing like her brother.

Ragnar blushed upon seen Heather, but then he noticed the necklace around her neck. "Uh, your mum's necklace."

Heather then realised that she forgot to take it off and that it ruin the outfit. "Oh, yeah. I guess it is pretty obvious that it's Water Tribe, isn't it?"

Heather then sadly remove the necklace and stashed it in her satchel which was attached to Windshear.

* * *

They then made their way to the nearest village and immediately and Heather immediately paid for Empire accessories to complete the disguises. Unfortunately, they had some Empire currency enough to get by for the next few weeks.

Both Hiccup and Astrid helped the others to blend in and to wear the accessories properly.

Hiccup looked to the town. "Things do change in 20 years, I don't remember so many factories."

Astrid nodded. "Practically everything on the colonies in the Archipelago is used for the war effort and they don't really care about the landscape."

Ragnar looked a bit uneasy. "Are these outfits we're wearing going to give us away?"

Astrid shrugged. "I don't know, I suggest that we talk to as few people as possible."

"Just follow my lead," said Snotlout smugly.

Astrid then immediately grabbed him and pulled him back. "You have absolutely got no idea about our culture and Hiccup hasn't stepped foot in the Empire for 20 years. I'm the only one who has any vague idea about the political, economic and cultural aspect of the Empire."

"Which is why we will follow your lead," Hiccup agreed.

Astrid smiled. "Fortunately we're in my home town."

Hiccup looked up. "I thought your family owned estate in the capital?"

Astrid looked the back of her head. "I've never seen it, my grandfather was very outspoken against Drago when he took the throne. We lost all our holdings and that's when my mother started the resistance, we have cells in every town even some in the capital."

"You know way they are?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid nodded. "Follow me."

* * *

They began making their way through town following Astrid's lead and Fishlegs was feeling very nervous.

"They're looking at her strangely," Fishlegs whispered.

Hiccup looked at Astrid. "We are wearing outfits from different classes."

Ragnar shook his head. "I'll never understand why the Kingdom and the Empire have class systems."

Hiccup looked him. "For your information my father was doing everything he can to abolish the class system, that was one of the reasons why Drago started the coup."

Ragnar looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry."

They soon reached the tavern and Astrid waited no time making her way to the bar, she then leaned over towards the barman.

Astrid's eyes turned in every direction before they focused on the barman. "Two Fire Shards."

The barman then began looking from every direction. "I ran out last week."

Astrid nodded. "Did you look behind the barrels?"

The barman then lifted the counter. "You and your friends may look at my stock."

Astrid then led the others down towards the seller which was filled to the brim with barrels.

"Why are we wasting time here?" Snotlout grunted.

Astrid looked at him. "You know for an Earthbender you are completely oblivious with your surroundings."

Snotlout was about to say something, but then he looked down at the ground. "There's a bunch of tunnels beneath us."

Astrid smiled. "Just let me do all the talking."

She then approached a barrel and taps the floorboards with her foot about five times. Then suddenly they heard the sound of some sort of mechanism and the floorboards parted with feeling a tunnel directly beneath the tavern.

"Something tells me were about to meet the resistance," said Ragnar.

Astrid soon led them down the tunnel's holding a torch in her hand while Hiccup held a fireball.

"How long has the resistance dug these tunnels?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"We didn't, before the war started many people visited the Empire including several Earthbenders," Astrid explained. "But when Drago took power he closed all borders entertained anyone who was not of the Empire. My family rescued as many as they could and they helped form the resistance, the Earthbenders bended the tunnels to reach many establishments."

"I was 20 years ago, they managed to return to their homelands?" Fishlegs asked.

Astrid shook her head. "Quite impossible, every vessel that leaves the Empire is doubled and tripled checked, if there's even a sign of stowaways they would sink the ship right away. The only safe way through the air, but the army has priority over dragons getting our hands on enough of them to fly refugees out Empire territorial is too dangerous."

* * *

A few minutes later they reached the door and Astrid handed the torch she was holding to Ragnar.

"To warn you the resistance is a bit wary of new arrivals, so don't expect a warm welcome," Astrid informed them.

"Something tells me in the Empire we wouldn't get a colder one," Snotlout muttered.

Astrid then began to knock on the door in a certain pattern and then it opened. Cautiously they began to enter the chamber and almost instantly several knives were placed against their necks.

Astrid, who was the only one not at knifepoint, looks at the men. "They're with me."

One of them, who had a scar across his left eye looked at her. "And how can we be sure they're not Drago's spies?"

"Because one of them I haven't seen in 20 years," said a voice.

Hiccup's eyes widened, because approaching from the shadows was a face he had not seen for 20 years. She was basically an older version of Astrid, except she had a few scars here and there that ruined her face. However, there was no mistaking it, this was Sigrid Hofferson.

"Sigrid," he stared.

Sigrid looked at Hiccup has tears rolled down her eyes. "Hello, Hiccup."

* * *

It was late at night and Eret had returned to the prison once again this time he had been stealthier and had actually entered the prison. He was strolling his way down through the corridors and soon a guard heard footsteps.

He then immediately turned and pointed a spear at him. "You again! Stop where you are!" The guard got a good look at his face and immediately recognised it. "Colonel Eret?"

He had dropped his guard and Eret had no problem of pinning him against the wall. "I'm going in for a visit, you are going to stand guard here and no one is going to know about this."

He then released the garden made his way down towards one of the cells which contained his uncle.

Bjorn just sat in his cell quietly as Eret entered. "Uncle," he said removing his hood. "It's me."

Bjorn did not answer merely turned his back on him.

* * *

Hiccup and the others soon found themselves sitting down at the table with Astrid's mother many of them were bit uneasy, though it was nothing compared to how Hiccup felt. Here he was sitting next to his old childhood crush, who was now 20 years older than he was and married. To make things even more complicated, he now had similar feelings with her daughter, who looked exactly like at her age.

"I thought the Avatar was killed in Meridian," said the man with a scar keeping his eyes on Hiccup.

"How many times have I told you that we can only take what the Empire says with a grain of salt, Sven," said Sigrid.

"Actually he's not far off," said Ragnar. "Devi shot him with a bolt of lightning and he had been critically dead for a few seconds." He then turned his gaze onto Heather. "Fortunately we had a very skilled healer and some spirit water on our side."

Sigrid looked at Heather with a smile. "Then it's fortunate that you were there and possibly even more fortunate that you freed Hiccup from the iceberg."

Fishlegs looked up. "How do you know that?"

Sigrid smiled at him. "Ever since the Empire realised of your return they began to investigate on what happened. Admiral Viggo made sure to give out a detailed report before his death and we have a few inside men in intelligence."

Astrid looked at her mother. "We were hoping that you could give us news, we need to know what's been going on in the Empire. Especially after what happened at Meridian."

Sigrid looked at them. "It's not good news. As you no doubt aware the Earth Kingdom capital is completely occupied and now their focusing efforts on dealing with small holdouts across the Earth Kingdom. General Bjorn has been imprisoned for treason and his nephew has been promoted to Colonel."

Snotlout squeezed his fist. "That treacherous snake."

"That's about all the news that we can vilify," said Sigrid. "Everything else is just pure propaganda, but with the full Meridian the war his virtually over. I give it an entire year until the Empire wiped out all holdouts and then they will concentrate their efforts on the Water Tribe. They were lucky to survive the last invasion force and I was only because you were around Hiccup, next time though send the full force against the Northern Water Tribe."

"We might actually have a way of ending this war before Haddock's Comet arrives," said Hiccup looking at Sigrid.

Sigrid shook her head. "I know that you're quite the strategist, but I don't see how you can succeed. The Empire's forces may be stretched thin, but they are the most advanced nation in the world that is what given them the advantage over the past 20 years."

"Yes, but we know something they don't," said Hiccup. "In a few weeks' time there will be a solar eclipse which will leave the Empire virtually powerless."

Sigrid eyes widened. "And then you send an invasion force and take control over the capital. At the exact same time you challenge the Emperor and defeat him during the solar eclipse."

Astrid nodded. "That's right. We had hoped to use the Earth King's forces, but with a full viridian we had to change our plans. It's now a much smaller invasion with friends and allies we have made across the Earth Kingdom, plus with the Empire is devoting resources to the Earth Kingdom which leaves the Archipelago vulnerable."

"And with the entire world thinking that Hiccup is dead, they won't be prepared for his arrival," Fishlegs added.

"Certainly a bold plan," said Sven.

A woman with red hair looked at them. "It could work, especially if we back them up."

"I see it's too risky," said a man with a hooked for a right hand. "There's no guarantee that the evasion will work, even if they had a surprise or not. Berk is still well defended with many elite Firebenders protecting the capital."

Astrid looked at him. "Gab, you don't thing I didn't put that into account when we draw up the plan. I assure you we have made every single precaution and we have a few secret weapons of our own."

Sigrid raised her hand. "Your plan is admirable and it might have a small chance of success, but I can't have the entire resistance devoted to this cause in case it fails. That's why only a few cells will assist you during the invasion, but no more than that."

Snotlout folded his hands and muttered. "Bunch of cowards."

Heather then elbowed him in the chest. "Shut up, we would have made the same offer if we were in their shoes."

Sigrid looked at them. "For the time being you can rest here and we can give you a number supplies for your journey."

"It's greatly appreciated, Sigrid," Hiccup smiled.

Sigrid smiled at him. "Think nothing of it, you're the ones that are giving us hope in this darkest hour."

* * *

Ragnar was getting his bed sorted when he saw several small kids approaching him and their eyes were full of wonder.

"Are you an Air Nomad?" a little boy asked bravely.

Ragnar smiled and bent down towards them. "Indeed, I am, but I'm the last of my people."

"I'm Gabriel and I'm curious if were taught in school is true," he said nervously.

Ragnar raised an eyebrow. "And what were you taught?"

"That your people had a massive army that was going to attack the Empire if Emperor Drago didn't attack in time," said Gabriel awkwardly.

Ragnar's eyes widened. "The Air Nomad don't have armies, in fact we only attack in self-defence."

The little girl looked at Gabriel. "I told you Gabriel, it's just an excuse they made to wipe out the Air Nomads." She then looked at Ragnar. "I'm sorry, sir, he didn't mean any offence."

Ragnar smiled gently. "It's quite all right. And what's your name girl?"

"Ase," she smiled. "And I've been fascinated about your people ever since I first read about them, but in school all they talk about is why this war had to happen and it's not because Emperor Drago is greedy."

Ragnar bent down and patted her on the head. "I understand, it's just pure propaganda."

"What's that?" Gabriel asked frowning.

"False information," Ragnar explained to him. "They basically walk reality to best suit the status quo, in this case why they started the coup or why they started the war."

Ase looked at Ragnar. "What's going to happen to the Avatar?"

Ragnar frowned. "How do you mean?"

"I mean the Avatar is reincarnated to the next cycle, but you're the only Air Nomad alive so what does that mean?"

Ragnar closed his eyes, because he knew exactly what it meant. He didn't understand the way of reincarnation of the Avatar that well, but he knew announced at the same time that the Avatar died the same time a new one is born. In all likelihood it was either his future children or grandchildren, which means he could mean that he was the cause of his best friend's death.

He looked at Ase with a smile. "And they just has a way of balancing things out, I am sure that avatar will be born in the Air Nomads."

* * *

Meanwhile Eret was still having a few words with his uncle back at the capital. Bjorn still refuse to face him and Eret can only assume that he was disappointed in him.

"You brought this on yourself you know," said Eret. "We could have returned together, you could've been a hero."

Bjorn just sat there in silence.

"You have no right to judge me uncle!" Eret roared. "I did what I had to do in Meridian and you're a fool for not joining me."

Bjorn just kept silent.

"You're not going to say anything?"

In frustration Eret kicked a chair into the air and then slammed it with a blazing fist demolishing it. "You're a crazy old man! You're crazy! And if you weren't in jail, you would be sleeping in a gutter! It was only thanks to my influence that you're still alive!"

Eret then stormed out of the cell and slammed the door behind him.

Bjorn just sat there with his eyes closed.

* * *

Hiccup was going through the supplies that the resistance had gathered for them and then he heard a small cough.

Hiccup turned and saw Sigrid standing there. "Need some help?"

Hiccup looked at her awkwardly. "No, I'm fine."

Sigrid closed her eyes and smiled at him. "Despite the awkwardness of this reunion, it's wonderful to see you again. Despite the leg and the long hair, you haven't changed much."

Hiccup looked at her and rubbed the back of his head. "That's what happens when you been frozen in ice were 20 years."

Sigrid looked to the floor. "I can only imagine the shock you experienced when you found out about the war and what happened to the Empire."

Hiccup leaned against a table shaking his head. "If I just survived that sneak attack from Drago, I might have been able to prevent this war."

"You know I really believe that you were dead, you can't imagine how relieved I was when I heard that you survived," she smiled. "You can't imagine the hope that you brought the resistance and how many more people you recruited."

Hiccup looked at her. "What you mean?"

"Drago kept on saying that your weakness as the Avatar was the reason why he did not reincarnate into the next cycle, he said it was because the Haddocks were weak and a lot of people bought into that. It only took a year to get everything organised as Emperor and then he made his first disciple blow against the Air Nomads, believing that you had reincarnated amongst them.

"I remember when I heard the news that the Empire attacked all four temples in unison, telling everyone even the women and children. When people asked why he did not spare them, he merely said that all them attacked, but I'm willing to bet that he just said that again people on his side."

Hiccup shook his head. "I still don't understand how he was able to convince the army to attack a bunch of pessimistic monks. I mean I know that he replaced the majority of the generals loyal to my father with his own men, but the common soldier and the civilians?"

"Never deception," said Sigrid regretfully. "He made a proclamation saying that the Air Nomads were ally in with the Earth Kingdom to attack them, because they were jealous of their possibility. With our advancement in technology, thanks in no small part to you, we easily managed to gain the upper hand in the war despite their numbers."

"I've seen most of the colonies in the Earth Kingdom," Hiccup sighed.

"Perhaps you can answer me a question, how is it that Devi took control over Meridian so easily?" Sigrid asked. "Information is become far more sketchy of late."

"It was all thanks to the Earth King's Chancellor, he was using the Jade Vipers to maintain order and even hit the fact that the Earth Kingdom was a war to the Earth King. When we arrived in Meridian are dragons had been taken by the Jade Vipers and the use them as privileged to prevent us from talking. However, it all fell apart when we finally rescued are dragons and then re-exposes conspiracy.

"The Earth King immediately locked him up, but the Jade Vipers were still loyal to him and he was looking to take over the Kingdom, even after his setback. Devi and her two friends had disguised themselves as members of the Defenders of the Wing and that's when they made a deal, but both of them were planning to doublecross the other. The Jade Vipers were more fearful of Devi than they were the Chancellor and so that's how the Earth Kingdom fell."

Sigrid shook her head. "And I thought our government was corrupt. I can't blame our army, they're doing what they're told and been fed propaganda. But I would have fought the Jade Vipers would be far more loyal to their own kingdom, instead they brought it down to their knees!"

Hiccup nodded. "At the invasion plan would have gone far more smoothly if we have the Earth Kingdom's forces."

"Devi is just like her father, using fear to control people and to amass power," said Sigri shaking her head. "Drago keeps on saying how he's going to bring about peace and prosperity to the Empire."

"Instead he is amassing power to keep those who fear him in line and to destroy those that would fight against him," said Hiccup. "I imagine that my miraculous survival has damaged his reputation and has put holes in his story."

"Combine that with the debacle at the North Pole and how their second attempt into Meridian failed, the people began to lose faith in the Emperor," Sigrid nodded. "That all changed when Devi conquered Meridian in a single day."

"I can imagine," said Hiccup solemnly.

Sigrid looked at him. "Astrid told me that you been blaming yourself for what happened in Meridian, but it wasn't your fault. You did everything you could, we're just thankful that you're still alive."

"I know, but it wasn't just my well-being am concerned for. The Avatar State, maybe considerably powerful, but it has its own drawbacks. Not only is it difficult to control, but if I'm killed while in the Avatar State the reincarnated cycle will be shattered and the Avatar would cease to exist."

Sigrid eyes widened. "You mean if Heather had not brought you back then…"

"There would be no Avatar," Hiccup nodded. "Not that it matters, Devi's last attack shattered by connection to the Avatar State. I don't know if I'll ever be able to harness that power again."

Sigrid closed her eyes. "With you can or not it doesn't stop from challenging the Emperor. You've only got a few weeks until the eclipse and only a few months before Haddocks Comet returns."

Hiccup nodded. "One way or the other the war will end at summer's end, I just have to make sure that were on the winning side."

Sigrid nodded. "But you don't have to fight alone, you have made so many friends along your journey and you will need their help to challenge the Emperor."

"I know."

* * *

It was morning and Eret and May were sitting on upon a blanket as they saw the sun beginning to rise across the sea.

"Orange is such an awful colour," said May.

Eret chuckled. "You're so beautiful when you hate the world."

"I don't hate you."

"I don't hate you too."

The two of them then kissed, but they were interrupted by the sound of a cough. The two of them looked up and saw Devi standing there with arms folded.

"Eret, could I have a word with you?" Devi asked.

Eret narrowed his eyes. "Can't you see we're busy?"

They then kissed again.

"May, Talia need your help untangling her braids."

May shrugged. "Sounds pretty serious."

She then got off and walked away, but not before narrowing her eyes at Devi. Eret wasn't too pleased either, but he didn't say anything knowing that he was playing with fire quite literally.

"So, I hear you visit your Uncle Fatso in the prison tower," said Devi folding her arms.

Eret got to his feet and glared. "That guard told you."

"No, you did. Just now."

Eret grunted and sat down. "Okay, you caught me. What is it that you want, Devi?"

"Actually nothing," she said honestly. "Believe it or not, I'm looking out for you. If people find out that you've been seeing your uncle they'll think that you're plotting with him, just be careful Colonel."

Eret just remain quiet.

* * *

Astrid and Heather were packing everything they needed for the journey.

"So, your mum seems cool," said Heather.

"She taught me everything I know," Astrid smiled.

"Where's your dad?"

Astrid's face darkened. "The two of them never married and he was called upon to join the army. I was only a few months old when we heard the news that he died."

Heather's face darkened. "I'm sorry, I guess I keep on forgetting that it's not only us that are losing the people we love, but those in your Empire."

Astrid closed her eyes. "This is a senseless war driven by a mad man's lust for power, we have to help Hiccup end this war as quickly as we can."

Heather then smiled cunningly at her. "So… are you and Hiccup a thing?"

Astrid nearly dropped the box she was carrying as cheats turned bright pink. "W-what? No, we're friends!"

Heather smiled slyly. "He's pretty cute."

Astrid shrugged. "Sure if you like that unassuming, heroic, Avatar type."

"I'm just saying that you two should get together when you can."

Astrid looked at her. "Aren't you forgetting the fact that he used to have a crush on my mum, who I resemble in practically every way?"

Heather looked uneasy. "I forgot."

"But that shouldn't stop you from falling in love," said a voice behind them.

The two girls immediately turn to their astonishment they found Sigrid standing there.

Astrid's cheeks glowed bright pink. "M-Mum, how long have you been there?"

Her mother giggled slightly. "Long enough. Tell me Astrid do you really care about him that much?"

Astrid felt immensely awkward. "I do, he is the avatar after all."

Sigrid shook her head. "That's not what I mean." She then approached Astrid and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Astrid, I loved Hiccup immensely when I was your age and it pains me to know that the on him will never be together. Don't waste this opportunity or else you will regret it for the rest of your life."

Astrid looked at her mother and nodded.

* * *

It was late at night and Eret had returned back to the prison, despite Devi's warnings and this time he bought a basket of food.

"I've brought you some chicken, I know you won't care for it, but I figured it would beat prison food," said Eret as he pushed the basket between the bars. "I admit it, I have everything that I always wanted, but it's not quite as I thought it would be. The truth is, I need your advice. I believe that the avatar is still alive and Devi knows it too, but I don't know what to do it's all so confusing. I need your help."

Bjorn still refuse to look at him and refused to speak.

In frustration Eret rose to his feet. "Forget it then, I'll handle this myself. Waste away for all I care!"

He then exited the cell and slammed the door behind him, but not before looking at Bjorn just one last time. Bjorn just sat there as tears ran down his cheeks, because to him it was like losing the second son.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were stashing upon supplies as Sigrid and some members of the resistance went see them off.

"Do you have anything you need?" Sigrid asked.

"Money, blankets, food and supplies, I thing we've got everything," said Hiccup.

"Just be safe, the world can't afford to lose you a third time," Sigrid pointed out.

"Don't worry, we'll keep them safe," Astrid promised.

Sigrid looked at her daughter. "Just promise that you do what we discussed."

Astrid's cheeks turned pink and Hiccup frowned.

"And what was that?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Nothing," said Astrid quickly. "Just mother and daughter stuff."

"We should get going," said Ragnar.

"Yeah, the sooner we leave, the sooner we can put the smack down on the Emperor," said Snotlout slamming his fists together.

"I like this kid," said Gab.

"Safe travels," said Sigrid.

They all nodded and immediately took off and Sigird and the resistance watched as they flew away into the night sky.

* * *

Meanwhile in the outskirts of the capital, Devi was standing there and then a large man appeared before her. The man had a prosthetic right arm and leg, he also had attack to the shape of an eye on his forehead.

"You sure you want followed?" Devi asked.

The man just remain quiet and shook his head.

"I have heard a lot about you, they say that you're good at what you do and even better at keeping secrets," said Devi. "The Avatar is alive, I want you to find him and end him."

Unbeknownst to her in the shadows watching down was Eret and he grimaced, because he to have heard about the man she was seeing. He was a mercenary who was famed for completely destroying his opponents by just looking at them.


	3. The River Spirit

Hiccup and the others were making their way to the rendezvous point to meet up with the invasion force, but with the sun now they had to swim through a river in order to avoid detection. Unfortunately, the river they were on was heavily polluted, but that didn't seem to matter with the twins.

The twins were playing in the murky river without a care in the world and Fishlegs and Hiccup were attempting to capture some fish with no luck.

Eventually the twins climbed onto Barf and Belch, completely covered in muck.

"I think this river is polluted," said Tuffnut.

"But muck is good for the skin," Ruffnut smiled.

Astrid shook her head. "It's not muck its mad that's supposed to be good for your skin."

"It certainly explains why we have been able to capture anything," said Fishlegs.

"Looks like were going have to go somewhere else to get food," said Heather.

"We may be to get food over there," Ragnar pointed.

* * *

All of them looked up and saw a village in the distance, it looks like that it was say river town though why they would build a town on a polluted river was beyond their comprehension. Instead they focused on finding a place to hide their dragons, but that still left them with the problem of reaching the town.

"So how are we going to get to the other side, because there is no way am going to swim through that muck?" Snotlout asked.

"You all can just come with me," said a voice below them.

They looked over the cliff and saw an old man standing close to a boat. On top of his head he was wearing a red hat and he looked a little eccentric.

"My name is Doc, mind if I ask who you are?" he asked.

"We're from the Earth Kingdom colonies," said Astrid.

"Wow, colonials, hop on, I'll give you a ride into town," he said.

* * *

They soon got on his boat and began to sail towards the town.

"So why do you guys live on the river?" Heather asked.

"Because we're a fishing town," Doc answered as he moved his pole, forcing them to lower their heads to avoid getting struck by it. "At least that's how it was before the factory moved in."

They all turned their heads and saw a factory built into the side of a cliff and it was churning out smoke and muck into the river.

"The army makes their metal there, moved in a few years ago and started a gunk up our river," Doc explained. "And now our little village is struggling to survive."

They all looked at one another and the only one among them who wasn't surprised was Astrid. Hiccup especially can believe what he was hearing, the empire he used to know would never damage the environment of their own Empire like this.

* * *

Once they reached the town they immediately hopped out of Doc's boat.

"Thanks for the ride," said Hiccup.

They then began to make their way into town and found that things were far worse than they believed. They saw a lot of sick people sitting outside, mostly children and elderly.

"Look at this place, it's so sad," Heather whispered. "We have to do something to help."

Astrid looked at Heather. "Heather, I want to help these people as much as you, but we have a bigger mission to stay focused on."

Heather then marched up to Astrid. "These people are starving, but he would turn your back on them? I thought you were better than the rest of the Empire."

Astrid looked at her. "I don't want to turn my back, I'm just being realistic. We can't solve every problem in every time we come across. Besides, taking down the Emperor and could very well solve all these problems."

"Will you two keep it down," Ragnar hissed gesturing to the village. "Remember where we are?"

"I'm with Astrid," said Snotlout folding his arms. "Our mission has to come first."

"I guess," Heather sighed.

"Let's get what we need and get out of here," Hiccup suggested.

* * *

They then made their way to the nearest convenience store and rang the bell. To their surprise they found Doc standing there, but he was wearing a different hat a yellow one.

"Hey, Doc, you work here too?" Astrid asked.

"I'm not Doc, I'll Sho. Doc is my brother," he explained.

All of them just stared at him blankly, because apart from the hat he was wearing the same getup as Doc.

"But we just saw you, your even wearing the same clothes," Hiccup frowned. "The only difference is your hat."

"Doc works at the docks, that's why they call him Doc. And I work at the shop, that's why they call me Sho," Sho explained.

Hiccup shook his head. "I don't get it."

"Me neither," Sho shrugged. He then bent down below the counter and then pulled out a crate. "Now what can I get ya? I'll give you a special deal, if you live three fish I'll throw in a clam for free."

They looked down into the crate and looked a bit disgusted with what they saw. They examined the clams, saw that flies were flying around them, muck was coming out of the mouths and they smelled something terrible.

"We'll just take the fish," said Astrid as she picked out three of the freshest fish in the batch. Sho took the fish from her and placed them in a parcel. "Mind telling your brother that we need a ride back to shore."

Sho gave the parcel to Heather and then immediately bent down over the counter. A split second later, Doc emerged from out of nowhere.

"Hello, colonials," he said with his arms outstretched. "My brother says you need a lift."

He then jumped over the counter the stared at him as he walked off towards the docks. They shrugged and began making their way to the docks, but a young boy with a bad rash on his arm approached her.

"Can you spare some food?" he asked.

Heather bent down and open up the package, giving him one of the fresh fish they just bought. "I wish I could help more."

The child smiled at her and then ran off to one of the nearest houses. That's when Heather saw that he was giving the fish to his sick mother she smiled at him.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was gathered around a campfire. Hiccup and snotty were working together to remove to clean the polluted water for them to drink.

Astrid was going over the plans for the invasion, in fact it almost looked as if she was obsessed.

"Is something the matter," Hiccup asked as he gave her a cup of clean water.

"I'm just concerned that we will be able to reach the rendezvous point with the invasion in time," said Astrid shaking her head. "The eclipse will only last for eight minutes, which doesn't give a whole lot of time."

"The sooner we kick the Emperor off his throne are happier I'll be," said Snotlout as he leaned back.

"I think everyone will be happier when he's knocked off the throne," said Fishlegs looking back at the town. "I mean, how could the army do this to their own people? The Earth Kingdom hasn't done anything as close as this."

"I'm willing to bet that he just making it out is a small sacrifice," Hiccup assumed as he drank. "Besides the town is virtually small so who's going to know about it?"

"If we want to help these people, the best thing we can do is to get to the rendezvous point as quickly as we can," said Astrid looking up from her notes. "That means we have to leave first thing in the morning."

Heather just remain completely quiet and her thoughts turn to the village.

* * *

The next morning they discovered that their dragons weren't feeling too well.

"What's the matter Heather?" Ragnar asked as he approached her.

"I think our dragons are sick," said Heather.

"This is horrible," said Snotlout.

Fishlegs looked generally surprised. "I had no idea you cared so much for our dragons?"

"Of course I do, without them were going to have to walk all the way to the rendezvous point," Snotlout pointed out. Everyone then gave him dark looks. Snotlout then smiled at them innocently. "But I am also concerned for their safety."

"They could have gotten sick from being in the polluted water," Fishlegs concluded.

"They don't look that sick," Hiccup noted as he could tell they were breathing normally. He then looked at Toothless, looking slightly concerned. "You okay, bud?"

Toothless opened his mouth and they saw that his tongue was purple and soon the other dragons were opening their mouths and they were suffering from the same affliction.

"They're tongues are purple, that can't be good" Ragnar noted. He then looked at Heather. "Heather, can you heal them?"

"It looks like they need some medicine," said Heather examining the tongues. "We might be able to find the right of herbs in town."

* * *

Soon they returned back to the town and the place completely changed since yesterday. Everyone was on their feet working and the children were playing.

"Is it just me or does this place seemed different?" Ruffnut asked.

"Same town sitting on the polluted river," said Tuffnut.

"I think she means that everyone is a bit livelier," said Fishlegs.

"They're certainly happier," Ragnar agreed.

They then made their way to Sho's shop and approached the man.

"Hey, Sho what's going on with everyone today?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Something amazing happened last night, food was delivered to our village by a mysterious and wonderful person," said Sho with a large smile. "The River Spirit Eir."

"Who?" Heather blinked.

"Eir," said Sho as he held out a small statue of a woman wearing a silk robe and her face was completely covered by a veil. "They say that she is a river spirit, who watches over our village in times of need, I always believed that she was just a legend until now."

"Well, this town certainly doesn't need our help," Snotlout smiled. "I mean they've got someone to help them out for them."

Astrid looked at Sho. "What we really need is some medicine for a few sick friends."

Sho eyes fell. "Medicine? Sorry, but all the medicine we have goes to the factory that's why there are so many sick people in our village."

"Looks like we have to stay another night so our dragons can rest," said Heather.

Astrid groaned in annoyance. "I hate it when you're right." She then looked at Sho. "You've got any more food to sell?"

Sho then immediately bent down beneath the counter and pulled out two fish.

"Would you like the one headed fish of the two-headed fish?" Sho asked showing a fish with two heads.

"Two-headed!" said Tuffnut grabbing the fish before anyone could stop them. Everyone else looked disgusted at him. "What? You'll get more for your money that way."

He then held out the fish towards them and the immediately grossed out, because flies were flying around it and it was spitting muck out of both of its heads.

* * *

Later that night at town, and mist began to pass over the village and the red robed woman with a veil began to glide over the water. She then stopped at one of the huts which contained many sick people.

She placed a hand on the first one she could reach and a ghostly glow covered him, she then began to do the same to the others healing them of their inflections. The young boy from the village was sleeping beside her mother when the strange woman healed his mother. With her job done and she began to make a way outside, but the boy couldn't help but follow her outside.

"Thank you, Eir," he said gratefully.

The woman turned out not to be Eir, but Heather in disguise. Then without saying a word she jumped into the river and vanished into the mist. The boy immediately rushed towards the edge the pier, but when he got there he found no trace of her.

* * *

Next morning Hiccup and the others found the town even livelier than they did that on the day before. They found Doc at the convenience store and he was busy cleaning the statue of Eir on the counter.

"Hi, Doc, is Sho around?" Astrid asked.

"Let me check," he said hand made his way to the back of the shop.

A split second later, Sho approached them. "Hey, there back again are ya?"

"We need more food," said Fishlegs placing a few silver pieces onto the counter. "Our friends are still sick and we can't leave until their better."

"Oh well," said Sho as he placed a few clams onto the counter, which was still covered in muck. "That's too bad. Maybe if you guys are lucky Eir will visit you in the night and heal your friends."

"And maybe she'll cook us a midnight snack and we'll all have a singalong," Snotlout scoffed.

"Yeah, maybe," Sho nodded. "You know last night she visited us again, healed most of our sick folks."

"Is that why this place seems festive?" Hiccup asked as he watched the townsfolk erecting a statue of Eir in the middle of the town.

"Yep, it's all because of Eir."

"Can you believe how much an entire village can be affected by one lady… I mean spirit?" said Heather in astonishment.

"I just hope that she returns every night or this place will go right back to the way it was," said Astrid dryly.

Heather looked at her. "Why would you say that? Look how much better off these people are."

"For now, but without her they wouldn't be able to fend for themselves," Astrid pointed out.

Ragnar nodded. "I hate to say it, but she's right. This is mostly a respect, if she doesn't come every single night that the town is going to end up back where it started."

"If she really wanted to help she could use her spirit magic to blow up that factory," said Snotlout.

Hiccup scratched the back of his head. "It is a bit strange. Normally when someone destroys the environment of the spirit, they usually demand vengeance. Yet the factory seems completely untouched."

Heather made her way towards the pier and looked on towards the factory which was still spewing smoke and dumping muck in the river.

* * *

It was late at night, and Heather waited until everyone was asleep. Once it was the middle of the night she got out of her sleeping bag and placed some leaves inside to make it look as if she was asleep. She then grabbed her costume and wore it, one she was all sorted she began making her way towards the river.

However, Ragnar stirred in his sleep and awoke, he looked up and saw Heather in the distance believing her to be Eir.

"It's her," he gasped.

Immediately got to his feet and covered his arrow with a headband. "Spirit Eir!"

Heather immediately grimaced and quickly ran off not wanting Ragnar to capture her. However, Ragnar used his Airbending in order to close the gap between the two of them.

"I don't wish to bother you, but our dragons are very sick and we're on a tight schedule!" Ragnar called.

Heather kept on running until she finally reached the river, but Ragnar was not giving up so easily.

"One of my friends is the great bridge between the spirit and the mortal realm!" Ragnar yelled.

With very little choice began forming his air scooter and began to skim across the river. Heather soon reached the village hoping that she could lose Ragnar in the streets, but he was proving to be quite stubborn.

She then decided to go beneath the floating river in order to lose him and it appeared to have worked. She finally reached the other side of the river and hid behind some cliffs. She took a moment to regain her breath, but then Ragnar landed directly in front of her and she quickly covered her face.

"My name is Ragnar and I'm an Airbender," he said revealing his arrow tattoo.

"Well, hello, young Airbender," said Heather trying to disguise her voice as best as possible. "I wish I could talk, but I'm very busy."

"Same here and that's why I'm talking to you," said Ragnar. He then looked at Heather suspiciously trying to get a good look at her beneath her veil and she did everything she could to deny him a look. "You know you are really pretty for a spirit. I don't get to meet too many spirits, but the ones I do meet not very attractive."

Heather's face immediately blushed, but she quickly regained control. "Thank you, but…"

"And you seem familiar too," Ragnar continued.

"A lot of people say that."

"No, you really do seem familiar," said Ragnar getting more curious.

"Look, I really should get going," said Heather and began to walk off.

Ragnar immediately suspected something and waved his hand unleash a powerful gust of wind. The wind went to beneath Heather's veil and blew it off. She then quickly tried to grab it, but Ragnar had already got a good look at her face.

"Heather?" Ragnar stared.

Heather sighed. "Hi, Ragnar."

"You're Eir? But how?"

"I wasn't at first, I was just trying to help the village," said Heather as she removed her veil. "But since everyone believed that was who I was anyway, I guess I kinda became her."

"So, you've been sneaking out of night," said Ragnar and then a thought appeared in his head. "Wait, are our dragons even sick?"

"They might be sick of the purple berries I've been feeding him, but other than that he's fine," said Heather innocently.

Ragnar shook his head. "I can't believe you lied to everyone so that you could help these people."

"I'm sorry, I know that I shouldn't have."

"I'm not saying what you did was wrong, but tomorrow we have to leave."

"Then it's a good thing there's one more thing that I have to do and I could use the help," said Heather.

* * *

They soon made their way over towards the factory and Ragnar was a bit dubious about the plan.

"You want to destroy the factory?" he questioned.

"Yes, Snotlout was just kidding, but he was right. Getting rid of this factory is the only way to help these people permanently."

They soon enter the factory and then to the place where they melted the metal. Heather started things off by slicing chains of containers of molten hot metal with her waterbending. Ragnar also assisted with dumping hot molten metal down into the facility and then he unleashed a powerful burst of air through the vents causing a slight rupture across the facility.

Heather made her way towards the windows and immediately began to bend the water outside, it smashed right through the windows and poured right into the facility. In no time at all the massive explosions erupted across the entire factory and soon everything came to a stop.

* * *

With their work done Ragnar and Heather ran outside before any of the guards could figure out what had happened. They then started to make their way back to the campsite feeling a little pleased about themselves.

"Remember we don't want to wake Astrid and the others," Heather whispered.

However, when they turn round the corner and saw that everyone was awakened looking at them accusingly.

"Hi, guys," said Heather awkwardly. "We were just out on a morning walk."

Astrid looked at her dubiously. "Oh, really? 'A morning walk?'" Astrid then immediately pulled out Heather's sleeping bag and dumped the leaves out of it. "I know that you're Eir, I know that you've been sneaking out at night and I know you've been lying about our dragons and been feeding them purple berries."

Hiccup then immediately pointed to the twins who stuck out their tongues revealing their purple tongues and they held out the purple berries.

"Heather what you did put our whole mission in jeopardy," said Astrid. "We're leaving right now!"

Heather then argue and walked off Hiccup then looked at Ragnar.

"So, how long were you on this?" Hiccup asked.

"Hey, I only found out this morning," said Ragnar honestly.

* * *

However, unbeknownst to them, the foreman in charge of the factory was walking out of the wreckage and was glaring down at the town. He believe that it was then that caused the destruction of the factory and he was about to make them pay.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were starting to pack when they heard something river water. The immediately looked over the cliff and saw soldiers and workmen from the factory riding on speedboats towards the town.

"What's going on?" Fishlegs asked.

"It looks like Empire soldiers are heading to the village," Hiccup noted.

Astrid narrowed her eyes at Heather. "What did you do?"

"I kinda destroy their factory," Heather winced.

"You what?" Astrid stared.

"Hey, it was Snotlout's idea," Heather pointed out.

"I was joking," said Snotlout.

Hiccup shook his head and looked at Heather. "Did you even think this through? The army is going to blame the villagers, they're heading there right now to get revenge."

"Well, what was I supposed to do?" Heather questioned.

"Leave," said Astrid strongly. "Do nothing!"

Heather then immediately turned towards her and looked at her firmly. "No! I will never ever turn back on people that need me! I'm going down to the village and do whatever I can."

Heather then rose to her feet, but a few seconds later everyone else did the same thing.

"We're with you," said Hiccup.

Heather smiled and nodded.

* * *

The soldiers soon reached the town and immediately round up everyone and the foreman was glaring at them.

"I thought we could live as neighbours in peace, but I guess I was wrong," he said. "You steal our food, our medicine and then you destroy our factory!"

"We didn't do any of that," said Doc poking his head out of the crowd, before lowering it.

"Yeah, Eir brought us food, she is the one who healed our sick not your medicine," said Sho doing the exact same thing as his brother.

The foreman looked at them sceptically. "Oh, right." He then held out one of the small statues. "The River Spirit, did it." He then turned to a container filled with food which hadn't army emblem on it. "And I suppose she drew the army emblem on your containers too."

He then tossed the statue smashing the container to pieces.

"This is a town of thieves and liars!" He then fired a fire blast burning down a house. "Where is your River Spirit now?" Everyone was now utterly terrified as the foreman glared at them all. "Were going to cleanse the world of this wretched village."

Then a few of the soldiers on the speeders immediately wrapped chains around the foundations of the houses pulling them into the river. They had also pulled several explosive barrels near to the port and immediately set them alight, but then a gust of wind blew them out. The soldiers were confused and immediately lit again only for the wind to blow it right out.

"Light it again!" the foreman demanded.

The soldiers lit on fire once more, but another gust of wind blew out the flames.

"Look at that," said a female soldier. "Where is it coming from?"

"I don't know," said a male soldier. "Something strange is going on here?"

Then they saw a massive cloud of mist coming from the mainland and they heard the sound of a roar. Slowly the mist began to consume the entire town with an eerie feeling. They also heard the sound of a flute being played.

"It's the River Spirit, she's coming," the young boy smiled.

The foreman immediately turned on him. "There is no River Spirit!"

The mist began to thicken and now they heard the sound of massive footsteps. Hence roof the sounds were actually Snotlout Earthbending and the dragons roaring from inside a cave. Fishlegs was just outside the cave blowing on a flute.

"What is that sound?" the female soldier asked.

"Maybe it is her."

Then suddenly within the mist they saw flames been unleashed and the mist began to part. The flames were being caused by Hiccup from within the mist and Heather herself was controlling the mist. When the mist parted Heather stood there wearing her Eir costume and then suddenly she began to skim across the water towards the town.

She then launched into the air and landed on the port and immediately began to advance towards the soldiers.

The foreman turned to two soldiers pushing them towards her. "Do something!"

The soldiers immediately drew their swords and carefully approached Heather, but unbeknownst to them Ragnar was clinging onto the bottom of the port. He then suddenly unleashed a massive burst of wind from the gaps blowing their headbands of and causing them to run off in fear.

"Stand your ground!" the foreman commanded.

Heather then began to approach the villagers and the soldiers immediately closed ranks. Heather then immediately came to a stop and moved her arms Waterbending the water beneath the speeders launching it into the air. She then sent them flying and they slammed into the cliff face opposite the town and then she began to raise a hand towards the soldiers.

The soldiers immediately ran off in fear leaving the foreman to deal with Heather completely alone.

"I'll take care of you myself," said the foreman as he took on a fighting stance.

The foreman and Heather had just stood there waiting for one of them to make the first move. The foreman then immediately spun around unleashing a wave of flames towards Heather and then spun around unleashing another wave of flames from his leg.

Ragnar quickly took in a deep breath and unleashed a powerful gust of wind beneath Heather launching her into the air and avoiding waves of fire. Ragnar then thrusted his hand forward unleashing another burst of air which destroys the port and set the foreman flying into the river.

The foreman quickly resurfaced and he turned around and saw Heather emerging from the river. "Leave this village and never come back!" she yelled dramatically.

The foreman immediately swam away as quickly as he could. One of the soldiers rode up towards him and lifted him onto his speeder they soon disappeared off into the distance.

Hiccup and the others were making their way to the town and they could hear the cheers of the villagers.

Heather then immediately jumped onto the port and Hiccup and the others soon climbed onto the port as well.

"I knew you'd come," said the young boy.

Doc then approached Heather. "Thank you."

"Eir you're the best!" a villager cried.

"Me and my brother Sho really owe you a lot," Doc smiled, but then the smile vanished. "Hey, wait a minute. I know you." Heather had failed to realise that during a little confrontation with the foreman that her veil had been ripped apart revealing the majority of the face. "You're not the River Spirit, you're that colonial girl."

"Yeah, you're the lady that gave me a fish," said the young boy.

"You've been tricking us," said Doc furiously. "You're a Waterbender."

"She's a Waterbender."

"How dare you act like our River Spirit!"

The villagers were now starting to get angry and was advancing towards Heather, but then Astrid placed herself between them and her.

"Maybe she is a Waterbender, but she was just trying to help you," said Astrid. "Because of her that factory won't be polluting your river and the army is gone. You should be thanking her, not criticising her."

Heather placed a hand on Astrid's shoulder. "Astrid, it's okay," she said as she removed what remained of her veil. "I shouldn't have acted like someone I wasn't and I shouldn't have tricked you, but I felt like I had to do something. It doesn't matter the River Spirit is real or not, because your problems are real and this river is real. You cannot wait around for someone to help you, you have to help yourselves."

"She's right," Doc agreed. "But what should we do?"

The twins had snuck into the crowd and began yelling from the back.

"Maybe we can clean the river," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, then we can eat fresh fish every day," Tuffnut added.

Doc nodded. "Yeah. We can clean the river and then eat fresh fish."

The entire town looked at one another and then started to agree.

Doc then approached Heather. "Thank you. You know you're not so bad for a Waterbender."

"You wouldn't mind keeping that secret by the way would you?" Astrid asked.

"No problem, keeping my mouth shut as a personal specialty," Doc smiled. "My brother Sho on the other hand, he's a blabbermouth."

"Wonderful," said Hiccup.

Heather then looked at him. "So Doc are you going to help us clean?"

Doc shook his head. "No, ma'am. I'm going to get my other brother, Cle, he loves cleaning rivers," Doc smiled. Then suddenly he removed his hat and a straw hat replaced it. "All right, I'm Cle. Let's get some river cleaning done."

"Ha-ah, I knew it," Hiccup announced as he stepped forward. "I knew you were the same guy. You're the shop owner and the boat guy."

"Oh, you must be talking about brothers Doc and Sho," said Cle.

"No, I just saw you. You switch hats and call yourself a different name," Hiccup stared.

"Ooh, you know who does that my brother Doc," said Cle he then leaned in towards them. "He's crazy."

He then laughed and walked away leaving everyone completely bewildered.

* * *

For the rest of the day they began clean the river using their boats, nets and poles in order to get the gunk out of the river. Heather, Hiccup and Snotlout speeded up the process by using their Earth and Waterbending separating the muck from the water.

* * *

Later that night, while everyone was sleeping, Heather made her way towards the river which was now crystal-clear and smiled. She then looked up and to her amazement she saw a woman wearing a veil appearing in a thick mist.

Heather couldn't believe her eyes, because facing her was none other than Eir and she was looking at Heather with untold gratitude.

"Thank you," she said before she melted away into the mist.

Heather just stayed motionless for a few seconds and then smiled and decided to keep this little encounter her little secret.


	4. Astrid's Master

Hiccup and the others had set up camp for the night and they were watching a meteor shower and they were completely transfixed by it.

"Whoa, this is amazing to watch," said Heather.

"It's something only a few people have ever witnessed," said Astrid.

"To think those asteroids have been flying through the void for millions of years," said Fishlegs.

"It kinda makes you realise how insignificant we are," said Hiccup.

"It certainly amazing," Ragnar agreed.

"It's just a bunch of lights in the sky," Snotlout muttered.

"Actually those light in the sky are rocks flying through a lifeless void," said Ruffnut.

"And that they actually contain materials unknown to man," Tuffnut added.

Everyone looked up at the twins and blinked.

"What? We know stuff too," said Ruffnut.

Then suddenly a bright light headed straight towards them and the immediately sat up.

"Look how close that one is," Fishlegs pointed.

Hiccup frowned. "Isn't it a bit too close?"

* * *

Hiccup was right, the meteorite went straight over them and landed somewhere in the valley with a massive _boom_ that shook the ground. Without hesitation the immediately rode their dragons and soon reached the meteorite which had caused a fire which was spreading to the nearest town.

"The fire is going to destroy that town," said Heather.

"Not if we can stop it," said Hiccup and he immediately looked at everyone. "Heather there's a creek nearby, you bend the water onto the fire. Snotlout create a trench to keep the fire from conning any closer. Ragnar and I will do what we can do contain the fire."

"What about the rest of us?" Astrid asked gesturing to herself and the non-benders that their team."

Hiccup looked at her. "Astrid you and the others to put out any small fires you come across. That fire shooting out embers and we need to put them out before the start another fire."

Astrid grumbled and led the others down onto the ground. "Great, we have to put out bushes."

"Not a lot we can do, we can't bend the elements," Fishlegs pointed out.

Snotlout immediately landed on the ground and began creating a very deep trench as Hiccup and Ragnar were using their bending to stop the fire from going out of control. A few embers were shot into the air and Astrid and the others quickly put them out, but Astrid didn't exactly look enthusiastic about it.

Heather was now flying over the creek on Windshear and she began to bend the water. She lifted as much water as she could into the air and began to guide it towards the fire and dumped it onto the blade.

Snotlout then began bending the earth in order to consume the fire, Hiccup was using Firebending to calm the flames while Ragnar blew them out with his Airbending. Astrid and the others just watched as they did their thing and Astrid felt utterly useless.

Heather then immediately passed some water onto Hiccup and he began to bend it. "Astrid you and the others get back."

"On it," said Astrid as she and the others fell back.

Hiccup then slammed the water towards the blaze and then unleashed a deep breathe in order to expand the wave. He expanded so far that consumed the entire blaze putting it out and soon snow was falling to the ground.

"Good work everyone," said Hiccup as he rubbed his hands together.

* * *

Meanwhile Bjorn was just sitting in his cell on the cell door opened and the guard entered. He then dropped a bowl of porridge onto the ground and then kicked it over towards him through the bars.

Bjorn immediately looked up and began racing towards it and began eating as much as he could. The guard merely looked at him in disgust as he ate off the floor like some animal.

"Look at you, you're just a fad disgusting old man," he grunted. "You do nothing, you say nothing, you just eat and roll around in your own filth like a pig. You're a disgrace."

He then spat on the ground and walked off.

When the cell door closed Bjorn's expression changed completely into one more serious. With a smile he picked up the bowl and began eating what was left of the porridge in the most elegant way possible.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were now at the town having just bought breakfast.

"These people have no idea how close they were getting toasted last night," said Hiccup.

Snotlout grunted. "They should be thanking us or at least paying us for saving their lives."

Ragnar looked at him. "Despite the fact that we don't take advantage of the needy, we are in disguise and revealing the fact that most of us are not from the Empire would certainly cause problems."

"At least you guys did something," Astrid sighed.

Heather frowned. "What's the matter Astrid? You haven't eaten anything."

Astrid sighed. "It's just that all you guys can do all this awesome bending. I mean you guys can put out forest fires, able to fly around and can even lift the ground into the air. The others and I just can't do any of that stuff."

"They don't seem to be complaining," Snotlout grunted.

Astrid looked at him. "Fishlegs is a scholar and the twins are happy to be in their own little world, but I'm a warrior. I just can't sit by and let others do the heavy lifting."

Hiccup made his way over to Astrid and sat next to her. "Astrid, you practically invented the invasion plan, which should have been my job. You took over as leader when I was out of it and not to mention you are a guide here, I barely know any of the changes which is happened to the Empire since last time I was here."

Astrid looked at Hiccup and smiled. "I appreciate the effort, but the fact is each of you benders are amazing and special and I'm not. And beginning to think that the Emperor had the bright idea about having benders in charge of the military."

Hiccup looked at her. "The army is filled with power hungry generals, who believe they are special because they've learned a martial art. In my day the army promoted those who show the most initiative, bravery and capable of leading troops and most of them were non-benders."

Heather noted that Astrid was still looking sad and then smiled. "I know a way to cheer you up."

Astrid looked at her. "You do?"

* * *

They soon made their way to weapon shop which was filled to the brim of every different kind of weapons any warrior would want.

"Look at all of them," Astrid beamed and she began looking around with a new gleam in her eye.

A few of the others were also excited about doing shopping in the armoury.

"Perhaps I should get something that green figures my fighting style," said Snotlout and the immediately grabbed a very large hammer. "I could do a lot of damage with this baby."

"Yes, mostly to those around you," said Ragnar rolling his eyes.

* * *

Heather was trying on a pair of gloves when the twins stepped forward wearing identical armour that was quite intimidating.

"What do you think?" Ruffnut asked.

"Isn't this stuff cool?" Tuffnut smiled.

Heather looked at the two of them dubiously. "Can you even moving outfit?"

"Of course we can," said Ruffnut.

"Just watch us," said Tuffnut.

The two of them then tried to move and ended up falling flat on their faces.

* * *

Astrid meanwhile was still trying to find the perfect weapon, she was handling axes, swords, maces and any kind of weapon for everyday girl. That's when she noticed an ornamental sword that was pinned to the wall, upon closer examination she could tell that it was well crafted in every way.

"I've never seen such an amazing sword," she said.

"You've got a good eye," said the shopowner. "That is original from Flashburn the Flashmaster, the greatest weapon specialist and make in Fire Empire history. He lives in the big castle up the road from here."

Hiccup and the others soon joined Astrid as they looked to the sword.

"Flashburn, I remember him," said Hiccup looking at the others. "He instructed me in the basics of swordplay. He also trained most the soldiers in the Empire before the coup."

Ragnar looked up. "That's it! That's what you need Astrid."

Astrid frowned. "A sword?"

Ragnar shook his head. "Not the sword, a master. We all have one to help get better, you should see if you can't study underneath Flashburn."

"That's a great idea," said Heather. "I could never get to where I am today without Master Strider. Everyone needs a teacher."

"My dad taught me, before I was old enough to walk," said Snotlout.

"And Bjorn and Gobber both taught me, without their guidance I wouldn't be the Avatar I am today," Hiccup added.

Astrid removed the sword from the sheath. "It would be nice to master the art of weapons. All right, I'll talk to him."

* * *

Meanwhile in prison, Bjorn was lying on his back looking at the ceiling and then suddenly he began doing situps.

* * *

Astrid made her way towards Flashburn's Castle following the directions of the shopkeeper had given her. She felt a little bit anxious, because she had no idea whether Flashburn would take her as his student.

With a deep breathe she then knocks on the door and waited and a few seconds later a steward opened the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I've come to train with the master," said Astrid respectfully.

"You should know that the master turns almost everyone away," the steward explained. "What did you bring him to prove your worth?"

"Nothing," said Astrid honestly.

The steward sighed. "Of course. Let's get this over with."

* * *

He then led Astrid inside the mansion and soon brought him to Flashburn's office. Flashburn's office was decorated with different weapons and judging from the look of them each and every single one of them were handcrafted.

Sitting behind his desk was Flashburn himself, he was a lean middle-aged man with long blonde hair. He was sitting in his chair looking very peaceful and he appeared to be doing painting.

"Master, my name is Astrid and I wish to be instructed in the art of combat," said Astrid.

"Astrid, but I get the feeling that you're not a gentle flower," said Flashburn not looking up from his artwork.

Astrid huffed. "Thank you for noticing. In my old platoon, all the men believed that I was some delicate flower. They soon fought otherwise when I'm not them to the ground, even the Firebenders."

Flashburn looked slightly intrigued. "So you were in the army, but why did he leave?"

"I barely got noticed at all, because everyone they selected for promotion were Firebenders and most of them had very poor leadership qualities," Astrid answered.

"And what makes you think that your worthy of study under me?" Flashburn asked.

"Well, I've been all over the world," Astrid began.

Flashburn sighed. "Here we go."

"And I've discovered I have a lot of learning to do," said Astrid as she knelt before him. "I then began travelling with a few of my friends, but that's when I discovered that I was like a third wheel. I feel as if there's more I can accomplish, not just for myself before my friends."

Flashburn looked up. "You're not doing a very good job of selling yourself."

"I know," Astrid admitted. "Your butler told me when I met you I would have to prove my worth, but the truth is I don't know if I am worthy."

A small smile appeared on Flashburn's face. "I see." He then picked up his sword. "Well, then, let's find out together how worthy you are." He then slammed his sword in front of her. "I will train you."

Astrid's face lit up.

* * *

Astrid soon changed into the outfit presented to her by Flashburn, which was close to garments worn by those in Berk Academy. They then made their way into the training yard for her first lesson.

"Now the first thing you must learn is that your weapon is an extension of yourself, you must think of it as another part of your own body," said Flashburn as he began swinging his sword gracefully.

Astrid nodded. "You mean like a third arm?"

Flashburn looked at her. "Almost, but more like a longer really sharp arm." He then began to thrust the sword around. "The sword or any other weapon is nothing more than a mere tool, but in the hands of a master it becomes the most versatile of weapons. And just as the imagination is limitless so too are the possibilities of any weapon."

Astrid nodded.

* * *

Hiccup and the others meanwhile were with their dragons waiting for Astrid to return.

"So what are we going to do while we wait for Astrid to finish her training?" Snotlout asked.

"She could be gone for quite a while," said Hiccup looking at the others. "Though I'm sure Flashburn will focus on the weapon she's most familiar with, her battleaxe."

"I thought he was some sort of sword master?" Ragnar asked as he meditated.

"He was a master and all weapons," said Hiccup. "When I did basic swordplay with him I wanted to go further, but he said that my bending was my real weapon and that it my swordplay is more than a stopgap."

"I just hope that she gets back soon," Heather sighed. "It feels a bit strange being the only girl here."

Ruffnut looked up. "Hey, I'm a girl!"

"Barely," said Tuffnut.

Ruffnut then immediately punched him and soon the two of them were in a wrestling match with one another.

Fishlegs just kept on painting the scenery. "Personally I'm a bit glad that for once we can stop and enjoy the scenery of the Empire. We must be the first non-Empire to actually set foot on Empire territorial the last 20 years."

"Unless you count the prisoners of war," Snotlout pointed out.

* * *

Meanwhile in the capital, Bjorn was now doing upsidedown chin ups. He had locked his feet into the bars of his cell and was lifting his whole body towards his toes.

* * *

At Flashburn's mansion Astrid's lessons were still going on they soon found themselves back in Flashburn's office.

"A warrior practice a variety of arts to keep his or her mind sharp and fluid," said Flashburn as he placed a sheet of paper down onto the desk. "The first that you will learn is calligraphy." He then handed the brush to Astrid. "Write your name."

Astrid frowned as she took the brush. "Writing my name will make me a better warrior?"

"When you write your name, you stamp the paper with your identity," Flashburn explained. "You must learn to stamp your choice of weapon in order to stamp your identity upon the battlefield."

Astrid shrugged and dumped the brush into the paint and was about to place it on the paper when Flashburn continued.

"Remember, you cannot take back a stroke of the brush or the stroke of any weapon," Flashburn added.

Astrid took a deep breath and began writing her name, though she did not see quite the point.

Flashburn looks at the paper. "A warrior can tell many things upon the battlefield and I can tell from your brush work that you think that this is a waste of time."

Astrid's looked at him awkward, because it sounded as if she had failed this lesson.

* * *

They then went outside and both Astrid and Flashburn's steward were wearing practice armour. She was holding a wooden axe in her hand while the steward was holding a wooden sword. Astrid immediately made the first move by swinging her practice weapon, but she was easily disarmed and found that the wooden sword was now pointing at her neck.

* * *

Flashburn then took her to a beautiful mountain view that overlooked the entire valley. However she couldn't see much of it because she was wearing a blindfold and being guided by Flashburn.

"Landscape painting tells a warrior the lay of the land in his or her mind," Flashburn explained. They then came to a stop and he removed the blindfold. "In a battle you only have an instant to take everything in."

Astrid rubbed her eyes to adjust them to the light and then came face-to-face with the valley. It was gorgeous with a raging river created the most spectacular waterfall as it went over the cliff.

However, she only had a few brief seconds of admiring the view before Flashburn turned her head around.

"Now paint it and no peeking," he said.

Astrid groaned, painting was not her strongest suit, Hiccup was far more adept in this. She could only hope that she had picked up a few things while travelling with him and then started painting.

Flashburn was looking down at the view as she painted and stood there for several hours as Astrid painted.

"I'm finished," she said.

Flashburn then looked at the painting she painted and it wasn't exactly a hundred percent accurate and it looked fairly crude. The cliff was out of shape, the river was far smaller and a lot squigglier and the waterfall wasn't as majestic as it was in real life.

"Clearly painting is not your strong suit," Flashburn noted.

Astrid sighed, because it sounded as if she had failed yet another test.

* * *

Once again they were back at the mansion and Astrid and the steward were in training armour. This time Astrid tried a much more different approach and started to lean back using her reach to get the advantage. The new approach worked and she was beginning to overpower the steward.

"Astrid," said Flashburn.

Astrid immediately stopped and that gave the steward and opening to get behind her and dealt a devastating kick. A few seconds later she found herself face first in the dirt.

"Concentrate on what you're doing," Flashburn continued.

Astrid narrowed her eyes but decided not to say anything.

* * *

They then made their way to the garden which was in fact a rock garden.

"Rock gardening teaches the warrior to manipulate his surroundings and use them to his or her advantage," said Flashburn.

Astrid winced, because gardening was not a strong suit that was more in Fishlegs line of work. Despite this Astrid began moving the rocks until she formed a small trench, like the ones you see on battlefields.

The steward soon returned and he was completely horrified to see the destruction to the garden.

"Do you think I can have a cold drink?" Astrid asked as she wiped her brow of sweat.

The steward then turned to Flashburn, who merely smiled. "I'll have a slice lemon in mine, please."

Stewart groaned and did what he was told.

* * *

Once again Astrid and the steward were in training armour and the steward was not showing any mercy, no doubt he was still a bit sore after the mess she had caused the rock garden. However Astrid kept on blocking his swings pushing them as far away from his body as she could. She then began putting more power into her swing until eventually she caught the wooden blade beneath her wooden axe and disarmed him. She then placed the wooden blade of her axe against his chin and then turned to face Flashburn and bowed respectfully.

However he merely just sipped his drink and didn't show any emotion in the slightest. Plus the steward wasn't too pleased with her, no doubt he was still holding a grudge and she had only ignited it.

* * *

Meanwhile in Bjorn cell in the capital, he was doing push-ups. He had dumped his knuckles into the stone floor and as he was pushing upwards he jumped into the air and clapped his hands together.

The guard heard the clapping coming from his cell and began to get suspicious and began making his way towards the bars in the door.

"What's going on in there?" he said.

Bjorn somehow sensed his presence and immediately stop doing push-ups, instead he had a dazed look on his face and began clapping randomly.

"Crazy old man," he muttered and left the door.

Once he was gone Bjorn smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were starting to miss Astrid.

"Astrid's been gone a long time," said Heather worriedly.

Hiccup looked at her. "She's learning the art of combat from a renowned of master within the Empire, it is going to take some time."

"Still Astrid is the one that keeps on pushing us to meet up with the rendezvous point with the invasion," Ragnar reminded. "We can't stay here indefinitely."

"All I know is that this is getting boring waiting for her to come back," Snotlout grumbled.

Fishlegs too was getting bored. "I hate to say it, but he's right. I've must have sketched every landscape in this area."

"Maybe she is captured?" said Ruffnut.

"Then maybe we should go rescue her," said Tuffnut.

Hiccup looked at the two of them. "Astrid is a resourceful young woman, unsure if she was captured she would have sent some kind of message to us. Personally, I think she has a much better's chance of keeping our cover than any of us."

* * *

Soon Astrid was outside in the training yard in front of Flashburn and she half expected him to tell her that he was not impressed.

"You've had a good first day of training," said Flashburn.

Astrid frowned. "I have? But I thought that I messed up every single thing we worked on."

"But you messed things up in a very special way, you are ready for a real weapon," said Flashburn.

"Are you giving me one of yours?" Astrid asked stunned.

"No," he said bluntly and Astrid was slightly crestfallen. "Your weapon must be an extension of yourself. So, tomorrow, you will make your own weapon."

Astrid's face brightened upon hearing this.

* * *

The next morning, Flashburn took Astrid to the armoury which contained a massive amount of different materials as well as moulds for every kind of weapon design possible.

"Choosing the right material is the most important step of crafting a sword," Flashburn instructed. "You must trust your steel with your life. Choose carefully."

Astrid then began to examine the different metals at her disposal among them was iron, steel and even Gronckle Iron. However, none of these materials structure as right and that's when she got a brilliant idea.

"Master, would it be possible for me to leave and bring back a special material for my weapon?" Astrid asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said with a smile.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were still waiting for Astrid to return and Snotlout suddenly shot up.

"Astrid is coming!" he announced.

Everyone immediately looked up and saw Astrid coming up the hill.

"Hey, guys," Astrid smiled.

Heather then immediately embraced in a large hug. "Astrid, we missed you."

"Some more than others," said Ragnar.

Hiccup approached Astrid. "How's your training with Flashburn going?"

Astrid rubbed the back of her head. "A little different from what I'm accustomed to, but right now I need some help."

Astrid then took them to the site of the meteorite.

* * *

Bjorn was still in his cell and then suddenly he stood on his hands and kept his body straight. Sweat began pouring down from his brow and then he began moving his arms up and down.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were helping Astrid in moving the meteorite. Snotlout was at the back Earthbending in order to move the meteorite up the steep incline while the others were pushing at it from the back.

It took some doing but eventually they managed to reach Flashburn's mansion and Astrid immediately began knocking at the door. Almost immediately Flashburn opened the door and his eyes immediately fell upon Hiccup and the others.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"These are some of my friends that I've been travelling with," said Astrid.

Hiccup and the others immediately bowed respectfully to Flashburn and he returned the gesture.

Astrid then gestured to the meteorite. "Do you think we can make a weapon out of the meteorite?"

Flashburn looked at it. "We'll make a weapon unlike any other in the world."

The almost immediately started to get to work, Astrid had asked Hiccup with help in forging the axe she wanted to make. She knew that he had a very creative mind and his Firebending would be a great help in maintaining the forge.

Astrid began dumping call into the flames as Hiccup began to control them until they were at the right heat level. They then began to extract the minerals from the meteorite and once that was done they began placing it in a melting pot for it to melt.

It took all night for the metal to melt and Astrid stayed up most of the time in order to maintain the flames in the forge. Hiccup had volunteered to stay up at night in order to maintain the flames, but this was her weapon and she wanted to do it herself. Flashburn watched as Astrid began shovelling coal into the flames.

* * *

The next morning the meteorite had fully melted inside the pot and Astrid then removed it from the forge and poured it into a mould. Unsurprisingly she had chosen a battle-axe head for mould and she had chosen the finest strongest wood to make the handle from.

Hiccup then began to hammer out the metal while Astrid began to carve the wood handle. The two of them had practically finish at the exact same time and Hiccup dumps the blade into a trough of cold water to cool the metal down. Once the metal was safe to touch Astrid began to attach the wooden handle she carved onto the black axe blade.

* * *

Once that was done they all gathered at Flashburn's office as he was presenting the battleaxe to Astrid.

"Astrid when you first arrived, you were so unsure about yourself," said Flashburn. "But I saw something in you right away. I saw a heart as strong as a lion and twice as big and as we trained it wasn't your skills that impressed me." The steward then handed the axe to him. "You showed something beyond mere skills, creativity, fearlessness, versatility, intelligence and discipline. These are the traits that define a great warrior and these are the traits that define you."

Flashburn then the presented the battle-axe to Astrid and she accepted it.

"You told me you didn't know whether you are worthy, but I believe that you are more worthy than anyone I have a trained."

Astrid however didn't feel gratitude, instead she felt a massive burden of shame. "I'm sorry master, you're wrong. I am not worthy, I'm not who you think I am, I'm a member of the resistance."

Hiccup and the others just stared at her as they couldn't believe that she just admitted this to the old master.

"I lied so I could learn how to fight under you," Astrid admitted. She then presented the battleaxe back to Flashburn. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," said Flashburn.

Then as quick as a flash he drew his sword and nearly sliced Astrid's head off, if she hadn't leaned back in time. He then thrusted the blade and Astrid quickly countered with her battleaxe. Hiccup and the others immediately got to their feet and were prepared to join into the fight.

"No," said Astrid looking at them. "This is my fight, alone."

* * *

Bjorn was still inside his cell and the guard soon ended with a plate of food and continue to look at him in disgust.

"You used to be the pride of the Empire, our top general, the Dragon of the West," he said bitterly and dropped the plate. "Now look at you." Bjorn then immediately reached for the piece of bread that was on the plate. "Look at what you've become."

The guard then exited the cell and Bjorn rose to his feet. He placed the bread in his mouth and began to remove his robe. The moment he undid the rope around his waist a pillow fell to the ground and once his robe was removed you could see the fine-tuned muscles on his body.

He then jumped and grabbed hold of the bar on the ceiling and then began to do chin ups with one hand as he ate. In truth he had plans to escape his prison cell and to restore the honour of the Empire, in his own way.

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid and Flashburn were in the training yard and everyone was watching as the two of them were about to clash. Flashburn was holding one of his finest swords in his hand and Astrid was wielding the battle-axe that she had just created.

The two of them were waiting for the first one to make the first move and Flashburn immediately thrusted his sword towards her. Astrid then began using her agility in order to parry and block his attacks.

Flashburn certainly had much better technique, but Astrid was faster and younger and to use that to have advantage. She also use all the training she had accumulated while being his student and began to block his attacks perfectly.

She then attempted to slam her blade towards his face, but he quickly blocked and then forced his palm into her chest pushing her back. She then quickly got back to her feet and jumped onto a bridge in the garden.

Flashburn came charging in swinging his sword, but she avoided the blade by jumping from one end of the bridge to the other and rolled and somersaulted to avoid his blade. She also began to use the flat of the blade to deflect his sword pushing it away from her face. Clearly the material from the meteorite was stronger than Gronckle Iron giving her a slight advantage.

"Excellent, using your superior agility against an older opponent, smart," said Flashburn as he came at her once again.

Astrid knew that she had used every single advantage at her disposal if she had any chance of overpowering Flashburn and that included using the terrain. She continue to block his attacks and he started to push back towards some stairs. One of his blows struck with so much force that she slammed into the side of the stairs and quickly had to dodge his swipes.

Astrid then immediately use the wall in order to propel herself towards Flashbrun while the same time swinging her axe. It was a good move, but Flashburn saw it coming and immediately used his sword and sidestepped out of the way to avoid the blade.

Astrid then immediately jumped onto the top of the wall and began using the high ground advantage. Using a high ground not only meant that Flashburn had to extend his reach and put more power into his attacks, but it also meant that Astrid could slam more power into her blows.

"Good use of terrain, fighting from a high ground," said Flashburn as their blades clashed.

Flashburn thrusted his sword towards her, but Astrid quickly attracted beneath the blade axe pinning it to the ground. Flashburn had some difficulty trying to free his sword, but with one good twist he managed to push Astrid back into a bamboo grove.

Astrid quickly entered the bamboo grove making it even harder for Flashburn to see her through the bamboo. Flashburn swung his sword and Astrid just into the bamboo grove in time is the sort sliced through several bamboo stalks.

Once inside the bamboo grove Astrid began slicing through the bamboo stalks as Flashburn chased after her. As a result the stalks began to tip towards Flashburn, this forced him to use his sword in order to slice the stalks before they struck him.

Astrid then made a quick sharp turn grabbing a stalk in the process. Flashburn was just behind her and just before he turned round the corner she released the stalk and it came swinging towards him. However, his reflexes were sharp and he sliced through the stalk, but while he was doing and Astrid quickly snuck up on him.

She tried to attack while his guard was down, but he quickly turned around and blocked her attack. "Yes, use your surroundings. Make them fight for you."

Realising she no longer had the element of surprise Astrid immediately retreated through the bamboo grove. Flashburn then immediately began to follow her, but she immediately grabbed a couple of stalks as she turned round the corner swinging them towards him and he has again sliced through them with the greatest of ease.

Astrid soon exited the bamboo grove and was running as Flashburn came after her. However, she wasn't running away from him, but in fact a leading him back towards the training area. Though she nearly got her head sliced off when Flashburn appeared rather nowhere and she leaned back and sliding across the floor on her knees to avoid the sword.

She then immediately dived the blade of her axe into the dirt and immediately tossed it straight into his eyes. The moment the dirt struck his eyes Flashburn had no choice to close them and now he was completely blind.

"Very resourceful," he said impressively and began to rely on his hearing.

Astrid knew that she had to be careful, because she was willing to bet that Flashburn had excellent hearing. She carefully began to approach him with a firm grip on her axe, but she failed to notice that s's axe and disarmed her. He then swung his sword towards her and she quickly backed away, but she moved so quickly she failed to notice that she tripped over his leg and fell to the ground and Flashburn pointed his sword directly at her.

Hiccup and the others could no longer sit on the sidelines and immediately jumped down in order to assist. However, before they could do anything Flashburn pulled his sword back and nodded to Astrid.

"Excellent work, Astrid," he said.

He then raised his hand gesturing to his butler, who immediately tossed the sheath towards him. Then elegantly he sheathed his sword while the sheath flew in midair.

"I think I'm a little too old to be fighting the Avatar," said Flashburn towards Hiccup.

Hiccup blinked. "How did you recognise me?"

"I may be older but I never forget a student, especially one with such skill with a sword," said Flashburn. His Stewart then immediately approached him with a wet towel and he wiped the dirt out of his eye. "Of course I knew that Astrid was a member of the resistance."

Astrid blinked. "How did you know?"

"Your mother sent a Terror Mail to me, informing me that you might be coming my way," said Flashburn with a smile. "She often sends promising young recruits my ways to teach them in the art of the sword and other handheld weapons. It's given them the edge in the fight to restore the Empire."

"Are you saying your member?" Heather stared.

"Back when Stoick was Emperor I trained many a soldier in the army, but our current Emperor wanted to focus more on Firebending than the art of the sword," Flashburn explained. "Our people now care only about power rather than true honour and duty."

Flashburn then picked up Astrid's axe and presented it to her. "Astrid, you must continue your training on your own. If you stay on this path I know one day you will become an even greater warrior than I am."

The two of them then bowed respectfully to one another.

* * *

With her new axe strapped to her back Astrid and the others left the mansion and Astrid felt a new surge of confidence.

"Wait," said the steward as he quickly rushed over towards them. He then held a small bag to Astrid. "The master wanted you to have this as something to remember him by."

Astrid took the bag and then turned to the others as she opened it. Inside was a Maces and Talon's game piece, much to their confusion.

"It's a Maces and Talon's game piece," Astrid noted.

"The Dragon Rider," said Hiccup examining the piece.

Heather looked at them. "What does it mean?"

Ragnar folded his arms. "I'm not sure, but I think my mother mention it to me when I was very young. Though I can't seem to remember."

They then turned towards the closing doors and saw that in the exact centre of the Empire emblem was the mark of the Dragon Rider.

Hiccup then reached into his pocket. "By the way Snotlout, this is what's left meteorite. I think you can put it to good use."

He then handed Snotlout a small piece of the meteorite.

"Sweet," Snotlout beamed and began bending the meteorite turning it into several different shapes.

"We had better head back to Toothless and the others, we have a lot of time to make up," said Fishlegs.

"Don't worry I've already know how we can make that time up," Astrid assured.

Hiccup smiled at her. "Nice to have you back Astrid. Tell me do you feel like a third wheel now?"

Astrid shook her head and smiled at him. "No, I've never felt better."


	5. The Beach

At Eret had been given the important task as bodyguard for Devi as she, Talia and May were sailing on the Royal yacht in the sea. They were all going to spend a weekend on Ember Island on a vacation.

"I can't believe were spending the weekend at Ember Island," said Talia. "It's going to be great hanging out on the beach and do nothing."

"Doing nothing is a waste of time," Eret grunted. "You're been sent away on a forced vacation and I'm acting as bodyguard."

"Lighten up, my father wants to meet up with his advisers alone and he entrusted you with the important task of protecting me, I would consider that an honour," said Devi.

"Doesn't your family have a house on Ember Island?" Talia asked.

"Actually used to belong to the Haddocks, but my father sees the property," Devi explained. "My family used to have holidays there back when I was a kid."

"That must have been fun," said Talia.

* * *

Soon they reached Ember Island and waiting for them were Brenda and Brenna.

"Welcome to Ember Island, kids," they said in unison.

* * *

They then looked at the place they were staying at and it was a bit small, not exactly what they expected. The truth of the matter was they were actually staying at Brenda and Brenna Howson it wasn't exactly modern.

"Smells like an old lady in here," Eret muttered.

May looked at him dryly. "Geez, I wonder why."

Talia looked at the pain team of two beautiful women and then looked at Brenda and Brenna. "Who are these two beautiful women?"

"Can't you tell?" Brenda asked.

"It's us," they said in unison as they perform the same poses as the picture.

That was utterly disturbing and Eret actually threw up.

After that disturbing moment Talia then relaxed on the bed which was covered in silks.

"Ooh, I love the seashell bedspread," she smiled.

"Are you serious?" said May. "It looks like the beach threw up all over."

Brenna looked at them sympathetically. "We know that you're upset that you were forced to come here this weekend."

"But Ember Island is a magical place, keep an open mind," said Brenda.

"Give it a chance," Brenna advised.

"And it can help you understand yourselves and each other," they said in unison.

Brenda then picked up a stone. "The beach has a special way," she said as she handed the stone to Brenna.

"To smooth even the most ragged edges," said Brenna as she rubbed the stone.

Devi yawned.

"Time to hit the beach," they said in unison.

Immediately they disrobed revealing their swimsuits and May quickly covered Eret's eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others want exactly having a weekend off, they were inside a large crater which was filled to the brim of water and they too were relaxing.

"Ragnar, I know swimming is fine and all but do you think you should be exposing yourself like that?" Fishlegs asked. "Shouldn't you cover up?"

Ragnar raised an eyebrow. "What? I'm wearing trunks."

"I know, it's your tattoos I'm worried about," said Fishlegs. "What if someone sees you?"

"There are walls all around us, it's completely safe," Heather assured.

Ragnar kept on floating until he saw a tunnel inside the wall and immediately smiled. He then began to slide down the tunnel as if it was some sort of waterslide.

* * *

Not too far way was a small encampment containing Empire soldiers and they were completely bored out of their minds. They were so bored in fact they were actually using their swords to pick their toes.

"This has got to be the most boring job in the Empire," one of them muttered. "Nothing ever happens!"

That's when they suddenly heard Ragnar's yell. Ragnar had found himself outside of the crater and was now falling off a waterfall into a small lagoon. The soldiers immediately hid behind several rocks and pulled out a spyglass.

Ragnar soon emerged from the lagoon and that's when they got a good shot of his tattoos.

Ragnar saw that he was outside the crater. "I better go back and join the others."

The soldiers then watched completely stunned as Ragnar used his Airbending to get back up towards the crater. The soldiers were completely shaking in their boots as they looked at one another.

"That's the Airbender that travelled with the Avatar," said one of them stunned. "We had better send a Terrible Terror to the Emperor."

The soldier immediately rushed towards the cage where they kept a Terrible Terror and immediately opened it. The soldier then immediately broke down quick note and tied it to its leg and then sent it flying.

"That message alone will give us a promotion," said the other soldier excited.

* * *

Meanwhile on Ember Island, Eret and the girls were making their way down onto the beach. Eret was holding up a small umbrella for May and the two of them didn't look particularly excited at being here.

Devi then smashed a sandcastle and upon looking up at the two kids that had built it immediately ran off. She then kicked the bucket they had been using back at them.

The boy then suddenly dashed towards Talia with a stupid grin on face. "Hey, need some help unpacking?"

"Sure, thanks," she smiled handing the bag over to him.

The boy then immediately fell over due to the weight of the bag. Then quick as a flash he immediately unpacked the bag and led a blanket down upon the sand. Talia sat down on the sand and squinted slightly due to the sun's gaze.

"Could you scoot a little more to the—" As if reading her mind the boy then immediately made his way to the left blocking the sun for her. "Perfect."

Eret and May had set up their own spot, but they weren't exactly enjoying their time as the beach was extremely crowded.

Eret then picked up a shell and handed it over to her. "Hey, this is for you."

May looked at him. "Why would I want that?"

"I saw it and I thought it was pretty, don't girls like stuff like this?" Eret asked.

"Maybe stupid girls," said May.

"Forget it," said Eret angrily as he tossed it over his shoulder.

The seashell actually landed next to another boy and then he immediately saw Talia and as quick as a flash he approached it with the seashell.

Talia took it. "Wow, thanks. This is so pretty."

"Not as pretty as you are," said the boy.

The boy that had been shielding the sun was furious and looked at him. "That shell is not so great!"

Talia coughed. "Shade. Shade."

Eret then approached May holding to ice-cream cones and sat down next to her.

"I thought since it was so hot," he said presented one of the cones. "Here."

Unfortunately the scoop of ice cream slid off the clone and landed on May.

"Thanks," she said dryly. "This is really refreshing."

Devi was feeling a bit annoyed that no one was paying attention to her and that's when her eyes turned to a few of the boys playing volleyball. An evil smile then appeared on her face and rose to her feet.

"Hey, beach bums, we're playing next," said Devi.

She then looked at Talia and saw that she had acquired quite the following. The boy was holding a blanket at the shield her from the sun while two other boys were fanning her.

"Talia, over here now!" she ordered.

Talia smiled and got under her hand and began to walk towards her. Eret then got to his feet and removed his robe, though he kept his shirt on the high the mark Drago had given him before his exile, many girls were fawning over him.

All four of them then made their way over to Devi and they began to discuss their tactics.

"See that girl with the silly pigtails," Devi gestured. "When she runs towards the ball there is just the slightest hesitation on her left foot. I'm willing to bet a childhood injury has weakened her, keep serving the ball to her left and we will destroy her and the rest of her team. Dismissed."

Soon all them began taking their positions around the net and Devi served the ball. She kicked it so hard that the other team were unable to block it as it went past their hands.

Soon it was the other teams time them to serve, but Eret quickly kicks the ball into the air before it touched the ground. Devi then took the opportunity and knocked the ball back with her right forearm. The goal the pigtails tried to stop it, but Devi had struck it towards her left and she was unable to stop it before it hit the ground.

A few boys laying on the beach saw them playing and had just watched Talia knocking the ball back to the other team and landed on the net perfectly. May then came rushing in knocking the ball into the air with her knee and Devi had jumped onto Eret and used to like a springboard to get up into the air and kicked the ball. She struck it was so hard there was a massive explosion creating a small crater and setting the net on fire.

Devi smiled victoriously. "Yes, we have defeated you for all time. You will never rise from the ashes of your shame and humiliation." She then calmly looked at the others. "Well, that was fun."

The boys that had been watching from the sidelines then approached them.

"I have a party tonight, you should come by," he said smiling.

"Sure, I love parties," said Talia smiling broadly.

"Your friend can come to," said the other boy looking at May.

Devi then looked at the two of them. "What about me and Eret? Aren't you going to invite us?"

The truth of the matter was the two boys were not exactly interested in Devi and the last thing they wanted was more competition with Eret.

"You don't know who we are, do you?" Devi noted.

One of them just shrugged. "You know who we are? We're Bard and Bark."

"Yeah," said Bark smirking.

Eret then marched up, he wasn't particularly happy that they were snatching his girlfriend. Devi raised his hand and stopped him.

"But fine your invited," said Bard. "Just so you know though some of the most important teenagers in the Fire Empire are going to be in this party. So, try and act normal."

Devi smiled. "We'll do our best."

* * *

Later that afternoon, they made their way back to Brenna and Brenda's house and began to discuss the party.

"Why didn't you tell those guys who we were?" Eret asked.

"I guess I was intrigued, I'm so use of people worshipping us," said Devi.

"They should," said Talia.

"Yes, I know and I love it," Devi smiled. "But for once I just wanted to see how people would treat us if they didn't know who we were."

"Like waves washing the way footprints on the sand, Ember Island gives everyone a clean slate," said Brenda.

"Ember Island reveals the true you," said Brenna as she and her sister rose to their feet.

Then they began clapping their hands snapping their fingers. "To the party!" they announced.

* * *

Meanwhile the Terrible Terror, still holding the information of the siting of Ragnar was making its way to the nearest military base. However, appearing from out of nowhere was a Triple Strike. It was a dragon with scorpion-like features, but its tail was in fact three separate scorpion tail is wrapped together.

It then immediately snag to the Terrible Terror with its tail and landed on the ground. Then with its claw it snatched the message tied to its leg and abandoned the Terrible Terror in the forest. He then landed next to the mercenary that Devi had hired and he took the message.

He had been snagging messages from Terrible Terrors as he followed the trail of the Avatar. He then finally found a message that bore fruit and he raised the message towards his face. Then suddenly it began to burn in the middle until was nothing but ash.

* * *

Meanwhile Eret and the girls were making their way to the party, though admittedly it was a little early the sun hadn't even set completely. Devi knocked on the door and Bard opened it and was a little surprised to see them.

"Hmm, your little early, no one is here yet," he said.

"I heard you telling someone that you be partying from dusk till Dawn, it's dusk so where here," said Devi.

"But that's just an exaggeration," said Bard.

"We are the perfect party guests, we arrived right on time, because with very punctual," said Devi simply.

Bard shrugged and allow them to enter.

"All right, listen, my dad isn't Admiral, he has no idea holding this party so don't mess anything up," Bard warned.

Devi smiled. "That's a sharp outfit Bard, care for you can puncture the hull of an Stoker-Class Fire Empire ship. Leaving thousands to drown at sea. Because it's so sharp."

Bard just looked at her strangely. "Hmm, thanks."

Devi's smile vanished, it became apparently clear that she had no experience in the sense of humour.

Bark was looking for a mirror as he fixed his hair when he saw Devi and the others. He then immediately turned around and leaned back.

"Hey, first one is here, huh," he said.

Eret scoffed. "He thinks he's so great." He then looked at May, who had remained silent. "Well, what do you think of him?"

"I don't have any opinion about him, I hardly know him," said May.

"You like him don't you."

May groaned and walked off and Eret narrowed his eyes at Bark.

* * *

Soon the party was in full swing and there are a lot of guests, all of them teenagers. Though most of the boys seem to be entranced with Talia and it looked as if they were competing with one another.

"So how do you know Talia?"

"I met her on the beach today, she was pretty impressed with a sand sculpture I made of her."

"Well, I met her first."

Talia found herself completely surrounded by the boys and looked a bit uneasy.

"Look it doesn't matter who I met first, because I like you all," she said.

"But which one of us do you _like?_ "

"Yeah."

"Tell us."

"I don't know," she said looking a bit flustered. "I don't know!"

Then in a panic she dealt a few quick jabs and suddenly all the boys fell over and she quickly somersaulted away. She then approached Devi, who was all by herself.

"Oh, I'm glad you're here, those boys won't leave me alone," said Devi. "I guess they all just like me too much."

"Come on, Talia, you can't beat this ignorant," said Devi rolling her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Those boys only like you, because you make it so easy for them. You're not a challenge, your teases it's not like they actually care who you are."

Talia then immediately broke down into tears.

Devi then grasped her hands. "Okay, okay, calm down. I didn't mean what I said… look maybe I just set it because I'm a little—jealous."

"What?" Devi stared. "You're jealous of me? But you're the most beautiful smartest perfect go in the world."

"Well, you're right about all those things, but for some reason when I meet boys they act as if I'm going to do something horrible to them."

Talia laughed. "But you probably would do something horrible to them. I'm sure that just intimidated by you. Okay, look, if you want a boy to like you just look at him, smile a lot and laugh everything he says even if it's not funny."

"Well that sounds really shallow and stupid," she smiled and looked at her. "Let's do it."

"Okay," Talia nodded and then tried to sound like the boy. "Hey, there sweet sugar cakes how are you liking this party?"

Devi then laughed, though it was the creepiest anyone had ever heard and heeded so loudly that everyone was looking at her.

* * *

May and Eret were sitting down looking immensely bored.

"I'm bored," said May.

"I know," Eret nodded.

"I'm hungry."

"So what?"

"So find me some food."

"Sure."

Eret then got up and made his way over towards the buffay.

* * *

Devi and then approached Bard. "Bard, I'm ready for a tour the house."

Bard was at that moment talking to a young girl, but he merely smiled and gave her the drink he was holding. He then gestured Devi to follow him much to the young girl's dismay and she was even more annoyed when Devi placed the glass on top of her head.

The two of them then made their way outside onto the balcony which overlooks the sea.

"Is this your first time on Ember Island?" Bard asked.

"No, I used to come here years ago," said Devi.

"It's a great place, if you like sand."

Devi then gave a small laugh, but it was clear that she was struggling to keep it normal. However, Bard seemed completely oblivious to this and just kept on making his stupid jokes.

"It's like welcome to sandy land."

The two of them then laughed and Bard then leaned in closer towards.

"Your arms looks so strong," Devi noted.

"Yeah, I know," he said flexing his muscles slightly.

Then the two of them kissed and once they parted they smiled at one another.

"You're pretty," Bard noted.

"Together, you and I will be the strongest couple in the entire world," said Devi dramatically and she opened up a hand creating blue flames. "We will dominate the earth!"

Devi's statements caught Bard completely offguard and he just smiled at her uneasily.

"I've got to go," he said and then began to walk away slowly from her.

Devi just stood there wondering what she did wrong.

* * *

Eret meanwhile was at the buffay picking out some food and then began to make his way back to May. However, the boy then accidentally knocks the plate from his hands and spilled the food on the floor.

"Hey, watch it!" Eret yelled angrily and then pointed towards May. "That food was for my cranky girlfriend!"

However when he turned to face May he found that Bark was talking to her and the boy sniggered. Eret then quickly made his way over towards Bark fuming and quickly pushed him aside.

"What are you doing?" Bark glared.

"Stop talking to my girlfriend."

"Relax, it's just a party," he said calmly approaching him.

Eret then extended his rest and with one good push, he sent him flying and he smashed right through a vase.

May then immediately got up and looked at him. "Eret! What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?"

"Your temper is out of control, you blow up over every little thing! You're so impatient, hotheaded and angry!"

"At least I feel something as opposed to you! You have no passion for anything!"

May then turned his back on him. "It's over, Eret. We're done."

Bard had just entered the room and noticed the smashed vase. "Who smashed my grandmother's vase?"

Bark then immediately pointed to Eret.

"That's it!" Bard roared marching over to Eret. "You're out of here!"

"I was just leaving," Eret muttered.

Bark smirked. "Have fun by yourself, loser boy."

Bard smirked at him. "Nice."

Eret then made his way outside, but not before slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

Eret then began making his way along the beach and then began making his way towards the house that his family-owned. The place had been neglected for years, ever since his mother disappeared neither he nor his father returned to Ember Island.

He began to remember all the fun he had as a child with his parents. Back then his uncle and cousin were also there playing in the sand and swimming in the ocean. Back then it was happier times, but then the war soon escalated forcing his uncle to take part in Siege of Meridian where his cousin was killed in action.

Soon after that his mother disappeared under mysterious circumstances and a few years later, his father was killed after questioning Drago expansion efforts join more the sources towards the military. Drago then placed the blame of his father's transgressions on to him, forcing him into exile and it was only thanks to the efforts of his uncle that he was able to get a ship and a crew as well as maintain the title of Captain.

He made his way to the door which was firmly shut and he had to kick it down in order to enter. The place was covered in dust and cobwebs, much like his estate back home. He then made his way inside and found a picture of his family all them smiling.

He then found a slab of dry mud with a small hand imprinted on it. He had left that mark when he was just a baby playing with his mother and then he placed his hand over it.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were camping out in the crater, but then Snotlout's eyes shot up wide open as he sensed something approaching them.

"Guys, we've got company," he said.

Hiccup blinked and then suddenly got blinded by a beam of light coming up from the top of the crater. He looked up and then saw a large man looking down at them with a prosthetic arm and leg, the light of the moon was actually reflecting off his metal arm blinding him. Upon closer examination they saw attack to one his forehead in the shape of an eye.

All of them had a feeling that he was not friendly, Astrid reached for her axe and all of them got ready to attack. Hiccup's eyes widened as he immediately realised what that too is signified.

The strange man took a deep breath and then fired something straight from his forehead and seconds later there was a huge explosion that knocked them all back. Snotlout quickly recovered and slammed his feet into the ground and thrusted his arms forward sending bombardment of earth towards the strange man.

However, he merely unleashed his strange attack once more blasting right through and Ragnar quickly jumped forward using a gust of air to shield them. His little move did block the attack, but the shockwave struck them like a ton of bricks.

Heather then immediately unleashed a burst of water from the stream and Hiccup fired a powerful burst of flames. However, the strange man blasted the two attacks away with his strange attack and in the process created a cloud of steam.

* * *

Meanwhile on Ember Island, Devi had made her way towards Eret's house and was in supplies to see him sitting outside on the porch holding the slab of mud in his hand.

"I thought I'd find you here," she said.

"Just thinking back on the summers I spent with my family," said Eret. "It just seems so long ago. So much has changed."

"Come down to the beach with me," said Devi gesturing towards the shore. "Come on, this place is depressing."

Eret placed the slab of mud down and followed her down towards the beach.

* * *

Once there he found that waiting for them were Talia and May. May barely looked at him as he walked past.

"Hey," she said.

"Where is your new boyfriend?" Eret muttered.

May narrowed her eyes and looked away from him.

Eret then approached her and sat down next to her. "Are you cooled?"

He tried to place his arm around her but she merely slapped it away.

"I'm freezing," said Talia smiling.

"I'll make a fire," Eret promised. He then looked up at his house. "And I know exactly what to burn."

* * *

Meanwhile the strange man that attacked Hiccup and the others then fired a number attack right through the steam. In fact as it went through the steam it dispelled it just before it exploded removing the steam completely.

"Who is this guy? And how can you blow things up with his mind?" Fishlegs cried.

"He must be a Combustionbender," said Hiccup gravely.

"What's that?" Snotlout asked.

"A very powerful Firebender that is able to channel a large amount of power into the centre of their mind, hence the tattoo," said Hiccup.

"We need to get out of here, we're not in the position to deal with him," said Astrid.

Hiccup nodded. "Get on your dragons I'll distract him."

Hiccup then immediately dived into the steam and then began using his Airbending to get over the crevice. Their attack immediately fired combustion blasts at Hiccup, it was a good thing that he was fast or they would have destroyed him on contact.

Hiccup soon entered the field of rock stacks, but the mysterious attacker followed him into the stack maze. Hiccup immediately hid behind one of these stacks and watched as the attacker appeared round the corner. He clearly saw him because a split second later he fired a combustion blast and Hiccup moved just before the stack was destroyed.

Hiccup kept on jumping from stack to stack, but the combustion then the kept on destroying them one by one. Hiccup quickly use the dust that was dispelled into the air from the attacks to get behind cover and then he heard his footsteps close by.

Hiccup then immediately slammed his fist into the stack and then sent it straight towards the attacker, but he destroyed it before it had a chance to hit him. He then fired another shot and Hiccup quickly performed an air palm just like Ragnar to stop the attack. However, the force of the explosion was powerful enough to send him flying through the air and he quickly had to turn as he smashed right through a stack.

The Combustionbender quickly made his way over towards the source of the crash, but when he got there it Hiccup was gone. He then began looking around for any trace of him, but Hiccup had placed himself against the stack and I covered himself completely of rock.

When the Combustionbender then passed the stack stopped and examined it and that's when he saw a couple of eyes looking at him. Hiccup then immediately pushed away from the stack and landed on his face and use it as a springboard to get up into the air. The exact same time the Combustionbender fired a shot, but Hiccup use the momentum from the attack to get up even higher into the air.

He then immediately dispelled the rocks and landed on top of Toothless as he flew beneath him. Hiccup then immediately flew away from the Combustionbender and joined the others, who were more than a bit startled.

"You all right?" Astrid asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine," Hiccup assured.

"That was random," said Tuffnut looking down at the ground.

"Why did that guy attackers from out of the blue?" Ruffnut asked.

Ragnar grimaced. "I get the feeling that he knew exactly who we were. I mean he went straight after Hiccup, didn't he?"

* * *

Meanwhile on Ember Island, Eret had started a fire and was using the portrait he had taken from his house as kindling. He then watched as the faces of his family turn to ash much to the astonishment of everyone.

"What are you doing?" Talia asked.

"What is it looks like I'm doing?" Eret asked folding his arms.

"But it's a painting of your family?"

"You think I care?"

"I think you do."

"You don't know me! So why don't you mind your own business?"

Eret then turned his back on her and looked out into the ocean.

"I know you," she said quietly.

Eret then looked at her. "No you don't! You're stuck in your little Talia world where everything is great all the time!"

May scolded him. "Eret leave her alone!"

Eret grunted. "I'm so pretty, look at me I can walk on my hands." Eret then immediately stood on his hands facing Talia, who looked pretty hurt and then he fell into the sand. "Circus freak."

Devi laughed.

"Yes, I'm a circus freak! Go ahead and laugh all you want," said Talia looking at them all. "You want to know why I joined the circus?"

"Here we go," Devi muttered.

"Do you have any idea what my home life was like? Growing up with six sisters, who look exactly like me! It was like I didn't even have my own name!" She then fell down on her knees. "I joins the circus, because I was scared of spending the rest of my life as part of a match set. At least I'm different now. Circus freak, is a compliment!"

"Guess that explains why you need 10 boyfriends too," said May dryly.

Talia narrowed her eyes at her. "I'm sorry… what?"

"Attention issues, you can get enough attention when you were a kid so you're trying to make up for it now."

"Well, what's your excuse May?" said Talia coldly. "You were an only child of 15 years, but even with all that attention your aura is this dingy, pasty, grey—"

"I don't believe in auras," said May folding her arms.

Eret then got to his feet. "Yeah, you don't believe in anything."

"Oh well, I'm sorry that I can't be as high strung and crazy as the rest of you."

"I'm sorry, too. I wish you would be high strung and crazy for once, instead of keeping all your feelings bottled up inside." He then immediately gestured to Talia. "She just called your aura dingy, are you going to take that?"

"What you want from me?" May asked as she leaned back on the rock she was resting on. "Do you want a teary-eyed confession about how hard my childhood was? Well, it wasn't. I was a rich only child that got anything I wanted as long as I behaved and sat still and didn't speak unless spoken to. My mother said I had to keep out of trouble, we had my dad political career to think about."

"Well, that's it then," said Devi. "You had a controlling mother who had certain expectations and if you straight from them you were shut down. That's why you're free to care about anything and why you can't express yourself."

May looked at her. "You want me to express myself? Leave me alone!"

"I like you when you express yourself," said Eret as he reached out to her.

May then immediately moved away from him. "Don't touch me! I'm still mad at you."

She then sat down and looked away from him.

"My life hasn't been that easy either May," Eret pointed out.

"Whatever that doesn't excuse you all the way you've been acting," she scolded.

"Calm down you guys, this much negative energy is bad for your skin, you totally break out," said Talia.

Eret turned on her. "Bad skin! Normal teenagers worry about bad skin, I don't have that luxury!" Eret then immediately showed them the brand on his chest. "The Emperor decided to teach me a personal lesson on my chest."

"Sorry, Eret," said Talia apologetically. "I—"

"For so long I thought that if I returned, I'd be happy," said Eret frustratingly. "My family name has been restored, the Emperor himself thinks that I'm a hero, everything should be perfect, right? I should be happy now, but I'm not. I'm angrier than ever and I don't know why!"

"There's a simple question you need to answer then," said Devi. "Who are you angry at?"

"No one," said Eret shaking his head. "I'm just angry."

"Yeah, who are you angry at Eret?" May asked.

"Everyone!" He then placed his hands on his head looking immensely frustrated. "I don't know!"

"Is my father?" Devi asked.

"No, no."

"Your uncle?" Talia asked.

"Me?" Devi asked.

"No, no, no!" Eret yelled feeling a massive headache coming on.

"Then who? Who are you angry at?" May asked.

"Answer the question, Eret," said Devi.

"Talk to us," said Talia.

"Come on, answer the question," May encouraged.

"Come on, and so it," Devi ordered.

"I'm angry at myself!" Eret roared and in his anger the flames around the fire shot up into the air and it began to die down.

"Why?" Devi asked.

"Because I'm confused," said Eret shaking his head. "Because I'm not sure if I know the difference between right and wrong any more."

"You're pathetic," said Devi shaking her head.

"I know one thing I care about," said May she approached him and placed an arm around him. "I care about you."

The two of them then kissed, but they broke apart when they heard the sound of Devi clapping.

"Well, those were wonderful performances everyone," said Devi as if the entire thing had been an act on stage.

"I guess you wouldn't understand, would you, Devi," said Eret pulling May towards him. "Because you're just so perfect."

"Well, yes. I guess you're right," Devi admitted. "I don't have sob stories like all of you, I could sit here and complain how my mother feared me and my father, but I don't really care." She then looked at the embers in what remained of the fire. "My own mother, thought that I was a monster. She was right of course, but it still hurt."

Talia then looked at the ground. "What Brenda and Brenna said came true, the beach did help us learn about ourselves." She then picked up a smooth looking stone. "I feel all smooth, I will always remember this."

Devi then looked at the three of them. "You know what would make this trip really memorable."

* * *

A minute later they made their way back to Bard's house and immediately knocked on the door. Bard opened the door and was surprised to see the fourth.

"We've got some bad news, Bard," said Devi.

Eret smirked. "Party is over."

They immediately stormed into the place and began ransacking the house much to Bard's dismay. All the guests immediately ran outside as Eret kicked over a table smashing the plates that were on it. May drew out a knife and sliced through several tapestries. Talia was on the support beams above them and tore down the chandeliers.

All this chaos left Bard in tears and soon the four them left his house in a fiery explosion. All of them had smiles on their faces and had clearly enjoyed wrecking the joint.


	6. The Avatar and the Fire Empire

Hiccup was sleeping peacefully, but then appearing right before him was Maaike, the Avatar before him.

"Hiccup, it's time that you learned of my history with Drago, you need to understand how the war began if you want to know how to end it," said Maaike. "Meet me on the island where I died on the Summer Solstice."

"Okay, Maaike," Hiccup muttered in his sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile at the capital, Eret was sleeping in his bed and then he suddenly felt movement. He looked up, but found no one there he then quickly exited his bedroom and that's when he found the scroll of parchment just lying there.

He unravelled it and began to read it. "You need to know the story of your grandmother's demise. It will reveal your own destiny."

* * *

The next morning Hiccup and the others were making their way to the island Hiccup described. They were using cloud cover to hide their approach and soon the island came into view.

"There it is," Hiccup pointed. "That's where Maaike died."

He soon landed on the island, but it was completely desolate there was no sign of civilisation and there was no trace anyone had stepped foot on the island for centuries.

"But there's nothing here," Astrid frowned.

Snotlout hopped off Hookfang and immediately sensed something beneath his feet. "Yes, there is, an entire village hundreds of houses all completely buried in ash."

* * *

Eret meanwhile decided to go to the library to learn more about his grandmother's demise and Devi soon joined him.

"Studying up are we?" Devi smirked.

"I'm just doing a bit of research on my grandmother, more precisely on how she died," Eret scolded.

Devi frowned. "Now why would you be so interested in that? From what I understand your grandmother died peacefully in her bed. I would have for that you would know more about your family history, you do come from a respected family."

Eret just remain quiet and kept on looking through the books he had acquired.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup was meditating on the very edge of the island just as Maaike instructed. It took a while, but eventually he was able to enter the spirit world and then approaching him was Maaike riding on top of her Eruptodon.

* * *

Eret meanwhile was lying down in bed looking at the scroll that had appeared in the middle of the night. He couldn't fathom the meaning, he had looked through every single bit of history text and yet found nothing about his grandmother's death.

"What does it mean?" he said tossing the scroll over a lantern.

That's when he noticed that a hidden message was now revealed by the light of the lantern. He then quickly picked up the score once again placed it near the light of the lantern and began to read the text upon it.

"The Fire Sages keep secret history in the Dragonbone Catacombs," he read out loud.

He then immediately headed straight towards the Dragonbone Catacombs. He knew very little about the place as it was only permitted by the Fire Sages, but it was said that inside its faults contained parchment created by the Emperors of the past.

Eret had managed to reach the temple and then walked had just witnessed a Fire Sage opening a secret entrance in the floor. He now knew how to get in, but he had to wait into the Fire Sage exited from the catacombs so that he would not be discovered.

Once the Sage exited the secret entrance in the floor, Eret made his way and unlocked it. He then began to descend down a spiral staircase and then walked down corridor that was lit by burning torches and next to the torches were dragon skulls.

Eventually he reached the end of the cordon found a statue of the first Emperor, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the First, standing guard over the door. Eret placed his hand on the symbol of their nation and channelled flames into it. Immediately the mouth of the statue lit up and then the door opened.

Eret made his way inside and found that the place was completely filled by historical artefacts and in the centre of the room was a statue of a dragon, a Night Fury. At its base were several scrolls, no doubt final testimonies from previous emperors.

Eret noticed that Drago had not yet written his scroll and therefore reach for the scroll of his predecessor.

"The final testimony of Fire Emperor Stoick," he said reading the name.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup was being pulled onto Maaike's Eruptodon by Maaike herself.

"Come Hiccup," she said.

They then began to fly through thick clouds.

"Where are we going?" Hiccup asked.

"To visit my past, our shared past," Maaike smiled.

* * *

Eret meanwhile just sat in the chamber and began reading from the scroll.

' _I can hear fighting outside and I have no doubt that Drago will be upon me very soon_. _With this fret upon my life drawing ever closer, I can't help but think back when everything was so much brighter. I remember my friend and counsellor._ '

* * *

Hiccup and Maaike found themselves on the island that a younger Maaike grew up on. She was busy in the middle of training against another Earthbender and was immediately overpowered.

"It looks like you need to put more strength in your attack," said her sparring partner as he smiled.

Maaike was blushing slightly. "Maybe I just want to go easy on you, I know how you hate losing, Eric."

"Who do you think you're kidding?" Eric laughed.

Hiccup looked at Maaike. "Who's that?"

"My old sparring partner," Maaike smiled. "As well as my future husband, together the two of us had two children and I believe you are already familiar with my granddaughter."

Hiccup nodded. "Mala." He then looked at her curiously. "Though you seem to be a lot more flustered."

Maaike chuckled. "I think you and me both have that same problem, being in love is very hard when you're young."

Hiccup nodded. "You don't have to tell me."

Maaike looked at him. "Don't worry gets better. Now come with me, we have a party to attend to."

* * *

They then found themselves in a party of some sort and it almost looked as if the entire village had attended.

"Whose party is this?" Hiccup asked.

"That would be my," Maaike smiled. "As the chief's daughter, I was given special attention."

The party was in full swing then suddenly approaching them were Earth Kingdom Elders, it looked as if they came from the mainland.

Eric approached Maaike. "What are Elders from the mainland doing here?"

Maaike shrugged. "I have no idea."

"I am sorry for disrupting the festivities, but we are here to announce the identity of the next Avatar," said the Elder.

Everyone then immediately looked at one another wondering who the next avatar would be.

"It is our honour to serve you, Avatar Maaike," said the Elder as he went down on his knees.

Maaike's eyes widened and then watched as everyone did the same thing, she was completely speechless.

* * *

Eret meanwhile was still reading from Stoick's scroll.

' _I only know these events, because Avatar Maaike told them to me and soon she began her journey to master all four elements. To say that she was shocked at this revelation would have been an understatement, I felt the same way when I discovered that my son was the next Avatar, I can only imagine how he felt._ '

* * *

Maaike was in her room feeling a bit anxious and soon entering was Eric.

"Aren't you going to pack all-powerful Avatar?" Eric smiled, but he could tell that she was still feeling perplexed. "Bit of a shock, discovering that you were the Avatar wasn't it?"

Maaike the chuckled. "To say the least, but it seems as if my father knew beforehand. Anyway I did start to pack, but then the Elders told me I need any worldly possessions anymore."

"Doesn't stop you from taking a few keepsakes," said Eric as he sat down next to her. He then pulled out a pendant. "I was hoping to give this to you at the end of the party, but I suppose now is a better time than any."

Maaike looked at the locket. "It's beautiful."

Eric smiled. "Now go out there and do what you were born to do, protect the world."

The two of them and hugged in a massive embrace.

* * *

Hiccup was now back on riding on top of Maaike's Eruptodon as they were making their way towards the next scene.

"We're getting close to the royal capital," said Hiccup.

"This is the first stop on my Avatar journey, it was the place where I was training to master Firebending," said Maaike as they soon arrived in the Palace. "It's also where I've met someone you'll find very familiar."

Hiccup eyes widened, because he recognised the man that was training Maaike, it was his grandfather Emperor Magnus. Watching from afar was also his grandmother and next to her was a 11-year-old boy, who worked had to be his father.

"That's my grandfather," said Hiccup stunned.

"Emperor Magnus was the most powerful Firebender of his time and the most honourable man I had ever met," Maaike smiled. "He was thanks to him that I learned the importance of duty and honour, it weren't for his teachings I would not be the Avatar I am today."

They then watched as Maaike and Stoick began learning Firebending together and it was clear to anyone that they were sharing a special bond. It was clear to anyone that they were developing a pure friendship.

Hiccup shook his head. "I can't believe you are friends with my father."

"Some friendships are so strong that they can even transcend the lifetimes," Maaike smiled.

* * *

The scene changed and they found themselves at the Southern Air Temple, Maaike was now much older, in fact it looked as if she had just reached the 20s. She was learning Airbending from a monk and she appeared to be quite strict.

"After my years mastering Firebending, I travelled to the Southern Air Temple," said Maaike. "Airbending was especially challenging for me, but in time I master it as well."

The monk had just unleashed a powerful gust of wind straight at Maaike which blew her backwards, but at the last possible second she fired a gust of wind of the wall and propelled herself towards her teacher. Then with one powerful air palm he sent her flying straight out of the temple doors and into the yard.

* * *

A few more years later and they found themselves at the Northern Water Tribe were Maaike was learning Waterbending from a man about her age. He seemed to be very disciplined and unchanging in the training itself looked particularly hard.

"I moved my way to the Northern Water Tribe, my Waterbending Master Gab was disciplined, unyielding and stern. And a lifelong friend," Maaike smiled.

The two of them were busy creating ice sculptures and Gab had just created the most amazing one yet. However, when he turned around he saw that Maaike had sculpted an even larger sculpture and it was far more majestic.

* * *

Eventually the scene changed and they found themselves at the edge of the beach and Maaike stood there at the age of 27.

"It was bitter work, but the results were worth it," said Maaike.

Maaike then immediately began to move her arms, shooting another burst of water in front of her, a gust of wind behind her, a burst of flames from her left and a powerful burst of birth from her right.

* * *

Eret still read from the memoirs of Stoick the Vast and was wondering when his grandmother was going to make an appearance.

' _It had been 12 long years, but eventually Maaike had learned how to master all four elements. I still remember our training together, we had become very close. However, at the time I had just become Emperor and I soon discovered that the world was about to go through a dramatic change, one that not even the Avatar could hope to prevent._ '

* * *

Hiccup and Maaike soon found themselves back on her island and meeting her at the shore was Eric, but he was now much older.

"Eric," Maaike smiled and immediately rushed towards him.

Eric then pulled her into a massive hug. "I've missed you so much, Maaike."

The two of them looked at one another and the immediately began to kiss.

Maaike smiled at the scene. "Eric was the last person I saw when I began my journey, but he was the first person I saw when I came back and all those years been parted away from one another causing yearning. When love is real, it always finds a way to blossom."

Hiccup looked at her. "Looks like a happy ending."

Maaike shook her head. "No, it was just the beginning."

* * *

The scene then changed and they found themselves in a wedding, Hiccup saw that Maaike was the bride while Eric was the groom. Attending the festivities were members from all four nations, no doubt friends that Maaike made on her long journey.

' _A few months later we were married and it was the happiest moment of my life. I truly believe that we were going have a long happy life together, but unlike today everything came crashing down like a ton of bricks._ '

Eret continue to read the memoirs of Stoick and had just reached the part of the wedding.

' _I myself attended the wedding and Maaike could not have been more beautiful, but I had other reasons for attending the wedding._ '

Stoick made his way over to Maaike and Eric.

Maaike smiled at him. "I'm pleased that you are able to join us, Stoick. Or should I say Emperor Stoick."

"It has certainly been a long time Avatar Maaike," said Stoick bowing respectfully. He then looked the two of them apologetically. "I'm sorry to bring this up, but I have urgent matters discussed with the avatar."

"Not exactly traditional, but I get the feeling that this is important," said Eric.

Stoick nodded and he immediately led Maaike away from the party and she began to wonder what was so important.

"What's on your mind?" Maaike asked.

"I've been thinking long and hard about the state of the world lately," Stoick began.

Maaike placed a hand on his shoulder. "Stoick, it's my wedding relax and dance with that girl you brought with you."

"I know, I know," Stoick nodded. "Just let me explain."

Maaike nodded and allowed him to continue.

"As well you know the Empire is starting its technological advances," Stoick began. "I've been thinking long and hard on how to use this responsibly, many would probably see it as an act of aggression. That is why opening trade routes sharing the technology we developed with the Earth Kingdom."

"That sounds like a perfect way to maintain the balance between the four nations," said Maaike.

"I'm not finished. I'm afraid there are members of the Senate that think that we should expand the Empire."

Maaike's eyes widened. "The not thinking on taking territory from other nations? The world needs to be in balance, representing the four elements if one nation consumes another it will unbalance the world in ways we cannot have."

"I know, but Drago Bludvist has been gaining a lot of support, both in the Senate and the military. I'm doing everything I can to make everyone see reason, but I fear it's a losing battle."

"Who is this Drago Bludvist?"

"He comes from one of the four great houses that created the Empire and possibly the most influential apart from my family. He is risen through the ranks and he has gained a seat on the Senate, I believe that he is bribing the senators and selecting generals that love to fight. I fear war is going to be upon us very soon."

Maaike looked towards the sunset. "This was supposed to be a happy occasion, but now I find that the world is about to fall to chaos."

"I'm afraid there's not much more I can do is Emperor, but I'll informed you that any more developments."

Maaike nodded. "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that."

"That was my first test is the Avatar, but unfortunately it wouldn't be my last," said Maaike looking at Hiccup. "Five years later, Drago Bludvist made his move and had created the Empire first colony in the Earth Kingdom."

* * *

Maaike was riding on top of her Eruptodon and was flying over what appeared to be a small battlefield at the very tip of Earth Kingdom territory in the west. Many trees had been burnt to a crisp in the nearest town had been occupied by the Empire.

Maaike then immediately made her way towards the capital and stormed the palace, inside Stoick was already having a few strong words with a man she can only assume to be Drago Bludvsit.

Drago was certainly very young, he had to be no more than 25 years old but he had already gained scars. He was wearing an Empire military uniform and bore the insignias of major, upon looking to his eyes she could see nothing but cruelty.

"I've seen the colonies! You cannot occupy Earth Kingdom territory!" Maaike roared.

Drago growled furiously and looked at Stoick. "You summoned her, didn't you? The Senate had already agreed to attack that small town and you go behind our backs and betray your own people."

Stoick looked at him fuming. "I will do whatever it takes to prevent a war that could kill millions and it is the Avatar's duty to maintain peace across the world."

Drago gritted his teeth. "Then maybe we need a new Emperor, one that actually has the backbone to do what needs to be done."

Stoick rose to his feet. "I'd be careful what you say, Drago. You've got the Emperor in front of you and the Avatar behind you, this is a fight you can't win!"

Drago roared and immediately swung his fist towards Maaike and fired a powerful burst of flames. However, Maaike had drilled into the ground and then suddenly she reappeared directly behind him. She then blew a powerful gust of wind that sent him flying and he slammed right into the doors of the throne room.

Then as she raised a column of earth which grabs the end of his cape and he soon found himself pinned to the ceiling. Maaike then began to fly up on a column of wind and approached him.

"Killing you will only make you a martyr, inspiring more people to your beliefs," she said narrowing her eyes. "However, so long as I'm around I will not tolerate this abuse of power. I'm giving you this warning, if you step a single toe out of line I will finish what we started!"

Maaike then lowered the column of earth and Drago found himself on his knees in the throne room. He gritted his teeth and watched as Maaike walked off leaving Stoick to tend to his punishment.

* * *

After that the scene changed to Maaike's island, it was the dead of night and Maaike was in bed with her husband.

"Several years later I had not heard a single word from Stoick and I assume that the threat of Drago had been put to bed. After I returned home and began to start a family and that's when I had to beautiful daughters. However, I was dead wrong. _"_

Maaike awoke to hear the sound of a chirping sound, she looked up and saw a Terrible Terror on the windowsill and it had a note around its leg. She immediately got up and untied the note and realise that it was from Stoick.

Eric had awoken and looked at her. "What's the matter dear?"

"I need to leave, a massive earthquake in the Empire is destabilising an island and it caused a volcano. Emperor Stoick is already there trying to quell the laver, but it's too much for him."

Eric nodded. "Good luck."

Maaike then quickly mounted her Eruptodon and flew towards the island that Stoick mentioned in his letter.

* * *

When she arrived she saw that the massive volcano had indeed erupted and laver was pouring out and Astrid was covering the village. As she flew over she saw that the civilians were in boat sailing away from the island and she saw Stoick himself trying to quell the flames.

She then immediately jumped off her Eruptodon and landed in the path of the flowing lava. She then immediately created a massive trench running through the course of the island forcing the laver to flow down it into the sea.

Stoick quickly approached him looking immensely exhausted. "I see you got my letter."

"I thought this was a dormant volcano, how did it become active?" Maaike asked.

Stoick shook his head. "No clue, but the villages reported that a massive earthquake of erupted across the entire island."

Hiccup and the spirit of Maaike watching everything from the air and Hiccup was completely stunned with everything he was witnessing.

"Maaike you're battling a volcano and your winning," Hiccup stared.

"Unfortunately, my success didn't last Hiccup," she said regretfully. "Even with Stoick's help I was finding it extremely difficult to quell the volcano."

Maaike then immediately turned towards Stoick. "Stoick, get out of here!"

"What about you?" Stoick asked.

"I have to find out what caused this eruption, but the Empire needs you and if I die the next Avatar will be from your nation," said Maaike.

Stoick nodded. "Good luck my friend."

Maaike took a deep breath and immediately jumped over the laver towards the volcano. She was using her Airbending in order push back the toxic fumes and ash, she was coughing quite fiercely as she made her way towards the base of the volcano.

One she got their eyes widened, because laying down on the ground were Catastrophic Quakens. They just laid there, apparently they had been overcome by the toxic fumes, but the question was why were they here. They often resided in the Earth Kingdom and they weren't known for causing earthquakes that will.

She then realised that they had been placed on pressure points around the volcano and were forced to cause the earthquakes but the islanders felt. There was only one man who could have had the resources and the cunning for such a plan.

Then suddenly she felt something sharp pierced through her back and saw the blade of a bullhook through her chest. Her eyes turned and she found standing behind her was none other than Drago Bludvist smirking at her.

"It's been a while Avatar," he said pulling out his bullhook.

Maaike fell to her knees and looked at him. "Drago, what have you done?"

"What my Empire was too weak to do," Drago sneered. "You said that as long as you were alive that my plans be stopped. The solution to that little dilemma was quite simple, I have to kill you. However, killing the Avatar is no easy feat, but I was well aware that you and our beloved Emperor were in contact. I just simply created a situation forcing you to come out and here we are."

Maaike found herself overcame by the toxic fumes and she was beginning to bleed out. "I may not be able to stop you, but the next Avatar will."

"Not if I find him or her first hand bring them to my way of thinking," Drago laughed.

He then mounted a Thunderclaw and then immediately flew off. Maaike's Eruptodon then immediately flew down towards her just as a massive cloud of ash consumed them both.

Suddenly the scene changed and the two of them found themselves in a chamber. Lying down on the bed was Hiccup's mother and she looked immensely exhausted. That's when he noticed that a handmaiden was holding a small baby in her arms and gave it to the mother.

"Wait, that's me isn't it?" Hiccup stared.

"Makes sense of our past Hiccup and you will bring peace and restore balance in the world," said Maaike as she faded.

Hiccup immediately turned and found that she was gone. "Maaike? Maaike?"

* * *

Eret was still in the chambers of the catacombs still reading Stoick memoirs and he was finally reaching the very end of the scroll.

' _Maaike's death was a great tragedy and I knew that Drago was somehow responsible, without proof I could do nothing. However, fate had a funny sense of humour because I soon discovered that my son was a next Avatar and so I kept that quiet to prevent Drago from corrupting his young mind._

' _However, it would seem as if that was all for naught, because on the first night of his journey my son disappeared and I have no doubt that Drago was responsible. The arrival of Haddock Comet is not a coincidence either and now Drago has gained all the supporting needs to take over as Emperor and he will make his first attack on the Air Nomads believing the next avatar is there. However, not all hope is lost, I know without a doubt that my son is still alive and that he when the world needs him he will emerge and bring balance to the world once more like he has done 1000 times before._ '

Eret saw that he had finally reached the end of the scroll and there was no mention of his grandmother at all. "That can't be it. Where is the rest of it?"

* * *

The next morning, Eret made his way down towards the prison to question his uncle as he had no doubt that he was the one who left the message on his doorstep.

"You sent this, didn't you?" he said holding out the parchment. "I found the secret history, which is not so secret considering that everyone pretty much knows it. The note said that I needed to know about my grandmother's death, but there was no mention of her."

"Oh yes there was," said Bjorn.

Eret looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You have more than one grandmother Eret," he said looking up at him. "Your father's mother was never mentioned in the memoirs of Stoick the Vast, but your mother's mother Avatar Maaike."

Eret eyes widened. "But she was part of the Empire."

"That is what your father proclaimed, but in truth she was from the Earth Kingdom," said Bjorn. "At the time we still had a very good relationship and your father met your mother on an important trip for Emperor Stoick. They soon fell in love and she moved to the Empire, he then immediately falsified her records knowing that Drago would imprison her if he ever found out."

"Why are you telling me this?" Eret stared.

"Because to know yourself you must know your past and help you understand the battle with in yourself," said Bjorn. Eret I just fell to the ground and clutched his head. "You belong to two cultures, the Fire Empire and the Earth Kingdom and like then you're in constant war with yourself, but there is a bright side. For what happened a generation ago can be fixed now, by you, because of your legacy you alone can restore honour to the Empire and bring peace to the Earth Kingdom. Inside of you, you contain the power to restore balance to the world."

He then opened a stone slab and inside of it was a package. "This belonged to your grandmother."

He opened the package and revealed a pendant and Eret took it.

* * *

It was now morning and Hiccup was telling everyone with what he had witnessed.

"So even after Maaike showed Drago mercy, he purposely caused this volcano to erupt in order to kill Maaike," Heather stared.

"What's worse he stabbed Maaike in the back," said Astrid shaking a head. "There is no greater dishonour, he says he's trying to achieve perfection within the Empire but all he's doing is causing imperfection."

"Just another reason to knock Drago off his pretend throne," said Snotlout.

Hiccup shook his head. "I don't think that was the reason why Maaike showed me this."

"Then what was the reason?" Ragnar asked.

"I think she was just trying to show that even if the world is clouded by despair that there is a shred of hope. Everyone in the Earth Kingdom believes that the Empire is evil, but that's not the case. Astrid and I are just as much as part of the Empire as Drago, we all have the potential great good or great evil. No matter how bad a person is we have to give them a chance and I believe that it was also about friendships."

Fishlegs looked at everyone. "Do you really think that friendships can last more than just one lifetime."

"I don't see why not," said Hiccup.

Soon all them reached out to one another and smiled.

However, Snotlout just stood there scratching his chin. "Well, scientifically speaking there's no way to prove that—"

"Just hold hands," Heather scolded.

Snotlout shrugged and grasped her hand.


	7. The Runaway

In a large city, many people had gathered around a statue of Drago which was shooting fire from its mouth and fists. Snotlout was running down the street as quickly as he could, but then he was captured in a net by Empire soldiers.

"How could you do this to me? You betrayed me!" he roared.

He was looking up at Heather, who was scowling down towards him. "You brought this upon yourself. I had no choice."

The soldiers then grabbed Snotlout and then began dragging him away.

* * *

Three days earlier, Hiccup and the others had just reached the outskirts of a large city. Snotlout and Heather were facing one another and Hiccup was tying a blindfold over his eyes.

"Okay, I'm ready," he said.

This was a training session in preparation for his battle against Drago, he was learning on how to use his other senses to avoid attacks. Snotlout and Heather had agreed to do the attacking and everyone else was watching from afar.

Hiccup then immediately moved in order to avoid a column that Snotlout shot out from the ground and then he dodged several others. He then heard Heather sending a burst of water towards him and he quickly leaned back to avoid it and then sent it straight back.

He then lifted a chunk of birth from the ground and sent it straight towards Snotlout, who courted in his bare hand.

"Not bad," he admitted. "Visualise and then attack!"

He then sent the boulder flying back towards Hiccup and he quickly drilled into the ground to avoid it. Unfortunately, the boulder kept on flying and struck Heather with so much force that she was not to the ground.

"Maybe you should take your own advice, Snotlout!" Heather snapped.

"What's the matter can't handle some dirt Madam Fussy Breaches," Snotlout mocked.

Heather glared at him and then sent a massive wave of water, she created an archway in order to avoid hitting Hiccup and then slammed it into Snotlout.

"Oh, sorry, did I splash you Mud Slug!"

Snotlout was furious and then immediately rode on some up towards Heather, who then pulled some water out of the stream and throws it in order to skate upon it. Hiccup was completely unaware what was going on as the two of them slammed into one another.

"What's going on?" Hiccup asked.

Ragnar then approached him. "It would seem as if Heather and Snotlout had just declared war on one another."

"And I'm not sure will be standing after this war," said Astrid as she joined them.

Hiccup removed the blindfold and saw the problem. Snotlout and Heather were currently wrestling one another in a pile of mud.

"Hungry for magpie," said Snotlout kicking some mud into Heather's face.

Heather was taken completely by surprise and immediately wiped the model of the face. "I'll give you a mud pie!"

She then slammed a burst of mud right into Snotlout's face, who then immediately got up and rose a column beneath her feet. The two of them probably would have gone even further if Hiccup hadn't chose to intervene.

"Uh, guys I thought we were supposed to be training me," said Hiccup.

Immediately the two of them stopped.

"Very well, I believe we've had enough training for one day," said Heather trying to regain as much composure as possible.

"Well, while Heather cleans up, let's go and have some fun," said Snotlout bending the mud off of him.

"Yes!" the twins cheered.

Hiccup looked at Astrid. "You better go with them to make sure they don't cause an incident."

Astrid nodded. "Leave that to me."

* * *

The four of them then made their way towards the city, which was clearly an industrial location judging from all the factories.

"There's a lot of factories here," said Tuffnut.

"These days the Empire don't really care about the environment all they care about is the war," said Astrid. Astrid then pulled out the single silver piece they had. "We've only got one silver piece left, any ideas on how to spend it."

"We can get more money," Snotlout smiled. They all immediately stopped and looked at him and he pointed down towards an alley. "Right there."

They looked down and saw a group of people crowding around a dealer playing a shell game. They watch as someone placed a golden piece on the table, the dealer then removed the three coconut shells revealing a single stone. He then placed the shells back down covering the stone and he began to move them around as fast as possible.

"This is where you're seeing people at a disadvantage," said Snotlout with a small smile. "Everyone guesses wrong because the dealer moves the rock at the last minute, but I can feel it with my Earthbending."

Astrid looked at him. "You're not thinking on cheating are you?"

"It's not cheating if the person you're up against is already choosing," Snotlout pointed out.

"He's got a good point," said Tuffnut.

"And we could do with more money," said Ruffnut.

Snotlout looked at Astrid. "It's not like I'm harming the economy with this simple betting game and we need as much money as we can get to support the invasion."

Astrid still looked troubled. "I hope I don't regret this."

They then watched as the man pointed towards the middle coconut shell and the dealer revealed it to be empty. As the people began to move away the dealer noticed Snotlout and immediately saw him as an easy mark.

"You there, one to play a friendly game?" the dealer asked.

Snotlout shrugged and made his way over towards the table and then placed a silver piece on it. The dealer smiled and held out the coconut shells revealing the stone, he then began to move them. Snotlout immediately sensed him dropping a stone into one of the coconut shells from his right sleeve and then he added another one.

Snotlout smiled, because obviously he was trying to get him into a false sense of security by making him think that he was incredibly lucky. Snotlout thought for moment and then immediately pointed towards the coconut shell on his left. The dealer then immediately held at the coconut shell and he wasn't surprising finding the stone there.

"You make it look so easy, Snotlout," said Ruffnut.

The dealer then tossed to silver pieces onto the table. "Well, fancy guessing. You are amazing at this." He then held out several silver pieces and began doing tricks with them. "What would you say if we made the game of more interesting?"

"More interesting? How?" Snotlout asked.

The dealer noticed Astrid's axe. "Well, let's say you toss in your friend is fine axe there and then I'll put up 30 silver pieces against it and that's more interesting."

Snotlout immediately grabbed Astrid's axe. "I'll do it for 40 silver pieces."

"40 silver pieces is," said the dealer holding out a bag of silver coins and adding 10 more silver pieces into it.

Astrid narrowed her eyes at Snotlout. "You had better win this or else?"

The dealer then began moving the coconut shells so fast that they couldn't keep up. Snotlout, however, could tossing the stones into his sleeves, he was about to shove the last stone into his sleeve, but Snotlout clenched his fist and force the stone back beneath the coconut shell.

Snotlout smiled and merely pointed at the middle one. The dealer looked at him with sympathy, believing that he had won. "Sorry, pal, but—"

The dealer's eyes widened when he remove the shell, because setting right in the middle of the table was the stone.

"I won!" Snotlout cheered.

Astrid then immediately grabbed her axe and Snotlout his winnings and in the four them ran away as quickly as they could.

* * *

They soon returned to the campsite after buying a mass of supplies from the winnings Snotlout had conned out of the conman. Snotlout and the twins were laughing victoriously, though Astrid still felt a bit troubled.

Hiccup stared at the food they were holding. "How did you get all the money to buy this stuff?"

"Snotlout got us money," said Tuffnut.

"He scanned one of those guys in town that moves all the shells around sneaky like," said Ruffnut.

"And then used Earthbending to win the game."

Heather narrowed her eyes at Snotlout. "So you cheated."

"Hey, he was cheating first, I merely cheated a cheater," said Snotlout.

Ragnar looked at Astrid in surprise. "And you allow this to happen?"

Astrid sighed. "I admit I'm not too pleased with the way we got the money, but there's no denying that we need supplies."

"What's wrong with the way I got the money?" Snotlout asked as he took a bite out of an apple.

"I'm just saying that this isn't something we should make a habit out of doing," said Heather looking at them all.

Snotlout snorted. "Why, because it's fun and you hate fun."

"I do not hate fun!" Heather glared.

Fishlegs then immediately intervened. "Whatever is trying to say is that we don't need the unnecessary attention. I mean we barely escaped that Combustionbender."

Snotlout shrugged. "Fine, I'll make you a promise as a former Lord of the Earth Kingdom that we will not make a habit of doing these scams."

* * *

However, Snotlout quickly broke his promise and soon he and the twins were back on making scams. Their first target was a dice rolling game and lucky for then the dice were made of rocks. The dealer is true believe that Snotlout was an easy mark, but the moment the game started they immediately regretted challenging him.

Snotlout abetted with a large bag of silver coins and then immediately toss the dice onto the stone floor. From an instant it looked as if he was going to lose, but he merely tilted his head to the side and the dice landed on a winning number much to the horror of the dealers.

Next they went to a travelling carnival, there was a strongman game. The rules were simple, slam a large mallet onto a lever causing a puck to go up the long wooden tower and you win by striking the bell. The prize was a heap of gold coins and it was too good of a prize to give up.

A very bulky man tried his luck at the game, but fell short and then Snotlout offered to give it a go. The man in charge of the game had no reservations, Snotlout after all was half the size of the man that attempted the game and he very much doubt that he would make it halfway up the tower.

Snotlout grabbed a mallet, but immediately had trouble holding it as it was so large. Everyone laughed as he struggled to hold it in his hands, but Snotlout had the last laugh. Unbeknownst to anyone he slammed his foot into the ground causing a small column to strike the hammer at the same time he swung.

This added an extra strength into the swing and he slammed it right down onto the lever and it hit the bell so hard that it smashed right through it. Everyone was completely speechless ending even stop Snotlout from taking the chest from the owner of the game, reality only hit them when the puck slammed into one of the tense, but by that time Snotlout and the twins had already ran off.

This time Snotlout and the twins decided to scam the local governor, the governor was just having a nice peaceful ride in his coach. Snotlout was hiding in an alleyway with a large smile on his face, this was going to be his biggest scam yet.

He merely walked up casually towards the coach and merely lifted a small portion of the pavement striking the wheel. The governor immediately felt a massive jerk and when he opened the door he found Snotlout lying down on the ground next to the carriage. He initially thought that he had ran over him somehow, he tried to make a run for it but then the twins appeared wearing a uniform of belonging to local authorities.

The governor, knowing that his reputation will be ruined if news got out, immediately tried to bribe the two of them. He kept on giving them small bags of coins, but it wasn't until their arms were completely filled with these bags they finally agreed.

* * *

Hiccup and the others at camp were starting to get a little concerned that the scams were getting out of control.

"Guys, I think these scams have gone far enough, you keep doing them something bad is going to happen," said Heather.

"Can you stop being a bunch of sour purses and just lighten up," said Snotlout tossing them each a gold coin.

Astrid looked at him. "Snotlout, I left the first scam off, because the guy was a cheat. Now you're scamming every single person you come across, even scam the governor."

"I'm just trying to live a little," said Snotlout has he leaned back. "You mean were travelling around the world making easy money and best of all there are no rules."

Hiccup shook his head. "You know we're trying to create an image here. Soon every single village in the Empire is going to think there were just a bunch of criminals scamming anyone we come across."

"Not everyone," said Snotlout defensively. "Only those who have a lot of money."

"How is it any different?" Fishlegs asked folding his arms.

Heather then scolded Snotlout. "Look I don't care what you think, but they do have a point. These scams put us all at risk and that's the last thing we need. So why don't you start acting like an Earth Kingdom Lord, like you're supposed to be, we have enough money you need to stop this!"

Snotlout rose to his feet and narrowed his eyes at her. "I'll stop when I want to stop and not when you tell me."

He then slammed his foot into the ground and his coin purse launch into the air and landed in his hand. He then walked past Heather then immediately created an earth tent.

Hiccup shook his head and took some coins. "Might as well put this money to good use, I'll see you guys later."

* * *

Hiccup made his way into town and immediately bought a Terrible Terror. It had green and brown scales and it looked particularly happy to be bought by Hiccup.

"Okay, Sharpshot, you're going to help us with restoring the Empire," said Hiccup looking at the small dragon which was resting on his arm. It was then that Hiccup noticed a wanted poster and it was of Snotlout he quickly tore it off. "This is not good."

* * *

Hiccup immediately returned back to camp and fortunately Heather was dizzy meditating with Ragnar down a waterfall. Hiccup then approached Snotlout, who was busy counting his coins with the twins.

"Snotlout, I have something you need to see," said Hiccup and held out the wanted poster.

"Is that me?" Snotlout blinked.

"No, your head is much bigger than that," said Tuffnut.

"And more ugly," Ruffnut added.

Snotlout narrowed his eyes at the two of them and looked at Hiccup. "Is that a wanted poster of me?"

"It is and they nicknamed you the Runaway," said Hiccup.

Snotlout beamed. "'The Runaway', I love my new nickname."

"You're missing the point," said Hiccup rubbing his forehead. "This proves what we've been saying, your scams are drawing too much attention to us."

"Don't be such a worry wart," said Snotlout as he pulled out a few gold pieces. "Work with got plenty of money to backup the invasion plan."

"True, and I still do need the materials to make armour far dragons," Hiccup admitted and then he immediately shook his head. "But there's easier ways of getting money without drawing so much attention."

Snotlout shook his head. "What's wrong with you guys, can't you see that I'm not the bad guy here."

He then immediately walked off and then Astrid and Fishlegs joined Hiccup.

"We heard everything," said Astrid looking deeply troubled.

"He's been coming pray to greed," said Fishlegs worriedly.

Hiccup looked at the others. "It will be up to us to make and see sense, but let's keep Heather out of this. The last thing we need is some division amongst our group."

Astrid nodded and that's when she noticed the Terrible Terror. "You bought a Terrible Terror?"

Hiccup smiled. "Figured this guy could be very useful to us. We can now send messages to your mother and the invasion fleet, without arousing any suspicions."

"Not a bad idea," Astrid smiled, but then she quickly frowned. "I hate to admit it, but all this extra money is helping us. Though I think Snotlout has gone a little too far on the scams, judging from the wanted poster."

"Let's hope he just stops before things get worse," said Fishlegs.

* * *

Later that day, everyone was giving a hand with cooking dinner and Heather was still pretty annoyed with Snotlout as he and the twins came back from town.

"Well, look who decided to join us," she said noticing the bags of coin they were holding. "Where did you to go off scamming again?"

"Yes, we were," said Snotlout.

"And I don't suppose would you think you're doing is dangerous at all?"

"No, I don't."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Well, then what's this?" Heather asked pulling out a wanted poster. "This is a wanted poster of you and how that calling you the Runaway. Are you proud of this?"

"Where did you get that?" Snotlout growled.

"I was cleaning through Hiccup's staff and found it amongst his belongings," said Heather.

Hiccup looked up. "You went through my stuff?"

"Maybe I did, but you and the others were acting so weird that I knew something was up," said Heather looking at them.

"We were hoping to keep you out of it," said Fishlegs nervously.

"We just wanted to sort this mess out ourselves," Astrid explained.

"I understand that, but it seems as if you guys haven't been able to knock some common sense into Snotlout's rockhard head!" Heather exclaimed. She then immediately turn to Snotlout. "These scams have to stop!"

Snotlout narrowed his eyes. "Hey, the Empire is occupied my home I thing I have every right to steal something from them!"

"Is this what it's about?" said Heather in disbelief. "You're mad that the Empire took your home and you're taking it out on innocent people?"

"How do you know there were innocent?" Snotlout roared. "That town is filled to the brim of factories making war weapons for the war! It wasn't for the fact that we were undercover I would suggest that we demolish them!"

"But the fact the matter is we are undercover and you were bringing unwanted attention! If your father was here, and very certain that he would put a stop to it!"

"Well, he's not!" Snotlout roared furiously. "He's currently imprisoned by the Empire waiting for a chance to strike at them, which may never come! I'm getting sick and tired of you bossing everyone around and acting as if you're everyone's mother!"

"I never said that I was!"

"No, but you act like it! You are just a kid like the rest of us so stop acting like you can tell me what to do, I can do whatever I want!" Snotlout then immediately walked off angrily. "I can't be around you people right now!"

"Well, I can't be around you!" Heather yelled and immediately stormed off in the other direction.

"I think that when well," said Ragnar looking at the others.

"What just happened?" Tuffnut asked.

"Snotlout is basically accusing Heather of being a control freak and overprotective and at the same time Heather is accusing Snotlout of being arrogant and selfish individual," Ruffnut explained.

"You can see the problem," said Fishlegs.

"Yeah, they're both right," Astrid nodded.

Hiccup sighed. "We can't leave while the acting like this and thanks to Snotlout drawing attention, and willing to bet the going to be sending some soldiers here soon."

"Then we need to find a way to get those guys to make up," said Astrid and then she turned to Snotlout. "Though I think Snotlout is going to be hard to persuade, he can be a bit stubborn."

"What about Heather?" Fishlegs asked.

Ragnar shook his head. "Oh, she'll want him to apologise first."

"Any ideas?" Hiccup asked.

"We could send them a letter saying that they apologising to one another," said Tuffnut.

"No way Heather is going to fall for that trick," said Astrid bluntly.

"Snotlout will," Ruffnut pointed out.

"True, but that won't stop them from doing scams," Ragnar pointed out and he got to his feet. "You best leave this to me, my people were experts in diffusing tensions."

"Doing go so well to read this war, though," Tuffnut pointed out.

Astrid then immediately punched him in the elbow. "Will you be quiet?"

* * *

Ragnar waited for Snotlout to call off before approaching him, by which time it was late afternoon.

"We need to talk," he said.

Snotlout reluctantly began to follow Ragnar, who purposely guided him to the edge of the waterfall knowing full well that Heather was bathing in the lagoon below.

"Let me guess, you brought me out here to tell me that Heather is not as annoying as I make out to be," Snotlout assumed.

The two of them then sat down on the cliff and Ragnar looked at him. "You know Heather has also suffered from the Empire, her Water Tribe was attacked countless times resulting in all the Waterbenders is to be taken prisoner and then she lost her mother to raid."

Snotlout grunted. "I admit that the two of us have a bit in common, but that doesn't excuse her from telling me what to do."

Ragnar looked at him. "She's only acting protective because she had to be. Her father and the rest of the men left the Water Tribe to help the Earth Kingdom in the war, that means it was up to her brother to defend the tribe. At that point the tribe was filled with women and young children and Heather found herself responsible for their safety."

Snotlout looked down. "Are you saying that her being overprotective is a good thing?"

"If it weren't for her I imagine the twins would have destroyed the Water Tribe years ago," Ragnar laughed. "Either way her presence there was very supportive, she took on a lot of responsibility and helped build the void that was left when the men went to join in the war."

"I guess I never really thought about that."

Ragnar looked at Snotlout. "I understand that you're angry about the Empire taking your home and imprisoning your father. However, Heather is also right in saying that other people have suffered, the included. I am now the last of my people and the last one true hope of rebuilding the Air Nomads culture and to be honest it scares me to the bone, but Heather's support has been very motivating."

Snotlout looked at him. "The truth is Heather does act motherly, but that's not always a bad thing. She is compassionate, kind and she is the one that holds it all together. But don't you ever tell her that I said that."

"My lips are sealed," Ragnar assured.

* * *

It was soon dusk and Ragnar and Snotlout soon returned to camp. Ragnar had decided to take a more scenic route so that Heather had time to get back to camp. Once they were in sight of one another Heather immediately got up and approached Snotlout.

"Hi, Snotlout," said Heather. She then rubbed her arm awkwardly. "Hmm, I want to—"

"Heather, stop," said Snotlout. "You don't need to apologise, I was the one being stupid. These scams are out of control and I'm done with them."

Heather smiled. "Actually, I wasn't going to apologise. I was going to say that I want to pull a scam with you."

Hiccup and the others stared at Heather with their mouths wide open.

Snotlout too was shocked. "What? You want to pull a scam?"

"Not just any scam, the ultimate scam," said Heather broadly and pulled Snotlout towards her. "What you say Snotlout? Just mean you, one last go? You win?"

"You know I'm in," Snotlout smiled. "Now what's this idea of yours?"

Everyone just watched openmouthed as the two of them walked away.

"What just happened?" Hiccup blinked.

"I think our plan just backfired on us," said Astrid dumbstruck.

Heather began to go over her plan with Snotlout.

"The plan is simple, this wanted posters says that you're worth a lot of money, 10 times more than you've made in all of your scams," Heather smiled. "So I'm going to tell you in and collect the reward, then you Metalbend out of jail and we're on our way."

* * *

The next morning they initiated the plan, Heather tipped soldiers off about Snotlout and the immediately caught him. He then allowed himself to be dragged away as Heather began to talk to the constable in charge.

"You did the right thing by turning in the Runaway," said the constable broadly.

"The right thing is it's own reward," said Heather."

"Well, I'm happy to hear you say that."

"But I still want to have the actual reward."

"Of course, right this way," said constable towards the nearest station.

* * *

Snotlout was smiling in the net as the soldiers dragged him towards the nearest jail, but then to his horror he found that he had been tossed into a wooden cell.

"Hey, what kind of cell is this?" Snotlout demanded.

The soldier smiled at him. "A wooden one," she smirked.

* * *

Unaware of this debacle, Heather was at the constable's office as he began to pull out the award money. However, the moment the door opened behind her he immediately closed the box he pulled out.

"That's her, that's the girl you've been looking for," he pointed.

Heather immediately turned around and saw to her horror that the Combustionbender was standing at the doorway.

* * *

At the campsite, Hiccup and the others were starting to get worried as neither Heather nor Snotlout had returned.

Ragnar was pacing up and down. "Do you think this scam of their should be taking this long?"

"I was wondering the same thing," said Hiccup.

"Should back ages ago," said Tuffnut.

"You don't think something went wrong?" Ruffnut asked.

"We better check it out," said Astrid getting to her feet. "Fishlegs, you and the twins stay behind. Hiccup, Ragnar and I will investigate the town."

Fishlegs looked at her. "Shouldn't we come with?"

"I have a sneaky suspicion that this is a trap and if it is well going to need you free to bail us out," said Astrid.

With that the three of them left the campsite and began making their way towards the city.

* * *

Heather was now in the wooden cell with Snotlout, feeling utterly useless.

Heather then immediately looked up. "Wait, it's a trap!"

Snotlout narrowed his eyes. "Really? No kidding! Is that why we're sitting in a wooden cage right now? Geez, how did you figure it out that it was a trap?"

Heather looked at him. "Not for us, Snotlout. We're the bait, he wants Hiccup."

Snotlout groaned. "I can't believe I was this stupid!"

Heather shook her head. "This is exactly why I'm against these scams. I knew this would happen!"

Snotlout frowned. "But this was your idea?"

"I know," Heather groaned. "I wanted to show you that I wasn't so motherly. I wanted to show you that I can have fun too."

"Heather, you are fun, if nothing else you are at least fun to argue with," said Snotlout.

"I know that you feel helpless with the situation of your homeland and your father, I shouldn't have boarded up," Heather admitted.

"It's okay, but you are right. I'm not the only one who suffered in this war, you, Ragnar, Astrid, Hiccup, all of us have lost something because of this war."

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup, Astrid and Ragnar was still searching for the two of them unaware that they were about to enter a trap.

"Where do you think they are?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup frowned. "I'm more concerned why there's no one around."

"You're right, the play should be bustling with people," Ragnar agreed.

Unbeknownst to them the Combustionbender was casually walking on top of the roof looking down at them. He then began to take in a deep breath and was about to fire one of his combustion blasts.

However, Ragnar could sense something wrong in the air and then quickly pushed Hiccup and Astrid back with his Airbending behind the statue.

"Get down!" he yelled as he jumped to safety as well.

A split second later combustion blast struck the ground where they were standing.

Hiccup looked up and saw the Combustionbender. "Looks like our old friend wants to play."

Astrid poked her head from the statue. "Why do I get the feeling that this is a trap?"

The Combustionbender then jumped off the roof and landed on the ground and then fired yet another blast.

In the prison cell, Heather and Snotlout could hear the commotion outside and there are feeling utterly useless.

"What are we going to do?" Heather asked.

"I don't know, I wish we had some earth or water, we need some bendables," said Snotlout.

Heather looked up. "What about our meteor armband? You could make a saw."

Snotlout looked awkwardly at her. "I left it back at camp, I was worried that they would take it."

Heather sighed and wiped the sweat of her brow, but then as she looked at her sweat she immediately got an idea. She then immediately got to her feet and began running on the spot as quickly as she could.

Snotlout frowned. "Um, Heather, are you okay?"

"Just fine."

"Well, what are you doing?"

"I'm making my own water."

She then wiped the sweat of her brow and then bended the sweat began slicing through their wooden cage.

Snotlout rose to his feet realising what she was doing. "Heather, you're a genius! A sweaty stinking genius!"

Heather then reached for her armpits and unleashed even more sweat upon their wooden cage.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were being chased by the Combustionbender, who just fired another combustion blast. The three of them had just ran around the corner when the blast exploded sending them forwards.

Hiccup and Ragnar managed to land on their feet thanks to their Airbending, but Astrid wasn't so lucky. She slammed right into wooden cart and the two boys had to rush over to help her up.

"How can we fight someone who can Firebend with his brain," said Astrid.

"We need to split up, he can't chase all three of us," said Hiccup.

They all nodded and then immediately began running in three different directions and the Combustionbender fired another shot demolishing the wooden cart they hid behind. Hiccup was running across the roofs on nearby buildings, but it became clear that he was his target and he fired a combustion blast that was so powerful that it sent him flying towards the statue.

His impact of the statue knocked the wind out of him barely was able to land on his feet. Unfortunately, that was all that he was capable of as he landed face first onto the ground with a Combustionbender right on top of him.

Hiccup looked up and saw that he was about to fire combustion blast right at him, but then at the last second water struck his head and breezed his head completely. Hiccup then saw Heather and Snotlout standing beside Astrid and Ragnar.

"Hiccup, get up!" said Astrid as she rushed over towards him and picked up.

"Let's get out of here," said Snotlout as everyone began to run off.

The Combustionbender was having difficulties moving due to the ice, but he smashed right through it with his prosthetic arm. He then immediately turned and faced Hiccup and the others as they ran down the street and took in a deep breath.

Snotlout then quickly slammed his foot into the ground causing a large boulder to be lifted into the air, he then punched it and sent it flying straight at the Combustionbender. He had just fired his combustion blast which demolished the boulder, but a single stone from the rubble was sent flying through the air and struck him right in the centre was forehead.

It may have been a small stone, but the impact was painful and it causing completely by surprise. He then immediately got up and prepared to fire another combustion blast, but the attack somehow caused him to lose concentration as a result there was a massive explosion right in his face and sent him flying through the air.

By the time he recovered Hiccup and the others had managed to run out of sight.

* * *

The moment they returned back to camp they mounted their dragons and flew as far away from the city as possible. Once they were several miles away the immediately landed began to set out plans to sleep.

"I all hope that we learned an important lesson today," Astrid yawned.

"We can go over the lesson tomorrow," said Hiccup feeling exhausted.

"Now might actually be a good time," said Snotlout looking at all them. "I put ourselves in danger by starting these scams and I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," said Heather. "I knew that it was a stupid idea, but I went along with it anyway."

Ragnar smiled. "I'm glad we finally got that of our chests, now let's go to sleep."

"That's the best idea anyone has come up with over the past few days," said Fishlegs.

With that they all set up camp and fell asleep.


	8. The Puppetmaster

Hiccup and everyone were camping out in the dark forest and listening to a ghost story from Tuffnut, though it wasn't exactly frightening.

"Scratch, scratch… who stole my golden hook? Scratch, scratch…" Tuffnut scary noises. "And you turn around and he says, 'you did.'" He said pointing at Snotlout and noticed that everyone weren't scared one bit. "Ooh, tough crowd."

"Was I supposed to be scary?" Hiccup asked.

"Water Tribe slumber parties must stink," said Snotlout.

"No only my brother's ghost stink," said Ruffnut.

"Then you guys won't mind if I tell one and this one is a true Southern Water Tribe story," said Heather.

Tuffnut huffed as he sat down. "Is it one of these a friend of my cousin knew some guy that this happened to stories?"

Heather narrowed her eyes. "No. It happened to my mother."

Tuffnut immediately shut his mouth and everyone looked up.

"One winter night, when my mother was a girl, a snowstorm buried the entire village for weeks a month later my mother realise that she had not seen her friend Astra in the storm. So she and some others went to check on Astra's family, when they got there no one was home justify a flickering in the fireplace. While the men went out to search, mum stayed in the house when she was alone she heard a voice. 'It's so cold and I can't get warm.' Mum turned and saw Astra standing by the fire, she was blue like she was frozen. Mum ran outside to help, but when everyone came back Astra was gone."

Everyone was now feeling slightly nervous with this story and none was more nervous than Fishlegs, who was hugging Meatlug tightly.

"Where did she go?" Fishlegs asked fearfully.

"No one knows, Astra's house stands empty to this day, but sometimes people see smoke coming out from the chimney like a little Astra is still trying to get warm."

Everyone was utterly quiet after that story and then they got another spook when Snotlout shot up.

"Wait, guys, did you hear that?" he said looking at everyone. "I hear people under the mountain and their screaming."

Fishlegs was now covered in goosebumps and the twins themselves were hiding behind tree branches. Even Hiccup and Ragnar were spooked, the only one who wasn't was Astrid, though that surprised no one.

Astrid scoffed. "Nice try."

"No, I'm serious, I hear something."

Heather was starting to get a bit concerned. "You're probably just jumpy from the ghost stories."

Snotlout frowned. "It's just stopped."

"Okay, now I'm getting scared," said Hiccup.

"I'm already scared," Fishlegs quivered.

"Hello children," said a voice behind them.

They immediately screamed and quickly jumped to their feet and that's when they found a frail-looking elderly woman standing there.

"Sorry to frighten you," she said as she walked into the firelight. "My name is Hedwig. You children shouldn't be out in the forest by yourselves at night, I haven't inn nearby why don't you come back there for some spiced tea and warm beds."

"Yes, please," said Fishlegs meekly.

* * *

It turned out that Hedwig was the owner of a small in in the nearby village and she had several vacant rooms. Once they settled themselves inside she immediately poured out some herbal tea for them all.

"Thank you for letting us stay here tonight, you have a lovely inn," said Heather.

Hedwig smiled at her. "Aren't you sweet?" She then sat down and looked at them. "You know you should be careful, people have been disappearing in those woods you were camping in."

Astrid looked up. "What you mean disappearing?"

"When the moon turns full, people walk in, and they don't come back," she said in a creepy voice and she immediately smiled at them holding out her teapot. "Who wants more tea?" She then saw that every single one of them just looked at her speechless. "Don't worry, you'll all be completely safe here," she assured. "Why don't I show you to your rooms and you can get a good night's rest."

* * *

The next morning, everyone was out helping Hedwig with shopping and Heather seem to have headed off with her almost instantly.

"That Mr Stag seems to have a thing for you, maybe we should go back and see he'll give you some free yak steak," Heather suggested.

Hedwig narrowed her eyes. "You would have me use my feminine charms to take advantage of that poor man?" She then smiled at her broadly. "I think you and I are going to get along swimmingly."

Hiccup and the others were carrying the goods that they had bought and that's when they heard a conversation with a merchant.

"You won't have any bananas until next week?" said a customer.

The merchant looked at him. "Well, I have to send the boy to Blaze Star Island to get them and it's a two-day trip."

The customer immediately nodded seen the problem. "Oh, right. Tomorrow is the full moon."

The merchant nodded. "Exactly, I can't lose another delivery boy in the woods."

Astrid frowned. "People disappear in the woods. Weird stuff during full moons. This just reeks of Spirit World shenanigans."

"I bet if we take a little walk around town we can find out what these people did the environment to make the spirits mad," said Hiccup.

"They could very easily be a misunderstanding, it wouldn't be the first time that a spirit got angry on innocent people," said Ragnar remembering the last time they wandered into a village with people disappearing.

"And once we find the problem Hiccup here can fix up this little mystery easily," Astrid smiled.

"Helping people, that's what I do," Hiccup smiled back.

Hedwig then looked at them all. "Why don't you take those things back to the inn? I just have to run a couple more errands, I'll be back in a little while."

Astrid looked at Hedwig suspiciously. "This is a mysterious little town you have here."

Hedwig just looked at her calmly. "A mysterious town for mysterious children."

She then walked off and Astrid continue to look at her suspiciously.

* * *

Once they made their way back to the inn Astrid shared her suspicions with everyone else.

"In that Hedwig seems a little strange," she said as he put a basket down onto the table. "Like she knows something or that she is hiding something."

"That's ridiculous, she's a nice woman that took us in and gave us a place to stay," said Heather as she began to empty her basket. "She kind of reminds me of my mother."

"But what did she mean about that comment, 'mysterious town for mysterious children,'" Astrid questioned.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe because she found eight strange kids camping in the woods at night?" Heather pointed out. "Isn't that a little mysterious?"

"She does have a good point," said Ragnar.

Astrid raised an eyebrow. "And how many times have I've been right about someone?"

Hiccup looked at Heather. "Surely it can't hurt investigating the inn."

Astrid smiled at him and nodded and then immediately both she and him began to investigate the inn. Heather on the other hand was not too pleased with the way the two of them were acting.

"Guys, what are you doing?" said Heather in disbelief. "You can't just snoop around someone's house."

"Believe me I been a bit more gentle than the Empire," said Astrid as she began climbing some stairs. "They would often tear down the walls just trying to find members of the resistance."

"She could be home in any minute," Ragnar reminded.

"And she still gives me the creeps," Fishlegs whimpered.

"Suck it up, Fishface," said Snotlout.

Both Hiccup and Astrid began searching room from room and Heather was now starting to get annoyed.

"You two are going to get us into trouble and this is just plain rude," said Heather strongly.

"We're not finished yet," said Astrid and she began to pull on the doors of a storage room.

It was very stiff but eventually she was able to open it and immediately jumped back when certain figures leaned in towards her. It only took a few seconds to realise that they were actually puppets and they were very detailed.

Ragnar was now looking uneasy. "Okay, that is pretty creepy."

"So she's got a hobby, there's nothing weird about that," said Heather closing the door.

"I give one thing for her, she is an excellent woodcarver," said Fishlegs.

Heather then saw that Hiccup and Astrid were making their way up towards the attic.

"Guys, you've searched enough! Hedwig will be back soon!" Heather scolded.

When they got into the attic they found the door, but when Hiccup tried open it was locked. Astrid then looked through the keyhole and saw the room was empty apart from a single chest.

"There's nothing inside except for a little chest," she said.

"Maybe it's treasure," Snotlout beamed.

"Let's not go through that again," Hiccup groaned facepalming himself.

Astrid then immediately pulled out a dagger and began to fiddle with the lock much to Heather's anger.

"Astrid, you're breaking into a private room!" Heather yelled.

"We have to see what's in there," said Astrid looking at her.

It took a few seconds, but eventually Astrid was able to open the lock and they soon entered the small room.

"We shouldn't be doing this," said Ragnar.

Astrid ignored him and picked up the chest, but it was locked. "Maybe there's a key here somewhere."

"Handed over," said Snotlout.

He then removed his meteor armband and then used his Earthbending to make it take the form of a key. He inserted in the lock and he was forced to adjust the size of the meteorite so they could fit in and soon he began fiddling with it.

"Come on, come on," said the twins excitedly.

"This isn't as easy as it looks," said Snotlout through gritted teeth.

Hiccup was starting to feel uneasy with the break-ins. "Guys, I'm not sure about this."

"Finally a voice of reason," said Heather tiredly. "This is crazy, I'm leaving."

"Then do it," said Astrid dismissively and then looked at Snotlout. "Do it Snotlout."

Finally the lock clicked, but before anyone could open the chest they heard a voice directly behind them.

"I can tell you what's in the box," said Hedwig's voice.

They all immediately screamed and found that Hedwig was standing right at the doorway. Knowing that they had been caught, Astrid immediately handed out the chest and she opened it. However, what was inside was surprising, because she was holding out a Water Tribe comb.

"An old comb," said Snotlout looking utterly disappointed.

"It's my greatest treasure, it's the last thing I owned from growing up in the Southern Water Tribe," said Hedwig.

Heather and the twins' eyes then immediately widened.

"You're from the Southern Water Tribe?" Heather stared.

Hedwig smiled and looked at the three of them. "Just like the three of you."

"How did you know?" Heather asked.

"I heard you talking around your campfire."

Astrid raised an eyebrow. "But why didn't you tell us?"

"I wanted to surprise you, I bought all this food today so that I could fix you up a big Water Tribe dinner," she smiled. "Of course I can't get all the ingredients I need here, but ocean kumquats are a lot like sea prunes if used do them long enough."

Snotlout immediately gagged. "Great."

Heather beamed. "I knew that I felt a bond with you right away."

Astrid then looked at Hedwig apologetically. "I'm sorry that we broke in, but making our way through enemy territory we have to be careful anyone we meet."

"Understandable and your apology is accepted," Hedwig smiled. "Now let's get cooking."

* * *

Hiccup began bringing food to their dragons, who were taking shelter in the barn. He made sure all them had plenty of fish and Stormfly had plenty of chicken and Windshear sea slugs.

Once he was back inside Hedwig had already set up the meal and it was definitely a Water Tribe menu. Snotlout still had memories of what they were served with in the North Pole and he wasn't exactly looking forward to the experience again.

"I'd stay away from the sea prunes," he advised Hiccup as he sat down.

"They're sea prunes," Hiccup corrected.

"Close enough," he muttered.

"Who wants five flavoured soup?" Hedwig asked.

Everyone then immediately raise their hands and then to their astonishment, Hedwig began to bend the soup with her hands. They watched as she splitted the soup up into nine different portions and it landed in their bowls.

Heather beamed. "You're a Waterbender. I've never met another Waterbender from our tribe."

"That's because the Fire Empire will wiped them all out," she said with a sad look on her face. "I was the last one."

Astrid frowned. "Then how did you end up out here?"

"I was stolen from my home. It was about 15 years ago when the raid started. The Southern Water Tribe was not as strong as its sister tribe, there were fewer fortifications and even fewer Waterbenders there couldn't have been more than 30 of us. We put up a hard fight, but the raids kept on continuing again and again and each time they rounded up more of our Waterbenders and taking them captive.

"We did our best to hold them off, but our numbers dwindled as the raids continued until I was the only one left. I found myself completely surrounded by Empire forces and I knew there was no way of victory so in the end I surrendered and I too was captive. I was led away in chains, the last Waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe."

Heather immediately went to comfort her, but she continued with her story. "They put us in terrible prisons here in the Empire I was the only one who managed to escape."

"How did you escape?" said Astrid in surprise. "The resistance went over the facility where they kept Waterbenders hoping to free a few of you, but it was deemed too risky and with little chance of success. More importantly why do you stay in the Empire and not returned back to your homeland?"

"I'm sorry, it's too painful to talk about any more," she said with tears.

"We completely understand," said Heather sympathetically. "I lost my mother in a raid."

Hedwig then placed a sympathetic hand on hers. "Oh, you poor thing."

Everyone remained quiet, not knowing what to say as they can only imagine what Hedwig had been through.

"I can't tell you what it means to meet you," said Heather. "It's an honour, you're a hero."

Hedwig smiled at her. "I never thought that I would see another Southern Waterbender I would like to teach you what I know so you can carry on the Southern tradition when I'm gone."

Heather looked up. "Yes! Yes, of course, to learn about my heritage it would mean everything to me."

Hedwig smiled at her.

* * *

The next morning Hedwig began to guide Heather to the outskirts of the town so they wouldn't be seen when they practised Waterbending.

"Growing up in the South Pole, Waterbenders are totally at home surrounded by snow, ice and seas, but as you probably notice on your travels that isn't the case everywhere you go," said Hedwig.

"I know," Heather nodded. "When we were stranded in the desert, I felt that there was almost nothing I could do."

"That's why you have to learn to control water where ever it exists."

"I've even used my own sweat for Waterbending."

Hedwig smiled. "That's very resourceful, Heather. You're thinking like a true master, but did you know that you can even pull water out of thin air?" She then began to move her hand and water suddenly appeared in the air and it wrapped around her fingers. "You've got to keep an open mind, Heather." The water then immediately froze. "There's water in places that you never think about."

She then thrusted hand forward and fired her eyes claw a tree trunk impaling it. Heather couldn't help but smile, she knew instantly that she was going to learn things like never before.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were investigating the disappearances and they started by looking around the landscape for any environmental damage, but there wasn't any.

"This has to be the best natural setting in the Empire," said Ragnar folding his arms.

Hiccup nodded in agreement. "I don't see anything that would make a spirit mad around here."

Fishlegs too looked puzzled. "You don't think that it has something to do with the moon, I mean these disappearances happen every full moon."

"You're not saying that Luna is behind this," said Astrid doubtfully. "I don't see her abducting people for no good reason."

Hiccup then noticed someone travelling by then immediately went up to him. "Excuse me, sir. Can you tell us anything about the spirit that's been stealing people?"

"Only one man ever saw it and lived and that Old Man Dan," he said.

Snotlout approached him. "And where can we find Old Man Dan."

* * *

Hedwig was guiding Heather towards a massive field of flowers that were crimson red.

"Wow, these flowers are beautiful," said Heather taking in the beauty.

"They're called Fire Lilies, the only bloom a few weeks a year, but they are one of my favourite things about living here," Hedwig smiled. "And like all plants, and all living things, they are filled with water."

"I met a Waterbender, who lived in a swamp and could control the vines by bending the water inside."

"You can take it even further."

Hedwig then immediately began spinning around and extracting water from out of the lilies causing them to wilt and die. She then slammed the water right into a rock slicing it like a loaf of bread.

"That was incredible," Heather beamed, but then she looked down at the wilted lilies. "A shame about the lilies though."

"They're just flowers," said Hedwig dismissively. "When you're a Waterbender in a strange land, you do what you must to survive. Tonight I'll teach you the ultimate technique of Waterbending, it can only be done during the full moon when you're bending is at its peak."

Heather looked deeply concerned. "But isn't that dangerous? I thought people had been disappearing around here during the full moon?"

"Oh, Heather, to master Waterbenders beneath a full moon, I don't think we have anything to worry about," Hedwig assured.

Heather wasn't so certain, but she began to follow Hedwig towards the forest.

* * *

It was dust and Hiccup and the others were making their way to Old Man Dan's place. He was certainly an old man and it looked as if he was busy barricading his house with wooden boards.

"Old Man Dan," said Hiccup.

Dan looked away for a brief second just as he swung the hammer and accidentally struck his thumb.

"Damn it," he cursed and immediately looked at them. "What? Can't you see I'm busy? Got a full moon rising and why does everyone call me that, I'm not that old?" He then slowly bent down towards a wooden board and tried to lift up, to no avail. He then looked at them. "Well, I'm young in heart."

Hiccup looked at Ragnar and together the two of them grabbed the board and lifted it against the house.

"I'm not ready to get snatched by some moon monster yet at least," said Dan as Astrid grabbed a hammer and began hammering on the wooden boards.

"We wanted to ask you about that," said Astrid.

"Did you get a good look at the spirit that took you?" Fishlegs enquired.

Dan frowned. "Didn't see no spirit, just felt something come over me like I was possessed. Forced me to start walking towards the mountain, I tried to fight it, but I couldn't control my own limbs. It just about had me in a cave up there and I looked up at the moon, for what I thought would be my last glimpse of light. But then the sun began to rise and I got control myself again. I just hightailed it away from a mountain as quick as I could."

"Why would a spirit want to take people to a mountain?" Fishlegs frowned.

Snotlout looked up. "I did hear people screaming under the mountain. The missing villages must still be there."

* * *

All of them then immediately looked towards the mountain which just stared back at them ominously.

Without any hesitation all then immediately rushed towards the mountain as quickly as they could. Snotlout stopped every now and then in order to listen to the ground in order to locate the precise location of the missing villages.

"I can hear them, they're this way," said Snotlout.

With Snotlout leading the way they ran towards the mountain hoping that it wasn't too late to the missing villages.

* * *

Darkness had completely cover the forest and the full moon was high in the sky as Heather and Hedwig made their way into the deepest part of the forest. Heather began to wonder what kind of technique she was about to learn that were required the full might of the full moon.

"Can you feel the power of the full moon brings?" Hedwig asked as she bathed herself in the moonlight. She then took a deep breath and blood veins in her arms shot out like arrowheads. "For generations it is blessed waterbenders with its glow, allowing us to do incredible things. I have never felt more alive."

* * *

Hiccup and the others were at the foot of the mountain and that's when they saw the cave.

"This is the place," said Snotlout.

"I can't see anything down there," said Astrid.

"Leave that to me," said Hiccup and immediately produced a ball of fire in his palm and began to light the cave.

They then jumped down into the cave, and they kept on going down the dark tunnel for little while, but then they saw light in the distance. As they got closer they found a metal door in front of them lit by torchlight.

Snotlout then stepped forward and placed his feet firmly on the ground and then slammed his fist right into the door. The impact immediately sent the door right off its hinges and the immediately rushed inside grabbing a few torches.

They then ended the cavern and then to their astonishment they found the missing villages chained to columns. Most of them look like skeletons, it became clear that they had very little food or drink.

"We're saved," said a villager as he saw Hiccup and the others.

"I didn't know spirits made prisons like this," said Tuffnut.

"They don't, idiot," said Ruffnut.

Snotlout immediately removed his armband and began to mould it into a key. The villagers were probably still adjusting to the light to notice this or they were just too weak to notice.

Ragnar looked all them. "Who brought you here?"

A woman looked them. "Your friend is right, it was no spirit."

"It was a witch," said an old man.

"A witch? What do you mean?" Astrid blinked.

"She seems like a normal woman," said the woman has Snotlout freed her from her shackles. "But she controls people like some dark puppetmaster."

Astrid's eyes immediately lit up, because she instinctively knew who was behind it. "Hedwig."

"Yes," a man nodded. "The innkeeper."

Ragnar looked at Astrid. "Looks like you are right about her."

Hiccup then turned to Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins. "You guys stay here and help them, the rest of us will go and stop Hedwig."

Astrid and Ragnar immediately pass their torches to the twins and the immediately ran back down the tunnel.

* * *

Unaware of Hedwig's true identity, Heather began to listen as she began to explain how she created the technique she was about to learn.

"What I'm about to show you, I discovered in that wretched Fire Empire prison," she said bitterly. "The guards were always careful to keep any water away from us, they piped in dry air and had a suspended away from the ground. Before giving us any water they would bind our hands and feet so that we could not bend. Any sign of trouble was met with cruel retribution and yet each month I felt the full moon enriching me with its energy.

There had to be something I could do to escape then I realised that where there is life, there is water. The rats that scurried across the floor of my cage were nothing more than skins filled with liquid and I spent years developing this skill that would lead to my escape… Bloodbending. Controlling the water in another body, in foreseeing your own will over there is. Once I have mastered the rats I was ready for the men. And during the next full moon, I walked free for the first time in a decade, my cell unlocked by the very guards assign to keep me in. Once you perfect this technique you can control anything, or any one."

Heather was understandably creeped out with this new form of Waterbending and she was beginning to see Hedwig in a different light.

"But to reach inside someone and control them?" she said. "I don't know if I want that kind of power."

"The choice is not yours, the power exists, and it's your duty to use the gifts you've been given to win this war. Heather, they try to wipe us out, our entire culture, your mother!"

"I know."

"Then you should understand what I'm talking about, we are the last Waterbenders of the Southern Tribe. We have to fight these people where ever we can, where ever they are with any means necessary."

Realisation soon dawned on Heather. "It was you. You're the one that's making people disappear during the full moons."

Hedwig had a hateful expression on her face. "They threw me in prison to rot, along with my brothers and sisters. They deserve the same, you must carry on my work."

"I won't," said Heather defiantly and then immediately pointed a finger towards her. "I won't use Bloodbending and I won't allow you to keep terrorising this town!"

Suddenly she found her arm moving on its own twisting unflinching, she quickly grasp hold of it trying to keep it straight. He didn't take her long to realise that it was Hedwig using Bloodbending to control her body.

"You should have learned the technique before you turned against me!" Hedwig roared forcing her to stand up right. "It's impossible for you to fight your way out of my grip! I control every muscle, every vein in your body!"

Hedwig then began moving her arms and Heather found her body moving on its own. She was getting utterly worn out from all the twisting and turning that Hedwig was forcing her to do no matter what she did, she couldn't fight against it. Hedwig then immediately forced her down on her knees.

"Stop, please," Heather pleaded with tears in her eyes.

Hedwig just laughed.

Heather then immediately reached in deep inside of her and felt the power of the moon granting her strength. She then clenched her fists by herself and drains the water from the grass and this clearly caught Hedwig by surprise as Heather rose to her feet.

"You're not the only one who draws power from the moon," said Heather defiantly. "My bending is more powerful than yours Hedwig, your technique is useless on me!"

Heather then immediately pulled out water from the grass and sent it straight towards Hedwig, who quickly caught it. She then immediately sent it back towards Heather, but she courted and sent it back towards her. Hedwig then immediately drew out water from nearby trees causing them to degrade and then sent the water towards Heather, she then caught the water that Heather sent towards her and sent it flying right back.

Heather stood her ground and slammed upon right into the water and stopped it right in its tracks causing it to be dispelled around them. Hedwig was caught completely by surprise with this technique, clearly she had underestimated Heather's strength. Heather then immediately took advantage and clenched her fist forcing the water to combined to two separate streams of water. She then struck them against Hedwig and before she could react she was not to the ground.

It was at that point that Hiccup, Astrid and Ragnar joined up with them and all them immediately took up fighting stances.

"We know what you've been doing, Hedwig," said Astrid.

"And we have come to put a stop to it," said Hiccup.

"Give up, you're outnumbered," said Ragnar.

Hedwig smiled. "No, you've outnumbered yourselves!"

She then immediately thrusted her hands into the air and immediately Hiccup, Astrid and Ragnar found themselves standing up straight. They try to move their bodies, but it was as if some sort of invisible force was preventing them from doing that. Then suddenly they found themselves flying straight towards Heather.

Heather quickly jumped out of the way to avoid them and immediately drained water from the grass and sent it straight towards Hedwig. Hedwig, however, merely drained water from a nearby tree and then use the momentum to shield herself from the attack.

"Heather look at!" Astrid yelled as she immediately found herself drawing her axe.

She tried to resist, but Hedwig's power was far too strong and he began swinging her axe towards Heather. Heather quickly backed away, not wanting to hurt her best friend and she immediately summoned water from the grass and use it as a barrier to push Astrid away. Hedwig then immediately forced Hiccup and Ragnar to charge towards her swinging their fists.

"This is weird," said Hiccup.

"I can't control my own body," said Ragnar.

Heather was able to slam Ragnar with a burst of water and then quickly frozen onto the ground. She then immediately deductible avoid Hiccup's kick and then quickly used water from the grass to send Hiccup crashing into a tree trunk and immediately froze the water around him.

"I'm sorry, guys," said Heather apologetically.

"It's fine," said Ragnar.

Astrid then came charging right back and Heather began to back away towards a nearby tree. She then quickly drain the water from out of the tree and struck it against Astrid's hand and froze it against a tree trunk.

"Don't hurt your friends, Heather, and don't let them hurt each other," Hedwig advised.

She then immediately drew her hands towards one another and Hiccup and Astrid found themselves heading straight towards one another. The most terrifying thing about it was the fact that Astrid had her axe raised in the air and was ready to strike Hiccup.

"No!" Heather screamed.

Suddenly hiccup and Astrid stopped right in their tracks, inches away from one another. They then realised that they had control over their bodies once more, they then looked at Hedwig who was standing upright and clearly had difficulty moving. At the last possible second, Heather used Bloodbending to stop Hedwig and then she immediately forced her down to the ground.

Hedwig tried to fight back, but Heather's grip on her was far too strong. Then she heard movement as Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins came rushing towards them with the missing villages.

Heather released Hedwig and the villages immediately cuffed Hedwig her. There was no way to hide the fact that Heather was a Waterbender to the villages, seeing as Hiccup and the others saved their lives they promised not to share this with anyone.

"You're going to be locked away forever," said one of the villages.

Hedwig in even resist as they began dragging her away. "My work is done." She then turned her head towards Heather. "Congratulations, Heather. You're a Bloodbender."

She then continued laughing as the villagers dragged him away and Heather immediately fell to her knees crying. Hiccup and the others tried to comfort her, but none of them knew what to say, because a new form of dangerous Waterbending had been discovered there was no telling what kind of abuse that would lead to in the future.


	9. Endgame

Hiccup and the others had finally reached the rendezvous point to meet up with the invasion much earlier than expected. This would be the last island before they reached the capital and the entire field was filled with sheep.

"This is it," said Astrid looking at the map. "The official rendezvous point for the invasion force."

"How did you pick this place?" Snotlout asked.

"Before we split up, Heather's father and I found this island on a map," Astrid explained. "It is uninhabited and the harbour is surrounded by cliffs seemed like the perfect secluded place."

"Nice choice, Astrid," said Heather as the pulled out their sleeping bags. "And where here four days ahead of schedule."

Hiccup just sat there. "Four days before I return home."

Ragnar looked at him. "You feeling nervous?"

Hiccup looked at him. "I'm about to face against a power hungry Emperor, who not only killed my father but waged war with the entire world. I'm also spearheading an attack on my native soil against said Emperor."

"Don't worry Hiccup, we can win this," Astrid assured.

* * *

Soon they all began to sleep, but Hiccup couldn't sleep and he just made his way over towards the cliff. Toothless lifted his head and made his way over towards him and placed his head on his lap.

"I know, bud, I couldn't sleep either," said Hiccup petting him.

"Then that makes three of us," said a voice behind him.

Hiccup turned and saw Astrid making her way over towards him.

"What are you doing up?" Hiccup asked as Astrid sat down next to him.

"I could ask you the same question?"

Hiccup just looked out to sea. "I'm possibly going to be facing is the most powerful Firebender in history. This could possibly be our last chance in ending this war before Haddock Comet arrives and then the war will be truly over."

Astrid looked at him sympathetically. "Hiccup, with an over the plan, we have the element of surprise and the Empire is strained trying to conquer what is left of the Earth Kingdom, putting down rebellions and trying to solidify control over Meridian. Plus we all have a real true cause behind us in this fight, one that you started nearly a year ago."

Hiccup nodded. "I know."

* * *

Eret awoke the next morning and immediately he was being closed by his servants in his estate.

"Fresh fruit, Lord Eret," said a servant holding out a bowl of fruit.

Eret shook his head and then another servant presented a bowl of hot water.

"May I wash your feet, sir?"

Eret shook his head again.

"Hand massage?"

Eret was doing his best to restrain his frustration to his servants and shook his head once more.

"Hot towel?" a servant asked holding out some hot towels.

Eret began to realise that they weren't going to give up until he agreed to something and took one. He wrote his face with a hot towel and gave it back to the servant, he then began to make his way to the front door and found that the place was littered with people, most of who were girls, which were being held back by men under his command.

His steward then immediately approached him looking a bit concerned as he brought the carriage alongside the estate. "Lord Eret, is something wrong? Why are you not going in your carriage?"

"I'm just going to May's house, it's not far," said Eret.

"It's not a Lord's place to walk anywhere, sir," said the steward.

Eret might have been the Lord, but he was also a colonel in the army and in like the idea of being waited on hand and foot all day. Though judging from the large crowd of people, who look as if they were eager to break down the doors he decided that taking the carriage for his own safety was probably the wisest move.

He made his way into the carriage and immediately the driver rode off towards May's estate which couldn't have been more than a hundred yards away. Once the carriage came to a stop his servants immediately opened the carriage door and he found May standing there smiling at him.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were now awake now older they could do was wait for the invasion fleet to arrive.

"We better take this time to make sure that everything is prepared," said Hiccup looking at Astrid as they had breakfast. "We need to outfit our dragons with armour, preferably Gronckle Iron."

"Do they really need armour?" Fishlegs asked.

Astrid looked at him. "I'm afraid that we don't have any other dragons in the invasion fleet and we need to make sure that the protected."

Ragnar looked at her. "Skull and Windshear are already well protected, Skull's armour should be able to protect him and Windshear's scales are very thick and heat resistant."

Snotlout just sat there confidently. "Hookfang and I can take down any further comes our way."

Hookfang appear to share his sentiment as he immediately ignited himself.

Hiccup looked at Snotlout. "As much as I appreciate the bravado, a little extra protection can go a long way." He then looked at Fishlegs. "Fishlegs I'm going to need you and Meatlug's help with forging the Gronckle Iron."

Fishlegs nodded. "Okay."

"What about the rest of us?" Heather asked.

"I need to go over the plans to make sure that we didn't miss anything," said Astrid she got up. "The rest of you just do whatever preparations you think are best."

Ragnar merely got to his feet. "I think I'm just going to meditate."

"I'll make sure that our supplies are ready," said Heather.

Snotlout and the twins looked at one another and shrugged, they then sat back and relaxed as the sun bear down upon them.

* * *

Hiccup has already created a makeshift forge thanks to his Earthbending and Fishlegs was now feeding Meatlug the necessary materials to make Gronckle Iron. Hiccup spend the rest of the day hammering away at the metal from day until dust.

Once night fell everyone immediately went to bed, though Hiccup remained up with Toothless looking out to sea. Another day had passed, meaning that it was another day close until the invasion until he set foot on his homeland.

"Will be going home soon, bud," said Hiccup.

Toothless merely purred as he fell asleep and Hiccup found himself falling asleep as well.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the capital, Eret had spent the entire day with May, after the little spat on Ember Island they had grown even closer together and May was not as uptight as before.

"Tell me, if there was anything you wanted right now what would it be?" Eret asked.

May pondered for a moment. "A big fancy fruit tart, with rose petals on top."

"You know, being a Lord, as was a colonel in the army, and all I might just be able to make that happen."

May giggled. "That would be impressive."

Eret looked up at some of his servants. "Do you think you can find some fresh fruit tart for the lady, with those petals on top?"

His steward bowed. "Excellent choice, sir."

May looked at him. "I guess that's a nice perks from the nobility, though there is annoying stuff too. Like that all day war meeting coming up."

Eret looked up. "War meeting? What are you talking about?"

"Devi mentioned something, but I assumed you were going to," said May curiously.

"I guess I was invited," said Eret bitterly.

* * *

Next morning Hiccup and the others continued with preparations with the invasion. After breakfast hiccup then continued to hammer away at the dragon armour hoping to start putting it together today.

"Don't you think you're over exerting yourself?" a voice asked.

Hiccup turned and saw Astrid making her way over towards him, but he kept on hammering away. "It keep my mind off of things."

"Like the invasion," Astrid assumed.

Hiccup looked at her. "Devi knew about the invasion and she knows that we got away. Even if she believes I'm dead, she knows that the rest of you are out there. I guess I'm just concerned that they might be ready for us and have prepared some kind of surprise."

Astrid nodded. "I had the same thoughts, but we don't have another choice. The solar eclipse is still going to happen and it's an opportunity we can't pass up, no matter the risks involved. Chief Oswald agreed with me and I know that you agree with me as well."

Hiccup shook his head. "Am I that obvious?"

"You've never been great with hiding your feelings," said Astrid as she placed a hand around his chest. "It's what I like about you the most."

Hiccup placed a hand over hers and smiled. "I may be the commander-in-chief of this armed force, but my priority has to be the Emperor."

Astrid nodded. "I know, we've discussed this. I'll be leading the invasion force while you take on the Emperor, hopefully the day of Black Sun will mark the end of this long war."

Hiccup took a deep breath. "I hope so, for everyone's sake."

* * *

Eret made his way to the Palace and practically stormed his way towards Devi, who was getting her head done at the time.

"Hello, Eret, what is the nature of this unexpected visit?" Devi asked.

"I've heard about the war meeting and apparently I'm not welcome," said Eret folding his arms.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course you're welcome."

"Is that so? Then why didn't anyone tell me?" Eret demanded.

"Eret, don't be too dramatic, I'm sure my father wants you there, you probably weren't invited because it was so obvious that you need to be there."

"Well, were you invited?" Eret asked curiously.

"Of course, I'm the Princess."

"I'm a colonel in the Royal Army as well as a Lord," Eret reminded.

"Exactly so stop acting like a paranoid child, just go to the meeting," said Devi.

"Forget it, I'm not going," said Eret dismissively.

He then immediately walked off.

* * *

Astrid had finally managed to convince Hiccup to take a break and he was relaxing in the spring close by. He was letting out hot steam in order to adjust the temperature of the water so that it was smoothing.

"I see you're finally starting to relax," said a new voice. Hiccup looked up and saw Ragnar standing there in his undergarments. "Mind if I join you?"

"Go right ahead," Hiccup offered.

Ragnar then immediately began stepping into the hot spring and relaxed as he laid back. "I guess being a Firebender has its perks."

"Bjorn always insisted that we go to the hot spring after a long day period of training," said Hiccup.

"I keep on forgetting that he was the one who taught you Firebending," Ragnar smiled.

"He was only one of my tutors, my father believed that if I gained the experience of training with multiple teachers I would have a wide range of techniques to confuse my enemy."

"Sounds like a smart man."

Hiccup looked at him. "You didn't just come here to talk about Firebending, so tell me what's on your mind."

"More like what's on your mind," said Ragnar. "I heard that Astrid had to pull your ear to get into this hot spring."

"She just pointed out that if I worked myself ragged I would be in no condition to fight the Emperor," said Hiccup simply.

"Wanna talk about it?" Ragnar asked.

Hiccup looked at him. "How come you're the voice of reason in our group?"

Ragnar smiled. "My people were nomads and we met a lot of different people on our travels, it was important for people to help anyone they could. And now I'm the last of my people, after the war will be my duty to rebuild my culture from scratch."

Hiccup looked at him. "You know I'll hope you in any way."

Ragnar nodded. "I know, but the fear for me holds a special form of dread." He then looked at Hiccup. "Your next reincarnation will be that of an Air Nomad."

Hiccup knew that this conversation was going to happen sooner or later. "Yeah, unfortunately."

"Under normal circumstances it wouldn't matter, but seeing as I'm the last of my people that means…"

"That one of your descendants, most likely one of your grandchildren, will be the next Avatar," Hiccup finished.

Ragnar nodded. "Which means I'll be good as killing you."

Hiccup looked at him. "None of us can live forever, if you don't produce any children or grandchildren then we have no idea what happened to the cycle once I'm gone. This situation has never occurred in history or at least known history."

"That is a good point," Ragnar admitted.

"Just don't think of rebuilding the Air Nomads as killing your best friend, think of it as an important duty for future generations," said Ragnar. "My one job is to bring balance to the world and that can't happen as long as the Air Nomads are extinct, but bring back a whole culture from the brink of extinction it's gonna take more than just one Avatar, probably generations of them."

Ragnar nodded. "Then let's do our best to get a good start after the war."

* * *

Later that night, at the capital, Eret had returned to May's house and he was looking out of the window. He clearly was still a bit her that he had been asked to the meeting.

"Eret, it's just a dumb meeting," said May trying to comfort him. "Who cares?"

"I don't," said Eret.

"Well, good, you shouldn't. I mean why would you even want to go? Just think about how things went during the last war meeting you went to."

Eret sighed. "I know."

"You know what will make you feel better?" May asked placing a hand on his shoulder. "Ordering some servants around, I might be hungry for whole tray of fruit tarts and maybe a little ride around town."

May then pulled his face towards her, but he looked away and she knew that he wanted to be left alone.

* * *

The next morning, Hiccup was looking down from the cliffs. He was starting to get a little anxious considering that more was the big day of the invasion.

Astrid soon met up to join him. "It's almost time."

"Somehow planning for the invasion was easier than waiting for it," said Hiccup.

"You're concerned that things might go wrong?" Astrid assumed.

"We are entering into the unknown and the resistance only promised a small amount of help from its cells in the capital," Hiccup reminded. "I've already sent Sharpshot to your mother, informing her that where the rendezvous point."

Astrid nodded. "If we fail admire your come down to her and the resistance."

"We might be able to get away with our dragons, but no way we can take the entire invasion force if we fail," said Hiccup.

"Fortunately I do have a contingency plan in case that does happen," said Astrid.

Hiccup looked at her. "What kind of contingency plan?"

Astrid then immediately leaned in towards his ear and began to whisper and Hiccup's eyes widened.

"What?" he stared. "You can't be serious."

Astrid looked at him. "I am, it was the only way."

Hiccup shook his head. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because there wasn't time and I knew you would react like this afterwards," Astrid explained.

Hiccup looked uneasy. "Shouldn't we tell the others?"

Astrid shook her head. "No. With any luck we may not have to."

* * *

Eret was still in May's house and they were having tea, but his steward entered the room.

"Lord Eret, everybody is waiting for you," he informed him as he bowed.

Eret looked up. "What?"

"The high admirals, the generals, the war ministers, the Senate, the Princess have all arrived," said the steward. "You're the only person missing."

"So the Emperor wants me at the meeting?" Eret asked looking surprised.

"The Emperor said that he would not start until you arrived, sir."

Eret smiled and May was happy for him.

* * *

Hiccup was now just about finished with the armour, he just had to put some finishing touches on the armour.

"Looks like it's just about done," said Astrid as she looked at the armour.

Hiccup nodded. "I just hope that it's enough."

"It looks perfect," Astrid smiled.

Hiccup looked at her. "You were able to give Oswald of those blueprints I made?"

Astrid nodded. "Yes, they might just give us the edge the Empire certainly won't be expecting them." She could tell that Hiccup was still looking a bit tense. "It's going to be all right."

"How believe that once we end this war," said Hiccup looking at her. "I still can't believe you didn't tell me the truth."

Astrid closed her eyes. "I wanted to tell you, but after the Fall of Meridian you were still pretty shaken up. I know I should have told you when you were covered, that was my mistake."

Hiccup took a deep breath. "I just hope that your instincts are right about this, because the last thing we want is another incident like Meridian."

"That won't happen, I promise you that."

* * *

It was late at night and finally the war meeting had come to an end, Eret was wearing his ceremonial armour. May was outside waiting for him as he walked down the corridor.

"So how did it go?" May asked.

"When I got to the meeting, everyone welcomed me, the Emperor even saved me a seat next to him. I was literally at his right hand, the same position my uncle was in many years ago," Eret explained.

May smiled. "That's wonderful, you must be happy."

Eret stopped and look to the portrait of Drago which depicted him as a heroic figure that brought prosperity to the Empire.

"A storm is coming, that much I can tell you," said Eret gravely. "I don't know how many people going to weather that storm."

* * *

Hiccup was looking out to sea one last time, knowing that tomorrow would be the invasion. He was feeling a little anxious and in no he could sleep, but he had to. Truth was he had felt this anxious since the Battle of the North Pole, but this time they were doing the attacking.

Hiccup remembered what Astrid had told him this morning, especially about that little surprise. He had no idea how he felt and he wouldn't deny that he was feeling a bit conflicted, but he had to trust Astrid instincts they had been right and they might be the very thing that put an end to this war.

He took a deep breath and turned around and made his way over towards the others, who are now fast asleep. There was no telling what awaited them tomorrow, but one thing is for sure it was going to be one hard battle.


	10. Day of Black Sun Part 1: The Invasion

Today was the day, the day that they would start the invasion of the Fire Empire capital of Berk. Already, they had changed out of their disguises and were now wearing their proper cloves. Astrid was looking over the maps of the invasion making sure that she had missed anything.

Heather then gave her a cup of water. "It's going to be fine."

Astrid nodded and smiled.

Hiccup took a deep breath. "Today's the day."

"The day that we kick that Emperor's butt," Snotlout smiled.

"No matter what way you put it this is definitely gonna be going down in the history books," said Fishlegs.

The twins immediately looked at Hiccup eagerly.

"How are you going to take down the Emperor?" Ruffnut asked.

"Are you going to glow and use your Avatar powers?" Tuffnut asked.

"I can't," said Hiccup regretfully. "When Devi shot me with lightning, my seventh chakra was locked, cutting off my connection to all the cosmic energy in the universe."

Ragnar nodded. "I've been doing what I can to re-stabilise the connection, but no luck."

"Hopefully the solar eclipse will give you the edge," said Astrid.

Heather then saw a fog cloud heading towards them. "Oh no, Astrid do you think the fog will delay the invasion?"

Astrid looked up and her eyes widened. "No. That is the invasion."

That's when they saw sailing out of the fog were several Southern Water Tribe ships.

* * *

Hiccup and Snotlout immediately made their way down to meet them and created a makeshift port.

Heather immediately rushed over towards her father and brother, who had walked off the first of the ships and gave them a big hug.

"You made it," Heather beamed.

Astrid looked at Oswald. "Have you been able to locate everyone I told you to find?"

"I did," Oswald nodded, but he looked at her doubtfully. "But I'm a little worried Astrid. Some of these men aren't exactly warrior type."

He was pointing his head towards Bard and Brant as they made their way off the gangplank.

Brant whistled. "This place ain't nothing like the swamp." He then looked at a rock. "What do you reckon that is Bard? Some kind of Empire explosion trap that would eat ya?"

Bard looked at him. "It's just a rock Brant."

"Well, I'll be," said Brant as if it was a new invention.

"Is it just me or are those fellows a few swords few in the armoury?" Oswald asked.

"I just wish they would wear pants," said Dagur looking at Hahn.

Hahn just scratched his belly. "Hands are an illusion and so is death."

Everyone just gave him blank looks.

Hiccup approached Oswald. "Were you able to find my mother?"

Oswald shook his head. "No, but I'm sure she's all right she was able to escape the Empire for this long."

"He's not getting any younger," Hiccup reminded looking concerned. "I don't know why she left us after we got out of the desert?"

"She must have had her reasons," said Astrid.

One by one people began to exit the ships, though many Swampbenders and some Earth King soldiers.

"Hi, Heather," said a familiar voice.

Heather immediately turned on her eyes widened, because standing there was none other than Calder, who had now grown a goatee.

"Calder," Heather beamed Rushing over towards him and giving him a big hug. "It's so good to see you."

Ragnar nodded. "It's good to see you again, Calder. Last time we saw you and your father were freeing many occupied villages."

"Heather's courage inspired us," Calder smiled and Heather couldn't help but blush.

Strider placed a hand on Calder and Heather's shoulder. "You helped us find our courage, Heather. Now we're are here to help you."

Snotlout recognised to think use exiting the ship and his eyes widened.

"No way! What are you guys—"

Approaching them was none other than the Hippo and the Boulder, they had been Earthbenders wrestlers and had cause trouble is in the past.

Hippo laughed. "Hippo happy to see Snotman."

Snotlout narrowed his eyes. "You hear for a rematch?"

"Negatory," said Boulder. "The Boulder and the Hippo, no longer fight for others for entertainment. Now we fight for our kingdom!"

Snotlout narrowed his eyes. "You really expect me to believe—"

"Believe them, Snotlout," said yet another familiar voice. Snotlout turned and his eyes widened as he saw Ida standing there.

Snotlout blinked. "Ida?"

Ida smiled. "Hard as it might be to believe, but they are on our side."

Suddenly there was an explosion from one of the ships and everyone immediately rushed towards it. Then they saw Magnus popping his head from the cargo hold covered in some sort of substance.

Then rolling down the gangplank was Asmund he was soon followed by his father, Pipsqueak and Duke.

"Was that a new invention?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, but unfortunately the incendiary capabilities of peanut sauce proved to be a failure," Magnus sighed as his son began looking the peanut sauce off his face.

"You're making peanut sauce bombs?" Hiccup stared.

"They're destructive," said Pipsqueak.

"And delicious," Duke added as the two of them looked the peanut sauce of the faces.

Hiccup looked Magnus. "Were you able to complete work on the plans I sent you?"

"Yes, I was," Magnus nodded. "And I think the Empire will be quite surprised."

"Ragnar, my dad and I made this for you," said Asmund presenting Ragnar with a new glider.

Ragnar smiled as he opened the wings. "A new glider, this is amazing."

* * *

Meanwhile at the prison at the capital, the guard was filing his nails in Bjorn's cell.

"I bet you're tired of being in this cell old man, well too bad," he smiled. "You're never stepping outside these walls again."

Female guard then entered the cell with a tray of food. "Breakfast."

The guard got to his feet. "Careful Yara, don't get too close his stench will knock you right out," he laughed as he exited the cell.

Yara narrowed her eyes and then made her way over towards Bjorn. "I snuck in some White Jade Tea, I know you like rare teas."

She then placed the tray through the bars and Bjorn took it. "Thank you, Yara. Ever since I was put in here you have been very kind to me."

* * *

Meanwhile the invasion force was finishing their own breakfast and Hiccup was standing on the podium looking at everyone.

"Today is the day of Black Sun and I would like to thank you all for your self-sacrifice and your courage," said Hiccup looking at them all. "Now under normal circumstances I would be leading the invasion force, but my confrontation with the Emperor during the invasion will make it impossible for me to lead. As such Astrid will be leading the invasion in my place, together we have discussed a risible plan and I think I should let her explain it."

Astrid nodded and began to step up to the podium. "Thank you, Hiccup." She then turned and looked at everyone. "There are two steps to the invasion, a naval stage and then a land stage. To gain see access to Berk, we have to get past our first major obstacle here." She then pointed to the Straits that led to the capital. "The Great Gates of Grimbeard, designed by Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the second, Hiccup's great-uncle." She then pulled the map over showing the landscape of the port and capital city. "Next we hit the land and we hit hard, we must fight past their battlements and secure the Plaza Tower. Once we do that it's up to the royal palace at that point the eclipse will begin."

"Excuse me," said Boulder holding out his hand. "The Boulder is confused, isn't the point to invade _during_ the eclipse? When the Firebenders are powerless?"

"The eclipse only lasts eight minutes, not enough time for the whole invasion," Astrid explained. "And the Royal palaces heavily guarded by elite Firebenders so that's where we need the eclipse advantage the most. When this is finished, Hiccup will have defeated the Emperor, we will have control over Berk and this war will be over!"

Everyone immediately cheered.

Soon everyone began to get prepared for the invasion, Heather was filling her gourds with water, Snotlout was putting on Earth Kingdom armour, the twins were also putting their own armour on, Fishlegs had just finished installing the armour on their dragons, Ragnar had completely shaven his head and was wearing his monk outfit, both Hiccup and Astrid were wearing ceremonial Fire Empire armour which had been given by Astrid's mother.

* * *

In his room, Eret was also making preparations of his own, he was removing his armour and ended his ponytail. He then began to write a letter, because now it was time to make his move.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid were looking down at the invasion fleet, both wearing armour from their homeland.

"Never thought I'd wearing this again," said Hiccup looking at his armour.

"I know," Astrid nodded. She then smiled at him. "It looks good on you."

Hiccup chuckled slightly. "Your mother kept it for all these years, when she heard that I was alive she began to modernise it in case I ever stepped foot on Empire soil."

Astrid took a deep breath. "This is it."

"This is it," Hiccup nodded and he looked at her. "When this is over someone can have the takeover as Emperor and it can't be me. It also has to be a Firebender, to show the world that the Empire is still powerful."

Astrid nodded. "I already got an idea for a perfect candidate."

Hiccup just remain quiet, because he had a feeling who this perfect candidate was.

* * *

Soon they were in their ships and they were sailing towards Berk, Hiccup looked through the spyglass as they came into view of the Great Gates of Grimbeard.

"There they are," said Dagur. "The Great Gates of Grimbeard."

"I don't see any gates," Heather frowned.

Heather was correct, there was no sign of any gates, except for a large statue in the middle of the bay that resembled a ghastly looking man . On either side of the Straits were statues of Night Furies and they looked as if they were standing guard.

"That's because you won't," said Hiccup. "The gates are actually large metal chains, once an enemy comes into view of the guards at the watchtower, located in statue of my ancestor, they were immediately port the chains and set them of flames making it impossible for ships to enter the capital."

"Which is why we need you and the Swampbenders to whip up a fog cover," Oswald explained to Heather.

"We'll sneak by those statues just like we sneaked by that Empire Navy blockade," said Bard.

Heather and the Swampbenders took up positions on the boat and immediately jumped into the air and force their hands down. Then suddenly a great cloud of fog emerged from out of the sea and completely covered the ships.

"Keep it up," said Oswald as they were just a few yards away from the gates. "We're almost through."

However, someone in the watchtower must have spotted them, because they heard the sound of an alarm. A few seconds later two large metal chains rose up from the water barring their path and they were immediately set aflame.

With no choice they had to stop in their tracks before they struck the gates and then they heard the sound of speedboats. They turned and saw speeding towards them were several soldiers on speedboats.

"Everyone below deck!" Oswald ordered.

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "Let's hope your invention works."

In the manner of seconds the speedboats finally reached the ships and soon they were boarded. They began looking through the cargo hold for any sign of intruders, but there was no one on the ships.

"No one is on board, sir," said a soldier to a female lieutenant.

The lieutenant frowned. "Where did they go?"

* * *

The truth is they had gone underwater in submerged vessels that were even large enough to carry their dragons.

"You've really outdone yourself, Hiccup," Astrid smiled.

"The hardest part was finding the necessary materials that could withstand the weight of the pressure of the water," said Hiccup. "Fortunately years ago, I designed a diving bell but underwater exploration. However, I can't take the full credit I only came up with the idea it was the mechanistic that created the submarines."

Magnus smiled at him. "Don't sell yourself short, my boy. It was simply brilliant that you fought to use basic steel, but reinforced with Gronckle Iron for the hull and have the glass made of triple reinforced Deathsong amber. Your method of propulsion was also ingenious, using Waterbending to make the subs sink and float. Brilliant."

"There's only one thing I couldn't figure out, that's the air supply," said Hiccup scratching his head.

"I'm afraid I had problems with that as well," Magnus nodded. "Before we can land on the beaches, we need to resurface."

* * *

Meanwhile in Bjorn's cell, Yara soon entered with lunch.

"Lunchtime General Bjorn," she said smiling and then she leaned in. "And this time I brought you an extra slice of chicken."

"Thank you, Yara," said Bjorn gratefully. "Your little gestures of kindness have my days in prison bearable." He then looked at her seriously. "I think that you should take the rest of the day off."

Yara looked up. "What?"

Bjorn then leaned in towards her. "You don't look well. Maybe you should go home and rest."

"No, I feel fine," she assured.

"Trust me, it is better that you are not here this afternoon," said Bjorn seriously.

Yara could tell that he was serious and she nodded and walked out of the cell.

* * *

The invasion force had finally submerged and was restocking on air and everyone was stretching themselves because the next time they stopped they would be fighting. Hiccup was with Toothless, because this is where he parted ways with everyone and ash and the others came to see him off.

"So, this is it, huh?" he said looking at everyone.

"Are you ready to let the Empire know that the Avatar is alive?" Astrid asked.

"I'm ready."

Soon all of them hugged one another.

"You had better kick some serious Emperor butt," said Snotlout.

"Everyone listen up," said Oswald looking at everyone. "The next time we resurface, it will be on the beaches so stay alert and fight smart. Now break time is over, back into the subs."

Everyone began making their way into the subs, but Astrid stayed with hiccup little while longer. The two of them just stood there looking a bit awkward.

"Hiccup I—"

"Astrid I—"

The two of them stopped looking slightly embarrassed.

"You go first," said Hiccup.

"We've been through so many things together," said Astrid blushing slightly. "I admit when I first saw you I can believe that you were the Avatar, you weren't exactly what I pictured. But then I started to see you on the battlefield and just realise just how special you are. I just want to say that I'm really proud of you."

Hiccup looked at her. "Everything is going to be different after today, isn't it?"

Astrid nodded. "Yes, it is."

"What if… what if I don't come back?"

"Hiccup, don't say that. Of course you'll—"

Then to Astrid surprise Hiccup pulled her into a kiss and then suddenly she found herself melting into it. She was still stunned when Hiccup backed away from her and watched as he mounted Toothless.

"Let's go, bud," said Hiccup.

Toothless then took off and Astrid watched as Hiccup flew away towards the west.

Ragnar then popped his head out of the sub. "Astrid, we're about to submerge, we need our commander inside."

Astrid was still taken aback from Hiccup's kiss. "What? Right, I'm on it."

Astrid then made her way into the sub in a moment later they began to submerge.

* * *

Eret was in May's house and he looked a portrait of himself and May on the wall and he knew this was going to break her heart.

"I'm sorry, May," he said and then left a scroll on the table.

* * *

Hiccup was in sight of the capital of Berk. "There it is, bud, home sweet home."

Toothless growled at him.

"I know I should have said something more to Astrid, but we were pressed for time," Hiccup admitted.

Toothless rolled his eyes and growled.

"When you get a crush, then you can lecture me about romance," said Hiccup.

The invasion force was now in sight of the capital and they could see the Plaza just ahead of them. Oswald lifted up the periscope to get a good view of the surrounding area.

"Everyone in positions," he ordered. "Earthbenders into your tanks, this is going to be a rough ride."

Snotlout and the rest of the Earthbenders then immediately rushed towards the armoured tanks in the very bottom of the sub.

The subs were now directly making their way down the canal towards the Plaza, which was completely sealed off. Since they were now entering into shallow water the shadows of the subs were now becoming visible and it wasn't long until the alarm sounded.

In the battlements the Empire soldiers immediately fired sharp cables into the water hoping to strike the submerged subs. However, the Waterbenders merely follow the flow of the water and avoided the cables, but one of them managed to penetrate a sub.

A Swampbender had to stop what he was doing and immediately freeze the water so that they wouldn't drown. They might have been saved from drowning, but the supper was now being lifted out of the water, but the top of the sub immediately opened and Heather flew out on top of Windshear.

Windshear then flew towards the chain and sliced through it with her tail three in the south and it landed back into the water.

"Ready the torpedoes," Oswald ordered.

The torpedoes were another design created by Hiccup, the torpedoes were metal shelves filled with Monstrous Nightmare gel and they were completely covered in ice. The idea was that the Waterbenders in the subs would be able to launch the torpedo at extraordinary speed and the cause of the impact when they hit the grating would cause the torpedo to explode.

"Launch!" Oswald ordered.

Hahn then fired the torpedo and it was joined by others fired from the other subs and they struck the grating. Upon impact the torpedoes exploded and water shot up in the canal, the grates were now blasted wide open allowing the subs to enter the Plaza.

Everyone inside the subs were prepared to rush out the moment they landed on the beaches, there was no denying that it was going to be a hard fight and admittedly it was quite a gamble. The moment the subs immediately emerged from the water the watchtowers fired harpoons straight down towards them, but the armour was strong enough to repel the attacks.

Once the subs had landed on the beach they immediately opened their bows and the tanks and warriors inside immediately rushed out. The tanks were covered completely in metal bearing the Earth Kingdom insignia, the Earthbenders kept on pushing against the ground to give them an extra bit of speed and the mechanics were in charge of driving.

Astrid led the charge with the warriors from the Water Tribe with Oswald and Dagur acting as lieutenants. The mechanics were driving trucks filled with stone and water to supply armaments to the soldiers.

Snotlout led the Earthbenders and they began to fire boulders at the battlements to knock them out of commission. Ragnar was in charge of the aerial defences with the dragons, they too were attacking the battlements with everything they had, shooting fire and lava with every opportunity they had.

Soon the Plaza doors opened and tanks began to enter into the fray and they began to fire fire blasts at the tanks and the invading forces. Asmund was in control one of the tanks and position did directly on top of an outpost and using the hydraulics began to crush it to dust. Another tank smashed an Empire tank to pieces and then drove over it.

However, they soon found themselves completely surrounded, but the Swampbenders and Heather acted as defence. They bended water from out of the trucks behind them in order to block against the fire blasts and then Bard and Brant struck at and causing it to spin and it slammed into another.

Bard then noticed that Hahn was nowhere to be seen. "We're a man down. Where in tarnation is Hahn?"

He soon got his answer, emerging from the water was a strange-looking creature made completely of seaweed. The tanks immediately fired upon this strange creature, but the seaweed put out the flames and then it stretched its arm grabbing one of the tanks. It then slammed the tank right on top of another one and then swatted the final tank and it was sent flying straight into a watchtower.

"Hey, Hahn!" Brant waved. "Where've you been?"

The chest then opened up revealing Hahn inside bending the seaweed with his Waterbending. "Communing with nature. It takes a while to collect this much seaweed."

He then sought tank firing a fireball as an immediately closed the gap before it struck him.

* * *

The Empire was now unleashing its Singetails and Rumblehorns which immediately fired at the Water Tribe soldiers. However, Ragnar and the other dragons immediately began to engage the Singetail and with his aerial expertise he was able to outflank them taking them down one by one and deflecting the fireballs coming from them with his Airbending.

This left the Water Tribe warriors to deal with the Rumblehorns. Astrid immediately charged at one drawing out her axe, she jumped down onto the front horn of the dragon, she then jumped again and landed on the two horns on top of its head. Then as the soldier thrusted the spear towards her she immediately sliced right through it with her axe and then knocked off the dragon.

The twins were charging at a Rumblehorn, but the last possible second Ruffnut tossed a rope to Tuffnut. The rider was unable to stop in time and the Rumblehorn tripped over the rope and fell to the ground.

Dagur was busy battling against several Empire soldiers when he saw that Oswald was surrounded.

"Dad, look out!" he yelled.

Oswald quickly raised his shield in time to block against the fire ball and then quickly parried with a spearman, but the spearman was able to knock his shield aside. Oswald quickly sidestepped just as the spearman thrusted his spear towards him and then immediately disarmed him, he then used the ends of the spears to knock away the arm of a Firebender and struck his legs with the other one knocking him to the ground.

He then quickly spun around and ducked to avoid more fire blasts from Firebenders and then tossed a spear in the wooden handle struck the two of them knocking them to the ground. Astrid then immediately rode towards them and picked up Oswald and Dagur.

The battlements were now striking at the trucks carrying their supplies, one of them actually destroyed the back of one of the trucks. Fortunately they missed Fishlegs, who was driving at the time, though he was now riding up right.

Hahn was doing his best washing away the tanks, but the battlements had managed to blast one of his arms. A few seconds later they struck one of the tanks knocking it to the ground and causing mayhem among their troops.

"Astrid, we have to take out those battlements, it's our only chance," said Oswald.

Astrid smiled. "I've got an idea.

* * *

A few moments later, Astrid was riding on Stormfly and Heather was on Windshear carrying both Oswald and Dagur. Astrid leaned in towards one of the battlements and drew her axe, she then sliced through the catapult. Oswald and Dagur ignited a few small bombs that the mechanistic had created and then tossed into the nearest battlement Heather could get close to.

Heather then immediately bended the water in the barrels attached to Windshear and the completely covered her arms. She then fired a burst of water immediately freezing the woman in charge of the catapult in one of the battlements.

They were now left with only two and soon they landed on the ground between the two of them. Oswald looked at Astrid, Heather and Dagur.

"You three take out that battlement, I've got this one," said Oswald as he made his way towards the battlement. "What each other's backs."

Astrid, Heather and Dagur then quickly rushed towards the battlement and Astrid quickly sliced through the door with her axe. Dagur quickly took out the two guards that was standing next to it and Heather immediately froze the soldiers in charge of the catapult with her water. Astrid then climbed up the ladder and immediately sliced through the catapult and they then quickly made their way back outside.

They saw that Oswald was on top of one of the battlements and he was climbing through the launch window. They heard the sounds of swords clashing inside and then suddenly there was an explosion and the immediately feared the worst. They were living to see that Oswald exiting the battlement, but he was limping and clutching his chest and then he collapsed.

"Dad!" Heather cried.

"Dad!" Dagur yelled.

The three of them then immediately rushed towards Oswald.

* * *

Eret meanwhile was in his estate and was looking at the portrait of his family as he was about to do the hardest thing in his life.

"I know that I have made some bad choices, but today I'm going to set things right," said Eret.

He made his way over to his bed and grabbed his sword and the rucksack, he looked at the portrait one last time before pulling his hood down and exited the room.

* * *

Astrid was forced to join the rest of their forces on the battlefield, but Heather flew Dagur and her father towards the subs away from the battlefield. Once they settled him down on the ground Heather immediately began to heal him.

"How does that feel, Dad?" Heather asked.

"A little better," Oswald winced and tried to get up. "I need to get back to the troops."

Dagur immediately pushed him back down. "Dad, you're in no state to fight."

Heather nodded. "He's right, it's going to take some time for me to heal you."

"Everyone is counting on me, I won't let them down," Oswald winced.

"Astrid is already at the front leading the forces, Ragnar has already achieved us air superiority," Dagur assured him. He then looked at Heather. "I've got rejoin the battlefield."

Heather nodded. "Take Windshear, you going to need every advantage you can get."

Oswald looked at Dagur. "I'm proud of you, son."

Dagur nodded. "Thanks Dad." He then immediately mounted Windshear. "Let's go."

Oswald and Heather then watched as Dagur took off to join the battle.

* * *

The invasion force was halfway towards the plaza tower, but some of the remaining battlement was still bombarding the tanks preventing them from moving forward. Fortunately the watchtowers were actually designed to deal with ground combat, not air combat.

As a result of Ragnar quickly gained the upper hand when he and Skull land on the ground and knocked the tank away with a massive tail whip. Astrid was in the air providing support as well and then she immediately looked down at the ground troops.

"This everyone, I want the tanks in wedge formation!" she ordered. "Warriors and benders in the middle! We're taking that tower and heading for the royal palace! Ragnar see what you can do about those battlements!"

The tanks immediately formed a wedge formation and began to shield warriors and the benders. Fishlegs had taken over the control of another truck and was leading a convoy at the back. Ragnar and the dragons immediately hovered directly above them shielding them from any attack from above.

Astrid immediately pulled out her axe and pointed forwards. "Charge!"

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup had reached the capital and he and Toothless were flying down towards the Palace, but as they flew over the city Hiccup noticed that the entire place was deserted.

"That's strange," he frowned.

They continue to make their way towards the Palace and immediately stormed inside, but there was no one in sight not even any guards.

"I don't like the looks of this, bud," said Hiccup as they began to investigate the Palace.

* * *

Astrid was still leading the invasion force and now they would directly on the footsteps of the plaza tower. The Firebenders tried to push back against the tanks with fireballs, but the armour was to protected and they could stop them.

Ragnar had also succeeded in destroying the last of the battlements and Fishlegs was driving a truck filled with Monstrous Nightmare gel towards the stone wall that guarded the tower. He quickly jumped out and seconds later there was a huge explosion creating a huge hole for the invasion force.

Astrid led the charge inside and with their shields raised they began to charge at the Firebenders, whose attacks just bounced off the shields.

"The Empire is falling back!" Strider yelled.

Vorg looked at Astrid as she landed. "Astrid, we're on our way to victory!"

Astrid looked up at the volcano where the capital sat and knew that the moments away from capturing it.

* * *

Hiccup had entered the throne room trying desperately to find Drago, but the place was entirely empty.

"No," Hiccup cursed as he fell to his knees. "No, no, no! Drago, where are you?"


	11. Day of Black Sun Part 2: The Eclipse

The invasion force had now completely taken over the Plaza Tower and were now pushing into the town, but they were dealing with some heavy resistance. The Swampbenders remained with the subs in order to protect them, in case they had to make a quick getaway.

The tanks were now forming a barrier as Astrid began giving instructions to her lieutenants. There are making good progress, the tanks were shielding them from fire blasts and the doors of the tanks opened briefly to allow the Earthbenders to launch boulders and other forms of Earthbending.

Dagur looked up to see his father and Heather making their way over towards them. "Dad! You're on your feet again."

"Thanks to your sister," Oswald smiled. "I'm in no shape to fight, but maybe there some way I can help."

"Everything is going smoothly and the eclipse hasn't even kicked in yet," Astrid assured him.

"Let's hope our luck holds out," said Oswald. Heather then frowned as she saw something heading towards them. "Heather, you seem distracted. Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, is that… is that Hiccup?" Heather stared.

Everyone immediately looked up into the supplies they saw Hiccup and Toothless flying down towards them.

"What?" Astrid stared.

Hiccup soon landed on the ground which was a bit of a concern to everyone.

"Please tell me you're here because the Emperor turned out to be a big win and you didn't even need the Eclipse to take him down," said Snotlout.

Hiccup shook his head. "He wasn't home, no one was. Berk is completely abandoned."

Realisation struck Astrid. "They knew."

Fishlegs looked frantic. "Then this is over. The Emperor is probably long gone far way on some remote island where he'll be safe during the eclipse."

Hiccup shook his head. "No, you wouldn't go too far. You would have a secret bunker somewhere he could go and be safe during a siege, but still be close enough to command his armies."

"If it is an underground secret bunker where looking for, I'm the manual looking for," said Snotlout.

Hiccup pulled out some kind of timing device. "The mechanistic gave me this timing device. It looks like with got about 10 minutes until the full eclipse, 10 minutes to find the Emperor."

Astrid nodded. "We can still do this. We can still win the day."

"Wait," said Ragnar looking at everyone. "If they knew we were coming it could all be a trap. Maybe we should use the time left to make sure that we all get out of here safely."

"Everyone who is here today is prepared to risk everything on this mission," said Oswald. "They know what's at stake, if there is still a chance and there's still hope, I think they would want Hiccup to go for it."

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "What do you think? You're the one who has to face the Emperor and you are the commander-in-chief."

Hiccup rose to his feet. "We have to try."

* * *

It was then agreed that Ragnar, Dagur and Snotlout would accompany Hiccup in order to find the bunker while Astrid continue to lead the invasion force. Toothless, Skull and Hookfang were flying towards the volcano and landed on its side.

Once they landed Snotlout immediately jumped off of Hookfang and began to feel his way around the volcano.

"Do you feel anything down there?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, there are natural tunnels criss-crossing around the volcano," said Snotlout.

"They must have formed by the laver when this volcano was active," Ragnar concluded.

"Anything else? Is there a structure somewhere?" Dagur asked looking at Snotlout.

Snotlout raised his hand and slammed them into the ground. "There's something, big, dense and made of metal deep within the heart of the volcano."

"Sounds like a secret bunker to me," said Dagur.

Snotlout then thrusted his hands forward and created a tunnel down the volcano.

Hiccup looked at Toothless. "You and the other dragons stay here, bud. We'll be back soon."

* * *

They soon made their way down the tunnel and it didn't take them long to find themselves in a corridor. Snotlout knelt down towards the ground began to feel his way down the tunnels.

"This way, that one is a dead end," said Snotlout as he immediately led them down the tunnel to the right.

"Let's be careful, this volcano is still dormant," Ragnar reminded.

"I second that," said Dagur.

They soon found themselves in the chamber and saw poison gas and laver erupting in vents around the chamber.

"The tunnel continues to the other side and it lead right down to the bunker," said Snotlout.

"We'll have to be fast, but careful," said Hiccup.

Dagur immediately jumped in and a few seconds later laver erupted in front of him and Ragnar quickly unleashed a gust of wind cooling it down before it could do any damage.

"He said to be careful," said Ragnar.

"Looks like we have to be lucky as well," said Dagur picking himself up.

They then immediately began making their way through the cavern avoiding any erupting lava or poison gas and eventually they reached the other side. However, when they reached the tunnel exit they found themselves staring at a lava flow.

"There's no floor, it's just a river of lava," said Dagur.

Ragnar then immediately looked at Dagur and Snotlout and activated his glider. "Climb aboard and hold on tight."

* * *

A few seconds later, Snotlout and Dagur were screaming as they were clutching onto Ragnar's glider as he was flying over the lava. Hiccup was directly behind them using Firebending to propel himself over the river of lava.

It took them about 30 seconds to reach the end of the tunnel and Dagur and Snotlout were glad to be on solid ground. Unfortunately, they did had time to recuperate and immediately ran down the tunnel towards the bunker.

Soon they found the entrance of the bunker which was a large metal dome.

"That some door," Ragnar whistled.

Snotlout merely approach the door and knocked on it. "Not a problem." He then immediately slammed his elbows into the door cracking it to pieces and once it was we cannot he plunged his hand right into the gap and began to widen the door.

Hiccup immediately looked at the time device. "We don't have long, the eclipse is going to start at any moment."

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid was leading the invasion force up the volcano, they had successfully taken the port city and now the only thing left to do was conquering the capital. The Empire soldiers were doing everything they could to slowly advance, but their tanks and shields were providing protection from their fire blasts.

Ida, Boulder and Hippo slammed their hands against the cliff and began to cause a landslide demolishing a battlement above them. Soon other Earthbenders were following their lead at the Empire defences were beginning to wane.

The general in charge of defence looked towards the sky and saw the eclipse was almost upon them.

"Retreat! Everyone moved to the secretary defences position! Retreat!" he ordered.

Soon the Empire began to fall back towards the capital.

"The eclipse is only minutes away, we should be able to make up the hill by the time it starts and secure the entire palace by the time it's finished," Astrid announced.

Everyone immediately cheered.

Heather was helping Oswald up the hill. "We can wait here if you want."

Oswald shook his head. "No, I want to press forward with the others."

* * *

Hiccup and the others were making their way down the bunker looking for any sign of the Emperor and that's when they collided into a nobleman as he wandered down one of the tunnels. Upon seen him the four them immediately raise their arms ready to attack.

The nobleman clearly realised what they were after and raised his hands up in surrender. "The Emperor's chambers is that way down the hall to the left and up the stairs, you can't miss it."

Ragnar smiled at him. "Thanks."

They then immediately began making their way down the hall on the left-hand side leaving the nobleman behind. He breathed a sigh of relief, whistled and then carried on down his merry way.

Hiccup and the others followed his directions and Hiccup immediately pulled out the time dial. "Only 30 seconds until the total eclipse."

* * *

A few seconds later they came face-to-face with a giant door bearing the Empire insignia. Hiccup then immediately took a deep breath and assemble all his courage.

"I'm ready, I'm ready to face the Emperor," said Hiccup.

"Then allow me to do the honours," said Ragnar and immediately spun his staff.

He then unleashed a powerful gust of wind that blew the doors wide open, but instead of finding the Emperor on the throne in the chambers it turned out to be none other than Devi, who didn't look surprised and seen him.

"So you are alive after all," she said casually. "I had a hunch that you survived, but it doesn't matter. I have known about the invasion from months."

* * *

Eret meanwhile was standing in front of another chamber inside the bunker, he knew that the Emperor was hiding inside waiting for the eclipse to be over.

"I'm ready to face you," he said.

He then opened the door and found the Emperor sitting on a throne guarded by his elite Firebenders. Drago was quite surprised and seen him as he looked up from his tea.

"Colonel Eret? What are you doing here?" he said.

Eret began to approach him.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the invasion force was now climbing its way up to the volcano and was about to enter the capital city. The eclipse was now almost upon them and they knew they needed every single second it could give to secure the city.

"The eclipse is starting!" Magnus announced and put on a special pair of glasses that he designed. Knowing how dangerous it was to look directly into an eclipse he designed these glasses to allow them free movement of site while in combat. "Put on your eclipse glasses."

Everyone stopped briefly in order to put their eclipse glasses over their eyes and once they were secured they carried on their way into the capital city.

Oswald and Heather looked up into the sky just in time to see the moon covering the sun starting the solar eclipse.

* * *

Meanwhile in Drago's chambers, Eret had now approached him with a determined look on his face.

"Why are you here?" said Drago curiously.

"I have something very important to tell you," said Eret simply.

"During an eclipse? This should be interesting," he said as he waved his hand.

Immediately his elite Firebenders left the chamber knowing that he wanted to talk to Eret in private.

"You know that I never killed the Avatar in Meridian," Eret began.

"Of course, though I still don't understand why my own daughter lied to me," said Drago.

"Because the Avatar is not dead, he survived," said Eret with a small smile.

"What?" Drago roared.

"In fact he's probably leading this invasion, he could be on his way here right now."

Drago rose to his feet and looked at Eret furiously. "Get out! Get out of my site right now if you know what's good for you!"

"That's another thing, I'm not taking orders from you anymore," Eret added.

"You will obey your Emperor or this defiant breathe will be your last!"

Eret then immediately drew his twin swords, he knew that he had the advantage over Drago thanks to the eclipse and he knew it as well.

"Think again, I'm going to speak my mind and you are going to listen," said Eret firmly.

Drago looked at him and then sat back down on his throne.

* * *

Hiccup and the others meanwhile were confronting Devi, they knew they had less than eight minutes to find the Emperor.

"Where is he? Where is the Emperor?" Hiccup demanded.

Devi rose to her feet. "You mean I'm not good enough for you, you're hurting my feelings."

"Stop wasting our time and give us the information," said Dagur as he drew his sword. "You're powerless right now."

"And you're outnumbered so you're in no position to refuse," Ragnar added as he tapped his staff onto the ground.

"And stick to the truth, I'll be able to tell if you're lying," Snotlout growled.

"Are you sure, I'm a pretty good liar," Devi smiled. "I'm a 400 foot tall purple Monstrous Nightmare with pink horns and silver wings."

Snotlout looked at her defiantly. "Okay, your good liar, I admitted." He then thrusted his hands forwards immediately encased Devi in solid stone from the ground. "But you really ought to consider telling the truth anyway."

Devi smiled.

Then suddenly the stone prison around her began to crack and in second she was free much to their shock.

Devi smiled as she began to brush the dust of her arm. "When I left Meridian I brought home some souvenirs." Then suddenly dropping from the ceiling were Jade Vipers agents, clearly they had used their Earthbendnig to free Devi. "Jade Vipers agents."

"Traitors!" Ragnar yelled and immediately unleashed a powerful gust of wind.

The Jade Vipers immediately raise their fists into the air creating a barrier of stone and blocked his attack.

* * *

Meanwhile on the surface Astrid was leading the invasion force right into the city.

"Surround the periphery, we have to secure the Palace by the time the eclipse is over!" Astrid ordered as everyone charged into the city. "Or else we'll be in for the fight of our lives."

Firebenders in the city immediately rushed out of the streets in order to face them head on.

"Stop!" Strider yelled as he led a group of Earthbenders down the street. "Surrender peacefully and we won't harm you."

"We'll never surrender!" the lieutenant yelled.

He then thrusted his hand forward obviously trying to produce a burst of flames, but nothing happened. It was clear that not everyone was given the memo that the solar eclipse leaves Firebenders powerless.

"Okay, we surrender," said the lieutenant as he and his men raise their hands out and surrender.

There wasn't much resistance from the rest of the soldiers either, because just like Sigrid promised the resistance cell in the capital immediately took down the soldiers.

Heather and Oswald were watching from the edge of the volcano as the invasion force began to surround the city.

"There it is, the Empire royal palace, we've come so far," Oswald smiled.

Heather still had her reservations. "It's not over yet."

They then began making their way into the city.

* * *

Meanwhile in the bunker, Eret was now having a few words with his former Emperor.

"For so long all I wanted was to serve my country, I thought that it was a manner of honour, but really it was all a sham," Eret smiled. "You, my Emperor, who banished me just because my father stood up against you and then you killed him in the Dragon Sword. If that wasn't bad enough you also forced my mother into fleeing the country and how can you justify all of that."

"It was to teach your family some respect," Drago growled.

"It was cruel and unjust."

"Then your family has learned nothing."

"No, I've learned everything and I've had to learn it on my own," Eret spat. "Growing up we were taught that the Empire was the greatest civilisation in history and someway the wall was our way of sharing our greatness with the rest of the world. I can't believe I ever bought into that lie, the people of the world are terrified by the Empire, they don't see your greatness they hate us and we deserve it. We have created an error of fear in the world and if we don't want the world to destroy itself we need to replace it with an era of peace and kindness."

Drago laughed. "Your uncle has gotten into you hasn't he?"

"Yes, he has," Eret nodded.

Drago narrowed his eyes.

Hiccup and the others were still clashing with Devi and her Jade Vipers, Hiccup had just smashed right through the stone wall that the Jade Vipers had created. The Jade Vipers then immediately unleashed a pillar of earth directly at Hiccup, but he quickly jumped over it and landed on the other side.

The Jade Vipers immediately lifted stone tiles from the floor and send them towards Hiccup, who quickly drew _Inferno_ and immediately sliced right through the tiles. Snotlout then suddenly went straight through the pillar and then slammed his feet into the ground causing pillars to abrupt and knocking the Jade Vipers into the air.

The Jade Vipers quickly recovered and placed themselves on the ceiling and then fired pillars down at Snotlout, but he quickly blocked them with barriers. He then thrusted his hand forward unleashing a burst of stone towards Devi, but at the last possible second she jumped off the barrage and somersaulted back towards the throne.

Hiccup then immediately charge towards her, but the Jade Vipers skidded across the wall to keep up with him. He then launched himself from the wall and landed directly in front of Hiccup and then began creating a massive stone barrier to block him. However, Hiccup merely smashed right through it and the moment he land on the ground he caused the pillar to rise beneath the Jade Vipers and then struck him with another pillar sending him flying.

Hiccup then immediately unleashed a powerful burst of wind towards Devi, who quickly somersaulted to safety and the wind destroyed the throne. He then quickly moved forwards and unleashed another burst of wind, but Devi jumped off the wall in order to avoid it.

Powerless she may be, but she still had her agility and she was using that to her advantage as she kept on avoiding air blasts. Hiccup then began to chase down the hallway avoiding his air blasts, it was almost as if she was playing with him as she kept on jumping across the room.

She then began to fall back as both Hiccup and Snotlout began chasing after her and the last Jade Vipers immediately placed himself between them. He then quickly lifted Devi into the air and she went straight through the hole that Hiccup created earlier.

She then quickly began making a quick escape towards the door, but Ragnar quickly blocked her path and then unleashed a massive burst of wind forcing her to somersault backwards. Dagur drew his sword and began swinging it at her, but she kept on moving away from him.

A few moments later the Jade Vipers, Hiccup and Snotlout went straight through the hole was well and they began to assist Ragnar and Dagur with detaining Devi. However, the Jade Vipers immediately unleashed several pillars that sent Ragnar and Dagur flying creating an opening for Devi.

"I can't pin her down, she's too quick," said Hiccup.

Devi soon exited the chamber and the Jade Vipers immediately sealed the door behind them. However, Hiccup quickly smashed right through it and began to follow them and Snotlout appeared from out of nowhere and quickly took down the Jade Vipers backing him towards the metal girder.

He attempted to fire his stone fists, but Snotlout landed in front of him and turned them to dust. He then used his strength to bend the metal completely encasing him in the girder. Hiccup and Snotlout then carried on their pursuit of Devi and Dagur followed them, but Ragnar realise what she was doing.

"Wait, guys, stop what you're doing," said Ragnar. "Don't you see what she's doing, she's just playing with us. She isn't even trying to win this fight."

"Not true, I'm giving it my all," said Devi.

"You're trying to keep us here and waste all of our time," said Snotlout.

"I think your friend just said that, genius, clearly your father got the extra brain cell" Devi scoffed.

"What you say!" Snotlout roared.

Dagur quickly grabbed him before he could take a step further. "Ragnar is right, she's just baiting us."

"So what do we do ignore her?" Hiccup asked.

"We don't have a lot of choice, we need to find the Emperor before the eclipse is over," said Ragnar.

They then began to leave Devi, but she wasn't quite true of them just yet.

"It's a trap, don't say I didn't warn you," said Devi.

"Ignore her," said Dagur.

"Your name is Dagur, right?" Devi smiled. "My favourite prisoner used to mention all the time, I think her name was Mala."

Hiccup looked at Dagur. "You know Mala?"

"We met up just after the North Pole Siege, when I mentioned that I was Heather's brother as she welcomed me to her island in open arms, we then started a relationship," said Dagur awkwardly. "Then we went our separate ways, she continued to guard refugees and I went to join my dad."

"She was convinced that you were going to rescue her of course you never came. And she gave up on you," Devi smiled viciously.

In rage Dagur charged at her and she couldn't help but smile.

"Come and get it."

She then pulled out a knife from beneath her armbands and Snotlout sensed the movement. He then quickly raised a boulder and sent it straight Devi and it immediately encased her wrist and pinned her against the wall. Dagur then placed a hand on her breast plate and looked at her furiously as he raised his sword.

"Where… is… Mala," he demanded.

* * *

Meanwhile Eret was still confronting with the Emperor and was even showing at twinge of fear.

"After I leave here today I'm going to free my uncle from his prison and I'm going to beg for his forgiveness, he's been like a second father to me," said Eret.

Drago chuckled. "That's just beautiful. Seeking forgiveness for the man you put behind bars."

"I've actually come to a far more important decision," said Eret narrowing his eyes. "I'm going to join up with the Avatar and I'm going to help him defeat you."

"Really? Since your full-blown traitor now, and you want me gone, why wait? I'm powerless, you've got your swords why don't you just do it now?"

"Because I know it's not my destiny, that destiny belongs to the Avatar," said Eret and then sheathed his swords. "Goodbye."

He then began to walk off.

"Coward! You think you're brave enough to face me, but you'll only do it during the eclipse," said Drago as he got to his feet. "If you have any real courage, you'll stick around until the sun comes out. Don't you want to know what happened to your mother?"

Eret immediately came to a stop, he had to admit that Drago knew how to push buttons. Then to Drago pleasure he immediately turned around and he knew that all he had to do was keep talking until the eclipse was over.

"What happened that night?" Eret demanded.

"I discovered that your mother was from the Earth Kingdom, to say I was surprised would be an understatement," Drago snarled. "With you being a half breeds that endanger the purity of us from the Empire, I was planning on killing you both, but your mother found out. Somehow she managed to sneak her way into the archives and destroyed all the records we discovered about her and then she vanished."

* * *

Meanwhile Dagur was still trying to question Devi about Mala, to him nothing else mattered.

"Where is Mala?" he demanded. However, she just remain quiet. "Answer me!"

Ragnar placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dagur, she won't talk."

Dagur ignored him. "Where are you keeping her?"

Devi smiled, because she knew that time was on her side.

"With no proof of your heritage, there was nothing I could do questions would be asked if I suddenly kill the younger son of one of the four great houses," Drago continued. "However, I was determined to get rid of you and then that incident with your father appeared me the perfect chance to punish your family."

"So she's alive," said Eret with tears in his eyes.

"Perhaps, but now I know that banishment is far too merciful a penalty for treason," Drago growled. "Your penalty will be far steeper."

* * *

It was at that precise moment that the eclipse was over and within that one second Drago began to move his fingers in a circular among motion. Eret realised what he was about to do and quickly prepares himself as the Emperor fired a bolt of lightning towards him. Using the technique that Bjorn had showed him several months ago he channelled the lightning through his body and then fired it straight back at him.

Drago was completely caught offguard by this movement in the lightning headed straight towards him. He quickly held out his hand firing a burst of flames to stop it and then there was a huge explosion that was so powerful that it sent him flying into the wall. When he looked up he found that Eret had vanished.

* * *

Devi too discovered that the eclipse was over herself. "Oh, it sounds as if the Firebending is back on."

Devi then quickly thrusted her foot towards Dagur and unleashed a burst of flames. Thankfully, Hiccup too realised the eclipse was over and immediately tackled Dagur to the ground before it could hit him. Devi then swung her body upwards and put as much pressure as she could against the wall freeing her hands and came spinning towards Ragnar and Snotlout.

The two of them quickly jumped out of the way to avoid her flaming foot it slammed on the ground. They quickly rejoined Hiccup and Dagur and all four of them took up fighting positions.

Devi smiled at them. "Dad is all the way up the end of the hall, down a secret stairway to the left. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to see you now."

Devi then immediately ran down the corridor and disappeared from sight.

"I fell for it!" Dagur cursed. "I used up all of our time!"

Ragnar placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault, Dagur. Devi was ready for us, she had every move planned out."

"And now it's too late."

"Maybe it's not too late," said Hiccup. "The eclipse is over, but I can face the Emperor anyway."

Ragnar shook his head. "No, that's not a wise choice."

"But I'm ready, I came here with a job to do and everyone is counting on me."

"The Emperor knew that we were coming this time, we thought we had surprise on our side but we didn't, it just wasn't our day," said Snotlout.

"What we need to do now is go and help our friends," said Ragnar looking at Hiccup.

"I guess you guys all right," Hiccup sighed.

"You'll have another chance, I know you will," Dagur assured.

* * *

Meanwhile the invasion force had completely surrounded the palace, but there was no word from Hiccup and the others nor have they seen any form of resistance.

"What should we do Astrid? Shouldn't something of happened by now?" Ida asked.

Astrid shrugged. "I don't know, but now that the eclipse is over I expect were going to see some Firebenders any minute."

However they saw something far worse, immediately appearing from over the ridge were several war balloons the same kind that Hiccup and the others used for pulse the attack on the Northern Air Temple.

Magnus was in dismay upon seen them. "My own invention. Oh, this is terrible."

It was about to get a lot worse, because appearing directly behind the war balloons were several large metal aircraft.

Heather looked up and saw Hiccup and the others flying down towards them. "They're back!"

Hiccup and the others just stared at the aircraft in shock as they landed on the ground.

"It was all a trap, Devi knew that we were coming and she's plotted out every move," said Ragnar.

"We need to get to the beach as fast as possible," said Dagur as he jumped off Skull. "If we can make it to the submarines maybe we can get away safely."

"They have airpower, but so do I," said Ragnar as he immediately sat down on Skull. "I'm going to do what I can to slow them down."

He then immediately took off and made his way towards the war balloons.

"Let's give him a hand," said Hiccup looking at the other Riders.

The Riders immediately nodded and climbed onto their dragons and immediately joined Ragnar in their assault against the war balloons and aircraft.

"Everyone let's get back to the subs," said Dagur as he began to leave the invasion force away.

Ragnar had already reached the first of the war balloons and a Firebender immediately fired several fire blasts at him. However, he immediately jumped off of Skull and activated his glider, he then avoided the fire blasts and then plunged right through the balloon causing it to go down.

Heather then moved in on Windshear and before the Firebenders in the balloon and had a chance to stop her, she flew in close and Windshear sliced through the balloon. Dealing with the war balloons was easy enough, but the aircraft were far different story.

The airships were fitted with platforms and Firebenders were standing on top of them firing fire blasts in every direction. The dragons began firing back, but they could barely get a precise hit due to all the fire they were receiving. Heather was doing her best blocking the blasts with a wall of water, but there was no way she could keep it up.

"We can't keep them all back, there's too many of them," said Heather.

"And they outgun us," Ragnar added.

"Then let's join the others," said Hiccup.

They immediately flew back down towards the invasion force, who are now scaling down the volcano making their way to the port as quickly as they could.

* * *

Eret meanwhile was making his way to the prison in order to free Bjorn, but he found the place completely wrecked. He ran past guards that were knocked out or injured until eventually reached his uncle cell and found it empty.

"Uncle?" he stared.

He then saw the guard that insulted Bjorn lying down on the ground barely conscious and tied up. Eret immediately bent down and grabbed the helm of his shirt and forced them to look at him.

"Where is my uncle?" he demanded.

"He's gone," said the guard. "Busted himself out, I've never seen anything like it. He was like a one-man army."

Eret didn't waste any time and immediately exited the prison.

* * *

Dagur was still leading the invasion force down the volcano when they saw the airships above them. He then saw a hatch opening at the very base of the ship and knew that they were about to be bombarded.

"Take cover! We're about to see some bombs!" Dagur warned as Hiccup and the others landed.

Snotlout didn't waste any time increases shields of stone above them and then the bombs began to rain down on top of them. The bombs were so powerful that the stone shield was about to give and Snotlout and Ida quickly created supports to hold it steady.

The tanks received the worst of the bombardment, but thanks to their armour plating they were pretty much safe. However, the airships just kept on flying above them and were moving away.

"Why aren't they turning around to attack us again?" Heather frowned.

"Their headed for the beach," Ragnar noted.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "They're going to destroy the submarines."

"How are we all going to escape?" Fishlegs asked.

"We're not," said Oswald as he was leaning on Vorg's shoulder.

"Then the only choice we have is to stand and fight," said Astrid. "We have the Avatar, we can still win."

"Yes, with the Avatar we could still win," Oswald agreed. "On another day. You kids have to leave, you have to escape on your dragons together."

Heather's eyes widened as she looked at her father. "What? We can't leave you behind, we won't leave anyone behind."

"You are only chance in the long run, you and Dagur have to go with Hiccup somewhere safe," said Oswald. "It's the only way to keep hope alive."

"The youngest of our group should go with you, the adults will stay behind and surrender," said Vorg. "We'll be prisoners, but we will all survive this battle."

"I've got some experience with Empire prisons, it's not going to be easy, but we will get by," said Strider.

"They're at the beach already," said Astrid.

Astrid was right, the airships were now directly above the beaches and once they were directly above the submarines they immediately unleashed their bombs. The Swampbenders immediately did everything they could to destroy the bombs before they could destroy the subs.

Hahn began knocking them away with his tentacle-like arms, but as he was tossing a bomb away another bomb landed on his arm and destroyed it. Then before he could react another bomb landed on top of him and sank beneath the seaweed and seconds later there was a huge explosion.

The seaweed contains the blast and Hahn managed to survive, but the seaweed landed on top of the Swampbenders. This prevented them from defending the subs and soon the bombs landed on top of them destroying them completely.

With no other choice everyone began to mount on their dragons, the twins had agreed to take Asmund as their dragons would be able to carry his wheelchair. They just had to secure him with rope and while they were doing that Magnus was giving him a hug.

"Bye, son," he said.

"Bye dad, I'm really proud of you," said Asmund.

Duke attempted to climb onto Skull's head and Pipsqueak immediately helped him up.

"I'll miss you Pipsqueak," said Duke.

"Take care The Duke," he said.

Calder was hugging his father before he got onto Stormfly with Astrid.

"We'll be back for you, Dad," he promised.

"If we don't escape on our own first," Strider smiled.

Ida was looking at Boulder and Hippo as she sat behind Snotlout.

"Will you guys be okay?" he asked.

"The Boulder fears no prison," said Boulder sternly.

"You take care of yourself Bandit," Hippo laughed.

Oswald was saying goodbye to his children before they got onto Windshear.

"We may have lost today, but we've never been this close," he said kneeling down to the two of them. "We tasted victory and that counts for something."

"We'll miss you, Dad," said Heather and gave him a big hug.

"Bye, Dad," said Dagur as he hugged the two of them. "We won't be apart for too long this time, I promise."

Hiccup was being very quiet, because this was the second time he taste failure in this war. He brushed away his tears and immediately turned to face everyone and gave them a look of gratitude.

"Thank you all for being so brave and so strong," he said. "I'm going to make this up to you."

The adults then watched as Hiccup and the others took off on their dragons and began to sail into the distance.

* * *

Devi was on the leading airship with War Minister Krogan.

"Should we follow them princess?" he asked.

Devi shook her head. "No, they're too fast. It doesn't matter, they'll be back."

* * *

Ragnar looked at everyone as they flew away from the capital. "I know just the place to go where we'll be safe for a while. The Western Air Temple."

Ragnar then immediately took the lead and guided them to the west, but unbeknownst to them Eret was following them on top of Skullcrusher.


	12. The Western Air Temple

Hiccup and the others were exhausted from their defeat at Berk and were currently throwing Ragnar to the Western Air Temple. Currently they were on the ground walking as their dragons were exhausted from carrying everyone.

"This is humiliating," said Heather.

"Do you mean getting thoroughly spanked by the Empire or having to walk all the way to the Western Air Temple?" Snotlout asked.

"Both."

"Our dragons can't carry as the entire way there," Ragnar reminded.

"I wonder how the rest of the troops are?" Asmund wondered.

"They're probably on their way to a prison," Strider assumed. "Seems like my dad just got out, now he's going back in."

"I missed Pipsqueak," said Duke.

Ida's eyes then widened. "Hey, we're here! I can feel it!"

However, all that stood in front of them was a massive canyon with a bottomless pit and there was no sign of any temple.

Astrid looked at Ida. "Is it invisible, because I don't see any temple?"

Snotlout shook his head. "But I sense it too."

"Their right, we are here," Ragnar smiled.

Everyone was immediately confused, but Ida and Snotlout realised they were actually standing on top of the temple.

"Wow, it's amazing," said Ida.

The entire temple was actually upsidedown at the edge of the canyon.

* * *

Unbeknownst to anyone Eret had already flew down towards the temple, he could tell which direction they were heading and had a pretty good idea he knew where they were heading. When he was hunting down the Avatar, he stopped at every single Air Temple in order to look for him and it brought back memories.

* * *

He was actually standing on the terrace where he and his uncle had been many years ago. Eret had just received the brand mark from the Emperor and he commanded him to hunt down the Avatar.

"What a stunning view," said Bjorn.

"The only view that I'm interested in seeing is the Avatar in chains," said Eret bluntly.

Bjorn looked at his nephew. "You know the Avatar hasn't been seen for nearly 20 years. The chances of finding him here are very slim."

"First check each of the Air Temples then will scour the world, searching even the most remote locations until we find him," said Eret dismissively. "Eret it's only been a week since your banishment, you should take some time to heal and rest."

Eret turned on him. "What else should I suspect from the laziest man in the Empire?"

Bjorn sighed.

"The only way to regain my family's honour is to find the Avatar. So I will."

Bjorn then turned and looked the statues.

* * *

Eret now regretted saying all those things to his uncle and he would change everything if he could, but now he had a chance to set things right.

Eret heard some familiar wars and immediately hid, he poked his head out and saw Hiccup and the others flying towards one of the upsidedown towers. He then immediately began running up some stairs, because he had a lot to think about.

* * *

Hiccup and the others soon landed on the Plaza and the fountain was still pumping water. The water was flowing down a can now and off to the edge of the terrace acting as if it was some sort of waterfall. I was just amazed by the architecture of the upsidedown buildings that scattered around beneath the canyon.

"It's so different from the Northern Air Temple," said Asmund. "I wonder if there's any secret rooms?"

"Let's go and check it out," said Strider as he ran off.

Asmund, Duke and Ida looked at one another and then immediately went after Strider.

"I'll race you Duke," said Asmund.

"I told you it's The Duke," Duke corrected.

Ragnar sat down and looked at everyone. "I think it's time we discussed our next plan."

"So what's the new plan?" Hiccup asked.

"I see we continue with the old plan, we keep on training you your strong enough to take down the Emperor before the comet comes," said Snotlout.

"The only problem with that plan is how were going to reach the Emperor before it comes," Hiccup sighed. "The Emperor now knows that I'm alive and he will no doubt refortify the capital until the comet comes. The only time he'll come out in the open is during the comet and I don't know if I can face him."

Astrid nodded. "I agree, without knowing the Empire's next plan is not a lot we can do."

"I'm with Snotlout, we can't just sit around and do nothing," said Dagur folding his arms.

"Training would be the wisest step," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup got to his feet. "I don't disagree that training would be the preferable choice for the moment, but were tired were still reeling in from the defeat at the capital. If there's going to be any training I suggest we do it tomorrow."

They all watched as Hiccup walked off everyone was quiet.

"He's blaming himself," Ragnar noted.

"Can't say I blame him, we were all humiliated," Astrid sighed shaking her head. "I thought that I planned everything."

"No one could have predicted those airships," said Heather soothingly.

"Unless we have some idea what the Empire is up to, there's no way we can predict the movements," said Dagur.

* * *

Eret meanwhile was in the forest thinking about what to say once he met up with Hiccup and the others.

"Hello, Eret here, but I suppose you already know me sort of," he said rubbing the back of his head. "So, the thing is… I've got some vital information about the Empire and its next move, information which can prove valuable. Firstly I should apologise for attacking you, but I've changed though I thought I changed which was actually bad and I think it's time that I join your group."

Eret was actually talking to Skullcrusher, who just looked at him without giving an expression.

"That bad, huh?" Eret sighed. He then rubbed his forehead. "Convincing them that I'm on their side is not going to be easy. What would uncle do?"

He then began to walk around and began to mimic his uncle's voice. "'Eret, you have to look with in yourself to save yourself from your other self. Only then will your true self reveal itself.'" He then sighed having a feeling that he was gonna be blown off the canyon. "Even when I'm talking for him I can't figure out what he means."

He then sat down and looked at Skullcrusher. "What do you think I should do?" Skullcrusher just laid back and fell asleep. "Thank you so very much."

* * *

Hiccup spend the rest of the day removing the armour around their dragons and he was still a bit frustrated that they had lost so badly.

He then heard footsteps and turned and saw Astrid standing there. "It's not your fault."

"And the Avatar, I was supposed to end this war and I failed everyone," Hiccup sighed.

"If it's anyone's fault it's mine, I should have better prepared us before making the plans," said Astrid placing her hands on her hips. "We knew that Devi knew about the invasion and we should predicted that she would have put some sort of countermeasure."

"I say I'm also to blame," said Dagur as he appeared from behind a pillar. "If I hadn't let Devi get to me we would have had time to find the Emperor and taken down before the eclipse finished."

Soon everyone appeared in the looking at him encouragingly.

"I think we all have something to blame for the debacle," said Ragnar looking at Hiccup. "And sitting around and blaming ourselves is not going to save the world."

Heather then nodded in agreement. "He's right, the only thing we can do is make sure that their sacrifice weren't in vain."

"I'm sure you're not the only avatar who feels as if he's failed in his duty," said Fishlegs fiddling with his fingers. "I mean China bring balance the world is a big job."

"Just pick yourself up and dust yourself down, we got bigger fight on our hands now," said Snotlout sternly.

"Yeah, we'll go all in and take down the Empire," said Tuffnut excitedly.

"And were going to kick that Emperor off the throne," said Ruffnut.

"I'm afraid that won't be as easy as you think," said a voice behind them.

Everyone immediately recognised the voice and turned around and their standing in front of them was none other than Eret.

Almost immediately everyone took up a fighting position, apart from Astrid and Hiccup.

"Nice to see that you guys managed to survive that counter-attack of Devi," said Eret.

Then suddenly to everyone's surprise the dragons immediately rushed over to Eret and began to shield him from everyone.

"Why are the dragons shielding him?" Snotlout asked.

Eret looked at them. "I suppose you guys are surprised to see me here."

"Not really when you follow us around the entire world," Ragnar pointed out.

"I only followed you around during the winter, those encounters we met in the spring were nothing more than coincidences," Eret assured.

"You expect us to believe that?" Snotlout roared narrowing his eyes. "You appeared in Meridian practically at the same time as we did!"

"I too was on the run, Devi was hunting me down," Eret reminded.

"And then you join sides with her," Heather spat.

"He didn't," said Astrid's voice. Everyone then immediately turn to Astrid as she walked up towards Eret. "It's nice to see that you were able to escape."

Tuffnut looked at his sister. "Am I missing something or does she seemed pleased to see Eret?"

"No, I'm seeing it to," said Ruffnut.

Ragnar stepped forward. "Astrid I think you are as an explanation."

Astrid looked at them all. "You remember when I was captured by the Devi and the Jade Vipers. The two of us found ourselves in the same cell and that's when we began talking. I knew that even if we managed to escape there was a high probability that Meridian would fall to the Empire and with invasion plan revealed to Devi, we needed someone on the inside."

Fishlegs blinked. "You saying that entire doublecross was planned?"

"Not entirely," Eret admitted. "For instance we didn't plan on Devi shooting Hiccup with lightning."

"Normally losing a foot," Hiccup added.

Heather immediately stared at Hiccup. "You knew about this?"

"Astrid told me everything before the invasion," Hiccup explained. "And believe me I couldn't quite believe my ears once I heard it."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Fishlegs asked.

"Because we couldn't risk the Empire knowing that Eret was a double agent," Astrid explained. "We needed inside knowledge of the Empire plans in case of invasion force failed. Eret was the stay within the Empire's good graces long enough for him to discover the plans."

"And I did, just a few days before the invasion," said Eret.

"You expect us to believe in!" Snotlout yelled pointing an accusing finger at Eret. "This is the guy who's been hunting us down practically all year! The same guy that burned down Mala's village, the guy who set a bunch of pirates after us."

"He's also the guy that freed me when I was captured by Viggo and Ryker," Hiccup added.

Astrid looked up. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"Considering that you hit a few secrets, I don't think that your one to judge me," Hiccup reminded.

"I also freed your dragons," Eret added. "I admit I was originally going to blackmail you, but my uncle convinced me otherwise."

"You seriously just admitted that," said Dagur narrowing his eyes. "And I still find it hard to believe that he would betray your uncle like that?"

"It was the only way to gain favour from the Emperor, he's not easily pleased," said Eret as he placed a hand over his chest. "Especially since he knows that my mother is the daughter of Avatar Maaike."

Everyone's mouth fell wide open.

"You're what?" Hiccup stared.

Eret then reached into his pocket and pulled out a pendant. "I think you of all people that should recognise this."

Hiccup couldn't believe his eyes. "That's the pendant that Maaike's husband gave her when she started to travel round the world."

"Apparently the family heirloom," said Eret as he stuffed it into his pocket. "I wish I could have given you more heads up with the invasion, but by the time the war meeting ended it would have been too late to send a message. Also I was unaware of the airships, Devi kept that very secret."

"Just tell us what you discovered," said Astrid.

"Hold on," said Snotlout holding his hands out. "We're really going to trust him without giving it a second thought? For all we know he's probably the guy who sent that Combustionbender after us."

"That was Devi," said Eret. "After we return to the Empire she immediately told her father that I killed Hiccup. In truth she was cleaning up her own mess, she had a strong feeling that you were alive and if that was discovered I would have taken the blame. Devi then had to make sure that all evidence was raced so she hired this Combustionbender to wipe you out."

"How do we know that you didn't send him after us?" Snotlout challenged.

Astrid could tell that everyone was a little on edge and looked at Eret. "Eret, I think that you better get out of here until we have everything sorted out."

Eret nodded. "I'll be in the woods, find me once you've discussed this amongst yourselves."

Everyone just watched as he walked away in silence.

* * *

Eret soon made it to his campsite and sat down next to Skullcrusher.

"Well, I think that when very well," he said. "Though I had a feeling that Snotlout was going to toss me off the terrace."

Skullcrusher merely grunted.

"I knew that this would be easy, but I'm getting the feeling that joining up with them is going to be an impossibility," Eret sighed.

* * *

Hiccup and the others meanwhile were discussing what to do with Eret and a few of them had very strong opinions.

"I say that we leave them to rot, he scored does nothing but trouble," said Snotlout.

"Yeah, he's been hunting us down like animals for like forever," said Ruffnut.

"I can't believe he thinks that we would believe a single word he said," said Tuffnut.

Ragnar just sat there contemplating. "I don't know, he seems pretty sincere to me."

Heather looked at him to bewildered. "How can you say that? You're not saying that you believe him."

Ragnar closed his eyes. "I don't know, but something has changed inside. Besides, he's been far more honourable than many Empire soldiers we come across. He did leave your tribe alone when he had every opportunity to crush it."

Dagur folded his arms. "So he's got a sense of honour, but his honour could be very different from ours."

"Honour is everything to the Empire," said Astrid taking a deep breath. "You guys just don't understand, honour is the very foundation of the Empire culture. Eret lost his honour and he was very desperate to have it restored that's why he chased after us for so long."

Hiccup looked at Snotlout. "Besides, I thought you could sense if he was telling the truth or not."

Snotlout looked taken aback. "He might have, but Devi was able to lie well to me extremely well."

"Devi is a master of deception, Eret has always been more straightforward," Astrid pointed out.

Heather narrowed her eyes at Astrid. "I'm still annoyed that you didn't think to trust us with this information and I thought we could trust you."

Ragnar could see that this was leading nowhere. "Let's all calm down before we say anything we regret. Look it's been a long day, we can discuss this tomorrow with cooler heads."

Grudgingly everyone agreed and the immediately fell asleep, though Snotlout looked as if he wanted to say more.

* * *

It was night and Eret was fast asleep, he then awoke when he heard movement in the bushes.

"Who's there?" he said as he sat up. Panicking slightly he immediately unleashed a burst of flames. "Stay back!"

Then there was a yelp and the flames revealed that Eret had just struck Snotlout. The flames had struck him on the shoulder and it appeared that he was badly burnt.

"You just burnt my shoulder!" Snotlout roared. "I knew we couldn't trust you!"

"You snuck up on me," said Eret as he rose to his feet.

"Get away from me!" Snotlout yelled as he immediately sent boulders flying at Eret.

Eret immediately jumped around in order to dodge the boulders. "Let me help you!" Snotlout would listen as he kept on shooting boulders at him. "I'm sorry!"

Eret managed to grab his shoulder, but Snotlout took it as a sign of aggression. "Take this!"

He then thrusted his hand forward and the column of earth struck Eret in the chest and sent him flying.

"Well you'll calm down!" Eret yelled as he sat up.

He tried to get up but that last blow had took the wind out of him and he watched Snotlout dashing into the bushes.

Eret groaned. "This is going to put me in their good books."

* * *

It was soon morning and Hiccup and the others were having breakfast, but then they noticed that Snotlout wasn't around.

"Has anyone seen Snotlout?" Heather asked as she handed through to Duke.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday," said Astrid.

"He could be just exploring the Air Temple," said Strider. "There are some pretty fun spots to practice Earthbending."

"We should go looking for him," said Hiccup having a bad feeling.

"Let him have fun," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, it's not like he's going to chase Eret away," said Tuffnut and earned an elbow from Ruffnut.

Everyone immediately looked up.

"Do you guys know something?" Fishlegs asked.

"Snotlout so that he was going to teach Eret a lesson," said Tuffnut and Ruffnut elbowed him in the arm again. "What's your problem?"

"We're not supposed to tell them," said Ruffnut.

Hiccup groaned. "Does he ever think things through?"

"We better find him before he gets himself hurt," said Astrid.

"We can go find him," said Duke.

"Yeah, I want to write that tunnel all the way down the statues again," said Asmund. "It will work a lot better now that I fixed my brakes."

He then immediately took off and Strider, Duke and Ida quickly followed him.

No sooner had they left that the entire temple shock and they saw a cloud of dust emerging from behind the corner. They quickly ran to investigate and saw Snotlout climbing out of the hole he made in the wall clutching his burnt shoulder.

"Snotlout what happened?" Heather asked as he immediately rushed towards him.

"My shoulder burned," he winced.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"I just told you my shoulder got burnt!" Snotlout snapped.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "He means how it got burnt?"

"Let me guess you decided to chase Eret out of here?" Ragnar concluded.

Snotlout blinked. "How did you know?"

Ragnar's eyes fell upon the twins. "We were given some hints."

Astrid shook her head. "What were you thinking?"

"Me, he's the one that attacked me!" Snotlout yelled.

"After you try to perform a sneak attack on him," said Astrid in disbelief. "How do you think he was going to react?"

"You would defend him."

Heather immediately began to start healing his shoulder. "It's gonna take a while for your shoulder to get better," she said as she pulled back the water. "I wish I could have worked on it sooner."

"Me too," Snotlout grunted and looked at everyone. "This just proves that we can't trust Eret."

"Perhaps this wouldn't have happened if you decided to attack him in the dead of night," Fishlegs pointed out.

Ragnar closes eyes and looked at Hiccup. "Whatever the case we need to discuss about what we're going to do with Eret. Personally I recommend that we bring in here."

"What?" Heather stared in disbelief. "You would willingly trust him after everything he's done?"

Ragnar looked at her. "I'm merely suggesting that we keep them under guard, at least outweigh we can prevent any further injuries. Plus if he does have vital information about the Empire's next move it would seriously help."

They then began making their way back to the fountain as they continued to discuss their next move.

"I think Ragnar has the right idea," said Fishlegs. "Even if he's our enemy or not, we should bring him here to keep a close eye on him."

Dagur folded his arms. "I don't like having him here, but the last thing we need is someone watching us while our backs are turned."

Unbeknownst to them they were actually being watched by the Combustionbender, he was waiting until he had a clear view of Hiccup and then he attacked. However, before he could fire his blast Eret appeared rather nowhere swinging on a vine and slammed into him.

This caused a misfire striking on the rock face and alerting Hiccup and the others to the danger. Almost immediately they began making their way into the temple, but that's when they heard Eret's voice.

"Stop!" Eret yelled. "I won't let you kill the Avatar."

The Combustionbender ignored him and immediately fired another shot and destroys the fountain. Hiccup and the others were currently hiding behind the fountain at the top of it was blasted to rubble.

Eret then immediately charged in. "I said stop!"

Eret fist burst into flames and he was about to fire fireball, but the Combustionbender knocked his hand away causing him to miss. He then grabbed the helm of his shirt and lifted him off his feet.

"All right, I'll pay you double that Devi is paying you to stop," said Eret.

The Combustionbender clearly didn't seem interested and Eret was worth with no choice but to do a few powerful kicks just as he was about to fire again. This caught another misfire that struck one of the upside down buildings opposite the fountain.

The Combustionbender then immediately turned his sights onto Eret, clearly seeing him as a threat. He then fired a never blast and Eret quickly created a shield of flames in order to block the explosion. He held his ground as best as he could, but he was skidding off all the way off the terrace and when the smoke vanished he was gone.

Hiccup and the others could scarcely believe their eyes, but Eret had managed to grab hold of one of the roots sticking out of the ground and was climbing his way back up.

Ragnar then quickly dashed out from behind cover and quickly created a massive dust cloud to hide the Combustionbender's line of sight. Despite the pro invisibility he fired another blast, but Ragnar quickly jumped into the air and created a massive whirlwind and sent it flying straight towards him.

However, he merely jumped into it and his weight shielded him as he fired another blast. Ragnar quickly jumped away just in time as it struck the ground and he landed next to the others. They then watched as the Combustionbender landed on another terrace and fired another shot striking the fountain.

Heather quickly bended the water and immediately unleashed a barrage of frozen icicles at him. However, he merely raised his prosthetic arm and leg and shielded himself from the attack, but the attack gave them enough time to get behind cover. The Combustionbender then decided to fire random shots possibly in an attempt to bring down the terrace.

"He's gonna blast this whole place right off the cliff side," said Fishlegs panicking.

Heather attempted to get a good line of sight, but the constant blasts made it impossible. "I can't step out and Waterbender at him without getting blown up and I can't get a good enough angle down here."

Hiccup shook his head. "I'm no good either, I need a precise hit which I can't do with constant fire."

"I'm on it," said Dagur as he drew out a steel boomerang.

He then made his way towards the edge of their hiding place and stuck his head out and seconds later a blast of erupted next to them. The blasts then kept on firing and Dagur use the angle of the blasts to calculate his position on the terrace.

"Here goes everything," said Dagur as he raised his boomerang.

He then tossed to the new began to spin around and it struck the Combustionbender right in the forehead. The blow was powerful enough to knock them down to the ground and immediately Hiccup and the others rushed out thinking he was down for the count.

"Nice shot," Heather smiled as Dagur caught his boomerang.

"All in a day's work," said Dagur proudly.

However, their celebration was short lived as the Combustionbender rose to his feet rubbing his forehead.

"Oh, calm on," Snotlout groaned. "What are going to take to bring this guy down?"

Immediately they all ran for cover, but there was no way they would be able to escape and this time. The Combustionbender looks directly at them and took in a deep breath before he fired a blast. However, Dagur's attack had damaged his concentration and so when he unleashed a blast it backfired created an explosion right in his face.

The explosion was so powerful that it destroyed the temple he was standing on and it began to fall into the canyon. There was no sign of the man, but his prosthetic arm was seen falling towards the bottomless pit.

Everyone then immediately looked down and they were all completely stunned about what had just happened. Ida and the others had witnessed everything from another building and they were completely openmouthed. They then immediately looked up at Eret, who was climbing back onto the terrace looking a bit winded.

* * *

Soon everyone was gathering around Eret as they began to discuss the events of today.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but thanks Eret," said Dagur grudgingly.

"I'm just sorry that I can do more," said Eret.

"If it weren't for your intervention Hiccup would have been blasted to pieces," said Ragnar calmly. "Action speaks louder than words and your actions today have proven that you have a change of heart."

Astrid immediately looked at Snotlout. "And some of us wish to apologise for their actions."

"Who?" Snotlout blinked. Astrid gave him a death glare and he immediately gulped. "I'm sorry."

Eret looked at them. "And you have no reason to trust me, especially after everything that I've done. I've been through a lot in the last three years, but I'm beginning to realise that I had to go through all those things to learn the truth. I thought that I had lost my honour and that only the Emperor could return it to me, but I know now that no one can give you your honour it's something that you earned for yourself by choosing to do what is right. All I want now is to plan my part in ending this war and I know that my destiny is to help you to restore balance to the world."

Astrid this stepped forward. "So what did you discover?"

Eret looked at her. "A terrifying plan that will bring destruction upon the Earth Kingdom. The Emperor plans to burn everything to the ground with the power of Haddock Comet."

"He's going to cause genocide just like he did with my people," said Ragnar horrified.

"You can explain the plans in greater detail later, but right now I think we have much more to discuss," said Hiccup as he turned to look at everyone. "Snotlout you're the one that got burnt and have been the most critical about him, what do you think?"

Snotlout rubbed his shoulder. "He's got guts, I'll give him that. Let him join, it'll make it easier to get some payback."

Hiccup then looked at the twins. "What are you to think?"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked at one another and then looks back at Hiccup.

"The guy is crazy," said Tuffnut.

"And we like crazy," said Ruffnut.

Hiccup looked at Fishlegs. "Fishlegs, you have been always the most cautious among us."

Fishlegs looked up. "He was willing to sacrifice himself for us and everyone does deserve a second chance."

Hiccup turned to Ragnar. "Ragnar you're the most clear minded."

Ragnar closed his eyes. "In this situation we need every help we can get and I do sense a change within him."

Dagur folded his arms. "If you think that he can help us take down the Emperor, I'm for it."

Hiccup knew that Astrid had already agreed to bring in so that only left Heather and she was possibly the most dubious out of the more.

"Heather?" Hiccup asked.

Heather looked at him. "I'll go along with whatever you think is right."

"I won't let you down, I promise," said Eret.

* * *

Later Astrid showed Eret to his room, he only had a rucksack and his twin swords.

"Lunch will be soon so you better make yourself comfortable," said Astrid.

Eret looked at her. "Thank you for trusting me."

Astrid smiled. "Just don't let me down."

Once Astrid left the room Eret began to unpack and he pulled out a portrait of his uncle and he began to remember what he had said after he announced what he believed to be his destiny.

* * *

Bjorn had placed a hand on his shoulder. "You know Eret destiny is a funny thing, you never know how things are going to work out but if you keep an open mind and an open-heart, I promise that you will find your own destiny someday."

* * *

He didn't take his uncle's words to heart until now, it was only now that he fully understand them. He then immediately sensed a presence in the room and immediately turned and saw Heather leaning against the doorway.

"Hiccup and Astrid have personally vouched for you and everyone else is starting to accept that you've had a change of heart," Heather scowled as she marched towards him. "However, I find it hard to trust the man who betrayed his uncle, someone he considered as a second father, so I'm giving you this warning. You make one step backward, one slipup, give me one reason to think that you might hurt Hiccup and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore, because I'll make sure that your destiny ends right then and there permanently."

Heather then walked off leaving Eret to feel bit nervous after that death threat.


	13. The Firebending Masters

It was early in the morning and Hiccup was about to do some practising when he saw Eret approach him.

"Come here to practice?" Hiccup assumed.

"Guess great minds think alike," said Eret.

"Then by all means," said Hiccup gesturing.

Eret took in a deep breath and then thrusted his hand forward, but all he created was a short burst of flames.

"Not the most impressive Firebending of ever seen," said Hiccup awkwardly.

Eret then immediately kept on thrusting his hands in different directions hoping to fire a fireball, but the same result happened every single time.

This led Eret to be immensely frustrated. "Why is this happening?"

"Do you want me to go," Hiccup offered.

Eret sighed. "Fine."

Hiccup took in a deep breath and thrusted his hand forward, but found that whatever was happening to Eret was happening to him as well.

"Looks like you're not the only one who's having problems with his Firebending," said Hiccup as he looked at his hands.

They tried everything from working out into the sun from practising in high-altitude, but no matter what they did they're Firebending didn't produce anything more than a spark.

* * *

Later that night everyone was gathered around in the Plaza eating and the two of them decided that it was time to tell the others.

"Listen guys, we've got a problem," said Hiccup.

"We've lost our stuff," said Eret.

"Don't look at me, I didn't touch it," said Snotlout quickly.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "He means that were having problems with our Firebending."

Heather then immediately laughed and everyone looked at her. "I'm sorry I'm just laughing at the irony." She then turned to gaze towards Eret. "You know how nice it would have been for us if you had lost your Firebending a long time ago."

"We haven't exactly lost it, it's just weaker for some reason," said Eret.

Ragnar looked at them. "So what do you think the problem is? What is changed?"

"You think has something to do with the eclipse like some sort of after-effect?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup shook his head. "That can't be right, we both were able to use Firebending after the eclipse." His eyes then widened. "Of course, Firebending is all about emotion the reason were having problems is because were having some sort of emotional difficulty."

Eret nodded. "Because I've switch sides, I've always used anger as a means of channelling my Firebending, but I don't feel angry anymore."

"And I still feel ashamed of what happened at the invasion," Hiccup sighed.

"You're going to have to learn to find other ways to channel your Firebending from a different source," said Ida. "I would highly recommend that you search for the original source."

"And what would that be? A volcano?" Snotlout asked.

"No, you two need to go back to where the original source of Firebending is," said Ida. "For Earthbending the original benders were Earth Dragons. One day when I was little, I ran away and hid in a cave that is where I met a Catastrophic Quaken. I watched how it moved through the cave and began to mimic it, I began to learn Earthbending, not as a martial art, but as an extension of my senses. For them as the original Earthbenders it wasn't about fighting, it was their way of interacting with the world."

"That's amazing, Ida," said Ragnar. "My mother taught me that the original Airbenders were the Air Dragons like the Razorwhip." He then leaned over and looked at Windshear." Maybe you can teach me a few things, Windshear."

"That doesn't help much," said Eret regrettably. "The original source of Firebending has been long been disputed, some even believe that it was the Night Furies, but that was never proven."

Hiccup nodded. "That's quite right, Fire Elders have been disputing the origins of fire for a long time." He then looked at Toothless. "I don't know if Toothless has any knowledge of this, but we can always go to Night Fury habitat."

"Unfortunately they're all extinct," said Eret regretfully.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "What? What happened to them?"

"That's something we can discuss another time, we should be more focused on trying to get our Firebending up to scratch," said Eret. "We may not know the origin, but we do know who first learned Firebending, they were the ancient Dragon Warriors."

Hiccup looked up. "But the Dragon Warriors have been extinct for thousands of years ago?"

"True, but their civilisation isn't too far from where we are now," said Eret. "We might just be able to learn something by poking around the ruins."

"'Sometimes the shadows of the past can be felt by the present,'" said Ragnar he then looked at the others who looked at him blankly. "It's an old saying that the monks used to say."

"So you're hoping to pick up some super old Dragon Warrior energy by just standing where they stood 1000 years ago?" Dagur asked.

"More or less," said Hiccup.

Ragnar rose to his feet. "This is a journey that you two shouldn't go alone, I'm coming with you."

"Same here," said Fishlegs. "This would be a fascinating opportunity to study ancient Firebending culture and I might be able to help put things together."

* * *

The next morning they got on their dragons and immediately took off to the city of the ancient Dragon Warriors. Took several hours until they finally reached the island and in moments they were in sight of an ancient city and they were completely mesmerised.

"Wow," all them gasped.

* * *

They landed in the city and decided to make the rest of the way on foot.

"Even if these buildings are ancient, there's something in eerily familiar about them," said Eret.

"You're right, I can tell from looking at them that the Fire Elders based the temples upon these ruins," said Hiccup.

"We've learned something about architecture," said Fishlegs equally as he began to scribble in his notebook.

"Hopefully will be able to learn something about Firebending too," said Ragnar. "The past can be a great teacher."

It was at that moment that Ragnar tripped on a trip wire and began falling downwards. His eyes widened when the pathway below him began to sink to the ground and spikes began to protrude from the floor. Quickly Ragnar unleashed a massive burst of air from his mouth and was able to land on the other side of the pit.

"And I was a bit close," Ragnar panted.

Hiccup bent down and examined the trip wire. "I can't believe it, this booby-trap must be centuries-old and it still works."

"There's probably a lot more of them," Ragnar assumed.

"Maybe this means we can be here," said Fishlegs nervously.

"People don't make traps unless they've got something worth protecting," said Eret.

Hiccup then immediately thrusted his hands forward extended a path across the chasm allowing them able to cross.

* * *

They then began to make their way towards the centre of the ruins where they could see a massive temple. They actually came across a mural which depicted someone surrounding by flames.

"This seems promising," said Hiccup.

Fishlegs immediately pulled out his notebook and examined the mural. "From what I can tell that the flames are indeed coming from different Fire Dragons."

"How can you tell?" Eret asked.

Fishlegs then gestured to several shapes around the mural. "Because these are heads of different types of Fire Dragons, but there seems to be a particularly large dragon standing above the man and I can't seem to recognise it."

Hiccup eyes widened. "It's a Dramillion."

"I've never heard of that kind of Fire Dragon before," said Eret.

"Not surprising, it's extinct, but my mother told me stories about them," said Hiccup. "Apparently they had the ability to unleash different arrays of fire attacks, plasma, magnesium, lava, you name it."

"You think that the Dramillion is the source of Firebending?" Ragnar asked.

"It's possible," said Hiccup.

"If there extinct this doesn't exactly help much," said Eret folding his arms. "We should keep looking."

* * *

As they began making their way around the temple, Hiccup looked at Eret and wanted to ask the question that had been eating away at him for quite some time.

"What happened to the Night Furies?" Hiccup asked.

Eret sighed. "No sooner had Drago became Emperor, he immediately believed that the Night Furies were the origins of Firebending. He then announced a decree that any Firebender that could slay one would hone your potential and then awarded them the honorary title of Dragon. The last known Night Fury was slain about eight years ago, by my uncle."

Hiccup frowned. "Bjorn doesn't seem to be the kind to slay an innocent beast?"

"Drago would only allow the best in the army and he became very sceptical with my family," Eret explained. "In order to stay in the army, he had no choice but to slay a Night Fury and bring some sort of token to prove it."

"Let's just move on," said Ragnar cleaning his throat.

Soon they reached the very top of the temple and that's when they saw a massive door directly in front of them.

Fishlegs immediately tried to open it, but to no avail. "It's locked up."

Eret then noticed something on the floor and moved slightly and suddenly beam of light shone down on the circle around him. He had seen this once before, in fact all of them had and it wasn't very reassuring.

"Wait, it's a celestial calendar," said Eret then he looked up at a crystal on top of the gateway. "I bet that Sunstone opens a door, but only when sunlight hits it just at the right angle on the solstice."

Hiccup groaned. "Great, just perfect. We can't wait for the next solstice."

"But we might just be able to speak time up," said Eret as he drew one of his swords. He then placed the sword within the beam of light and used the sword to reflect the beam towards the Sunstone. "Let's see if we can outsmart the Sunstone."

"Nothing seems to be happening," Ragnar noted.

"Come on," said Eret impatiently.

Then suddenly the door began to open.

"Nice work," said Ragnar to Eret.

Fishlegs was the first one to enter the chamber and immediately jumped back in fright when he saw a frightful figure in front of him.

"Relax, it's just a statue," Hiccup assured.

Hiccup was right inside the chamber were several statues all of them in some sort of position that circled around the centre. Fishlegs then leaned in towards one of the statues and led the ancient writing on it.

"It says this is something called the 'Dancing Dragon'," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup looked at the statue in front of him and stepped back and perform the same position. Suddenly he found himself sinking slightly on a tile and that's when he noticed that every single statue position wasn't random, it was synchronised in some sort of art form.

Hiccup looked at Eret. "Eret, I think I might have found something. I just need you to take up the same position of that statue over there."

Eret looked at Ragnar, who merely shrugged and reluctantly Eret did what he was told.

"We just have to follow the steps of the statues," said Hiccup.

They then took on the next position and that's when Eret realised what Hiccup had in mind.

"Don't you see, these aren't dance moves the statues giving us a lesson? I think that this is some kind of Dragon Warrior Firebending form."

"This had better teach us some really good Firebending," Eret grunted.

"It's like there's anything else here," Ragnar pointed out.

"In the wind designed this chamber and put on such a security system that wasn't something valuable here," Fishlegs added.

Hiccup and Eret then perform the last position which was thrusting their fists towards one another and then they heard the sound of some kind of mechanism. Everyone turned as they saw podium holding a golden egg appeared in the very centre of the chamber.

"Wasn't expecting that," said Ragnar.

"It looks like some kind of mystical gemstone," said Eret as he made his way towards it.

Hiccup frowned. "I wouldn't touch it if I were you."

"Why not?" Eret asked.

"It's probably booby-trapped," said Hiccup. "I'm just a bit concerned about gemstones appearing out of nowhere on a pedestal."

Despite his warnings Eret removed the gemstone. "It feels almost alive."

Then suddenly without warning a strange ooze shot out from the pedestal and slammed into Eret. They all watched as he was sent flying towards the top of the temple and onto steel gratings above them. Then without warning the door began to seal itself shut.

"It's another trap," Ragnar sighed.

"For once I wish I wasn't right," said Hiccup.

The ooze kept on pouring out of the pedestal and Fishlegs suddenly found himself stuck.

"I can't get free!" said Eret above them. "It's like some kind of glue!"

"I'm stuck!" Fishlegs panicked.

Hiccup and Ragnar began jumping around the place to avoid the same fate as Eret and Fishlegs. The two of them knew that they didn't do something fast they would all drown inside the chamber and immediately they jumped onto the statues.

Ragnar then quickly unleashed a powerful gust of wind and slammed Eret so that his back was now facing them and his head was in the fresh air. Fishlegs was still trapped, but thankfully the substance was floating him towards the grating so he could at least breathe. Hiccup and Ragnar immediately jumped towards the grating and did their best to open it, but it was completely wedged in.

Soon the substance was directly on top of them pressing them against the grating, but then it came to a stop.

"It stopped," said Hiccup.

"At least we have air," said Eret.

"Maybe if we stay calm can think of a way out of this," said Ragnar positively.

"I hope so, because I don't want to spend the rest of my life here," Fishlegs whimpered.

* * *

It was now late at night and still they hadn't come up with a single idea to free themselves.

"At least is a nice night," Hiccup sighed.

"Help!" Fishlegs panicked.

Eret looked at him. "Who are you yelling to? Nobody has lived here for centuries."

"I don't hear you coming up with any bright ideas," said Ragnar.

"Anyone a stupid one?" Hiccup asked.

"Think about our place in the universe?" Eret shrugged.

"Who is down there!" said a loud voice.

They immediately looked up and to their surprise they saw a large man looking down at them. Hiccup recognise his attire as that of the ancient Dragon Warriors, which should have been impossible.

* * *

They had no time to process this as more Dragon Warriors appeared and freed them from their entrapment, but their situation had an improved that much. They had a bunch of anteaters licking the gunk off of them and find themselves completely surrounded by Dragon Warriors.

The chief, who was the man who found them, narrowed his eyes down at them. "For trying to take our Sunstone, you must be severely punished."

"We didn't come here to take your Sunstone, we came here to find the origin of Firebending," said Eret.

A stingy looking man, who was holding the Sunstone, leered them. "Yeah, right. They are obviously thieves, here to steal Dragon Warrior treasure."

"Please, I don't normally play this card, but I'm the Avatar," said Hiccup.

The Dragon Warriors looked at one another and then looked back at Hiccup.

"Just hear them out," said Ragnar.

Eret then rose to his feet. "We know that our people have distorted the ways of Firebending, to be fuelled by anger and rage, but now I want to learn the true way. The original way, when we came here I never imagined that the Dragon Warriors civilisation was secretly alive, I am truly humbled to be in your presence."

"We all are," said Fishlegs as the four of them bowed.

Eret looked to the chief. "Please, teach us."

The chief looked at Hiccup and Eret. "If you wish to learn the ways of Firebending you must learn from the masters, Blaze and Ember."

"Blaze and Ember? There's two of them?" Hiccup questioned.

"When you present yourselves to them they will examine you, they will read your hearts, your souls and your ancestry. If they deem you were the, they will teach you, if they don't you will be destroyed on the spot."

Hiccup and Eret looked at one another and they both knew that they had little chance of surviving this ordeal.

* * *

The next morning, the chief took them to the top of another temple and at the top they could see a burning fire blazing away.

"If you're going to see the masters, you must bring them a piece of the Eternal Flame," said the chief. "This fire is the very first one, it was given to man by the Dramillions, we have kept it going for thousands of years."

"I don't believe it," said Eret stunned.

The chief then looked at Hiccup and Eret. "You will each take a piece of it to the masters, to show your commitment to the sacred art of Firebending."

Fishlegs raises nervous hand. "What about those of us who can't use Firebending."

The chief looked at him. "The two of you will be accompanying us and your fate will determine on your friend success."

Fishlegs gulped.

The chief then immediately turned towards the Eternal Flame and immediately pulled out some flames into it hand.

"This ritual illustrates the essence of Dragon Warrior philosophy, you must maintain a constant heat," said the chief. "The flame will go out if you make it too small, make it too big and you might lose control."

The two of them then took the flames from the chief.

Fishlegs looks the flames curiously. "It's almost like a little heartbeat."

"Fire is a life, not just destruction," said the chief. He then turned his attention onto Hiccup and Eret and pointed towards a pair of twin peaks. "You will take your flames up there to the cave of the masters, beneath that rock."

* * *

Hiccup and Eret soon began the long track up the twin peaks making sure to maintain the flames in their hands. It was soon evening when they finally reached the twin peaks and once they were there they found the Dragon Warriors standing there. Standing behind them was a staircase that led towards a stone podium that was linked to the two peaks which contained large caves.

"Facing the judgement of the Firebending masters will be very dangerous for you," he said looking at the two of them. "Your own uncle was sent by your beloved Emperor to kill the last Night Fury, the masters may not happy to see you."

The Dragon Warrior from before sneered at them. "I know I wouldn't be."

"But Hiccup is the Avatar," Fishlegs pointed out.

"True, but you forget that he was absent when the Emperor staged a coup and then began to ravage the world," the chief reminded. "He is just as guilty of the enslavement of dragons is his burden too."

The chief then slammed his staff into the ground and then made his way towards the two of them performing some sort of ritual dance. He then removed a portion of the flames they were carrying in both palms and then handed out to the two Dragon Warriors next to him. They watch as they began passing the flames down from Dragon Warrior to Dragon Warrior in one big circle forming circles of fire.

Fishlegs looked Ragnar. "We could turn back now? I mean those to have learned more about Firebending than we could have hoped."

Ragnar shook his head. "They have to see this through to the end, it's only then that they can find new ways to channel their power. I'm actually curious about how powerful these masters are."

"But what if the judge them and attack them?"

Ragnar remain quiet. "Just have confidence in them."

Finally the final Dragon Warriors down the chains formed a circle of flames and Hiccup and Eret stood strong and firm.

"Bring them out," said Eret.

The chief was now at the staircase spread his arms wide. "Chanters!"

Immediately several Dragon Warriors began beating down on drums and Hiccup and Eret began making their way towards the staircase. The chief and his entourage allowed them passage and with a deep breath and began making their way up the staircase. Once they were at the top they saw a couple of caves on each side of the peak.

"Those that wish to meet the masters' Blaze and Ember, will now present their fire," said a Dragon Warrior through a horn.

Hiccup and Eret then turned and faced the two caves and presented their balls of flames.

"Sounds the call!" the chief announced.

They immediately heard the sound of a horn echoing throughout the mountains and then watch something shaking the caves in front of them.

Then suddenly shooting out of the caves work pair of dragons and both of them resembled Titan Winged Dramillions and the two of them began to fly around them. Hiccup and Eret was so shocked that the flames in their hands immediately distinguished.

"These are the masters?" Eret gasped.

"They weren't exactly what I expected," Hiccup admitted.

The Dragon Warriors then immediately went down and then needs and began to bow. The Dragon Warrior from before smiled broadly as his eyes looked towards the podium.

"Oh, here it comes any moment now dinner for the masters," he said gleefully.

"Be quiet," the chief scolded.

"What? Everyone is thinking it?"

The two Dramillions just kept on circling around them in some form of movement and Hiccup believed they were waiting for something.

"Eret, I think were supposed to the dragon dance with them," said Hiccup.

"What?" Eret blinked. "How can this situation make you think they want us to dance?"

"Well, think they want us to do something and I remember that mural," said Hiccup. "The dancing to be sacred enough for them to betrayed in one of the temples and we have to do something."

"Fine," Eret groaned.

The two of them then perform the Dancing Dragon fighting form and their movements seem to mimic the flight movement of the two Dramillions. Once they finally perform the final pose they noticed that the two Dramillions had stopped moving and were now looking directly at them.

"Judgement time," said the chief.

The say that Hiccup and Eret were extremely nervous would have been an understatement and then suddenly completely out of nowhere the dragons unleashed a burst of flames. The two of them immediately screamed as the flames began to consume them, but stopped when they realised that the dragons were performing a funnel of fire in multiple different colours.

Hiccup eyes widened. "The Dramillions really are the original Firebenders."

"I think I finally understand," Eret gaped.

The flames suddenly were dispelled revealing the two of them completely unharmed to everyone.

"They're alive," Fishlegs gasped.

"I have never seen anything like that before and I've been to the spirit world," Ragnar stared.

The Dramillions then immediately flew off into the air and dived into the caves are leaving a certain Dragon Warrior completely disappointment. It was clear that the ceremony was now over as the Dragon Warriors were now dispelling the wings of fire they were holding.

Hiccup and Eret began to make their way down the staircase where they were greeted by the chief, Ragnar and Fishlegs. The two of them were still mesmerised from what they had just witnessed.

"The fire was beautiful, I saw so many colours, colours I never imagined," said Eret.

"Like Firebending harmony," said Hiccup.

"Yes," the chief nodded. "They judged you and gave you visions of the meaning of Firebending."

"I thought that the Dramillions were extinct and still confused," Eret frowned shaking his head. "My uncle killed the last Night Fury and brought the skull head back to prove it."

"Actually that's not exactly what happened," said the chief. "Bjorn came here hoping to find inspiration to find a way out of his predicament. That's when he found us and we showed him to the masters and they deemed him worthy to pass on the secret on to him as well. After which we handed him the skull of a Night Fury."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "You saying that could be more Night Fury out there hiding?"

"Possibly, but they might very well be hiding until this war blows over," said the chief.

Hiccup closed his eyes. "For a while now I have felt as if I have failed my people and the worst of the world. I always think back to my father trying to think what he would do, but how can I measure up to him? I mean how can you be someone that braved that selfless, but I guess the only thing you can do is try and that is what I must do if I am to put an end to this war."

Eret looked at his hands. "And I've discovered that fire is nothing more than energy and life. It's like the sun, but it's inside of you."

The chief smiled. "That is the truth of Firebending, when a fire burns down a forest it just makes it much easier for plants to grow and spread their roots."

"That's why my Firebending is so weak before, because for so many years hunting you with my drive," said Eret as he faced Hiccup. "It was my purpose, so when I joined you I lost sight of my inner fire. But now I have a new drive, I have to help you defeat the Emperor and restore balance to the world."

Eret then immediately thrusted his hand forward and unleashed a burst of flames and felt his entire body re-energised. Hiccup smiled and began doing the exact same thing finding his confidence restored. Ragnar and Fishlegs couldn't help but smile, because their mission had just been a success.

The chief then turned and looked at them. "Now that you have learned the secrets and that you know about our tribe's existence. We have no choice, but to imprison you hear for ever." Their eyes immediately widened in horror, but the chief just smiled. "Just kidding." He then looked them forcefully. "But seriously don't tell anyone."

* * *

Soon they returned back to the Western Air Temple and told everyone of their encounter and what they had learned.

"With this technique, the dragons showed us, Eret and I will be unstoppable," said Hiccup as he and Eret performed the Dancing Dragon.

Everyone then immediately clapped.

Snotlout smirked. "Yeah, that's a great dance you two learned there."

Eret turned on him. "It's not a dance! It's a Firebending form!"

"We'll just tap dance our way to victory over the Emperor," Snotlout mocked.

Eret approached him furiously. "It's a sacred form that happens to be thousands of years old!"

"Oh yeah, what's your little form called?" Heather asked.

Eret immediately looked embarrassed. "The Dancing Dragon."

Everyone then immediately laughed and much to Eret's embarrassment.


	14. The Boiling Rock, Part 1

It was night at the Western Air Temple and Eret was treating everyone to several cups of tea.

"No one can make tea like uncle, but hopefully I've learned a thing or two," said Eret as he pour the teapot. "Would you like to hear uncle's favourite tea joke?"

"Sure," said Astrid.

"I like jokes," said Fishlegs.

"Bring it," said Snotlout.

"Okay, I can't remember how it starts, but the punchline is leaf me alone I'm bushed," said Eret as he began to serve the tea. Everyone just looked at him blankly, it was hard to understand the punchline when they didn't know the entire joke. "Well, it's funnier when uncle tells it."

"Right, maybe that's because he remembers the whole thing," said Heather dubiously.

Ragnar chuckled and soon everyone followed.

"I'm just grateful we have a chance to relax a little," said Hiccup. "It hardly ever happens."

Eret then made his way over to Dagur and presented him with the tea tray. Dagur was the furthest away from everyone and it would seem as if something was on his mind.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

Confused Eret followed him. "What's the matter?"

"If someone was captured by the Empire, where would they be taken?" Dagur asked.

Eret frowned. "What do you mean? Who was captured?"

"When the invasion plan failed most of our troops were taken, I just want to know where they might be."

Eret look to the ground. "I can't tell you."

Dagur looked at him. "What? Why not?"

"Trust me, knowing will only make you feel worse," said Eret and he began to turn around.

Dagur then immediately placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's my dad, he was captured too. I need to know what I put him through neither Astrid nor Hiccup will tell me."

"For good reason," said Eret looking at him.

"Please."

"My guess is they were taken to Outcast Island."

"What's that?"

"The highest security prison in the entire Empire. It's on an island, in the middle of a boiling lake, it's inescapable."

"So where is this place?" Dagur asked curiously.

Eret looked up. "Why do you need to know? What are you planning?"

"Nothing," Dagur assured. "Geez, you're so paranoid."

Eret looked at him curiously. "It's in the middle of a volcano between here and the Empire, you guys actually flew past it on your way here."

"Thanks, Eret," said Dagur gratefully. He then yawned and walked off. "Just knowing makes me feel better."

Eret didn't look convinced. "Yeah, I'm sure it does."

* * *

It was dawn and Dagur was sneaking past everyone as they were fast asleep towards the dragons. He then made his way over to Windshear, planning to use her to get to Outcast Island, but standing there crossing their arms were Eret and Astrid.

"Not up to anything, huh?" said Eret raising an eyebrow.

"I knew you would do something like this," said Astrid shaking her head and looked at Eret. "It's a good thing you told me about this."

"All right, I'm going to rescue my dad," said Dagur.

Astrid shook her head. "Dagur, it's not possible the place is a fortress."

"I have to do this, I have to rescue my dad," said Dagur bluntly and then he looked at Astrid. "I wasted our time chasing after Devi when we should use that time to find the Emperor."

Astrid closed her eyes. "Dagur, I know how you feel, I was the one who voted to stay put when we should use the time to leave the capital. However, I know how dangerous Outcast Island is and there's no way you can rescue him on your own."

Dagur moved past the two of them and began to ready Windshear. "I have to regain my honour."

Eret looked at him. "You want to regain your honour, I get it. I'm going with you."

"No," said Dagur. "I have to do this alone."

"How are you going to get there? On Windshear?" Eret questioned. "The prison has no stables for dragons, is considered a security risk."

Astrid looked at him. "You're serious?"

"I am."

Astrid sighed. "Then I'm coming with, someone has to keep you two out of trouble, but that still leaves the question on how were going to get there."

"Before I left the capital, I took enough supplies with me to make a war balloon and Hiccup has been helping me put it together," Eret explained.

* * *

By the time everyone awoke they noticed that Astrid, Eret and Dagur were nowhere to be seen. Heather had managed to find a note attached to Windshear's saddle.

"What does it say?" Ragnar asked.

Heather looked at it. "Went out hunting, be back in a few days. Astrid, Eret and Dagur."

Hiccup frowned. "That's a weird combination."

Fishlegs looked at him. "You don't think they went out hunting, do you?"

Hiccup folded his arms. "I don't know, but the most of taken the war balloon I made."

* * *

Up in the sky, Astrid and the others were inside Eret's war balloon making their way to Outcast Island. Astrid was acting as a navigator while Eret was maintaining the fire to keep them aloft and all three of them were been very quiet.

"Pretty clouds," said Dagur.

"Yeah, fluffy," Eret nodded.

"This has got an awkward quite quickly," said Astrid.

"Yeah, very," Dagur and Eret agreed.

Astrid looked at Dagur. "You know Hiccup helped design these war balloons."

"No kidding," said Dagur.

"Devi was behind the project of airships along with Minister Krogan," said Eret. "Sometimes I wonder what my father would think of all this. After he was executed my uncle became a second father to me and I ended up betraying him."

"Your uncle would be proud of you and it's not like you wanted to betray him," said Astrid.

"She's right, worming your way in to the Emperor's graces just to find out his future plans that takes a lot of courage" said Dagur.

"It wasn't that hard," Eret admitted.

"So you didn't leave anyone behind?" Dagur questioned.

"Well, I did have a girlfriend… May," Eret admitted.

Astrid looked up. "That gloomy girl, who sighs a lot?"

Eret smiled blissfully. "Yeah." He then closed his eyes. "Everyone in the Empire things that I'm a traitor, I couldn't drag her into it."

"My first girlfriend turned into the moon," said Dagur folding his arms.

"That's rough, buddy," said Eret.

"You think that he has a rough?" said Astrid as she leaned back. "I've got a crush on a boy that is technically 20 years older than me and used to have a crush on my mother."

Dagur whistled. "That's awkward."

* * *

It was soon dark and they were still flying, Dagur was fast asleep as Astrid kept on charting their course and Eret continue to ignite the flames.

"There it is!" Astrid announced looking out of her spyglass.

Dagur immediately awoke and rushed over towards the edge and that's when he saw an island in the distance. There was indeed a volcano and they could see steam emerging from the very centre of it.

"There's plenty of steam to keep us covered, as long as required we should be able to navigate through it without being caught," said Eret.

Soon they made their way towards the volcano and they entered the steam. Inside the stain they could see a shape in the very centre of the volcano which looks like some sort of fortress. However, before they could get a clearer look the flames in the war balloon distinguished and they began falling.

"We're going down," said Eret as he tried to ignite the flames. "The balloon is not working anymore."

Since he could not ignite the stogie he then tried to produce fire hot air into the balloon hoping to keep them aloft.

"The air outside is just as hot as inside so we can't fly," said Dagur as he immediately took control over the rudder.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know," said Dagur. "Crash landing?"

They then began to skip across the water in the volcano towards the fortress and Dagur's hand got struck by it. Immediately he held back a scream because the water was boiling hot.

Then suddenly they struck the stone surface of the island surrounding the fortress and were immediately shot out of the balloon.

"Now how we supposed to get off the island the balloon won't work?" Eret asked.

"We'll figure something out," Dagur assured. "I suspected that it might have been a one-way ticket."

"You knew this would happen and you wanted to come anyway?" said Astrid in disbelief.

"My dad might be here," said Dagur as he made his way to the remains of the balloon. "I had to come and see."

"My uncle said that I never thought things through, but this…" said Eret shaking his head. "This is just crazy."

"He's right, you should affordable way to get off the island," said Astrid.

"Hey, I didn't want you two do come along in the first place," Dagur reminded as he began to stuff everything into the basket. "And for the record I always think things through, but my plans have never exactly worked this time so I'm playing it by ear. So there."

He then attempted to push the basket, but winced as the metal was red-hot. He then decided to kick the basket end soon it fell into the boiling lake.

"What are you doing?" Eret asked.

"It doesn't work anyway and we don't want anyone to find it," said Dagur.

"I hope you know what you're doing," said Astrid folding her arms.

"There's no turning back now," said Eret as he looked up at the fortress.

* * *

It was now morning and the three of them had managed to sneak into the prison and steal a few uniforms.

"I hope these disguises work," said Eret as he and Dagur waited for Astrid to get changed.

"We just need to lay low and find my dad as soon as possible," said Dagur.

"Let's just hope that he's here," said Astrid as she exited the room.

They then saw several guards running past and one of them immediately looked at the three of them.

"Guards, there is a scuffle in the yard come on!" he said.

Three of them looked at one another decided it was best to follow the guards, it also would give them a good chance to get to know the prison layout.

* * *

When they got outside they saw a massive circle of prisoners in the yard.

In the very centre of the circle was a prisoner who appear to be standing off against the guard. The guards began pushing their way through the prisoners so they were in a better position in case of riot happened.

The prisoner was quite large and muscular with a thick dark brown beard and piercing blue eyes. The guard on the other hand looked overweight and had a smug look behind his helmet.

The prisoner looked to the guard. "I didn't do anything, I'm going back to my cell."

The prison guard then immediately unleashed a fire with striking the ground in front of the prisoner. "Start right there Alvin."

Eret attempted to intervene, but Astrid grabbed his arm. "We can't blow our cover."

"I've had it with your unruly behaviour," said the guard.

"What did I do?" Alvin questioned.

The guard smirked. "He wants to know what he did, isn't that cute," he said looking at Dagur, Eret and Astrid.

The three of them just remain silent and the guard gave them a curious look.

"Very cute, sir," said Eret.

"Super cute," Astrid added.

The guard smiled and turns attention back on Alvin. "You didn't bow down when I walked by Alvin."

"What?" said Alvin looking outraged. "That is not a prison rule."

"Do it," the guard ordered.

"Make me," Alvin challenged.

The guard then walked off, but a small smile appeared on his face and then he immediately unleashed a fire with upon Alvin. Alvin must have sensed this and immediately ducked avoiding the fire whip and then slammed his palm right into the guard's chest pushing him back.

The guard shook his head with disappointment. "Attacking a guard is prohibited, you're going in the cooler."

Alvin didn't look like he cared and the guard immediately pointed at Dagur.

"You, help me take him in," he said.

"We'll meet back here in an hour," Astrid whispered.

Dagur nodded and immediately rushed over towards the guard as he began to escort Alvin away.

* * *

Dagur noticed that several doors were lining up against the prison wall and could tell that they led to ice covered containers. They soon stopped at one and Dagur began to open the door.

"The warden will deal with you soon," said the guard and shut him inside.

Dagur then began to close the cooler.

"Can you believe this guy?" said the guard looking at Dagur.

Dagur shrugged. "The prisoners, am I right?"

"Tell me about it," the guard grumbled.

* * *

Eret and Astrid found themselves at the canteen with the other guards, not wanting to blow their cover they kept their helmets on. Astrid was positive that she was safe, but Eret was another as his wanted poster was posted around the barracks.

Several guards noticed the two of them and looked up.

"Hey, newbies, I know that it's the wall to have your helmet on old times, but this is the lounge," the guard pointed out. "Relax."

"What if there is an incident?" said Astrid quickly. "If we are not prepared someone could strike is on the head."

The guard immediately laughed.

"Give it a week, they'll loosen up," said a female guard.

They then sat down and looked at the guards curiously.

"Then how about us newbies ask you veterans about the prison?" Eret enquired.

The female guard shook her head. "No, you can't date the female guards."

"Trust me, you don't want to," said one of the male guards leaning in towards him.

The female guard responded by tossing her covered his head.

"Looks like you should've kept your helmet on," Astrid smirked.

A guard then chuckled.

"Actually I want to know more about Outcast Island," said Eret as he leaned in close. "It holds the Empire's most dangerous criminals, right?" The guards nodded. "So what about war prisoners?"

* * *

The only link to the fortress was a gondola which had just stopped at the fortress and exiting it was the warden. He was a middle-aged man with the rank of brigadier and he was well known for keeping prisoners on a tight leash.

* * *

Dagur meanwhile was examining the cooler which was pumping cold air inside and Alvin was shaking incredibly.

"It sure looks cold in there," Dagur noted.

"That's why we call it the cooler, it's designed to keep our Firebending prisoners at bay, but we do use it on the other prisoners if they get a bit hot tempered," the guard smirked. He then immediately looked up and saw the warden approaching them. "It's the warden, look alive."

Dagur immediately stood to attention and watched as the warden opened the cooler and he looked down at Alvin.

"So Alvin, I hear that you struck one of my guards in an attempt to escape," he said narrowing his eyes. "You should know better."

"I wasn't trying," Alvin growled.

"He's lying, I saw him with my own eyes," said the guard.

Warden looked at him. "No one has ever escaped from here, I would sooner join in the boiling lake myself than let that record fall. Don't forget it, now go back to your shivering."

Alvin then left the cooler and Dagur closed behind him.

* * *

Soon the three of them met up at one of the towers that overlooked the Plaza.

"Did you guys find anything useful?" Dagur asked.

"We asked around the lounge, there are no Water Tribe prisoners," said Eret. "I'm afraid your father is not here."

Dagur's eyes widened. "What? Are you sure did you doublecheck?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Eret nodded.

"In fact no one from the invasion force is here," Astrid sighed.

"No," Dagur cursed and slammed his hands against the wall. "No!"

"I'm really sorry, Dagur," said Astrid.

"So we came all this way for nothing?" said Dagur annoyed. "I failed again."

"What would uncle say?" Eret pondered. He then immediately looked up at the clouds. "Sometimes clouds have two sides, a dark and light and a silver lining in between. It's like a silver sandwich so when life seems hard take a bite of the silver sandwich."

Astrid was looking down into the Plaza and her eyes widened. "Maybe we haven't failed after all."

Eret smiled. "That's the spirit." He then frowned slightly and folded his arms. "I can't believe that worked, I didn't even know what I was saying."

"No what you said made no sense whatsoever, but look," Astrid pointed directly at a tall blonde woman. "It's Mala!"

"What?" Dagur gasped as he immediately went over towards the railings and indeed saw Mala sitting in the Plaza.

"Prisoners, back in your cell!" a guard yelled ringing a bell.

He then watched as the prisoners began making their way back inside.

Dagur wasted no time finding Mala's cell, Eret agreed to act as lookout in case any guards appeared and Astrid began studying the fortress for any chance of escape.

* * *

Mala was currently in her cell lying in her bed and then Dagur entered. She initially didn't recognise him since he was still wearing his helmet.

"What is it?" she said as she sat up. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You mean you don't recognise me," said Dagur.

"You people all look the same to me," Mala spat.

"Oh, then maybe you will recognise this," Dagur smiled and then moved in for a kiss forgetting about the helmet.

Mala wasted no time and punched him in the chest so hard he struck the door and his helmet fell off.

Mala's eyes widened when she recognised him. "Dagur?" She then immediately rushed over towards him and gave them a hug. "It's you."

They soon got back to their feet and Dagur looked at her hard. "What about Thork and the rest of the Defenders of the Wing? Are they here?"

Mala shook her head. "No, I don't know where they are. They locked me in here because I was their leader."

"Well, you won't be here for long, I'm busting you out," Dagur promised.

"I'm so glad to see you, Dagur," said Mala taking his hand. "I knew you'd come."

The two of them then kissed.

Eret was standing outside the prison cell and immediately saw a female guard climbing up the stairs. He then quickly tapped on the door to signal Dagur.

The guard then approached him. "Excuse me, I need to get into that cell," she said gesturing to Mala's cell.

"No, you can't go in there," said Eret quickly. "The lights are out, the prisoner could sneak up on you."

The guard rolled her eyes. "Step aside, fool."

She then attempted to push him aside, but with no other choice Eret grabbed her arm and slammed her against the door.

"What are you telling?" she yelled and quickly got out of the hold and slammed him against the door.

Dagur and Mala press themselves against the door and could hear the scuffle outside and Dagur quickly placed his helmet back on. He then used the commotion in order to sneak out while Eret had the guard contained, but the guard noticed him as he left.

"Guard help! I think he's an impostor! Arrest him!" she yelled.

Regretfully Dagur found he had no choice and immediately apprehended Eret which would make their escape plan even more difficult.

"You're under arrest," he said pinning him to the ground and pulled him close to his ear. "Don't worry me and Astrid will figure it out."

* * *

Eret's identity was soon discovered and found himself in prison clothes in a cell. The door of his cell old and standing there was the warden.

"Well, well, well, I never for that I would find you in here, Colonel Eret," he said.

Eret raised an eyebrow. "How did you know who I am?"

"How could I not, you broke my nieces heart."

Eret looked up. "Your May's uncle? I never meant to hurt her."

"Quiet," the warden snapped. "You're my special prisoner now and you best behave if these criminals find out who you are, a deserter that led his Empire down, why they would tear you to shreds."

Eret folded his arms. "So what's in it for you? Why don't you go ahead and tell the Emperor where I am and collect the reward?"

"All in due time, believe me, I intend to collect," he assured.

He then walked out of the cell and the door was closed behind him.

* * *

Dagur had met up with Astrid informed of the situation.

"So Eret's been captured?" Astrid sighed. "That makes escaping even more difficult, especially if Drago finds out."

"We need to get out of here before that happens," said Dagur looking at her. "You do have an escape plan?"

Astrid nodded. "Let's meet up with Eret and Mala."

* * *

Eret and Mala were currently mopping the floor behind some stairs as Astrid and Dagur made their way down.

"Quite the family reunion," said Dagur.

"I can't believe that the man who burned down my village is also my cousin," said Mala in disbelief.

"Hey, I only found out that these of information until recently," Eret admitted.

They then quickly stops mopping the floor and once they make sure the coast was clear they began to discuss the escape plan.

"Listen, I think I have an escape plan," said Astrid. "I checked out the coolers, the entire point of them is to keep Firebenders contained right?"

"Yeah," said Eret wondering with the trail of thought was leading.

"So there completely insulated and sealed the cold," Astrid explained. "And in order to keep the cold in it has to keep the heat out. That means it makes a perfect boat to getting through the boiling water."

Everyone looked at one another than back at Astrid.

"The cooler as a boat, are you sure?" Eret asked.

"I've already tested it, it will work," Astrid assured. "I walked around the perimeter and discovered a blind spot between two towers, it's the perfect launching point. I've even tested the current, we just have to roll the cooler into the water and just float with the current, it will take a straight across as long as we don't make a sound no one will notice."

"But how are you going to get cooler out?" Mala asked.

"Yeah, how are you going to get the cooler out?" said a voice above them.

They immediately looked up and saw Alvin staring down at them, he then immediately jumped down in front of them.

"W-what?" Astrid gulped. "W-we didn't say that."

"Yeah, you heard wrong," said Eret narrowing his eyes.

"I heard you hatching an escape plan and I want in," said Alvin.

"There is nothing to get in on," said Eret.

"I can either come with you or I can tell the warden about this," Alvin threatened.

Mala looked at the others. "I guess we have no choice."

Astrid nodded. "Okay, you're in." She then pulled out a wrench and handed over to Eret. "First we need someone to unbolt the cooler from the inside."

Alvin smiled. "Oh, I can get you inside."

* * *

They soon discuss the plan in more detail and then began the operation. Firstly Alvin just exited from behind the staircase and stood there with his arms crossed. Eret then continue to mop the floor and purposely bumped into Alvin.

"Hey, what are you stupid?" Alvin growled and immediately the two of them were wrestling. "What were you're going!"

Then with his strength he tossed Eret several metres across the room and he quickly landed on his feet.

"Hey, you watch your shoving," said Eret and then slammed a powerful shoulder into his chest.

Alvin was pushed back and soon they were in the centre of the chamber and everyone's eyes were upon them.

"You mean _whom_ I'm shoving," Alvin corrected.

Once again the two of them were in a wrestling match and the prisoners began to cheer them on. Eret then tried to make a swing at Alvin, who then immediately tossed them over his shoulder and slammed him into the floor.

Astrid and Dagur made their way through the prisoners and immediately looked up to the guards.

"We need back up over here!" Dagur yelled.

Alvin then try to slam his elbow into Eret, who then quickly rolled out of the way. Eret launched his fist firing a fireball at Alvin and he quickly jumped into the air to avoid it.

A guard immediately stepped forward. "No Firebending, into the cooler!"

Guards then immediately pinned Eret to the ground and they began dragging him away. Mala looked at Astrid and Dagur briefly, before they went their separate ways.

* * *

Several hours later, Astrid and Dagur made their way to the cooler which had Eret inside and opened it. Eret was sitting on the floor shivering like crazy, hugging himself just to try and stay warm.

"We can take you back to your cell if you've learned your lesson," said Dagur folding his arms.

Eret breathed out a burst of fire to keep himself warm. "Yes, I have." He then held out his shirt and there was a lot of bolts resting inside of it. "Completely."

"I've managed to get Mala and Alvin out of the cells a few minutes ago, they will be waiting for us at the shore," Astrid informed them.

Eret then heard footsteps. "Someone is coming then quickly."

Eret then quickly grabbed the two of them and pulled them inside the cooler and close the first door. Just in time, because a couple of guards were walking past and were talking to one another.

"Yeah, new arrivals coming in at dawn."

"Anybody interesting?" said the female guard. "Nah, just the usual. Some robbers, a couple of traitors, some war prisoners, though I did hear that there might be a pirate."

"No fooling?"

Immediately the three of them looked at one another the moment they heard war prisoners.

"War prisoners? It could be your father," said Eret.

"I know," said Dagur solemnly.

"What should we do? Are we going ahead with the plan or are we waiting another night?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know," said Dagur. "Is it right for me to risk Mala's freedom? All of our freedom on the slim chance that my dad is going to show up?"

"It's your call, Dagur," said Eret.

Dagur just sat there quietly as he made his decision.

* * *

Mala and Alvin were waiting at the shore and then they looked up to see Astrid, Dagur and Eret making their way down the slope holding back the cooler. Immediately the two of them rushed up the slope and helped them down.

"It took you guys long enough," Alvin grunted.

"There was a slight complication," said Dagur.

They soon reached the shore and they began positioning the cooler towards the late.

"Everyone into the cooler," said Astrid.

Dagur then removed the boulder revealing both his and Astrid's clothing.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Eret asked looking at Dagur. "You said you were the one that wanted to redeem yourself? Redeem your honour."

"Your dad might be coming," Astrid pointed out.

Mala looked up and turned to Dagur. "Your dad?"

Dagur looked at them. "If I hadn't lost my temper during the invasion maybe we wouldn't be in this mess."

Astrid nodded. "I'm partially to blame myself, I should cut our losses when we had the chance."

"None of you are to blame," said Eret bluntly. "Believe me you're going to fail a lot before things get better."

"Is that supposed to make us feel better?" Dagur questioned.

"Even though you might probably fail over and over and over again," Eret continued.

Astrid rolled his eyes. "You're not helping."

"I'm just saying that you have to try every time, you can't quit just because you might fail," said Eret.

Alvin folded his arms. "Look if were done cuddling let's get a move on."

Dagur closed his eyes. "No, I'm staying." He then looked at everyone else. "You guys go." He then placed a hand on Mala's shoulder. "You've been here long enough."

"I'm not leaving without you, Dagur," said Mala placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Same here," Astrid nodded.

"I'm staying as well," said Eret.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm out. I was captured trying to protect the woman I loved and I need to know whether she still alive."

Alvin then climbed into the cooler and pushed from the shore.

Dagur sighed. "We gave up our only chance of escaping, I just hope we haven't made a huge mistake."

* * *

It was soon dawn and the gondola was making its way towards the fortress at the same time Alvin was sailing in the cooler. He was getting a bit impatient and very hot due to the temperature and finally cracked.

"This current is to slow," he said and immediately pulled some metal plating out of the cooler. "I can use this to paddle."

He then began to paddle, which was a mistake, as he paddled it caused the water to be flung into the air and some of it landed on his hand. He immediately tried to holdback is scream, but it was too much and it soon draw the attention of everyone in the fortress including the warden.

Immediately alarms well been sounded all over the prison.

"Guards secure the perimeter and hold down the prisoners! Now!" the warden ordered.

The prison guards then immediately created flame whips and force the prisoners back into the complex.

* * *

At the same time Astrid and the others were pressing themselves against the wall when all the commotion had started.

"The plan failed, he's caught," Astrid cursed.

Despite the dangers they continue to make their way towards the gondola to get a good look at the prisoners coming in.

* * *

The warden immediately reached a ballista and turned to the guard manning it.

"Get the fugitives and throw them in the cooler!" he ordered.

The guard frowned. "Uh, they are in a cooler, sir."

The warden looked at him furiously. "One that's bolted down and not floating in the water! This is a lockdown, we have new prisoners arriving! Everything must be completely secure!"

The guard immediately aimed the ballista and pointed it straight down towards the cooler and fired. His aim was dead on and he struck the cooler with a cable bolt and then began pulling it back to the fortress.

"The gondola is moving," said Dagur.

* * *

Gondola was getting closer towards the fortress they waited in bated breath to see who was on it.

"This is it," said Dagur feeling a bit anxious. "If my dad is not on there then we risk everything for nothing."

"We had to," said Mala grasping his hand.

"Come on, come on," Dagur pleaded.

They watched as the guard opened the gondola door and one by one prisoners began exiting it, but none of them were Oswald.

"Where is he?" said Dagur looking even more anxious.

Finally the last prisoner exited the gondola and it was Oswald.

Dagur just stood there in shock. "Is that it? That can't be it."

Mala looked at Dagur apologetically. "I'm sorry, Dagur."

Dagur just looked down at the ground.

"Hey, you," said a guard and immediately they looked up. "Get off the gondola!"

Everyone waited in bated breath to see who was left on the gondola and Dagur's eyes widened, because it was none other than Oswald, his father.

"Dad."


	15. The Boiling Rock, Part 2

The warden then began to examine the new arrivals.

"Line up for the warden," a guard ordered.

The guards began to line the prisoners up in a single file. Dagur and Astrid immediately made their way to the platform to get a closer look.

Dagur lifted his visor to look at his father. "Dad."

He then carefully began making their way down the line, no one noticed them as they were more fixated on the prisoners.

The warden began to walk up and down examining the prisoners. "Welcome to Outcast Island, I'm sure that you have all heard the horrible rumours about our little island. Well, I just want to tell you that they don't have to be true." He then stopped and looked at Oswald, who was looking at the ground. "So long as you do everything I say."

The warden found Oswald's gaze insulting. "Look at me in the eye when I'm talking to you."

"No," said Oswald defiantly.

"Oh, you would rather look at my shoes? Then take a look!" he yelled and immediately slammed his foot down on his manacles forcing Oswald down on his knees. "I know exactly who you are Oswald of the Water Tribe, so strong willed, but don't worry we will get rid of that in time. Now look at me in the eye!"

Oswald looked up at him and glared. "See, isn't that better?" He then looked to the other prisoners. "You will all do as I say or pay the price, you will all—"

Oswald then suddenly lifted his hand up slightly as the warden began to walk off. This caused the warden to trip and he fell face first onto the ground. At the back Astrid and Dagur sniggered as several guards rushed over to the warden to help him up, which he considered an insult.

"Are you okay sir?"

"I'm fine!" the warden roared as he rose to his feet. He then immediately glared at the prisoners. "Get these prisoners out of my sight!"

He then immediately walked off fuming and soon the guards began to score the prisoners into the complex.

* * *

Dagur waited for about an hour, before he made his way to his father's cell. Astrid agreed to keep a lookout and they both prayed that they wouldn't have the same incident as Eret.

Oswald was sitting in his cell on the door opened and Dagur entered. "Thank goodness you're okay."

Oswald initially believed that he was a prison guard and immediately raised his hands. "If you take one step closer, you'll see just how okay I am."

"Dad, it's me," said Dagur has he raised his visor.

Oswald couldn't believe his eyes. "Dagur?" Dagur tossed the helmet aside and immediately the two of them embraced. "My son." They then parted and Oswald shook his head at him. "You know Dagur, you should be more careful with that guard outfit on, I almost punched you in the gut."

Dagur rubbed his stomach remembering the punch Mala had given him. "Yeah, I ran into that problem earlier."

* * *

The warden meanwhile was going to question Alvin, who was strapped to a chair, about his attempted escape.

"Are you comfortable, Alvin?" the warden asked as he walked around him.

"If you're trying to get me to talk, forget it, I'm not a squealer," Alvin spat.

"Oswald, I only asked if you are comfortable?" said the warden politely.

"Well, yeah, actually I am pretty comfortable," Alvin smiled.

In response the warden immediately kicked the chair and Alvin soon found his face pressed against the floor.

"Are you still comfortable?" the warden asked looking down at him.

"No," Alvin spat.

"I know that you are not smart enough to come up with that little estate plan," Oswald smiled. "So you're going to tell me who is?"

The guard immediately picked up his chair and slammed it onto the ground and then closed the door as they began their questioning.

* * *

Meanwhile Dagur and his father were discussing everything and they kept the observation window opens so Astrid could talk to them.

"I can't believe you're here to Astrid," said Oswald.

"Someone had to keep your son out of trouble," Astrid whispered. "But what happened to the rest of the invasion force?"

"The others are being held at a prison near the capital," said Oswald. "They singled me out as their leader and sent me here. But before I left I met a guy named Thork, who said that they knew you."

"Is he okay?" Astrid asked.

"He looked fine as I left," said Oswald.

"Thork is a member of the Defenders of the Wing and their leader Mala is with us and she's going to escape with us," said Dagur.

"Good, we need all the help we can get," Oswald nodded.

Astrid's eyes turned Oswald. "Do you know Eret Eretson?"

Oswald looked up. "He's a Colonel in the army, isn't he? I don't know him, but I know of him."

"Well, he's here, too," Astrid informed him.

"Sounds like a major problem," said Oswald gravely.

"Actually he's on our side," said Dagur and Oswald gave them sceptical looks. "I know, I have the same reaction, but it turns out that Astrid here convinced him to be a double agent and he has proven himself and I would never find you without his help."

Oswald nodded. "So do you two have a plan?"

Astrid sighed. "We had one, but a prisoner got involved and ruined it. I don't know there's another way off this island, I really wish that Hiccup was here."

Oswald smiled. "Astrid, there is no prison in the world that can hold three of the brilliant tacticians in the world."

"Then let's hope we find these geniuses," said Dagur.

Oswald then immediately laughed and Dagur soon joined in.

* * *

Once they were done discussing an escape plan Astrid and Dagur and made their way to Eret's cell.

"Eret, you there?" Dagur whispered.

"I'm here," he said with his eyes poking out of the of the observation window.

"We've just finished talking to my dad, we came up with an escape plan together," Dagur smiled.

"What are you two doing here?" said a voice.

Astrid and Dagur immediately grimaced as they looked up and saw a couple of guards looking down at them on the stairs.

"I was just telling this jerk lowlife what I think of him," said Dagur quickly.

"And I was just watching," Astrid shrugged.

"Well, you have to do that later, he's coming with us," said the prison guard.

"Why?" Astrid frowned.

"Because we have orders straight from the warden, that's why," said the female guard.

"Can I lease get 10 more seconds to rough him up a bit?" Dagur asked.

The prison guards just shrugged.

"Fine," said the female guard as she leaned against the wall. "10 seconds."

Dagur then immediately entered the cell and they heard the sound of bumping going on inside the cell. The two guards folded their arms and shook their heads at one another.

"Newbie."

* * *

Dagur was in fact punching Eret's mattress as he held it up and began making sounds after each and every punch.

"We have a new plan, but it's going to need a big distraction," Dagur whispered. "Be in yard in one hour."

They then immediately heard the cell door opening and Eret quickly dropped the mattress. Dagur then immediately pinned him against the wall to make it look as if he just punched him in the gut.

"All right, that's enough," said the guard pushing him away from Eret.

Astrid then entered the cell and looked at Dagur with a concerned look, this had been part of the plan.

* * *

The guards began dragging Eret through the complex.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking me?" Eret demanded.

They then shoved him into one of the torture cells much to his annoyance.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" he yelled.

"Come on, Eret, we all know that's a lie," said a familiar voice.

Eret's head turned and standing against the wall was none other than May.

"May?" he gasped.

* * *

Meanwhile the warden began checking on how well the guards had been questioning Alvin. Two extremely strong guards had lifted the chair and turned it upside down causing all the blood to rush to his head.

"How is he?" said the warden.

"I think he's ready to talk."

Then they then immediately dropped the chair onto the ground, but not before spinning it so that it landed on its feet. Alvin was relieved that he was now right side up, murder you also knew if he didn't say anything that this would only be a short reprieve.

The warden then leaned in towards his ear. "Have you had enough time to think about what I've asked?"

"Yes," said Alvin weakly.

"And?"

"You're right, there was another person involved in the escape plan."

"Who?"

"It's a guy who's disguised like a prison guard only that he's not a prison guard, he is the mastermind, he came up with the plan," said Alvin.

The warden smiled and patted him on the head.

* * *

Meanwhile Eret was busy having a conversation with his ex-girlfriend, who was understandably annoyed with him.

"How did you know I was here?" Eret asked.

"Because I know you so well," said May.

"But how—"

May rolled her eyes. "The warden is my uncle you idiot."

Eret immediately face palmed himself for his stupidity.

May then immediately held up the letter he wrote to her before he deserted. "I guess I don't know you. All I get is a letter, you could have at least looked me in the eye when he ripped out my heart."

"I didn't mean to—"

"You didn't mean to?" she snapped. She then walked behind him and began to read out the letter. "'Dear May, I'm sorry that you have to find out this way, but I'm leaving.'"

"Stop!" Eret yelled. "This isn't about you! This is about the Empire!"

May looked at him coldly and tossed the letter at him. "Thanks Eret, that makes me feel better."

"May, I never wanted to hurt you," said Eret as he rose to his feet. "But I have to do this to save my country."

"Save it?" May spat. "You're betraying your country!"

"That's not how I see it."

May looked away from him and folded her arms.

* * *

Meanwhile in her cell Mala was sparring, knowing that he was going to be a hard fight to escape. The cell door then opened and Dagur entered and he lifted his visor to look at her.

"Dagur?" Mala blinked. "What's going on?"

"I don't have much time, the guard see me with you they might think something is up," said Dagur.

"Which is why I'm acting as lookout," Astrid reminded outside.

"I just talked to my dad," Dagur explained.

"That's great," Mala beamed.

"Yeah, and we're escaping today on the gondola."

Mala stared at him. "What?"

"Me, Astrid and my dad came up with the plan together, we're going to commandeer the gondola and we're going to take a hostage with a that they don't cut the lines."

"We'll never make it onto the gondola, there's too many guards," Mala reminded.

"My dad already thought of that," Dagur assured. "She said that were going to need a distraction, that's why we're going to start a prison riot."

Mala still looked dubious. "Okay, let's say by some miracle this all works and we get on the gondola. The warden will still just cut the lines, even if we have a captive."

Astrid smiled. "Not if the warden is the captive." She then immediately heard footsteps coming towards them. "Guards coming."

Mala then immediately hugged Dagur. "I'll find you before we start the riot," he assured.

Dagur then immediately exited the cell just before some guards emerge around the corner.

"Hey, you," said a guard pointing at him. "The warden wants to see you!"

"Why?" Dagur frowned.

"I don't know, I didn't ask."

Astrid was concerned that their cover had been broken, but it would look suspicious if Dagur didn't go with them.

"You better go with them, best not to keep the warden waiting," Astrid advised.

Dagur got her meaning and immediately followed the guards.

* * *

Just as Astrid predicted, the guards removed Dagur's helmet and brought in line with other prison guards who too had their helmets removed.

"Put him in the lineup," the warden ordered. The guards then immediately shoved Dagur into line and he did his best to remain calm, but that wasn't easy. "One of you is an impostor who thought that he could fool me, but now that person is going to be in a lot of trouble."

To Dagur's horror Alvin was brought in front of the prisoners and it soon dawned on him that his cover was now blown.

"Who is it?" the warden asked.

Alvin looked at all the prison guards assembled and then to Dagur's surprise he immediately pointed at the guard. In fact it was the same guard that put him on a trump up charge yesterday, it looked as if Alvin was getting his revenge.

"That's him warden, he's the impostor," Alvin smiled.

"What?" the guard stared.

The warden smiled.

"I am not!" the guard yelled grabbing the helm of Alvin shirt. "He's lying! He is a liar!"

Alvin nearly smiled as the guards pulled him away. "I prefer the term treacherous."

Dagur took in a deep breath, that was a close one, but it was clear that it was getting too dangerous to be in the prison now.

* * *

Immediately the guards took the guard, who was now in the prison's uniform, into one of the torture chambers and the warden was doing the questioning personally.

"I'm telling you, it wasn't me," the guard growled.

"Save your breath, I know you've been working together," said the warden turning his gaze upon him. "You through Alvin into the very cooler that he used to escape. It was all part of your plan."

"That was just a coincidence."

The door then opened and the guards immediately stood perfectly still.

"Sir, there's someone to see you," said one of the guards.

The warden immediately turned around. "Who told you to interrupt me?" he yelled, but then his eyes widen as it eyes fell upon Devi and Talia.

He and the guards then immediately went down to their knees.

"I did," said Devi.

"Princess Devi, uh, it is an honour to welcome you to the Empire's most exemplary prison," said the warden as he rose to his feet. "I didn't realise you were coming."

Devi looked at the guard strapped to the chair. "Who is this?"

"He was a guard that was involved in a recent and feeble escape attempt," the warden explained.

"It wasn't me!" the guard yelled.

"Quiet you!" the warden warned.

"You're wasting your time, that's not one of them," said Devi as she turned around and walked off.

The warden stared at her in confusion. "How do you know?"

"Because I'm a people person."

* * *

Dagur later met up with Astrid and the two of them made their way to the control centre for the entire prison. From there they would be able to open every single cell in the entire prison, but to do so they need to convince the guard on duty.

"We just got orders to let the prisoners out into the yard," said Astrid approaching the guard.

"But we're in the middle of lockdown?" the guard frowned.

"The order came directly from the warden, do you really want to disobey him?" Astrid questioned.

"No, I'm just a little confused," said the guard.

"We all are," Dagur shrugged. "But the warden is in a bad mood after that little prison escape attempt and his become irrational. If you ask me it's best not to question it and just do as he says."

The guard nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I'm letting them out!"

He then immediately pulled down on all the levers opening every single cell in the prisoners began making their way into the yard including Mala and Oswald.

* * *

Astrid and Dagur soon met up with Mala and Oswald in the yard, after getting their weapons.

"Now all we have to do is start a riot," said Dagur.

"But how do we do that?" Mala questioned.

Oswald's eyes then immediately turned on the largest guys you could see and smiled at everyone.

"I'll show you," he said.

He then immediately shoved the muscular man close by, but the reaction wasn't exactly what he anticipated.

"Hey, why did you do that for that hurt my feelings?" the prisoner asked.

Oswald was taken aback. "Aren't you mad at me?"

"Well, normally I would be, but I've been learning to control my anger."

"This isn't working," Dagur sighed.

"To be honest I thought starting awry would be easy."

Alvin then immediately approached them. "Hey, you're lucky I didn't wrack you out, but my generosity comes with a price. I know you're planning another escape attempt and I want in."

Astrid folded her arms. "I still don't see why you're so desperate to escape?"

"Because I need to find the woman I love, I need to know if she is alive," Alvin sighed. "She was possibly one of the last Airbenders in the world." Everyone then immediately looked up. "Was it something I said?"

"Her name wouldn't be Freida would it?" Astrid asked.

Alvin looked at her. "You know her."

Astrid closed her eyes. "I'm afraid that she's been dead for about nine years."

Alvin's shook his head. "How can you know that?"

"Because with friends with her son, Ragnar," said Astrid.

Alvin looked up. "Son? How old is his?"

"16," said Astrid.

Alvin just stood there gobsmacked. "My son, now moving more determined to get out of here, but I expect you to take me to him."

"Don't worry about that, but first we need a riot," said Astrid.

"A prison riot? Is that all you need," said Alvin rolling his eyes.

Alvin then immediately grabbed one of the prisoners and held him up into the air and faced the prisoners.

"Hey, riot!" he yelled.

Almost immediately all the prisoners began fighting with one another shooting fireballs in different directions or anything else they could get their hands on.

"Impressive," said Oswald.

The others just looked at one another not able to believe how easy it had been.

The muscular man from earlier entire attitude immediately changed. "Forget about controlling my anger, let's riot!"

He was then immediately tackled by a prisoner.

* * *

By this time the warden became aware of the prison riot he immediately went to the tallest balcony to examine it.

"Who let these prisoners into the yard!" the warden demanded furiously. "This is supposed to be a lockdown!"

The guard that had released the prisoners was actually standing next to him and immediately he backed away putting as much distance from him as possible.

* * *

A guard then immediately made his way to the torches so where Eret and May were located.

"Ma'am there's a riot going on, I'm here to protect you," said the guard.

"I don't need any protection," she said flatly.

"Believe me, she doesn't," Eret smiled.

"I'm sorry, but I am under direct orders from your uncle to make sure nothing happens," said the guard as he approached her.

Eret then immediately took this opportunity and fired a fire blast forcing May and the guard back. The garden immediately covered May preventing her from stopping Eret as he made a dash to the door.

"Get off of me!" she yelled and tossed the guard aside.

Eret reached the door and sealed it behind him and then he looked for the observation window at May as he locked it. They stood there staring at one another for a few seconds before Eret closes eyes and ran off.

* * *

Astrid and the others meanwhile were still in the yard watching as the riot was escalating and soon Eret joined up with them.

"Eret, good, we're all here," Dagur smiled. "Now all we have to do is grab the warden and get to the gondolas."

"And how do we do that?" Eret asked.

Dagur gave him a blank look. "I'm not sure."

Eret groaned. "I thought you thought this through."

"I thought you said it was okay not to think everything through!"

"Maybe not everything, but this is kinda important."

Astrid shook her head. "Well, we need to grab them before he gets away."

"I wouldn't worry about that I think your girlfriend is taking care of it," said Alvin looking at Dagur.

Everyone turned to their amazement they saw that Mala was rushing into the riot, she then jumped onto the heads of the prisoners and guards began making her way to the central tower. Then with well calculated jump she began pushing off against the wall before somersaulting, locking her feet under some piping.

Then with one good swing she was on the first terrace landing hands first on the railing. A guard immediately rushed towards and fired a fire blast, but she jumped out of the way and landed in front of him dealing several jabs to the chest.

More guards then appeared in an attempt to stop, one fired a burst of flames from his feet, but she slid underneath him and knocked him off his feet. The other guard then fired a fire blast, but she jumped out of the way and landed on the railing, she then jumped once again and began scaling the wall like a gecko and soon made her way to the second terrace where the warden stood.

She then slid across the ground knocking the guard in front of the warden of his feet and then quickly grab the warden's hand before he could strike. The two of them were now standing there face-to-face and he merely narrowed his eyes at her.

"You wouldn't dare," he challenged.

Mala then suddenly twisted his arms behind his back, using the elastic he used to maintain his ponytail. She then immediately pulled down his headband placing it over his mouth and tightened it preventing him from speaking.

"Sorry warden, but you're my prisoner now," she smiled and then pinned him against the wall.

Astrid and the others had finally caught up to Mala and were panting quite heavily.

"We have the warden, now let's get out of here," she said.

"That some girl," said Oswald impressively.

"She's a woman after my own heart," Astrid panted.

"Tell me about it," said Dagur.

* * *

They soon reached the platform leading to the gondolas, Alvin was now carrying the warden over his shoulder.

"We're almost there," said Astrid.

The guards guarding the gondola then saw them approaching and two of them immediately fired fireballs, but Eret jumped in front of them and blocked the attack. More guards then appeared and were ready to fight it out, they were still unaware of the hostage they were carrying.

"Back off, we have the warden," Eret threatened.

The guard immediately looked at the man on Alvin's shoulder and saw that it was indeed the warden. With no other choice the guard immediately stepped down and allow them to pass.

"Let's go," said Eret.

He then slowly and carefully made their way to the gondola, keeping a close eye on the guards to make sure they did make a move.

"Everyone in," said Mala as she opened the gondola.

They then began entering into the gondola one by one and Eret then activated the controls activating the gondola. It slowly began to move away and Eret then immediately began kicking at the lever, he knew the guards were dashing towards him and kept on hitting the lever as hard as he could into it finally snapped. He then dashed towards the gondola and jump with all his strength as the guards fired fireballs after him, he then grabbed Dagur's hand and he was pulled into the gondola.

"What are you doing?" said Dagur.

"I'm making it so they can't stop us," said Eret.

"Way to think ahead," said Astrid impressively.

"We're on our way," said Mala.

"Wait, who's that," said Oswald as he looked down onto the platform.

Everyone then immediately looked outside and saw standing there was Devi and Talia and the guard immediately went down on their knees.

"That's a problem, it's Devi and her friend," said Eret.

Devi was looking straight at them and immediately she grabbed a pair of cuts from a guard, she launched herself into the air, slapped the cuffs on the cable and used her Firebending to propel herself towards the gondola. At the same time Talia jumped onto the cables began dashing over them as incredible speed.

"This is a rematch I've been waiting for," said Mala narrowing her eyes.

"Me too," said Eret.

Astrid, Dagur, Eret and Mala then climbed onto the top of the gondola in order to confront Devi and Mala. Talia then jumped off the cable and landed on the back of the gondola and faced Dagur and Mala. Devi on the other hand landed on the front of the gondola where Astrid and Eret stood waiting.

They all stood there waiting for someone to make the first move and Devi then immediately formed a leg sweep unleashing a burst of flames from her feet. Eret then immediately jumped into action slamming a powerful blazing hammer fist that snuffed the flames.

Mala then immediately moved in towards Talia making sure to block her jabs before they reached any of her pressure points. Mala then swung her fist narrowly missing Talia causing her to stand on our hands and then she immediately entered the gondola and somersaulted directly behind her through the windows. She almost struck Mala, but Dagur jumped in swinging his axe pushing her back. Mala then immediately jumped in swinging more fists towards her.

At the other end of the gondola Eret was doing everything he could to block Devi's attacks, Astrid then immediately moved in swinging her axe and Devi quickly ducked. She then immediately thrusted her fist forward unleashing a burst of flames, but like before Eret blocked it and fired a shot of his own.

Devi jumped and spun in the air and judging from the look on her face she was enjoying this, but a split second later Astrid quickly moved in almost catching her offguard. She was now standing on the very edge of the gondola and Eret immediately moved in with two fire blasts.

Devi quickly launched herself in the air, but before she could land face first onto the gondola she pressed her hands forward pushing her fall. She then immediately thrusted her feet forwards unleashing a powerful burst of flames from them causing everyone to move out of the way.

A guard had pulled out a spyglass and his eyes fell upon the warden.

"There's the warden, I see him," he said.

While this was going on both Oswald and Alvin had neglected watching the warden, who finally managed to free his hands. He then immediately removed his gag and popped his head out of the window looking towards the platform.

"Cut the line!" he yelled at the top of his voice.

Alvin then quickly grabbed him and pulled him back inside, but it was too late.

A guard at heard the warden crying out.

"He wants us to cut the line?"

"But if we cut the line, there's no way he'll survive."

"He knows that," said the guard of the spyglass.

They then immediately stopped the machine by driving two thick metal poles into the engine.

On the gondola everyone was still fighting unaware of the events going on, that was until the gondola shook violently and came to a stop halfway from their escape route. Astrid was sliding of the gondola and would have fallen into the boiling water if Eret hadn't caught her in time.

Talia then immediately scaled up the gondola and jumped onto the cable. From there she could see that the guards were beginning to saw through the cable with saw blades.

"They're about to cut the line!" she yelled.

Devi began looking wildly for some way to escape and that's when her eyes fell upon a gondola making its way down on the other line.

"Then it's time to leave," she said.

She then smiled at everyone and then suddenly launched herself into the air. "Goodbye, Eret."

She then landed safely on the gondola and then Talia somersaulted onto it as well. The two of them were now making their way safely down towards the platform. Without a second to spare they immediately jumped into the gondola.

"They're cutting the line," said Eret. "The gondola is about to go!"

"I hope this thing floats," said Oswald looking down at the boiling water.

The guard were about halfway through cutting the cable, but then daggers from out of nowhere and the guard suddenly found themselves pinned against the dock.

"What are you doing?" said one of the trapped guards.

Standing before them was none other than May. "Saving the jerk that dumped me."

The remaining guards then went to restrain her, but she quickly jumped out of the way and tossed even more daggers at them. One of the guards found himself pinned against the dock as well and the last remaining guards fired more fire blasts and now even more were rushing towards her.

She quickly tossed more daggers pinning them against the dock like the others and then when the other guards went to apprehend her, they suddenly found that she was right in front of them. She quickly ducked to dodge the female guard's fire blast and fired several daggers pinning two of the guards to the floor and knocking one of the metal poles out of the engine.

She then quickly drew yet another dagger and plunged it into the shirt of the female guard she was restraining. She then kicked the last metal pole out of the engine and the gondola soon found itself moving once again.

"Who is that?" Dagur frowned wondering who had saved them.

Eret couldn't believe his eyes. "It's May."

On the other gondola Devi couldn't believe that May was performing an act of treason.

"What is she doing?" Devi yelled furiously.

Talia just shrugged.

The gondola finally managed to reach the other end of the canyon and everyone quickly exited out of it. Oswald looked at Alvin and gestured, he tossed the warden back into the gondola and Alvin was happy to oblige.

Oswald looked at the warden. "Sorry warden, your record is officially broken."

He then immediately rushed as far away as they could from the canyon.

"Well, we made it out, now what?" Mala asked.

"We need to find a mode of transport, maybe a boat," said Astrid.

Eret then came to a stop and looked back towards the prison.

Dagur looked at him. "Eret, what are you doing?"

"Devi was on that island," he said.

"Yeah, and she's probably right behind us so let's not stop," said Dagur.

"What I mean is she must have come here somehow," said Eret and made his way over towards the ledge of the island. "There! That are way out of here!"

They looked down over the ledge and saw part of the port was an airship.

* * *

Meanwhile in the prison the guards had finally apprehended May and had brought before Devi.

"Leave us alone," she said to the guards.

The guard immediately released May, bowed, and walked off.

Devi then looked at May coldly. "I never expected this from you."

May just remained quiet while Talia looked on nervously.

"The thing I don't understand is why? Why would you do it?" Devi continued. "You know the consequences."

May looked directly at her. "I guess you just don't know people as well you think you do. You miscalculated, I love Eret more than I fear you."

Devi looked at her in outrage. "No! You miscalculated, you should have feared me more!"

Devi was about to fire a bolt of lightning and May prepared herself, but at the last second Talia struck Devi's pressure points and her body went limp. May was completely stunned while Devi was shocked as she fell to the floor.

Talia then dashed over towards May. "Come on, let's get out of here."

However, before the two of them could make a move they suddenly found himself surrounded by prison guards had no choice but to surrender.

"You're both fools," Devi growled as a couple of guards then lifted her up.

"What shall we do with them Princess?" a guard asked.

Devi looked furiously at May and Talia. "Put them somewhere where I'll never have to see their faces again and let them rot!"

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid and the others had reached the Western Air Temple and Hiccup and the others were quite surprising seeing them arrive in an airship.

"What are you doing in this thing?" Heather stared bewildered. "What happened to the war balloon?"

"It kinda got destroyed," said Eret.

"Sounds like a crazy fishing trip," said Hiccup with a small smile.

"You're not wrong, but we caught more than just plain fish," said Astrid.

Everyone's eyes widened when exiting the airship were Oswald, Mala and Alvin.

"Dad," said Heather then hugged her father with tears in her eyes.

"Hi, Heather," Oswald smiled.

"Who is he?" Ragnar asked gesturing to Alvin.

"That would be your father," said Astrid.

Ragnar's eyes widened. "What?"

Heather shook her head looking at everyone. "How is this possible? What happened? Where did you go?"

"We kinda went to a Fire Empire prison," said Dagur.

Heather then immediately pulled him towards her and together they hoped their father.

Snotlout looked at everyone. "Seriously, you guys didn't find any meat?"


	16. The Southern Raiders

It was morning and everyone was asleep, they had been celebrating hard ever since Oswald, Mala and Alvin had been rescued from Outcast Island. Ragnar was the first to awaken and he began to soak in the morning sun, but then he saw a capsule launched into the air.

Ragnar quickly grabbed his staff and unleashed a burst of air pushing the capital out of the temple and seconds later there was a huge explosion. The explosion will everyone inside and suddenly they saw emerging from out of the fog were three airships and they were firing bombs straight at them from cannons.

Ragnar spun his staff over his head and immediately used Airbending to close the metal shield around the plaza. They were designed in case the temple was ever attacked in order to shield the women and children, but they weren't designed taking a battering from today's technology.

In fact neither was the foundations because the ceiling began to cave in and the rubble was falling directly on top of Heather.

"Watch out!" Eret yelled tackling her to the ground.

Heather looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping rocks from crushing you."

"Okay, I'm not crushed, you can get off me now," said Heather shoving him aside.

"I'll take that as a thank you," Eret muttered.

Snotlout, Strider and Ida immediately created a tunnel to get them to safety.

"Come on, we can get out through here," said Snotlout.

Everyone then immediately rushed towards the tunnel, but Skullcrusher was being rather stubborn. Hiccup and Fishlegs were doing everything they could to shove them inside, but he wouldn't move a bunch.

Hiccup looked up and saw Eret making his way to the barrier. "What are you doing?"

"Go ahead, I'll hold them off," he said. "I have a feeling that this is a Royal visit."

He then immediately rushed towards the barrier.

"Eret no!" Hiccup yelled.

"We have to get out of here," said Ragnar as he and Heather rushed over to help him and Fishlegs.

The barrier had already collapsed and Eret soon jumped outside and I was heading towards the terrace. He quickly fired a fire blast that took out the cannon firing the bombs on the main airship, but then he saw another airship rising from the mist and standing atop of it was none other than Devi.

"What are you doing here?" Eret asked.

"You mean it's not obvious yet," she said gesturing to the airships. "I'm about to celebrate the death of a traitor!"

She then thrusted her feet forwards unleashing a burst of blue flames at Eret and he quickly jumped back to avoid the attack, but he was still caught by the after-shock was knocked to the floor. Notice that the ground was beginning to give way, the constant attacks on the airships was weakening the foundations and so he immediately dashed across the terrace avoiding the fire blasts from Devi.

He then ran over a fallen pillar and then jumped into the air as high as he could and fired several fire blasts at Devi. Most of the missed the platform she was standing on, but one of them was dead on target and she was forced to jump out before it struck the platform.

Eret himself was now clinging onto the side of the airship on the emblem, but he couldn't get a good hold and soon fell into the mist. Devi looked immensely satisfied believing that he was now commenting to his death.

* * *

Meanwhile Snotlout was doing everything in his power to prevent a cave in as everyone struggled to get Skullcrusher into the tunnel.

"Why won't he bunch?" Astrid yelled.

"Rumblehorns don't like tight spaces," Hiccup wheezed.

"But there's no way we can fly out of here," Heather pointed out.

"We'll have to find a way," said Ragnar.

"Then it's obvious that we have to split up," said Astrid and looked at everyone else. "Take the tunnel and get to the stolen airship."

"No," said Heather flatly looking at her father and brother. "The Empire cannot separate our family again."

"It will be okay," Oswald assured. "It's not forever."

Dagur nodded. "We'll be fine and we can meet up later, but you have to go with Hiccup he is our only hope to ending this war."

Heather then immediately hugged the two of them and then rushed over to Windshear.

Ragnar looked as if he wanted to say something to his father, but he just gave him a nod telling him silently that they would talk later.

Oswald looked at them for one last time before he and everyone else ran down the tunnel.

Everyone then immediately began to mount their dragons and Snotlout placed a hand against the stone barrier he had created.

"I can clear that away and we can fly out there," he said.

"But there's an awful lot of fire in that general direction," Fishlegs pointed out.

The twins smiled at one another and then looked at the others.

"Fear not my fishy friend, the team of Nutt of very well versed in the art of trickery," said Tuffnut.

"Just follow our lead and we shall lead you to safety," said Ruffnut.

"We're dead," Snotlout groaned.

* * *

Outside the airships were still pounding against the work canyon walls and then suddenly there was a huge explosion. Then suddenly flying out of the smoke were Hiccup and the others, Devi immediately fired several fire blasts at Hiccup and Toothless, but they were too fast.

Devi then sensed something behind and slowly turned and found that Eret was still very much alive, he had in fact landed on an airship that was hiding beneath the mist. He and Devi looked at one another briefly before he jumped into the air and headed straight towards Devi.

Devi immediately retaliated by thrusting her fist forward unleashing a burst of flames, but he quickly spun in the air using his leg to douse the flames and then fired a fire blast of his own. Devi quickly somersaulted off the way and the moment Eret landed they began trading fireballs at one another.

Heather meanwhile was doing her best to shield herself and the others with her Waterbending as the airships began firing fire blasts at them. Hiccup, Astrid and Snotlot began firing back with their dragons' fire attacks at an airship allowing them to fly past it virtually unscathed.

Eret was still battling against Devi, who kept on blocking his attacks and he continued doing the same with hers. It was clear that they were more evenly matched than ever before and when Eret was close of the two of them swung their fists at one another at the exact same time and the moment they collided a cause a huge explosion.

The result cause the two of them to be flung off the airship and they were now falling down into the misty canyon. Skullcrusher then appeared rather nowhere and grabbed Eret and soon they rejoined the others.

Eret looked at Devi, who was still plummeting. "She's not going to make it."

Devi then pulled out her hairpin and with one good burst of flames from her Fiji propelled herself towards the canyon wall. She then immediately plunged her large hairpin into the rocky surface and came to a stop.

"Of course he did," Eret muttered.

With that they immediately flew away from the Western Air Temple.

* * *

It was late at night and finally they were camping at the Shoreline on an island just outside Empire territorial.

"Wow, camping, it certainly feels like old times again doesn't it?" said Hiccup.

"If you really want to make it feel like times I could… uh, chase you around a while and try and catch you," Eret joked as he took a bite out of his bed.

Everyone apart from Heather immediately laughed.

"Ha-ah," she muttered under her breath.

Astrid then immediately raised their cups into the air. "To Eret, who knew after all those times he tried to snuff it out that today he would be our hero."

"Here here," said everyone else though Heather remained silent.

"Untouched," said Eret looking at all them. "I don't deserve this."

"Yeah, no kidding," said Heather dryly.

She then walked away from the campsite.

"What's with her?" said Snotlout.

"I wish I knew," said Eret as he rose to his feet and followed her.

"What with him?" Snotlout frowned.

"I would have thought it would be painfully obvious for the observer," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, Heather is still finding it hard to trust Eret after everything he's done, even though he was acting as a double agent," said Tuffnut.

"She is also feeling very cold to him, because she still remembers when her mother was murdered during a raid and Eret was part of the Empire. She's not mad at Hiccup, because he was not part of that Empire and Astrid has been fighting against that Empire ever since she was able to hold a weapon."

Snotlout looked at them blankly. "Huh?"

* * *

Eret was following Heather towards the cliff hoping to find out what exactly was Heather's problem with him. Heather was not exactly pleased to know that he had followed her all the way and was about to walk off.

"This isn't fair," said Eret looking towards her. "Everyone else seems to trust me now. What is it with you?"

"Everyone trust you now?" Heather scoffed. "Your loyalty seems to be all over the place, first you were loyal to the Emperor and then you betrayed him so excuse me if I find it very hard to put so much faith in you. I still haven't forgiven Astrid for not telling us about a little plan."

"So what can I do to prove my loyalty?" Eret asked.

"Maybe you can reconquer Meridian in the name of the Earth King," said Heather marching up to him. "Oh, I know, you can bring my mother back."

She then shoved past him and walked off in a huff.

* * *

That conversation he had with Heather did bring an idea to his head and he immediately made his way to the twins' tent. When he entered he found that Tuffnut was running around as if he was chasing an invisible tail.

"Am I interrupting something?" Eret asked.

"No I'm just trying to catch my tail," said Tuffnut as he continued to run around.

Ruffnut leaned over to Eret. "I told Tuff that he had an invisible tail."

Eret rolled his eyes and began questioning the wisdom of this move. "Then how about you chase it later, because there something I need to ask you two."

Looking intrigued Tuffnut stopped running around and sat down as both he and his sister looked at him.

"I know this might sound weird, but I need to know what happened to Heather's mother," said Eret.

The twins looked at one another.

"What?" Ruffnut stared.

"Why would you want to know that?" Tuffnut frowned.

"She just mentioned it and I have a feeling that it was quite hard on her," said Eret. "I have a feeling that she is connecting her anger to me from that."

The twins looked at one another.

"It's not exactly a day that we like to relive," said Ruffnut honestly.

"It's the one thing we don't joke about," said Tuffnut.

* * *

The twins then began to remember several years ago when they were just children, they were busy playing with Heather in the snow and were getting trounced. They soon stopped playing the moment they saw black snow falling across the village.

"I'm going to find my mum," said Heather looking at the twins.

' _Many of the warriors had seen the black snow before and they knew what it meant, and Empire raid,_ ' said Tuffnut.

Every warrior in the tribe was immediately making their way outside the village where several Empire Navy vessels appeared.

The Firebenders immediately jumped off the ship and charged the warriors with their hands ablaze. Oswald then led the men into battle and Dagur stayed behind to protect the children.

' _We were badly outnumbered, but somehow we managed to drive them off,_ ' said Ruffnut. ' _As quickly as they came they just left._ '

The twins just stared as they saw the Empire soldiers retreating back into then ships after a brief scuffle with the warriors.

* * *

The twins looked at Eret with dark looks.

"We were all so relieved when it was over, but that was because we didn't know what had happened," said Tuffnut.

"We had no idea that Heather's mother died," said Ruffnut looking the ground.

Eret looked up. "Wait? Can you remember any details about the soldiers that raided your village like what the leadership looks like?"

"Yeah," said Ruffnut as she thought back. "Eagles, the main ship had flags with eagles on them."

"The symbol of the Southern Raiders," said Eret. He then looked at the twins. "Thank you."

"No problem, but houses can help you relationship with Heather?" Tuffnut pondered.

Eret said nothing and exited the tent leaving the twins very complexed.

* * *

The next morning Heather exited her tent and her extreme displeasure she found that Eret was sitting outside as if he was waiting for her.

"You look terrible," she said walking right past him.

"I waited out here all night," said Eret as Heather began brushing her hair.

"What do you want?"

"I know who killed your mother," said Eret and Heather immediately looked up. "I'm going to help you find him."

Heather looked at him.

* * *

A few moments later, the two of them packed their bags and made their way towards the dragons Hiccup, Fishlegs and Ragnar were tending to the dragons when they arrived.

"We're taking our dragons," said Heather bluntly.

"Why? Is it your turn to take a little field trip with Eret, because that seems to be a thing in recent days," said Hiccup as he gave the dragons their breakfast.

"Yes," said Heather.

Everyone immediately looked up.

"And where exactly are you going?" Ragnar questioned.

"We're going to find the man who took my mother for me," said Heather.

"The twins told me the story about what happened, I know who did it and I know how to find him," said Eret simply.

"And what do you think this is going to accomplish?" Fishlegs asked worriedly.

"I knew you guys wouldn't understand," Heather scoffed and walked off.

Ragnar held his hand out. "We do understand, you're feeling unbelievable pain and rage. How do you think I for one my mother was killed along with my entire people?"

"Or how about when I realised that my father had been assassinated and his killer became the Emperor now grace to walk across the world," Hiccup added.

"And there's me and Meatlug when the Sandbenders took our dragons," Fishlegs added.

"She needs this, this is about getting close and justice," said Eret simply.

"Sounds more like revenge to me," said Ragnar.

"Fine, maybe it is," Heather spat. "Maybe that is what I need? Maybe that is what he deserves?"

Ragnar looked at her calmly. "Heather, you sound like Jet."

Heather turned on him. "It's not the same, Jet attacked the innocent. This man, he's a monster."

"Heather, I'm afraid I have to agree with Ragnar on this," said Hiccup calmly.

Heather glared at him. "I would have at least thought you would be on my side, your father's murderer is still alive and he is now Emperor!"

Hiccup closed his eyes. "That doesn't mean I have to stoop to his level."

Heather just turned away from him and remain quiet.

"The monks say that revenge is like battling against the Slitherwing," said Ragnar. "While you watch your enemy go down, you end up poisoning yourself."

"That's cute, but this isn't an Air Temple preschool, it's the real world," said Eret.

"Now that I know he's out there, now that I know we can find him I feel like I have no choice," said Heather."

"Heather, you do have a choice," said Ragnar. "Forgiveness."

"That is the same as doing nothing," said Eret.

Ragnar shook his head. "No it's not, it's easy to do nothing, but it is harder to forgive."

"It's not just hard, it's impossible!" Heather roared.

They then watched as Heather stormed off and Eret followed her.

* * *

Later that night, Heather and Eret was still planning on their mission and so they decided to sneak out. They were now both wearing black outfits to blend themselves in at night, but before they could reach their dragons they found that they weren't alone.

"So you were just going to leave anyway?" said Ragnar as they all exited from the hiding place.

"Yes," said Heather bluntly. "And don't try and stop us."

"I wasn't planning to," said Ragnar. "This is a journey you should take, you need to face this man."

Then suddenly the twins appeared and they too were wearing black outfits.

"We're coming too," said Ruffnut.

"Someone should go with them to make sure they don't get into trouble," said Tuffnut.

Sending the twins was not Hiccup's favourite idea, but weren't many other volunteers. "Just make sure you get back," he said and then looked at Heather. "Assuming it's all right with you."

Heather didn't say anything immediately mounted Windshear and the twins took that as a yes and mounted Barf and Belch.

Ragnar looked at Heather. "When you do face this man, please don't choose revenge. Let your anger out and then let it go, forgive him."

"Okay, we'll be sure to do that Elder Goody-Goody," said Eret as he mounted Skullcrusher.

Heather looked at Ragnar appreciatively. "Thank you for understanding, Ragnar."

They then watched as they took off and disappeared into the night sky.

Fishlegs looked at Ragnar and Hiccup with a concerned look. "You don't think we should have tried to stop them?"

"It wouldn't have done any good," Ragnar sighed. "They would have left even if we did try to."

Hiccup nodded. "Now let us hope they don't do something they regret."

* * *

Heather and the twins were following Eret as he began to explain their target.

"We need to find the Fire Navy Communication Tower," Eret explained. "All of the Navy's movements are coordinated by Terrible Terror and every tower has to be up-to-date on where everyone is deployed."

"So what we find a communication tower we bust in and take the information we need," Heather assumed.

Eret shook his head. "Not exactly, we need to be stealthy and make sure no one spots us. Otherwise they will warn the Southern Raiders long before we reach them."

* * *

Soon they reached an island in Empire territorial which housed a large tower and Terrible Terrors were flying into it constantly. They immediately flew in low so they wouldn't be noticed and landed on a small island just opposite it.

They immediately dismounted and Heather created a raft of ice and they jumped upon it. She then began manoeuvring them closer to the island and then created a wave that lifted them up into the air and they quickly jumped into the compound.

They hid behind a building and saw several Empire soldiers exiting a room and as luck would have it they left the door open. Immediately they dashed towards it and then climb through the ventilation shaft.

They kept on crawling until they reached a scribe's room, she was in the midst of creating a map from information she had received from a Terrible Terror. Heather then moved her hand slightly causing the ink to fall over the map and the scribe's hand.

The scribe groaned as she got out of her seat hand walked off to clean her hand. They then took this opportunity to enter the room and began looking for a map that would point them into the direction of the Southern Raiders.

"Okay, Southern Raiders," said Eret as he finally found the map. He then quickly placed against the desk and it showed the last known coordinates of the Southern Raiders. "There are patrol near Whale Tail Island."

"Whale Tail Island here we come," said Heather.

* * *

They then immediately began flying down south towards Whale Tail Island, but it was a long trip and took and they wouldn't reach until nightfall. They were already flying pretty hard and they and their dragons hadn't slept in all that time.

"For don't you think we should get some rest?" Ruffnut yawned. "I think we can all do with a bit of beauty sleep."

"Some of us more than others," said Tuffnut and Ruffnut punched him.

"They do have a point, you most of all need your strength," Eret agreed looking at Heather.

"Don't worry about my strength, I have plenty," said Heather. "I'm not the helpless little girl that I was when they came."

* * *

Heather then began to remember running to the tent as quickly as she could in order to warn her mother.

"Mum!" Heather cried as she entered the tent. She then stopped, because standing there was an Empire soldier bearing the crest of Captain.

"Just let her go and I'll give you the information you want," said her mother.

The captain looked at Heather. "You heard your mother, get out of here!"

Heather looked at her mother. "Mummy, I'm scared."

"Go and find your dad, sweetie. I'll handle this," she said calmly.

Heather looked up at the captain, whose eyes looked as if they were bearing themselves into her skull. She then immediately dashed out and ran as quickly as he could to the front lines.

' _I ran as fast as I could_ ,' said Heather.

"Dad! Dad!" Heather cried to her father, you wouldn't in the midst of battling soldiers. "Please, I think Mum is in trouble! There is a man in our house!"

Oswald's eyes widened in horror just as he slammed a soldier into the snowbank headfirst.

"Kai!" he gasped.

Oswald then immediately followed Heather as they dash back to the tent, but they were too late.

* * *

"But we were too late," Heather finished. "When we got there the man was gone and so was she."

Eret looked at her. "Your mother was a brave woman."

Heather looked down at her mother's necklace and placed a hand on it. "I know."

* * *

It was soon dark they were now close to Whale Tail Island and the soon began looking around for the Southern Raider's ship.

"There!" Eret yelled as he looked through his spyglass. "See those eagle flags? It's the Southern Raiders."

Heather pulled out her own spyglass and saw the ship and the twins did the same.

"That's the flagship all right," said Tuffnut.

"I can never forget that ship as long as I live," said Ruffnut.

"Let's do this," said Heather.

They immediately flew in close together and soon dived into the water. Heather then created a large bubble for them using her Waterbending until they were directly below the ship.

On the share the soldiers just sat there without a care in the world.

"So here I was and I—" The soldier then immediately found himself grabbed my tentacle of water and was pulled into the sea.

That alerted everyone on the deck and they quickly dashed over towards the side, but they didn't see anything. In truth heaven the others had swam towards the other side of the ship and once they emerge out of the water Heather unleashed two massive waves and they slammed right into the ship.

The soldier then immediately found themselves washed off the ship and into the drink with the deck now clear Heather and the others landed on it without any issues. Only one soldier was able to stay on deck and that's when he saw them land, he then quickly tried to take them out with a fire blast. However, Heather unleashed a powerful burst of water and since the attack coincided with the full moon which meant that Heather's power was at its strongest.

They then began entering the ship as they began hunting for the captain, a side door then opened and a man with a sword try to strike Eret, but Ruffnut blocks the sort and Tuffnut kicked him in the gut sending him back into the room. Eret then closed the door and use the saw that the soldier had dropped to seal him in.

* * *

They soon reached the door that led to the bridge.

"This is it Heather, are you ready to face him?" Eret asked.

Heather removed her mask and without saying a word she unleashed a powerful burst of water onto the door knocking it off its hinges. Immediately the captain on the bridge fired burst of flames at them, but Eret quickly blocks them and began pushing him back.

The captain then attempted to strike once again, but suddenly he found himself unable to move.

"What's… happening to me?" he stared as his arm began to move on its own.

He found his body twisting and turning in the direction of his arm and he was forced to use his other arm to hold it back. What was happening to him was Heather was using Bloodbending upon him, she swore that she would never use it but her hatred of the man that killed her mother overwhelmed her and causes a drop her values.

The twins looked at one another fearfully, they themselves had witnessed Bloodbending, but they had heard of it from Hiccup, Astrid and Ragnar. Eret too was shocked, he didn't realise Heather had this kind of power, but he quickly regained his composure and turned to the captain.

"Think back, think back to your last raid on the Southern Water Tribe," said Eret.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said the captain, whose body was now pressed against the floor. "Please, I don't know."

"Don't lie!" Eret roared he then immediately pointed towards Heather. "You look into the eye and you don't remember what you did."

Heather then forced the captain to look at her and she then immediately looked into his eyes. However, she then discovered that his eyes were different colour and all the rage that was building inside of her deflated.

"It's not him," she said and released the captain. "He's not the man."

Eret stared at him in confusion. "What? What do you mean he's not, he's the Captain of the Southern Raiders? He has to be the guy."

Heather just remain silent and began to exit the bridge.

The twins looked at one another in confusion.

"So do we just waste our time?" Tuffnut asked.

"Looks that way," said Ruffnut.

Eret then immediately grabbed the captain pressed against the window. "If you're not a man were looking for who is?"

The captain looked at him fearfully. "You must be looking for Rookwood he retired four years ago."

* * *

Rookwood had indeed retired and was now living with his mother on a small estate he owned. He now spent most of his days tending his garden getting chewed out by his mother.

"Rookwood!" his mother yelled as she made her way to the porch. "You lazy piece of work, I need something."

Rookwood just sat there dryly. "Yes, mother. What is it?"

"Your tomatoes those in your garden are too hard for my gums, I need something soft and juicy!" she yelled.

"Would you like something else from the garden?" Rookwood asked. "I would happy to—"

"Forget your stupid garden!" she snapped. "Get your right behind me to the market and buy me some real food!"

She then stormed back into the house and Rookwood seen as he had no choice began making his way to the market.

* * *

As he made his way down to the marketing noticed that storm clouds were gathering and once he reached the market he began buying some groceries. However, he felt a strange sensation as if someone was watching him and he immediately turned around.

"Hello?" he called, but there was no answer. He then turned and looked at the grocer. "Did you see someone?"

The grocer shook his head.

* * *

He then began making his way back home, but he still had the uneasy easy feeling that someone was watching him.

He looked up the steps. "Hello? Is someone there?"

Still there was no answer and continue to make his way down the path, but in truth he was being watched by Heather and the others.

"That was him," said Heather glaring down at him. "That was the monster."

* * *

It was now raining heavily and Rookwood still felt as if someone was watching him and he had enough.

"No one sneaks up on me without getting burnt!" he yelled and immediately turned around and fired a fire blast of the nearby bush.

The bush immediately caught fire, but there was no evidence that anyone had been hiding behind it. He then picked up the basket and his groceries before making his way back down the path, but then he suddenly tripped on a trip wire and fell face first in the mud.

Suddenly there was a burst of flames and he jumped back into his astonishment he found Eret and the twins standing there.

"We were behind the bush," said Eret and he raised his fist threateningly. "And I wouldn't try Firebending again."

"Not if you want us to cut off your hands," said Ruffnut as she and her brother drew their swords.

"Whoever you are, take my money take whatever you want, I'll cooperate," he pleaded.

Heather then appeared and lowered her mask and looked straight at him. "Do you know who I am?"

Rookwood frowned. "No, I'm not sure."

"Oh, you had better remember me like your life depends on it," Heather threatened. "Why don't you take a closer look?"

Rookwood looked at her closely and recognised her face. "Yes, yes, I remember you now. You're the little Water Tribe girl."

* * *

Rookwood remembered a good many years when he was still captain of the Southern Raiders, Heather had just left the tent and he soon turned his attention on Kai.

"Now tell me, who is it," he demanded. "Who is the Waterbender."

Kai looked at him calmly. "There are no more Waterbenders here, the Empire took them all away a long time ago."

"You're lying, my source says that there is one Waterbender left of the Southern Water Tribe," he said narrowing his eyes. "We are not leaving until we find the Waterbender."

"If I tell you, do you promise to leave the rest of the village alone?"

Rookwood nodded.

"It's me," she said looking at him. "Take me as your prisoner."

"I'm afraid I'm not taking prisoners today," he smiled.

* * *

Rookwood found himself in the present and now he was looking at the daughter of the mother who murdered years ago and knew that she wanted vengeance and gulped.

"She lied to you," said Heather not looking at him in the eye. "She was protecting the last Waterbender."

Rookwood looked up. "What? Who?"

"Me!" Heather roared and raised her arms into the air and immediately the rain stopped falling.

She then began creating a barrier which surrounded them and then she fired it straight at Rookwood and turned it into frozen icicles. Rookwood covered his eyes not wanting to see the end, but it never came. He removed his hand and saw that some of the icicles positioned above him had stopped in their tracks. Heather then dropped her hand and the eyes turned into water and splashed to the ground at the same time all of her anger vanished.

Rookwood immediately went down on his hands and knees. "I did a bad thing, I know I did and you do deserve revenge. So why don't you take my mother? That would be fair."

Heather closed her eyes. "I always wondered what kind of person could do such a thing, but now that I see you I think I understand. There's just nothing inside of you, nothing at all. You're pathetic and sad and empty."

"Please spare me," Rookwood begged.

"But as much as I hate you… I just can't do it," said Heather clenching her fist.

Rookwood looked immensely relieved, but as Heather, the twins and Eret walked away he immediately broke down into tears. He was nothing more than a broken man and was a pathetic sight that wasn't worth killing.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Heather and the others had received a message from Hiccup saying that they had taken refuge on Ember Island at his old family estate. Once there Heather just sat at the pier looking out to sea.

Hiccup and Ragnar soon made their way to greet her after Eret had told them everything that had happened.

"Heather, are you okay?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm doing fine," she said.

"Eret and the twins told us what you did or what you didn't do, I guess," said Ragnar and smiled at her. "I'm proud of you."

"I wanted to do it," Heather admitted. "I wanted to take out all my anger at him but I couldn't. I don't know whether it was because I was too weak to do it or if I'm strong enough not to."

"You did the right thing, forgiveness is the first step you have to take to begin healing," said Ragnar.

Heather then got to her feet and looked at him. "But I didn't forgive him, I'll never forgive him." She then looked at Eret. "But I am ready to forgive you."

She then hugged him and before she left, she kissed Ragnar on the cheek and walked off.

"You were right about what Heather needed," said Eret looking at Ragnar. "Violence wasn't the answer."

"It never is," said Ragnar

"Striking someone down in anger is never the answer, even if it is justified," said Hiccup. "I don't believe that taking a life will end this war."

Eret looked at him. "Then I have a question for you? What are you going to do when you face against Drago?"

Hiccup just stood there looking unsure.


	17. Haddock's Comet Part 1: The Dragon King

Please note that updates will be a lot slower as I have just gotten a new job. I will try and update as quickly as possible, but I will be doing eight-hour shifts five days a week.

* * *

Hiccup and the gang were at the old Haddock estate on Ember Island, because of this they had to wear the Empire disguises to blend in with the inhabitants. Hiccup was now spending practically every single day training for his battle against Drago.

"Are you sure it's wise to stay here?" said Fishlegs fiddling with his fingers. "I mean doesn't the Emperor own this estate now?"

"He hasn't been here in years and neither has Devi," said Eret as he too was training. "The two of them are too preoccupied with the war effort to hang around on vacation."

"Regardless we won't be here long," said Hiccup as he practised his Waterbending. "We need to begin making a move, Haddock Comet it is only a few days away."

"What is your plan?" Eret asked.

"The original plan was to wait until after the comet," said Ragnar looking at him. "The Empire pretty much won the war when they took Meridian and Hiccup still has a lot of training to do. However, you yourself have mentioned that he is planning a genocide like you did before when the comet arrived."

"What exactly are his plans?" Astrid enquired.

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at Eret for some clarity.

Eret sighed. "You're not going to like it."

"You been keeping us in the dark for weeks now, I thought you were supposed to be a double agent or something," Snotlout grunted.

"I hate to admit it, but he does have a point," said Heather looking at Eret. "You've been putting it off for quite some time now, but with the comet getting closer we need to know the Emperor's plans."

Eret sighed and looked the more. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

Eret then remember the war meeting he attended before the eclipse. Some of his stewards were helping him fasten his arm as he was making his way to the Senate room.

' _The day before the eclipse, the Emperor asked me to attend an important war meeting,_ ' Eret explained. ' _As you know I've been worming my way into the Emperor's favour in order to attend meetings such as this and was my chance to know his plans._ '

Eret then entered the room and found a massive crowd of senators and generals, all of them looking down at the map from their respected seats. Sitting above them all was Drago and next to him was his daughter, Devi.

"Welcome, Lord Eret, we waited for you," said Drago.

Drago then gestured to an empty seat that was located opposite him, Eret about respectfully and sat upon it.

"War Minister Krogan, your report," said Drago.

Krogan was in centre stage and he had several men moving pieces across the map indicating Empire forces.

"Thank you, sir," he said respectfully. "Meridian is still under our control. However, Earthbender rebellions have prevented us from achieving total victory in the Earth Kingdom, we believe they are being coordinated by Princess Atali."

Drago didn't look particularly pleased. "And what is your recommendation."

"Our army is spread too thin, but once the eclipse is over and the invasion defeated, we should transform domestic forces into the Earth Kingdom and with the assistance of our new airships we can cut travel distance of supplies in half," Krogan explained.

Drago then turned to Eret. "Lord Eret, you have been among the Earth Kingdom commoners. Do you think adding more troops will stop these rebellions?"

Eret just sat there and addressed everyone present. "The people of the Earth Kingdom are proud and strong, they can adore anything so long as they have hope."

Drago nodded. "Yes, you're right. We needed to destroy their hope."

Eret looked up. "Well, that's not exactly what I—"

"I think you should take their precious hope and the rest of their land and burn it all to the ground," said Devi.

Drago smiled. "Yes, yes, you're right Devi." He then rose to his feet and made his way onto the map. "Haddock's Comet is almost upon us and on that day it will endow us with the strength and power of a hundred suns. No bender would stand a chance against us."

Krogan frowned. "What are you suggesting, sir?"

"When the comet last came, I used its power to wipe out the Air Nomads. Now I shall use it once again to end the Earth Kingdom permanently. From our airships we shall reign fire down over their lands, a fire that will destroy everything and out of the ashes a New World will be born, a world where all the lands belong to the Empire and I am the supreme ruler of everything!"

The generals and senators then immediately clapped as they applaud the plan, but Eret was the only person not excited about this prospect.

* * *

Hiccup and the others just stared open eyed and completely specious as Eret finished his report.

"I wanted to speak against his horrifying plan, but I'm ashamed to say that I didn't _,_ " said Eret. "I figured that if I spoke out now then I wouldn't be able to inform you of his plans."

Heather fell to her knees. "I can't believe this."

Astrid shook her head. "I knew that the Emperor was evil, but this plan of his is monstrous."

"If his plan does succeed then Avatar Maaike was right, not even the Avatar would be able to maintain balance," said Ragnar grimly.

"What am I going to do?" said Hiccup.

"I told you wouldn't like it," said Eret as he rose to his feet. "I can't imagine how you feel after hearing this, but you must defeat the Emperor before the comet comes before he destroys the world."

"I knew he was crazy, but this," said Hiccup shaking his head in disbelief. "It goes against everything my father stands for along with the rest of the Empire. There is no honour in burning down innocent civilians."

"I agree, but the Empire only cares about the honour of battle," said Eret. "If you want to change that you need to take down the Emperor."

"And you won't have to do it alone," Astrid assured.

"Yeah, if we all fight the Emperor together we have a shot of taking him down," said Snotlout.

"But there's no way we can take on down before the comet," said Fishlegs fiddling with his fingers. "The Empire now knows that Hiccup's alive and I imagine that security around the Palace as was the capital is impenetrable."

"Fishlegs is right, the only time where he will be out in the open is when he puts his master plan into action," Ragnar agreed.

"When he has the strength of a hundred suns," said Snotlout.

"I didn't say was ideal, but it's our only shot," said Ragnar. "Plus if we do attack him at that precise moment it would delay his master plan if we can just hold them off until the comet passes then we've effectively save the world."

"Then before you do, I've have a technique that might help you," said Eret looking at Hiccup.

* * *

They soon made their way back into the estate and stood in the courtyard.

"So what exactly is this technique?" Hiccup asked.

"It's how to redirect lightning," Eret explained and then he began performing the movements. "If you let the energy in your own body flow the lightning will follow it, you turn your opponents energy against them."

"Sounds like Waterbending," Hiccup noted.

"Exactly," Eret nodded as Hiccup began to follow his movements. "My uncle developed this technique himself by studying Waterbenders."

"So have you ever redirected lightning before?" Hiccup asked.

"Once against the Emperor."

"What did it feel like?"

"Exhilarating, but terrifying. You feel so powerful holding that much energy in your body, but you know if you make the wrong move it's over."

"Surely it's not over," said Fishlegs meekly. "I mean Heather can just use that spirit water, right?"

Heather bit her lip. "Actually I used it all up after Devi shot Hiccup."

"If you want to win you have to take the Emperor's life before he takes yours," said Eret.

Hiccup just stood there quietly, the truth of the matter was he never had taken the life nor did he ever want to. He understood the necessity of taking Drago's life, but if he attacked a un-armed opponent and it wouldn't feel quite right.

* * *

Soon everyone was wearing their gear and will beginning probably the last training session before facing the Emperor. Snotlout had created the perfect battlefield and Astrid had set up a dummy of the Emperor.

"Gather around Team Avatar," said Astrid as she stuck a watermelon on the dummy's neck. The watermelon had been carved out and now had a face on its side. "In order to take down the Emperor are timing has to be perfect."

She then began drawing a battle plan to the dirt. "Fishlegs, the twins and I will draw his fire then Heather and Eret charge in with some offence and while he is distracted Hiccup will swoop in with Ragnar backing him up and he deals the final blow."

"What about me?" said Snotlout.

"To make it look realistic you're going to have two act as the Emperor's forces," Astrid explained.

"So basically I chuck flaming rocks at all you," Snotlout simplified.

"Just don't kill any of us," said Astrid.

"No promises," said Snotlout.

* * *

Soon everyone took their positions and then Astrid gave the signal. Immediately they all began moving in and then suddenly stone statues of Empire soldiers appeared in front of Astrid and her group and zoom towards them.

Astrid immediately drew her axe and sliced through one and the twins share to kill each, Fishlegs was closing his eyes as he punched one of the stone statues. They then moved in the even closer but then a flaming boulder landed straight in front of them, nearly crashing them.

Astrid and the twins had managed to go around the flaming boulder, but Fishlegs gulped as he had been inches away from the flaming boulder when it crashed to the ground.

"Snotlout, take it easy!" Fishlegs yelled.

Snotlout was standing on top of the hill surrounded by boulders covered in oil and flames all round and he was playing the part of the Emperor quite well.

"I am not Snotlout! I am the Empire!" he laughed dramatically.

He then lifted one of his oil covered boulders towards one of the torches sending it ablaze, he then fired it into the air straight towards Eret and Heather. The two of them then suddenly found himself surrounded by stone soldiers and they immediately engage them.

"Now Hiccup!" Astrid yelled.

Hiccup and Ragnar then immediately pounced, Ragnar unleashed a burst of wind pushing back against a boulder that was heading straight towards them. Hiccup then drew his flaming sword and was now heading straight for the dummy, but he stopped inches from its face.

"What are you waiting for? Take him out!" Eret yelled.

"I can't," said Hiccup.

Snotlout then funded up the hillside. "What's wrong with you? If this was the real deal you'd be dead and so what we!"

"Just doesn't feel right, I didn't feel like myself," said Hiccup.

Snotlout then lifted a bolt into the air and then slammed it right down on the dummy crushing it. "There that is how it's done."

* * *

Later that night they began having dinner and the thing on everyone's minds was Hiccup's actions today.

"So why didn't you go for the kill?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, you had exactly where you wanted him," said Tuffnut.

Hiccup looked at them. "It didn't feel honourable."

Snotlout stared at him. "Seriously, that was your big issue."

Hiccup looked at him. "You don't understand, he was helpless and striking down a helpless foe is not honourable."

"If anyone doesn't have any honour it's him," said Eret bluntly. "He'll take every chance to kill you that why you can't hesitate."

Heather looked at Ragnar. "What do you think?"

Ragnar just sat there. "Personally, I don't know what to say. To us Air Nomads taking a life, no matter how evil is wrong. All life is sacred."

"No wonder your people were such pushovers," Snotlout muttered earning him a punch from Astrid.

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup I know that you're from a different time when the Empire was different, but sometimes you have to do the wrong choices for the right reasons."

"I'm sure everyone will look over one death if it's to maintain the balance," said Fishlegs meekly.

Hiccup rose to his feet. "None of you understand the position that I'm in. I know that I have to kill him and if it's in battle I will do it, but not if he's helpless and can't fight back."

Astrid looked at him. "Hiccup, we do understand it's just—"

"Just what Astrid? Just what?" Hiccup demanded.

"We're trying to help!" Astrid yelled.

"Then when you figure out how I can defeat the Emperor without compromising my beliefs let me know!" Hiccup yelled and stormed off to his room.

"Hiccup, don't walk away from this," said Astrid as she attempted to follow him.

Eret then placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her. "Let him go, he needs time to sort this out by himself."

* * *

Hiccup was now in his old room with Toothless sitting in front of a portrait of his family.

He looked at Toothless. "What am I going to do, Bud? I'm completely lost."

Toothless looked at him and purred and Hiccup rubbed the top of his head.

Eventually Hiccup had fallen asleep, but unbeknownst to anyone and island had appeared from out of nowhere off the coast. Hiccup then suddenly awoke and rose to his feet, but it was as if he was in some kind of trans and he began to walk into the direction of the island, jumping down for the balcony and walking down to the beach.

Toothless had also awoke and concerned for his rider he immediately followed him. When Hiccup reached the sea he began to swing his way towards the island even despite the fact that he only had one leg. Feeling concerned Toothless immediately flew over towards the island.

* * *

The next morning the island had completely vanished and no one knew that the island had been there last night. Everyone was busy preparing their dragons and equipment for their fight against the Emperor.

"Okay, that everything," said Astrid.

"But where's Hiccup?" Ragnar frowned.

Everyone then immediately rushed over towards the estate.

"Hiccup? Hiccup!" Eret called.

"Come on, though that skinny butt of yours!" Snotlout yelled.

They then all ran in different directions hunting for Hiccup, but there was no trace of him and Toothless for that matter. Astrid and Fishlegs investigated his room, but the only thing they found was his sword and nothing else.

"He left his sword," said Astrid as she picked it up. "That's not like him."

Eret soon returned with the others empty-handed.

"Hiccup isn't in the house," he said and looked towards the beach. "Let's check the beach."

When they got to the beach they did find evidence of Hiccup, his footprints were in the sand. They could tell that they belong to him because the tracks indicated someone with a peg leg.

"There's his footprints," said Astrid and then she looked out towards the sea. "Trail ends here."

"So he went for a midnight swim and never came back?" Heather frowned.

Ragnar shook his head. "Hiccup isn't that strong of a swimmer, not since he lost his leg."

"He could have been captured," Snotlout offered.

"No, there's no sign of a struggle," said Astrid.

"Then he must've ran away again."

"No, he left his sword behind and besides if you wanted to run away he would have taken off on Toothless right away not walk into the sea."

"Then what could have happened to him?" Heather frowned.

"It's pretty obvious," said Ruffnut.

"Totally, Hiccup mysteriously disappearing just before an important battle, he's definitely on a spirit world journey," Tuffnut agreed.

Fishlegs frowned. "But if he was wouldn't his body still be here?"

"Oh," said Tuffnut.

"We forgot about that," said Ruffnut.

"Though you might not be too far off the mark," said Ragnar. "It is entirely possible that he is on some kind of journey."

"If not we have to look around Ember Island," said Heather. "Let's split up and look for him."

"I'm going with Eret," Snotlout announced.

Everyone looked at him blankly.

"Hey, all of you when her life changing field trip with Eret why should I be left out?" Snotlout asked.

* * *

There was really no time to argue and everyone immediately split up into different groups, Fishlegs was with the twins and Ragnar win with Astrid and Heather. Fishlegs and the twins decided to on their dragons and fly around the island. Wearing their disguises Astrid's group decided to check the village

That left Eret and Snotlout with the beach, though Snotlout spent most of the time talking about his past.

"And when I returned home I found that the Empire had taken over and my dad was imprisoned," said Snotlout. "After everything we went through my dad then decided to stay there so that he was waiting for the right time to attack."

Eret groaned. "Look I know you've had a rough time, but we really should focus on finding Hiccup."

"Worse field trip ever," Snotlout muttered.

* * *

They soon met back in the estate and everyone returned empty-handed.

"I take it that you guys haven't had any better luck," said Fishlegs as he and the twins landed.

"It's almost as if he just vanished," said Eret.

"At least we know that Toothless his with him," said Astrid positively.

"I did like to know where they are," said Ragnar.

Snotlout looked at him. "Aren't you supposed to be this great spirit guide, time to get your spirit friends to tell you where he is."

Ragnar narrowed his eyes at him. "It's not as easy as you think."

"We better find him fast the comet is only two days away," said Eret.

"Then what should we do, Eret?" Heather asked looking at him.

"I don't know," he said as he raised his feet and then he noticed everyone was looking straight at him. "Why are you all looking at me?"

"Don't take this long way, but you are an expert on finding the Avatar," Astrid pointed out.

"You've gained a lot of experience from chasing us around now you can put to good use," said Snotlout.

Eret thought hard then an idea cropped in his mind.

* * *

Soon he began leading the others away from Ember Island, though he didn't say where they were headed.

"Eret why are we heading to the Earth Kingdom?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, the odds of Hiccup being there are slim," Fishlegs nodded.

"Just trust me," said Eret.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and Drago was boarding his flagship and seen him off with a large contingent of troops and elders. All of them were kneeling before him as several servants carried his throne to a podium.

Not too far behind was his daughter and she was greatly impatient. She looked down at the servants carrying her throne angrily.

"Come on, slow pokes, faster!" she ordered.

The servants carrying her throne were already straining, but they knew that they could not defy Devi and picked up the pace slightly.

Drago had already reached the podium and began to walk down the steps on his throne and began to climb up the steps until he could be seen by everyone present. Devi had finally reached the podium and she didn't waste any time following her father and immediately went down on one knee.

"Sorry I'm late, father, you can't get the proper servants these days," she said. "So is everything ready for our departure?"

"There has been a change of plans, Devi," said Drago.

Devi's eyes widened. "What?"

"I've decided to lead the fleet of airships to Meridian alone. You will remain here in the Empire."

Devi was devastated. "B-but I thought that we were going to do this together?"

"My decision is final," he said bluntly.

Devi rose to her feet furiously. "You can't treat me like this!"

"Devi, silence yourself," Drago snarled.

"But it was my idea to burn everything to the ground! I deserve to be by your side!"

"Devi!" Drago roared as he turned to face her. "Listen to me, I need you here to watch over the homeland. It is a very important job that I can only trust you."

Devi's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"And for your loyalty, I've decided to declare you the new Fire Empress," he said looking at her.

Devi's eyes lit up. "I will be the first Empress in Empire history and Empress Devi it does seem appropriate." She then looked at him curiously. "But what about you?"

"Emperor Drago is no more," he said with a cruel smile. Then several Elders fitted new armour around him in cracked it with gold and placed on top of his head a dragon-shaped helmet. "A new ruler will be needed to rule the world or at least what will be left of it. I shall take up the mantle supreme ruler of the world. For this moment on, I will be known as… The Dragon King!"

Then a large banner was pulled into the air which had a symbol of a dragon skull with a sword through it. Soldiers then began to raise flag banners bearing the same mark in front of the flag banners of the Empire. Drago's personal guard then ignited torches that unleashed flames in the air like a pair of wings. Upon seen it every single person present went down on their knees.

* * *

Eret and the others meanwhile had arrived at the tavern in the Earth Kingdom.

"And the reason you've brought us to a seedy Earth Kingdom Tavern is what now?" Heather asked.

"Ingrid," said Eret as he pointed.

Everyone looked up and immediately recognised the woman sitting at a table. She was the same woman that Eret allied himself with when he was still hunting. In her possession she had a Speed Stinger that had to be the best tracker in the world.

She was currently drinking a tankard of mead while at the same time fighting against thuggish brute.

"That's the same bounty hunter with the Speed Stinger," said Astrid.

Another third then attempted to strike her down, but she quickly jumped away from the table and began dodging each and every one of his strikes while sipping her tankard.

"Her Speed Stinger is the only creature that can track Hiccup's sent anywhere in the world," said Eret. "It's the one-shot we have of finding him."

Ingrid then suddenly tossed her tankard into the air and then flipped the fog over her shoulders and he slammed right into a table. She then caught her tankard and scoffed it down.

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile was laying down in the midst of the forest and Toothless was doing everything he could to wake him up.

"Hi, Bud," said Hiccup as he sat up. "I had the strangest dream." He then immediately found himself in unfamiliar surroundings. "Wait, where are we?"

As strange as it was to believe, he was actually standing on an island that was actually moving right in the middle of the sea.


	18. Haddock's Comet Part 2: The Old Masters

Eret and the others were still in the tavern looking at Ingrid as she sat back down in her seat.

Snotlout looked at Eret. "I remember her, she helped you to attack us."

"Yep, back in the good old days," Eret admitted and then they made their way over towards her.

Ingrid groaned upon seen Eret. "Great, it's Captain Pouty. Where is your creepy grandpa?"

"He is my uncle and he is not here," said Eret holding back his anger.

Ingrid smiled as she looked between him and Heather. "I see you work things out with your girlfriend."

Eret and Heather's face is immediately turned bright pink.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Eret yelled.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Heather yelled at the same time.

"Okay, okay, sheesh, I was only teasing," she said. "So what do you want?"

"I need your help to find the Avatar," said Eret plainly.

"Doesn't sound too fun," she said as she drank her tankard.

"Does the end of the world sound like more fun!" Eret roared.

That caught Ingrid's attention.

* * *

They immediately went outside where Ingrid's Speed Stinger was growling at the other dragons.

"Easy girl," said Ingrid as she tossed a steak towards her Speed Stinger.

The Speed Stinger then immediately swallowed it and calmed down. "Now who is my precious little girl," she said stroking her and the Speed Stinger almost struck her with her tail. "Easy there." She then immediately turn to the others. "Okay, so who has something that has the Avatar scent on it?"

Astrid then immediately pulled out Hiccup's sword. "I have his sword."

Ingrid took it from her and presented it to her Speed Stinger, who then immediately sniffed it. She then immediately began to sniff the air, but she just kept on going around in circles and looked completely lost.

"What's going on?" Eret asked.

"It means your friend is gone," said Ingrid stroking her Speed Stinger.

"We know he's gone that's why we're trying to find him," said Snotlout angrily.

"No I mean he's gone gone," she said looking at them. "He doesn't exist."

Everyone looked at one another in bewilderment.

* * *

Hiccup himself was in bewilderment as he began making his way through the forest on the island he was on.

"Where are we, Bud?" Hiccup pondered. "Maybe I'm in the spirit world?" He then looked at Toothless. "But you can see me, I guess we could both be in the spirit world."

Hiccup and then raised his hand and produced a fireball. "Nope, my bending works. Maybe if we climb our way to the top of the island we can figure out where we are."

* * *

Meanwhile everyone was still trying to get over the strange phenomena on that Ingrid shared.

"What you mean doesn't exist?" Astrid demanded her eyes widened. "Do you mean he's dead?"

Ingrid shook head. "Nope, we could find him if he was dead. It's a real head scratcher."

Heather looked at Ragnar. "Can you think of any possible explanation?"

Ragnar closed his eyes. "The only thing I could think of is that there is some powerful presence hiding him, but to this extent I've got no clue."

"Well, if you don't need me I think I'll go back to my drink," said Ingrid as she began making her way back to the tavern.

"Wait," said Eret stopping her. "I have another idea. There is only one other person in this world that can help us face the Emperor." He then looked at her. "I'll be right back with the smell sample."

* * *

Moments later, Eret returned and everyone held their noses, because in his hand he was holding a stinky sandal that belonged to his uncle.

"You saved your uncle's sweaty sandal?" Snotlout stared in bewilderment.

"I think it's kind of sweet," said Fishlegs.

The Speed Stinger then immediately moved in and smelled the sandal.

"Let's do this," said Ingrid and pulled on the reins.

Then she and her Speed Stinger speeded away and everyone quickly mounted their dragons to follow.

"Wait for us!" Eret yelled.

* * *

They began following her through the Earth Kingdom for an entire day, until eventually they reached the outer wall of Meridian which were now demolished.

"We're going to Meridian?" Eret stared.

"Your uncle is somewhere beyond the wall," said Ingrid noting the movements of her Speed Stinger. "My girl here is getting twitchy which means he won't be too far. Good luck."

She then speeded away and off into the distance.

Eret looked at the others. "It's been a long day, let's camp and start our search at dawn."

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile had finally reached the top of the island and found some sort of stone hexagon in the very centre. It had strange markings honest the likes of which he had never seen.

"It's a hexagon?" Hiccup frowned and began to feel the ground. "But it doesn't feel like normal rock." In an experiment he attempted to Earthbend it, but it didn't move an inch. "It's not made of earth."

He then sat down now even more confused than before. "This is so strange, I wish I had some help right now. I wish that I had Maaike." His eyes then widened. "I do have Maaike."

He then began to meditate focused in his inner self and then suddenly appearing before him was a ghostly form of Maaike.

"You're right, Hiccup," Maaike smiled. "All of the past Avatars, all of their experience and wisdom is available to you if you look deep inside yourself."

"So where am I, Maaike? What is this place?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know, Hiccup," she said honestly. "But I see that you were lost in more ways than one right now."

"I am," Hiccup nodded. "I need to figure out what to do when I faced against the Emperor."

* * *

Astrid and the others meanwhile had camped outside of Meridian's walls, but then Snotlout immediately shot up.

"We've got company!" he yelled.

Everyone immediately awoke and found a wall of fire circling around them. At first they thought the Empire soldiers had attacked, but then standing over the ruined wall were six very familiar faces all of them. They were Flashburn, Gobber, Strider, Spitelout, Sigrid and Valka all of them wearing black and red robes.

"Fancy meeting you here," said Valka.

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile was still in a conference with Maaike, who was about to bestow him with her wisdom.

"Everyone expects me to take the Emperor's life, but my honour dictates me not to strike down a helpless foe especially when he surrenders," said Hiccup.

"In my life, I tried to be disciplined and show restraint, but it backfired when Drago Bludvist took advantage of my restraint and mercy," she said bluntly. "If I had been more decisive, and acted sooner, I could have stopped Drago and stop the war before it started. I offer you this wisdom Hiccup, you must be decisive."

Maaike then vanished into thin air.

Hiccup just sat there, because Maaike hasn't helped at all.

Gobber had distinguished the fires and now everyone was lining up with their former friends and masters.

Snotlout immediately hugged his father. "Dad, I thought that he was still a prisoner at Omnitakla?"

"You didn't think a bunch of nitwits from the Empire could hold your old man did ya?" Spitelout chuckled.

Heather then approached Strider and bowed before him. "Master Strider."

"It is respectful to bow before an old master, but how about a hug for your new grandfather?" he smiled.

Heather's face beamed and immediately hugged him. "That's so exciting, you and grandma must be so happy to find each other again."

"I made a new betrothal necklace and everything," he smiled.

Astrid then moved in and hugged her mother. "Mum, what are you doing here?"

Sigrid smiled at her daughter. "Helping some old friends taking down this tyrannical Empire, the usual."

Astrid then looked at Flashburn and bowed respectfully. "Master Flashburn."

"Hello, Astrid," he smiled.

Ragnar then led Eret over to Gobber and Valka. "This is one of Hiccup's former masters."

"Gobber the Belch," he smiled.

"And this is the former Empress of the Empire, Hiccup's mother," said Ragnar gesturing to Valka.

"It's nice to see that you have found your path," said Valka.

"So how do you all know each other?" Fishlegs frowned at them.

"Those that fall the old ways know each other, it's how we've kept balance throughout this terrible war," Valka explained.

"We are all part of the same ancient sacred society, a group that transcends the divisions of the four nations," Sigrid explained.

Eret's eyes rose up. "The Dragon Riders."

"That's the one," Spitelout smiled.

"The Dragon Riders have always been about philosophy, freedom and peace," Gobber explained. "But about a month ago, a call went out that we were needed for something important."

Strider looked at Eret. "It came from a Grandmaster, your uncle. Bjorn of the Fire Empire."

"That's you were looking for," said Snotlout.

"Then we'll take you to him," said Flashburn.

Valka frowned. "Hold on, someone is missing from your group. Where is Hiccup?"

They all looked at one another.

"We don't know," said Astrid honestly. "A few days ago he just vanished into thin air, even his scent is gone."

Valka looked up. "I'm sure that he will appear the correct time, but right now time is running out and I believe that you came here to see someone."

* * *

Hiccup was still on the island and began to summon his next life before him.

"Avatar Raburn, I need your wisdom," he said.

Then suddenly appearing before him was the spirit of Avatar Raburn.

"In my day Cadoc the Conqueror threatened to throw the world out of balance, I stopped him in the world entered a great era of peace," he said.

"But you never really killed Cadoc, technically he fell to his own doom because he was too stubborn to get out of the way," Hiccup pointed out.

"Personally I don't really see the difference, but I assure you I would have done whatever it took to stop Cadoc," he said bluntly. "I offer you this wisdom Hiccup only justice will bring peace."

He then vanished into thin air and Hiccup was even more depressed than before.

"I knew I shouldn't have asked Raburn," he groaned.

* * *

The Dragon Riders were leading Astrid and the others down a path through the outer wall on land.

"So, Dad, how did you end up escaping your imprisonment at Omnitakla?" Snotlout asked.

"Escape?" he said looking at them. "I didn't escape, everybody else escaped. There I was back at Omnitakla waiting for just the right moment. I do know what or when, but I knew that I would know it when I saw it."

* * *

Spitelout was still imprisoned in his own city which was now in full control of the Empire. Then the eclipse began and he saw that as his opportunity.

"An eclipse? That'll do it," he said.

He then immediately pulled his head back and stone tiles from the roofs below him soared up into the air and struck his metal cage. Seconds later he was now free and he landed on the ground, guard suddenly appeared to apprehend him.

"What do you think you're doing?" the captain smiled.

He then immediately thrusted his hand forward, but no flames appeared. He and the rest of his men then attempted to unleash fireballs once again, but the same thing happened.

"Taking back my city," Spitelout smiled. "You've got no firepower and it's payback time!"

He then rode on a burst of earth right past the guards and then jumped into the town. He then slammed his foot into the ground and raised his arms upwards creating a stone pillar slicing of the pipes from a factory and with one good push he separated the factory from the rest of the town and he began to do the same to the other factories, he even went as far as launching them from the stone walls and the guards could do nothing to stop him.

Soon every single factory in the city was being launched out of the city and any other Empire installations. The governor had no choice but to flee with many of his soldiers and Eret then turned his attention on the large metal statue of Drago.

Several soldiers with spears charged at him while his back was turned, but he merely lifted several stone pillars from the ground launching them into the air. He then sent the pillars flying straight at the statue's face in such a manner that it made Drago look foolish. Then with all his strength he began to lift the statue from where it was resting, but it weighed over a hundred tons.

Eventually he was able to tip the statue and it began sliding down the mail shoots and completely destroy the governors building. It then went directly over the walls and destroyed the bridge cutting the Empire from their captured city.

Spitelout laughed at his triumph.

* * *

"Whoa, you took back your whole city all by yourself," said Ruffnut in disbelief.

"Awesome!" Tuffnut cried.

"So did you guys do anything interesting on the day of the eclipse?" Spitelout asked curiously.

Astrid and Eret looked at one another.

"Nah," said Eret.

"No not really," said Astrid.

* * *

Hiccup still feeling frustrated for not acquiring the answers that he needed.

"I need to look deep inside myself," he said.

He then closed his eyes and concentrated and then suddenly appearing before him was a male Airbender. Sitting before him was his previous reincarnation of an Air Nomad and he looked quite stern and solemn.

"I am Avatar Kaden, when I was young I was always a go with the flow kind of Avatar," he said. "People seem to work out their own problems and there was peace and good times in the world. But then I lost the woman I loved Facemore, the Face Stealer. It was my fault, if I had been more attentive and more active I could have saved her. Hiccup, you must actively shape your own destiny and the destiny of the world."

Kaden then vanished into thin air.

Hiccup shook his head as once again he had reached a dead end.

* * *

Astrid and the others eventually reached the Dragon Rider camp.

"Welcome to the base of operations," said Spitelout as he pushed back a rock.

"Where—where is he?" Eret asked.

"Your uncle is in there Eret," said Flashburn pointing towards attend in the centre of the camp.

Eret started making his way to the tent, but he stopped right in front of it and sat down.

Astrid then approached him. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay," said Eret. "My uncle hates me I know it, he loved me and supported me in every way we could and I still betrayed him, I didn't even tell about me being a double agent. How can I even face him?"

"Eret, you regret not saying anything, right?" Astrid asked.

"More so than I've ever been in my entire life," said Eret.

"Then he'll understand, he will."

Eret finally mustered up the courage and approached the tent. He took one deep breath and entered.

"Uncle," he said closing his eyes.

He then heard snoring and when he opened them he wasn't surprising finding that his uncle was fast asleep. Eret merely smiled and instead of waking him, he decided to wait until he awoken himself.

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile was still frustrated that none of his past lives had said anything that could help him.

"All these past Avatars, they keep on telling me that I have to do it," he said shaking his head. "They don't get it."

Toothless growled at him.

"You're right, perhaps a Firebender Avatar will understand," Hiccup smiled and stroke Toothless on the head. "Thanks, Bud."

Hiccup then closed his eyes and then suddenly appearing before him was a female Firebender. Judging from her dress she had been in the army and bore the insignia of general.

"I am Avatar Tori young avatar," she said with a gentle smile.

"Avatar Tori, I have always been taught that honour is the foundation of any battle and without it we are nothing," said Hiccup.

Tori nodded. "Indeed, honour is the very core of our being."

"I know, I have always treated my enemies fairly and with honour, I have never struck down a follow while they were helpless or when they surrendered."

"Avatar Hiccup, I know that you're a gentle spirit and your father has taught you well, but this isn't about you it's about the world," said Tori.

"But what am I if I do not have honour?"

"You are the Avatar and your duty is to protect the world no matter the personal cost," said Tori bluntly. "Here is my wisdom for you, selfless duty calls you to sacrifice even your most spiritual needs and do whatever it takes to protect the world."

Tori then vanished into thin air.

Hiccup sat there looking defeated and turned to Toothless. "I guess I don't have a choice, Hiccup. I have to kill the Emperor."

* * *

It was now morning and Eret had stay awake during the entire night waiting for his uncle to wake. Finally his uncle began to stir and yawned loudly and that's when he noticed Eret in the corner of his eye.

"Uncle, I know that you must have mixed feelings about seeing me," said Eret looking at the ground with tears in his eyes. "But I want you to know I am so so sorry, uncle. I am so sorry and ashamed for what I did, I don't know how I'll ever make it up to you, but I—"

Bjorn then immediately grabbed him and pulled him into a large hug and Eret was an utter bewilderment.

"How could you forgive me so easily?" Eret asked. "I thought that you would be furious with me."

"I was never angry with you," said Bjorn as tears flowed down his cheeks. "I was sad, because I was afraid that you had lost your way."

"I didn't, but I had to deceive you," said Eret.

"I know, I'm just pleased that you manage to chart your own path and you did it by yourself," Bjorn smiled. "And I am so happy that you found your way here."

He then pulled Eret into another hug.

"It wasn't that hard uncle, you have a pretty strong scent."

* * *

Hiccup had fallen fast asleep and he awoke to hear the sound of rumbling, he sat up in his eyes widened, because he could see land in the distance through the thick trees.

"That was in there this morning," Hiccup stared. He then immediately jumped onto the tallest tree top and could see currents in the water moving behind the island. "The island is moving."

He then quickly jumped back to the ground and he and Toothless quickly made their way to the edge of the island.

"There's only one logical explanation why the land is moving," said Hiccup.

Hiccup then immediately dived into the water and swam towards the bottom using Waterbending to help them with the swimming. He found that the island was not connected to any landmass and then he was nearly struck by a giant claw.

He then immediately swam his way back to the surface and looked at Toothless. "This has to be the biggest animal in the world, I have to swim around and find its face."

Hiccup then immediately began to swim towards the front of the island keeping up with the island's pace.

* * *

It was now morning and Bjorn was now sitting with Astrid and the others explained why they had searched for him.

"Uncle you're the only other person besides the Avatar who could possibly defeat the Fire Emperor," said Eret. Bjorn looked troubled. "We need you to come with us."

Bjorn shook his head. "No, Eret, it won't turn out well."

"You could beat him and we will be there to help."

"Even if I did defeat Drago, and I don't know if I could, it would be the wrong way to end the war," said Bjorn looking at all them. "History will just see it as more senseless violence, a former general killing the Emperor in order to grab power."

Ragnar nodded. "I'm afraid he's right, the only way for this war to end peacefully his for the Avatar to defeat the Emperor."

"But that would still leave a massive gap in power," said Eret. "Being the Avatar, Hiccup can't take his rightful place as Emperor and an empty throne would lead to the escalation of the war."

Bjorn nodded. "Which is why a new Emperor will be needed or at least someone to take the reins until Hiccup produces an heir. However, a new system will be needed in order to prevent corruption like how the former Chancellor manipulated the Earth King."

Astrid looked up. "An elected official like some sort of Prime Minister."

Bjorn nodded. "Free elections will have to take place at some time, but the Avatar needs to select someone in the meantime to begin the process of healing. That someone must be a strong idealist with unquestionable honour and I have no doubt that he will select you, Eret."

"Unquestionable honour?" Eret stared. "But I've made so many mistakes."

Astrid looked at Eret. "Which means you're perfect for this post. You have both struggled and suffered, but at the same time you have always followed your own path and restored your own honour. Only a man like that has the power to restore the honour of the Empire."

"I'll try," said Eret.

"You won't be without support," said Valka as she approached them.

Sigrid nodded. "We'll be there to back your claim."

"Hold on, has anyone even considered what will happen if Hiccup doesn't show?" Snotlout questioned.

"Haddock's Comet is arriving and our destiny is upon us," said Bjorn looking at them all. "Hiccup will face the Emperor. When I was a boy I had a vision that I would one day take Meridian. Only now do I see that my destiny is to take it back from the Empire so that the Earth Kingdom can be free again."

"That's why you gathered members of the Dragon Riders," said Fishlegs.

Bjorn nodded. "Yes." He then looked at Bjorn. "Eret, you must return to the Empire so that when the Fire Emperor falls you can start creating a new government and then restore peace and order, but Devi will be there to take up the mantle of Empress."

"I can handle Devi," said Eret.

"Not alone," said Bjorn firmly. "You will need help."

Eret nodded. "You're right." He then turned to Heather and the twins. "How would you guys like to put Devi in her place?"

Heather smiled. "It would be our pleasure."

"I've been waiting for this," said Ruffnut.

"Right behind ya, sis," said Tuffnut.

"What about us?" Astrid asked. "What is our destiny today?"

Sigrid looked at her. "That is for you to decide."

Astrid frowned and thought hard. "I think that even if we don't know where Hiccup is we need to do everything we can to stop the airship fleet."

"And that means when Hiccup does face the Emperor we'll be right there he needs us," Snotlout beamed.

Ragnar nodded. "If all of our missions are successful we can put an end to the war today."

"Then let's make history," Heather smiled.

* * *

Soon everyone began to prepare for the long trip, Sigrid had provided Astrid with the coordinates of the airship fleet.

"The airship bases on a small island just off the Earth Kingdom shore, you should be able to intercept the fleet with in a day's journey," said Sigird.

"Thanks, Mum," Astrid smiled and then gave her mother big hug.

Ragnar approached Heather. "You sure you have everything?"

Heather nodded. "Don't worry about us, your mission is just as important as ours."

The two of them looked at one another and then suddenly Heather moved in to his surprise and kissed him on the lips deeply. He was taken aback as she withdraw and her cheeks were bright pink.

"Just stay safe," she said.

"You too," Ragnar nodded.

Eret looked at Bjorn. "So after the war is over what are you going to do?"

"After I reconquer Meridian, I'm going to reconquer my teashop and play Maces and Talons every day," Bjorn smiled.

Everyone looked at one another, knowing that they had a difficult fight on their hands and the security of the world depended on their victory.

"Goodbye, General Bjorn," said Heather.

"Goodbye everyone, today destiny is our friend, I know it," said Bjorn.

With that all them took off and flew in different directions and the Dragon Riders cheered them on.

* * *

Meanwhile the strange enormous animal was making its way to the shore, but was more focused on finding the animal's head. He finally swam to the front of the island and then dived down into the water.

He then saw a gigantic eyes staring at him and then suddenly the strange animal raised its claw beneath him. Hiccup and suddenly found himself being lifted out of the water and at the exact same time the animal raised its head. He then discovered that the animal was in fact an enormous dragon that looked as if it was centuries old.

Hiccup recognise this type of dragon, but he had thought they had been long extinct. "A Foreverwing." Hiccup then bowed respectfully to the enormous dragon before him. "Maybe you can help me, everyone, even my own past lives are expecting me to take a life in a manner that would go against my honour and I have no idea if I can do it."

"The true mind can weather all the lives and allusions without being lost," said the Foreverwing telepathically. "The true heart can tough the poison of hatred without being harmed, since the beginningless time darkness thrives in the void, but always yields to purifying light."

The Foreverwing then raised its other claw and then placed two claws gently against Hiccup's forehead and chest. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of bright green light and Hiccup was then placed on the shore by the Forevering and Toothless flew over and joined him.

"Wait for him, he will come," said the Forevering.

The Forevering then sank back the new the waves and Hiccup bowed respectfully knowing what he must do now. He watched as the Foreverwing floated away and then prepared himself for the confrontation between him and Drago.

* * *

Meanwhile just off the shore of the Earth Kingdom, Drago was now with his air fleet.

"We have finished preparations, we're just awaiting your order my Majesty," said Krogan.

Drago nodded. "It is time for this world to end in fire and for New World to be born from the ashes."

Directly behind Drago and Krogan were total of 15 airships with Drago's personal airship being the largest and in the middle.

Then suddenly a bright light struck the atmosphere as Haddock's Comet had arrived signalling the start of the final battle in the Twenties Year War.


	19. Haddock's Comet Part 3: Into the Inferno

Eret and his team were making their way to Berk and soon their eyes fell upon the comet as it soared across the sky.

"Eret, don't worry, we can take Devi," Heather assured.

"I'm not worried about her, I'm worried about Hiccup," said Eret. "What if he doesn't have the guts to take down Drago? What if he loses?"

"Hiccup won't lose, he's going to come back, he has to," said Heather.

* * *

Devi was currently in the Palace and several other hand maidens were washing her feet and hair, firing her nails and feeding her cherries. She was preparing herself for her Coronation and she wanted everything to be perfect.

Devi then reached for a cherry in a bowl that a servant was holding and eat it. She then felt something hard in the cherry on her eyes widened and spat it out. In true all she had chewed on was a cherry pip in the cherry, but the way she looked it like a walnut.

"What am I holding?" she said presenting the seed to her servant.

"A cherry pip, Princess?" the servant frowned.

"Correct and what day is this?"

"It is the day of your coronation."

"Yes, it is. So please tell me why on the most important day of my life you decided to leave a pip in my cherry?" she spat and tossed the pip in her face.

"It wasn't a decision, it was just a small mistake."

" _Small_?" Devi glared. "Do you realise what could have happened if I hadn't felt the pip in time?"

"I suppose you could have choked," said the servant timidly.

"Yes, then you understand the severity of your crime."

The servant bowed her head and the other servants just looked on.

"I understand Princess, please forgive me."

"Oh, very well, since it is a special day I will show mercy," she said dismissively. The servant looked immensely relieved, but it was short lived. "You are banished. Leave this palace immediately."

The servant then got to her feet and walked out and the others just stared.

"What are you looking at?" she said looking at them all. "I have two feet that need scrubbing and make sure you get in between the toes. I won't have my first day as emperors marred by poor foot hygiene!"

* * *

Meanwhile flying towards the island on the map was Astrid and her team.

"It's weird to say, but the comet actually looks beautiful," said Fishlegs as he looked back at the comet.

"Too bad the Emperor is about to use it to destroy the world," said Ragnar gravely.

Soon they were now in view of the island then immediately landed at the shore once they dismounted their dragons they immediately rushed up the mountain, but when they reach the top they saw that the airships were about to fly off

"We're too late, the fleet is already taking off," Astrid cursed.

"We could just go back to our dragons," said Fishlegs.

"And we'll lose the element of surprise."

"I'm the only one who can reach that height," said Ragnar.

"Not entirely true," Snotlout smiled and then immediately slammed his foot into the ground.

Suddenly a large pillar shot out from the ground beneath them catching them all by surprise as they were launched into the air. Ragnar quickly used his Airbending in order to manoeuver them closer to the nearest airship and they landed on the decks.

They didn't waste any time and immediately began to climb up towards the bridge.

In front of the massive fleet of airships was Drago's flagship and he was standing on a platform of extended at the front and he had a large smile on face.

* * *

Meanwhile the Jade Vipers had been summoned to the throne room by Devi though they had no idea why they had been summoned.

"You sent for us Princess?" said the lead Viper as they all kneeled. "Is everything all right?"

Devi narrowed her eyes. "Actually, everything is not all right, you know how long it took you to get here?"

The lead Viper frowned. "Uh, a few minutes I guess?"

"Five to be precise, in which time and assassin could have snuck in done me in with me and then on his merry way."

"My apologies, Princess."

"Is this how you plan to treat your new Empress? With tardiness and disloyalty?"

The lead Viper frowned at the remark. "The Jade Vipers would never betray you."

"And I'm sure that just what you told Lambert before you turned against him and joined me." She looked at them furiously. "You are all banished!"

The Jade Vipers looked up in shock.

"But—"

"Goodbye."

With no other choice the Jade Vipers left the throne room.

"Please send in the next group on your way out," Devi ordered.

Devi had become far more paranoid after the betrayal of May and Talia and had made her completely unrational. The once brilliant Princess whose military tactics had won many victories was long gone.

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid and the others were making their way through the airship towards the bridge. They were now right in front of the door and Snotlout stepped forward, he then knocked several times before he kicked the door down.

The bridge crew had been taken completely by surprise, and the captain in charge immediately unleashed a burst of flames at Snotlout. However, he immediately landed face first into the metal door and bended it around his body creating a suit of armour which protected him from the flames.

The captain then fired another burst of flames from his fist, but Snotlout leaned back and thrusted his leg up into the air causing a bit of plating beneath the captain to rise up and he smashed right into the ceiling. An elite Firebender then quickly turned around and unleashed a powerful fireball at him, but he merely raised some metal floorboards creating a shield.

Astrid and the others had to back away from the door as a powerful flame blast shot right through the door. The bridge crew just stood there wondering if they had taken down Snotlout, but he suddenly jumped out from behind his shield and then slammed his leg into the ground causing some metal piping to wrap itself around the elite Firebender and he soon found himself pinned against the wall.

Then without wasting a second he swung his leg causing the metal panel on the wall to ensnare another one of the elite Firebenders. This only left the driver and he watched as Snotlout jumped onto the ceiling and began crawling around like a spider, he attempted to stop on by firing a fire blast, but he merely just jumped down behind him. He then tried a flaming back fist, but Snotlout blocked it with his forearm and he winced in pain the moment it made contact with his metal arm.

He looked up in time to see Snotlout slamming his fist right in his face knocking him out cold and through the door. Astrid and the others poke their head out and looked at Snotlout, who then began to tear off his armour.

"Now that's how it's done," he said smiling broadly.

"Good work, Snotlout," Astrid nodded and then turned to Fishlegs. "Time to take control of the ship. Take the wheel."

"What are we going to do about the rest of the crew?" Fishlegs asked.

"Take the ship down towards the water, I've got an idea," said Ragnar.

Ragnar then began to fiddle with the intercom system and began talking through the speaker.

"Attention crew," he announced trying to make his voice as deep as possible. "This is your captain speaking, I have an announcement to make and I would like to do it in person. Everyone report to the bombing bay immediately."

Fishlegs then guided the ship towards the sea at the same time all the crew made their way to the bombing bay wondering what this announcement could be and all them were confused.

An elite Firebender looked at an engineer. "I'm Calder, I work in communications."

"Hi, I work done in the engine room," said the engineer. "Probably why we never met before, big airship you know."

"Really?"

"Yep?"

"So any idea what the captain summoned us here?"

"Maybe he wishes to celebrate for our final victory in the war?"

Then suddenly the Bombay doors opened and they found themselves falling and landed right into the sea.

Astrid was now looking at Drago's flagship.

"Emperor Drago, here we come," she said narrowing her eyes and then pulled down on the throttle.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Palace, Devi paranoia had gone out of control, she had now banished her elite Firebenders along with her servant and the Jade Vipers. Troubled by these actions her two advisers, Brenda and Brenna went to consult her.

"Devi, we heard what happened," said Brenda. "Why have you banished all of your servants?"

"And your Jade Vipers agents?" Brenna added.

"And the Imperial Firebenders?"

"None of them could be trusted, sooner or later they all would have betrayed me," she spat. "Just like May and Talia did."

"Devi, we are concerned for you and your well-being," they said in unison.

Devi narrowed her eyes at them. "My father asked you to come here and talk to me, didn't he? He thinks I can't handle the responsibility of being Empress, but I will be the greatest leader in all of Fire Empire history."

"I'm sure you will, but considering everything that has happened today," said Brenna.

"Perhaps it's best if we postpone your coronation," Brenda added.

"What?" Devi roared as he immediately turned to face them furiously. "Which one of you just said that?"

Immediately the two of them pointed at one another.

"What a shame, there is only one way to resolve this, you two must duel each other. I order you to fight in a Dragon Sword duel."

The two of them looked at one another than back at Devi.

"But…" Brenna began.

"We're not Firebenders," they said in unison.

"All right, fine. Brenda, your banished," she said pointing at Brenna. She then pointed out Brenda. "Brenna, you can stay."

She then walked off the two of them looked at one another.

"But I'm Brenna, so who's banished?" she questioned her sister.

Brenda shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile the Empire forces in Meridian soon became aware of the Dragon Riders army that had massed outside the walls and immediately mobilised. The tanks had positioned themselves on the inner wall while three squats of Dragon Riders stood outside.

"Meridian, the Dragon Riders are here," said Spitelout.

"Here to set you free," said Sigrid.

"Only once every hundred years can a Firebender experience this kind of power," said Bjorn as he took in several deep breaths and began to harness the power of the comet.

As he breathed in flames and immediately surrounded the stone perch they were all standing on and then he immediately thrusted his hands forward. Immediately a giant fireball was created from the flames and shot out straight towards the inner wall creating a large breach.

Spitelout then immediately move the stone bases they were on towards the breach and Firebenders on the battlements immediately fired fireballs at them. However, beyond just merely create a powerful financial blocking each and every attack and Spitelout then launched Valka and the others over the wall before launching himself.

Strider landed on top of a rooftop and immediately bended a large amount of water down on the soldiers massing in the city. He then immediately throws the water in casing the soldiers legs are nice and Flashburn skidded across the ice slicing through their spears and Strider soon followed him.

He then quickly use the water to create a shield blocking the fire from attack, the tank and it fired again, but this time a massive barrier of flames appeared rather nowhere. Gobber was floating in midair creating large pillars of fire to push back the tanks through the streets as was using the barriers a shield of the tanks fired upon him. The tanks had no choice but to back away from the fire barrier causing them to collide with one another.

Firebenders immediately fired upon Sigrid and Valka as they charge towards them, but the two of them were quick on their feet and dodged the attacks. Valka pulled out her staff and immediately knocked more than a few of their feet and Sigird kept on slamming her battleaxe against the helmets of the soldiers knocking them out cold.

* * *

Meanwhile Devi was now forced to prepare herself for her own coronation as she had now banished all the servants. Never in her life had she cut her own hair and as a result she was finding it very tricky. When she tried to tie her ponytail she ends up tying her fingers with the ribbon then she grabbed a pair of scissors as most of her hair was sticking out in front of her face.

"All right, hair, it's time to face all doom," she said and cut her hair.

However she had cut her hair unevenly and now she wasn't exactly a pretty sight.

"What a shame, it would seem you're losing grip," said a voice behind her.

Devi looked at the mirror and then saw none other than Stoick standing there. It was clear that her paranoia was now clouding her mind making her see things that weren't really there.

"What are you doing here?" she said without facing him.

"Watching as my country falls down a steep slope apparently," said Stoick.

"I'm going to make it strong something which you were never able to do," she snarled.

"And you accomplish this you are banishing every one of your servants and advisers," Stoick pointed out. "You and your father tried to use fear to control others, but when people stand up against it you all fall apart. You've always been able to get exactly what you want it using fear, but your friends May and Talia swallow that fear and stood against you and now you feel as if everyone is going to betray you."

Devi then immediately turned to face him. "What choice do we have trust is for fools! Fear is the only reliable way, even you fear me."

Stoick just stood there defiantly. "No, I pity you."

Devi then immediately grabbed a brush and smashed it against the mirror shattering it. She then turned round and found that Stoick was gone and then immediately burst into tears.

* * *

Meanwhile Drago and his air fleet were now coming is aside the mainland of the Earth Kingdom. Drago stood on the platform and took in a deep breath as he was about to savour his final victory.

Astrid and the others were trying to catch up to his airship as quickly as possible, but he was just too far ahead in his airship was more powerful.

"We're not going to catch up with him in time," said Astrid.

"No," said Fishlegs.

Drago then immediately channelled the power of the comet into his body and thrusted his hand forward unleashing a powerful burst of flames down across the land. However, standing on a bunch of stacks was none other than Hiccup and he watched as the flames drew closer.

He then turned to Toothless. "Bud, time for you to go."

Toothless nodded and took off and flew to safety.

Hiccup then took a deep breath as this was going to be a hard battle, he then began skidding around across the stack he was on. In truth he was launching rocks from the stack directly at the airship and then somersaulted onto another stack.

The rocks that he had fired shot right past Drago and destroyed the rotors on the side of the airship. This caused the airship to fly out of control and Drago watched as Hiccup fired a massive burst of flames from his fist and destroyed the engine.

Drago's flagship was now inoperable and Hiccup then turned to face Drago himself as they came in sight of one another. Drago then removed his robes as an immediately took off and landed on a stack opposite Hiccup as his airship crashed into the ground.

"What just happened?" Snotlout asked.

"It's Hiccup, he's back!" Astrid cheered.

Hiccup and Drago were now facing one another as the greatest battle in the century was about to take place.

"It certainly been a long time Prince Hiccup," said Drago. "I have been searching for two decades and now we finally meet face-to-face. It's almost as if the universe is delivering you to me as an act of providence."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Drago you're plunging the world into out of balance, giving you this one chance to withdraw your forces or else I will unleash my full power upon you."

Drago smirked. "Your father failed to stop me what makes you think you can? Under my leadership I have made the Empire into the most powerful nation in the world and I'm not going to stop until I secure the Empire's dominance!"

He then immediately launched flames up into the air from his mouth and flames from his hands from either side. Hiccup new instantly there was no way you could talking down and got ready to battle.

Drago then spun around and slammed his hand into the ground unleashing a burst of flames, but Hiccup jumped into the air and landed back on the stack. Then without waiting a single second immediately lifted the top of the stack into the air and sent it flying towards Drago with his feet.

Drago then immediately launched himself into the air to avoid the attack and then moved in closer towards Hiccup. Hiccup then jumped into the air and performed a flaming spin kick at the exact time that Drago performed a forward flaming sidekick and the two attacks collided in a massive explosion.

* * *

"Good Hiccup, Firebending slice!" Snotlout cried.

"Shouldn't we be help him?" Fishlegs asked.

"The Emperor is Hiccup's fight," said Astrid she then turned to Ragnar. "Though I think he could do with a little backup."

Ragnar nodded. "What about you? What will you be doing?"

"Were going to take down this air fleet before it can decimate the Earth Kingdom," said Astrid plainly.

"And how we supposed to do that?" Snotlout questioned. "I can't bend anything outside this hunk of metal."

Astrid looked at them. "It may be a little crazy, but it's our only hope."

Ragnar then immediately launched himself out of the window and activated his glider flying towards Hiccup and Drago. At the same time Astrid took over the controls from Fishlegs and then flew alongside the airships.

The airships were now directly over the Earth Kingdom and lie the Emperor they immediately began to torch the ground from the Imperial Firebenders were standing on platforms in the very front of the airships and they began to burn down the forest.

"Now that's a lot of fire," said Snotlout.

Astrid then pointed their airship down towards the enemy airships at full speed and she was seriously putting the entrance into overdrive. There was now no stopping the airship as it was drawing even closer to the enemy airships.

"It's going to be a rough ride, we need to get to the top of this thing fast!" Astrid yelled as they rushed out of the bridge.

"Then what?" Fishlegs asked.

"We watch each other's backs and if we make it that far I'll let you know," said Astrid.

The airship then immediately collided with the other airships taking them down one by one, but the airship was getting demolished with every strike. As and the others were climbing the ladder when the floor gave way and quickly made their way to the top of the airship.

They then immediately make their way onto the figurehead, but then it broke away and Fishlegs was left stranded on the airship.

"Fishlegs?" Astrid yelled.

The airship had fallen apart the moment it had struck one of the last few airships and Fishlegs landed on top of it safely.

"I'm okay!" he yelled. "Just finish the mission!"

"No," said Astrid stunned.

"Astrid, I think we've got to jump!" Snotlout cried.

The figurehead then immediately slammed right into the airship in the middle of the formation and the two of them landed on top of it.

* * *

Meanwhile Devi was at her coronation which was taking place in a temple, but she and the elders were the only ones there.

The grand elder was holding the crown in his hands. "By decree of Dragon King Drago, I now crown you Fire Empress…"

He then suddenly stopped and much to Devi's frustration. "What are you waiting for? Do it!"

She then heard several dragons roaring in the distance and looked up to see Eret and his group landing.

"Sorry, but you're not becoming Empress today or any day, not if I have anything to say about it," said Eret firmly.

Devi laughed. "You're hilarious."

"And you're going down," said Heather as she marched forwards.

"You can't take us all down," said Ruffnut.

"You tell her, sis," said Tuffnut.

The grand elder continued with the ceremony, but Devi stopped him. "Wait," she said as she rose to her feet and looked at Eret. "You wish to stop me from achieving my destiny fine. We'll settle this dispute, just you and me. I hereby challenge to the Dragon Sword duel."

"You're on," said Eret much to the surprise of everyone.

Devi smiled broadly.

"What are you doing?" Heather whispered. "She's playing you, she knows that she can't take us all so she's trying to separate us."

"I know, but I can take at this time," said Eret.

"But even you admitted to your uncle that you would need help to face Devi."

"There's something off about her, I can't explain it but she is slipping. And in this way no one else can get hurt."

Heather and the twins looked at one another new they had no choice but to watch.

* * *

Eret and Devi then took positions and then turned to face one another.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way, Eret," said Devi as she removed her robe.

"No, you're not," said Eret.

Devi then made the first move and unleashed a powerful burst of blue flames and Eret slammed his hands together unleash a powerful burst of flames and the two attacks collided with one another. Devi then jumped into the air and then fired several burst of flames at Eret.

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile was still battling against Drago, who now had the upper hand. Hiccup was using his Airbending to shield himself from the fire blasts coming from Drago, who was being relentless. Hiccup then try to fire boulders at him but he quickly manoeuvred himself out of the way and counter-attacked, but then suddenly a powerful gust of wind struck Drago said crashing into a stack.

Hiccup looked up and saw Ragnar landing on another stack. "Thought you could use a hand."

Drago picked himself up and looked the two of them. "A former Prince and the last Airbender, the universe really is smiling down upon me."

"More like it's frowning on you," said Ragnar narrowing his eyes. "General Bjorn has already led an infiltration force to retake Meridian, Eret is dealing with your daughter at the capital and your air fleet is being demolished as we speak."

Drago narrowed his eyes. "Then the only thing I can do is make sure I wipe the two of you are the face of the planet!"

He then immediately unleashed a powerful burst of flames at Ragnar, who quickly jumped back. Hiccup was at the basal waterfall and immediately bended the water and sent it crashing towards Drago. However, he saw this coming and quickly fell back and then unleashed several powerful fire blasts at Hiccup forcing him to retreat.

Ragnar kept on blasting Drago with several air palms, but he kept on countering it with his flames and eventually Ragnar was sent flying. He then continued his pursuit with Hiccup and unleashed a powerful burst of flames, but Hiccup created a windshield to protect himself and then skidded behind a stack before Drago could unleash a powerful attack.

Hiccup then launched himself from the stack and using the stack behind it as a springboard slammed his feet into it and sent the stack flying towards Drago. However, he must have seen this coming as he immediately flew around it and now was Hiccup's blind spot.

He unleashed a powerful burst of flames that probably would have cooked Hiccup if Ragnar hand appeared from out of nowhere and shield at the two of them with a powerful burst of air. Though the impact of the attack was still enough to send the two of them flying into the nearest stack. The two of them fell onto a ledge like a sack of potatoes and Drago advanced towards them preparing to deal the final blow.

Hiccup quickly launched Ragnar into the air with his Earthbending to get into safety and he then quickly created a stone armour to shield himself. Drago then unleashed a powerful burst of flames like a blowtorch and began pushing him back and once he reached the edge the ledge, Hiccup quickly launched himself in the air before Drago could smash through his stone armour with his armoured and arm.

Hiccup then immediately counter-attacked with a powerful gust of wind, but Drago jumped to safety then unleashed a powerful burst of lightning towards him. Hiccup perform the same movements and soon the two lightning attacks collided with one another created a massive explosion.

The two of them had been flown backwards, Drago quickly levelled himself out using his flames, but the explosion had taken its toll on Hiccup and he landed on top of one of the stacks. Drago then unleashed a burst of lightning knowing that there was no way Hiccup had a chance to counter-attacked, but he was wrong.

Hiccup quickly use the technique that Eret showed him in order to redirect lightning. It was almost as if his entire body was on fire as he channelled the electricity through him. He then pointed his fingers towards Drago, who was completely stunned, but he was also defenceless. Despite knowing that he could end the war hero now he pointed his fingers up into the sky and shot the lightning upwards.

Hiccup was now exhausted and Drago didn't share his sense of honour and then immediately unleashed a powerful burst of flames from his feet. Hiccup was too weak to create some form of defence, but then Ragnar appeared right in front of him and created a shield of wind to protect them both. However, despite his best efforts Drago's attack was too powerful and sent the two of them flying right towards the lake.

Ragnar was now unconscious, but Hiccup managed to recover in time and saw that they were heading straight towards the lake. He quickly began to bend the water so that you could form a sort of cushion for the two of them and they landed safely. Knowing that Ragnar was now defenceless he quickly use the water to place him in the forest.

He then turned and saw Drago rushing towards him preparing to deal the final blow.

* * *

Meanwhile people in Berk running in all directions as the clash between Eret and Devi waged on. Their powers being intensified by the comet meant that fires were now running rapid across the area of the city they were in.

Surprisingly the two of them seem to be evenly matched as the two of them unleashed powerful blasts of flames. The two attacks collided and skidded across one another passing each other and pushing them both back. Devi clearly anticipated her victory over Eret now she was astonished by his skill.

She then launched into the air and performed a flaming axe kick towards Eret, who quickly parted the flames aside. Devi was now utterly exhausted, it was clear in her state of mind that she was not as powerful as she used to be.

Eret on the other hand was extremely confident as he unleashed a powerful burst of flames towards her and she quickly dodged it just in the nick of time thanks to a burst of flames coming from her feet. She then launched herself towards Eret and fired several fire blasts, but Eret launched himself into the air dodging one, using a flaming axe kick to disperse another and then finally slammed his hands into the ground to take down the final one as was launch a counter-attack.

Devi dodged the counter-attack and tried to attack him from behind with a fire blast, but he quickly shielded himself with a flame barrier and then fired several more shots. He then began this around across the ground unleashing bursts of flames in every direction catching Devi offguard and she skidded across the ground.

"No lightning today," said Eret confidently. "What's the matter? Afraid that I would redirect it?"

"I'll show you lightning," she snarled and then began to channel lining through her fingertips.

Eret prepared himself to redirect the attack, but Devi eyes turned to Heather and the twins that was standing behind Eret. She then fired a burst of lightning straight towards her and then Eret quickly jumped into the path of the lightning.

"No!" he yelled.

He tried to redirect the lightning, but he hadn't had time to concentrate and it caused a backlash. Heather and the twins just stood there stunned as Eret fell to the ground. He was still alive, but he was twitching badly the lightning had obviously done some damage.

"Eret!" Heather yelled dashing towards him.

Devi, however, fired another burst of lightning at her feet and began to laugh maniacally. She had truly snapped and was now going to pray on both Heather and the twins.

* * *

Drago was also acting like a predator as he flew down towards Hiccup, who then tried desperately to put as much distance between the two of them as possible. The moment he touched the ground he quickly shielded himself in a rock barrier and Drago laughed.

"You're weak, just like your father," Drago laughed. "Once I'm finished with you I will eradicate your friend, who has proven himself incapable just like his people. They are weak and they have no place in the world, in my world! In my world we have no room for the weak! Prepare to die!"

Drago then immediately slammed the blazing fist right into the rock tomb and Hiccup soon found himself in an endurance battle as Drago kept up his attacks.


	20. Haddock's Comet Part 4: Avatar Hiccup

Drago was still trying to break through Hiccup's stoned shield and Hiccup did know how much longer he could hold.

"Come on out, Hiccup! You can't hide in there forever!" Drago roared as he fired a powerful fire blast against the stone shield.

Astrid and Snotlout were still on the airship and the little soul had caused a massive amount of confusion amongst the air fleet. However, a few airships were still flying and was still torching the ground, Astrid knew they had to do something and fast.

Astrid and Snotlout were running towards the rudder and Astrid began to explain her plan to him.

"Snotlout, Metalbend the rudder so that it jammed in a turning position," Astrid instructed. "The ship will spiral and slam into the others."

"Got it," Snotlout nodded.

He then spat into his hands and then rub them together, he then began to pull the rudder causing the tail to bend. There was a sudden jerk within the airship as it suddenly turned towards one of the last few remaining airships and slammed right into it.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're a genius in developing Metalbending," said Astrid as she looked at Snotlout.

Snotlout looked at her smugly. "I am the best."

They then slammed into another airship and by this time the men inside the airship began to investigate what had happened. They saw an Imperial Firebender poking his head out from the hatch and saw them.

* * *

Astrid and Snotlout quickly ran forward just as he fired a burst of flames and they were forced to slide down the airship. Astrid quickly pulled her axe with one hand and grabbed Snotlout's hand with the other and they began sliding down the airship. As it had manages slow the descent, but they continue to fall and landed on one of the platforms and there was a massive crack in Astrid's leg.

Astrid's right leg was now broken, but the moment Snotlout was dangling in midair and she was doing everything she could to pull him up.

"My leg," Astrid winced she then looked at Snotlout. "Hang on, Snotlout."

"I have no intention of letting go," Snotlout panicked as he looked to the ground below him.

Suddenly Imperial Firebenders appeared either side of them and they were prepared to deal the final blow. Then just as one of them was about to fire Astrid pulled out a dagger and tossed it at one of them knocking him off the platform, she then used her battleaxe to slice right through the platform holding the other Firebender.

Astrid then watched as her battleaxe began spinning towards the ground and disappeared from view.

"I liked that axe," she sighed.

Astrid looked up and saw more Imperial Firebenders standing before them and they were preparing to fire. There was no way that she could stop them this time and she looked down at Snotlout, who was now slipping.

"I don't see a way out of this one, Snotlout," said Astrid as she looked at him.

Snotlout looked at her. "It's been an honour fighting Empire thugs alongside you."

Then suddenly the Imperial Firebenders ran off and Astrid looked up and saw that the airship was flying towards them. It slammed right into the bottom of the airship and Astrid dropped Snotlout on top of the before she rolled over herself. Astrid winced in pain as her leg touched the airship and the two of them were still bewildered about what had just happened.

"How did that happen?" Snotlout stared in disbelief. "Who saved us?"

Astrid looked up and smiled. "Fishlegs."

Fishlegs was pulling down on a rope that connected to the rudder and guided the airship just in time to save the two of them.

* * *

Meanwhile on the ground, Drago was still trying to penetrate the stone shield that surrounded Hiccup. With one powerful blast he caused the stone shield to roll towards one of the stacks and then kept up his mirage at close range. He then got a real close and unleashed a powerful burst of flames that reached all the way to the top of the stack.

Hiccup was beginning to lose energy, there was no way he could keep this up along. Then Drago jumped back and began to harness as much power into his arm as possible and then slammed a powerful fire blast right at the shield smashing it to pieces. Hiccup shielded himself from the flames by creating an air shield, but he was being pushed back towards the stack and then a small rock struck him in the small of his back, right where Devi had struck him.

Hiccup's eyes widened as the presence of a lightning bolt ran through his entire body. Somehow that little strike reconnected him to the cosmic force. He was now buried within the rocks and Drago approached the rubble preparing to deal the final blow.

"Come on out, little boy," Drago smirked. "You're about to be—"

Then suddenly a hand shot out of the rubble and grabbed his beard, Drago's eyes widened as he saw a pair of glowing eyes staring at him from the rubble. Hiccup then emerge from the rubble and it soon became apparent that he was now back in the Avatar State, Drago attempted to break free with a blazing site chop, but Hiccup not to decide on a split second causing the flames are shut up into the air.

Hiccup then immediately slammed a powerful air palm right into him and Drago soon found himself flying through the air and he was sent flying right into a stack. He then fell to his knees, something that had never happened before, he then looked up and saw Hiccup directly above him with some sort of wind shield covering him.

Flames then immediately shot out of Hiccup's mouth, hands and feet and Hiccup soared upwards. Drago had never witnessed such power and witnessed as the flames smashed several stacks to pieces and got caught up in the maelstrom along with the water in the lake. The flames then circled around Hiccup's windshield, Hiccup then clenched his fist forcing the rocks to contract inwards and then joined the flames forming a circle and then finally the water circled around him and entered the air shield.

Drago just stood there as Hiccup floated in the air now more powerful than ever.

* * *

Meanwhile at Meridian, the Dragon Riders were turning the tide in the Empire forces were finding themselves completely overwhelmed.

Spitelout had tunnelled his way deeper into the middle ring and then found himself surrounded by tanks. They immediately fired upon him, but he quickly shielded himself with a stone barrier. He then lifted several rocks into the air and sent them flying towards the tanks preventing the Firebenders inside to fire any more shots.

Spitelout then immediately lifted several stone pillars beneath the tanks and flying into the air. Once they hit the ground they were soon stacked like a tower of cards and the men inside exited from them with painful headaches.

Bjorn had made his way to the Palace which now had a tapestry bearing the Empire emblem upon the front gates. Bjorn pointed his fingers at the tapestry and fired several flames burning it to ash, rereading was now free from the Empire.

* * *

Meanwhile Drago found himself facing against a fully powered Avatar and the tide soon turned. Hiccup was now the one on the attack and he flew down straight towards Drago and he soon found himself slammed against the air shield.

Hiccup then fired a powerful air blast that sent him flying and he kept up his pursuit. Drago saw this and tried to pull away from him, but Hiccup nearly flew over the stacks and then fired several small stones like darts from one of the stones circling around him.

They fired with such speed that completely decimated the stack maze, but Drago was able to avoid getting shot. However, Hiccup was soon back on his tail once again and showed no signs of giving up the chase.

* * *

Things at the Empire capital were not going so smoothly, Eret was badly injured after taking a lightning bolt to the chest. This only left Heather and the twins to deal with a crazed Devi, who clearly had no restraint.

Eret was still alive, but that last attack had taken a toll on his body and he was barely able to get up and let alone stand. Heather attempted to dash over towards him in order to heal him, but Devi fired a fire blast writing her path.

Devi then immediately fired a lightning bolt towards Heather and the twins quickly tackled her to the ground before she was shot.

"Thanks," she said at the twins.

"No sweat," said Tuffnut.

"And people think that where crazy," said Ruffnut as she looked at Devi.

Eret found himself utterly useless as Devi continued to assault Heather and the twins.

Devi then landed on the roof of the temple and looked down at them.

"I really rather that someone from the Empire would look after Eret if you don't mind," said Devi as she fired a bolt of lightning at them.

Heather quickly bended water from the canal in order to block the attack and soon she and the twins were hidden by the steam. Despite not getting a clear shot, Devi continue to fire fire blasts through the steam and having the twins quickly jumped for cover behind several pillars.

"Eret, you don't look so good," Devi laughed.

Heather leaned her head at had from the pillar and saw Devi firing another bolt of lightning at them. She and the twins quickly jumped out of the way before the pillar was destroyed and then Heather bended water from the can now and attempted to strike Devi. However, Devi had vanished from the roof in nature than seconds to realise that she had snuck behind them and was now speeding towards them with flames shooting out of her feet and hands.

Heather decided to draw Devi's attention as she was the only healer among them and use the water from now to create an ice ring in order to skate to safety. Devi fired several blast immediately melting the ice and evaporating most of the water. Devi then slammed into the ground unleash a powerful burst of flames towards Heather, who finally skidded to safety and found herself at some graters.

Upon looking down she found that the grates had water directly beneath it and then saw some chains hanging from a pillar and that gave her an idea. Devi finally found her just as Heather took the chains and she was looking furious.

"There you are you filthy peasant," she said as she advanced towards her.

Heather waited for the opportunity to put a plan into motion and then immediately fired several strings of water from her gourd. Devi rolled out of the way and was now directly on top of the grates and then was prepared to fire some lightning, but Heather lifted her arms upwards causing the water to encase them and she immediately froze it.

The two of them were now encased in ice staring at one another. Heather, however, was not trapped, she nearly breathed through her nose causing the ice around her to melt. She then began to melt more the ice and wrapped the steel chains around Devi's hand and guided it towards her other hand.

She then melted the water further allowing her to move towards Devi's other hand. She had a hold her breath while she tied the chain to the grate. Devi was now free of the ice and she tried to resist, but there was very little she could do in this position as the water would distinguish any flame she produced.

Once Heather was sure that Devi was fastened tightly to the grate she released the water and the two of them gasped for breath. Heather then tightens the chains to make sure they were fattened properly and then rushed over towards Eret.

During all the commotion the twins had managed to reach Eret were doing their best to stabilise him. Heather then began to heal the wound on his chest and managed to ease his pain, still found it difficult to move but he was no longer in agony.

"Thank you, Heather," said Eret weakly.

"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you," Heather smiled.

The twins then helped him up.

Devi had watched the entire scene and immediately began breathing fire like a dragon. She kept on rolling across the ground breathing fire evaporating the water and finally had a mental breakdown. It was clear that after everything that had happened her mind had finally snapped the twins just looked at one another while Heather turned her head not able to stand aside and Eret just watched.

* * *

Meanwhile Drago had found that the tide had turned, he soon found himself as the prey and Hiccup was now the predator. He desperately tried to put as much distance between him and Hiccup as possible.

Hiccup then caused to stacks to slam into one another right in his path causing him to make a sharp turn in order to prevent colliding into them. A split second later, he was struck by a massive burst of water coming from a nearby waterfall and fell to the ground.

Before he had a chance to recover, Hiccup went straight through the stack he was leaning against and then began to plummet towards him. Drago then immediately fired a powerful burst of flames at Hiccup at the same time as he launched himself into the air.

Air barrier was stronger than before and was completely unfazed as he slammed into the ground. Hiccup didn't waste a second and soon was in pursuit of Drago once again, who then tried to launch a counter-attack. He flew behind the stack to hide him from view and immediately landed on another stack and performed a spinning side kick.

Hiccup however brought to stacks together shielding him from the attack and then parted them away continuing his chase of Drago. Drago launch into the air again and Hiccup fired five fire blasts towards him and he began zigzagging in order to avoid them.

Drago soon reached the stack and then launched flames out of both hands and his right foot at Hiccup. However, Hiccup launched three strands of water the flames and a powerful gust of wind, the water distinguish the flames before they could even touch him and the wind blast slammed right into Drago. It was so powerful that he was pinned against the stack which began to crumble by the wind pressure and then sent him spinning out of control.

Drago regained control and desperately tried to fly away from Hiccup fearing for his life as nothing was stopping him, he went straight through the stacks one by one to continue his pursuit. Hiccup was now close enough and began to bend the water which began to sliver around Drago and then he tightened his grip causing the water to quench against Drago.

He then spun him into the air and then slammed him into a stack and then hover directly above him. Hiccup then raised his arms and clenched his fists and immediately the stone began to encase Drago's hands and feet trapping him in place.

Drago soon found himself on the mercy of Hiccup and that was a frightening thought as he hovered above him.

"Drago Bludvist, you have devastated the balance of this world and now you shall pay the ultimate price!" Hiccup roared, though his voice sounded as if hundreds of people were speaking at the same time.

Drago had never felt feel like this before and watched as Hiccup combined all four elements into a single spear. It rose into the air and began to plummet towards Drago, who quickly closed his eyes not wanting to see the end. However, Hiccup's eyes return to normal and the attack distinguished causing both the water and the stones to land on top of Drago.

Drago opened his eyes wondering what had happened and saw Hiccup lowering himself and landed. Then Drago's stone shackles crumbled freeing him and he felt exhausted and battered from his fight.

"No," said Hiccup not looking at Drago. "I am not going to end it like this."

"Even with all the power in the world, you are still weak," Drago growled and then dashed towards Hiccup.

Hiccup, however sensed his movement and then raised his foot in casing Drago's right arm in stone as it fired a fire blast. As a result the blast went straight over Hiccup, he then made his way over to his left and Drago try to strike him with a blazing back fist with his left arm, but Hiccup in case that in stone as well. He then lowered the stone manacles to the ground and Drago attempted to brief fire, but Hiccup blocked it with his own Firebending and then placed a hand on the middle of his forehead and over his heart.

Drago then suddenly found himself in some sort of trance and was unable to move. Hiccup then began to concentrate remembering the lesson that the Foreverwing taught him.

' _In the era before the Avatar, we bend not the elements of the energy within ourselves_ ,' he said as Hiccup and the Foreverwing's eyes glowed bright green. The Foreverwing had taught Hiccup most ancient technique so ancient in fact that there had been no recorded records.

Hiccup then looked up and blue light exited from his eyes and mouth at the same time red light launched out of Drago's eyes and mouth. Hiccup's body then began to be covered in a bright blue light and Drago's in a red one. It was almost as if it was a clash of spirits and Drago's spirit appeared to be consuming Hiccup as the red light began to spread through his body.

' _To bend another's energy, your own spirit must be under bendable or you will be corrupted and destroyed,_ ' the Foreverwing warned.

Hiccup's blue light was slowly being distinguished and soon the only light was that in his right eye. However, just as it was about to dim Hiccup's head launched forward and a massive array of blue light shot out and covered not only his body, but Drago's as well. A bright blue light then immediately shot out towards the sky as if it was some sort of beacon.

When the light finally faded away, Hiccup felt drained, but not as much as Drago. Drago found himself free, but he was finding it difficult to move. He then attempted to blast Hiccup with a fire blast, but he found that he couldn't bend.

"What—what did you do to me?" Drago demanded.

"I took away your Firebending, you can't use it to hurt or threaten anyone else ever again," Hiccup explained.

Hiccup then turned his attention onto the burning forest and once again he activated the Avatar State. He then began to lift the water upwards distinguishing the flames and everyone on the damaged airships that littered across the land went to high ground as quickly as possible. Once the flames were distinguished he returned the water to its normal sea level.

Then Ragnar and Toothless landed on the stack.

"Good job," said Ragnar.

* * *

After the others soon arrived with a commandeer airship, Snotlout and Fishlegs were helping Astrid as they made their way onto the stack.

"You did it!" Astrid cheered.

"You should've seen yourself, it was amazing!" said Snotlout enthusiastically.

Fishlegs then made his way over to Drago. "So, did you… you know finish the job?"

"I'm still alive," Drago grunted and Fishlegs retreated.

"I learned that there was another way to defeat him and restore balance," said Hiccup looking at them. "I took his bending away."

"Wow, how taught you that?" Astrid asked.

"A Foreverwing," said Hiccup casually.

Astrid shook her head. "You have the most craziest adventures."

"Crazy or not it did the trick," Ragnar smiled. "Plus you guys were able to stop the air fleet, I say this was an overwhelming victory."

Astrid then limped over to Hiccup. "But there's still one thing left to do."

Eventually Haddock's Comet faded away and would not be seen again for another hundred years. It was also the sign that the war had finally come to an end and a new era was built to begin.

* * *

Eret was in his chambers getting himself prepared for the announcement, but he was finding it difficult as he was still badly wounded from his battle with Devi.

"You need some help with that?" said a voice.

Eret turned and his eyes widened as May stood there in the doorway. "May, you're okay. They let you out of prison?"

"My uncle pulled some strings," said May as she helped him with his robe. "And it doesn't hurt that the first ever Prime Minister is your boyfriend."

"So does this mean you don't hate me anymore?" Eret asked looking at her.

May blushed. "I think it means, I actually kind of like you."

The two of them then kissed, but when they parted she looked at him firmly. "But don't ever break up with me again," she warned tapping his chest with a finger with every word.

Eret smiled awkwardly and they embraced.

* * *

Everyone had gathered in the Palace courtyard and all the prisoners that took part in the invasion were now freed.

Heather was making her way through the crowd with Astrid, who was now wearing her Empire clothing though her leg was bandaged and she now had to use a walking clutch to get around. Then Heather's eyes laid upon her father and brother immediately dashed towards them.

"Dad! Dagur!" she cried.

Heather immediately jumped into their arms.

"We heard what you did, I am the proudest father in the world and your mother would be proud too," he said smiling at her.

"He's not the only one who is proud of his daughter," said Sigrid as she approached Astrid. "I only wish that your father could see you now."

Mala then appeared with Throk and her Defenders in tow.

"The Defenders of the Wing," Dagur smiled at them. "Nice to see that you're back in uniform, how does it feel to be free?"

"It feels great," said Talia as she made her way past the warriors and wearing the outfit.

Dagur stared at her. "You're not pretending to be a Defender again are you?"

"It's fine," Mala assured. "She's one of us now."

"Seriously?" Dagur stared.

"Yeah, we really bonded in prison and after a few mana blocking lessons they said that I could join the crew," she said as he pulled two defenders towards her. "We're going to be best friends forever."

* * *

Eret was making his way down the corridor of the Palace where Hiccup stood there in his ceremonial armour and Ragnar was now wearing the clothes of an Air Monk.

"I can't believe a year ago my purpose in life was hunting you down," said Eret as he looked at Hiccup. "And now…"

"We're friends," Hiccup finished.

"Yeah, we are friends," Eret nodded awkwardly.

Ragnar smiled at the two of them. "There's only proves that enemies can become friends given time. We might have ended the war, but I'm afraid that our struggle has only just begun. The creation of airships now means the world is far smaller and the Air Nomads are practically extinct, but I'm confident that we can heal the world together."

"Spoken like the words of a wise monk," said Valka as she approached them. Valka was now wearing her Royal outfit.

It had been decided that Valka would become Regent until Hiccup was capable of producing an heir. This would allow Eret some time to form a more stable government and start on repairing relations with the Earth Kingdom, who was now under the rule of Atali.

"I still can't believe a year ago I was frozen in a block of ice," Hiccup sighed. "The world is so different now."

"And it's going to be even more different, we'll rebuild it together," said Eret.

"I believe that your public is awaiting," said Ragnar gesturing to the door.

* * *

Soon all them made their way outside, Eret was the first one to exit the Palace and was immediately welcomed by cheers from the crowd. "Please," he said raising his hand. The real hero is the Avatar!"

Hiccup then emerged and was welcomed with even more cheers and Astrid just couldn't help but smile at him as he stood there.

Eret and then made his way to the podium and looked at everyone. "Today, this war is finally over!"

Everyone cheered abruptly even the citizens of the Empire.

"I promised my uncle that I would restore the honour of the Empire and I will," said Eret firmly. "The road ahead of us is challenging, 20 years of fighting has left the world's scarred and divided. But with the Avatar's help, we can get it back onto the right path and begin a new air of love and peace."

Valka then stepped forward. "Since my son cannot take up the mantle of Emperor, it falls to me to rule in his place as a regent and my first order of business is to establish Eret as the first Prime Minister of the Fire Empire."

Immediately everyone cheered, because this marked a new era of peace and tranquillity. Both Hiccup and Eret stood there basking in the cheers of the crowd.

* * *

The moment Eret had time to get away from his duties, he immediately made his way to the prison on the outskirts of the city. He then made his way to a cell where the world's greatest war criminal sat.

Drago narrowed his eyes as Eret entered. "I should count myself lucky, the new Prime Minister has graced me with his presence in my lonely prison cell."

"You should count yourself lucky that the Avatar spared your life," said Eret bluntly.

Drago scoffed.

"Banishing me was the best thing you could have done for my life, it put me on the right path," Eret continued. "Perhaps your timing in here can do the same for you."

"Why are you really here?" Drago asked curiously.

"Because you're going to tell me something," said Eret as he leaned in towards him. "Where is my mother?"

* * *

Several weeks later, when everyone finally managed to get a break from their duties, they all met up at Bjorn's reopened teashop. The city was now back to life before the occupation and some kids were even playing with the power of tanks that Spitelout had created.

"What are you doing, Hiccup?" Astrid asked noting that Hiccup was sitting alone at a desk.

"I'm creating a portrait so that we can remember the good times together," said Hiccup.

Heather looked at the portrait. "It's very impressive."

Snotlout frowned. "Can you make me a bit more muscular?"

"Everyone's a critic," Hiccup grumbled.

Everyone laughed.

Astrid looked at the portrait and couldn't help but notice that Hiccup had an arm around her waist and looked at him slyly.

"Getting your hopes up are we?" she asked.

Hiccup turned bright pink. "You could say that."

Astrid shook her head and then pulled him into a kiss and everyone remain silent as they went into a passionate embrace.

* * *

After the war ended, everyone began doing what they did best in rebuilding the world. Hiccup and Eret soon found themselves at odds when the colonies of the Empire refused to move and in the end it was agreed to create a fifth nation and for this they had to work with the new Earth Queen.

Astrid became a general in the army, despite the fact that she was a non-benders and about 10 years later she finally married Hiccup and gave birth to a beautiful daughter. Snotlout stayed in Meridian in order to help with reconstruction and eventually married one of Atali's trusted advisers and then he created a unit of metal-benders.

Ragnar was given the hardest task of recreating the Air Nomads and soon discover that he had a fan club, he quickly saw their potential and organise them into air acolytes as the first step to restoring his nation and then finally married Heather. Heather became a very powerful political figure and soon created a world ban on blood-bending as well as equal rights for women across the world.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut went back to the South Pole and continued their mischievous pranks and began telling wild stories of their journeys. Fishlegs soon found himself wondering the world publishing his manuscripts of his journey with the Avatar and became a dutiful historian on the Avatar. Dagur became the next chief of the Southern Water Tribe and eventually married Mala, it was thanks to his leadership that he moulded the Southern Water Tribe in two capable warriors.


End file.
